


There Will Be Blood

by LovelyOnism



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, I've cautiously tagged this as underage, Kid Moriarty, Multi, Not Beta Read, OCs - Freeform, Vampire Moriarty, Vampire Mycroft, Vampire Sebastian, Vampire Sherlock, Werewolf Lestrade, Witch Molly, and not forever either, but other supernatural creatures is mentioned, focuses mainly on vampires, mostly in body not always in mind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-05-11 16:25:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 104,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5633293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyOnism/pseuds/LovelyOnism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim Moriarty has waited, for over a hundred years he's rested to fade from the minds of those in the supernatural world. But now things have begun to move again, things that shouldn't be possible have happened and he can no longer remain just a memory. The time has come to step out of the shadows and not only claim his revenge but to finish the game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Small Beginnings (Big Plans)

**Author's Note:**

> I've tagged this as underage because while Jim is in an underage body there are kisses that take place between him Sebastian. I've been working on this a long time hoping to get a good number of chapters done before starting to post anything. I'm not sure if I'll update this twice a week or just once.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have to start somewhere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things will focus on Jim and Sebastian for the first chapter but Sherlock and John will come along very quickly. The first arc is a little slow but things will definitely pick up.

Sebastian hated being back in London. The air was thick and suffocating, engulfing him in a mixture of scents and noises. The woman passing by him wore too much perfume, the restaurant across the street was using spoiled meat, the girl on the corner had an unusually high pitched voice, a man two streets over so drunk he pissed himself and so on and so forth. It was moments like these that had him fantasize about burning all of it to the ground. All these people walking, talking, breathing, with their hearts pulsing blood through their veins. The swill that was London hadn't changed in over 100 years.

If he was being honest with himself it wasn't London that he hated, or the people, he hated being there because it meant that he was away from Jim. He had been barely able to convince Jim to stay back home and that was only due to him being already preoccupied with working through some of his old notes. Still the sooner Sebastian got back to Jim the better. The thought of returning to a house half destroyed was already giving him a headache.

Taking a deep breath he began to concentrate and instead of losing himself to the noise and the smells of the city, he was going to sift through it thoughtfully. He looked pass all the trivial things until he found what he was looking for. He could hear a woman in distress and three others surrounding her. His main target was there, it was time to go.

The nice thing about being over 100 years old was that he was now able to hide his presence a lot better from any form of creature trying to find him. It was easy with these three because they were from the lowest tier of their society, making their abilities weak. By the time they realized he was there he had already fired a bullet. With expert precision he had pulled out his gun and shot two of them through the heart.

"What's a hunter doing here?!" exclaimed the last one.

"Consider this contract termination," Sebastian said as he pulled the trigger.

The target didn't even have any time to attempt an escape before he was pierced by a bullet and turning to dust like his companions. The woman luckily hadn't screamed during this whole ordeal. She was probably too shocked by what she had witnessed to react properly and would soon be completely catatonic. He glanced at the remains before looking back at her. Sebastian could only think that this really wasn't her night.

* * *

 

When he finally arrived back home he was relieved to see that it was still standing. He made his way to one of the lower alchemy rooms to find Jim right where he left him. The only change to the room was that there were more notes scattered about and an incomplete symbol on the floor. Maybe it was too soon for him to feel calm. Jim was flipping through another old notebook, casually resting his head on his hand.

"Back already?" asked Jim as he read through the notebook.

"I didn't want to give you a chance to miss me."

After a moment Jim looked up at him, clearly not impressed by his reply.

"Whoever you drank from smells disgusting."

The jealousy in his voice was a little endearing coming from a child. But Sebastian was weary because Jim was prone to volatile moods and he didn't want to have to heal from a hole being torn into his body.

Stepping into the room he got a better look at the symbol engraved onto the floor.

"You're not trying to summon another demon?" he asked warily.

Jim gave an exasperated sigh.

"Nooo Sebastian. I try to do it one time and you will never let it go." He beckoned Sebastian closer and then stood on his stool so that they would be about the same height. "I'm simply testing an idea out. Going through my old notes has inspired me to try to work on an old theory I had and it might prove itself to be useful to our future. No need to worry."

But he was worried. In Jim's current form he was still immensely powerful but his power could be unstable. He didn't have the same mastery over it like he did 100 years ago but it would all come back to him in due time. Jim however wasn't going to wait for that moment to come and threw himself into his work. All Sebastian could do was make sure no serious harm would come to him.

Jim raised his hand in the direction of the symbol and moving it purposefully he began to complete it despite not being on the ground himself. Jim's eyes began to glow the familiar red, while Sebastian stood in silence watching carefully to make sure he would act swiftly to protect him.

"If you don't stop worrying I'm going to cut off your head so you can't think about anything for a few moments," growled Jim.

With the final swish of his hand the symbol was completed and began to glow brightly. A powerful wave of energy was unleashed but Jim and Sebastian remained unfazed even as their clothes and hair were blown in disarray. 

"What did you say this thing was for again?" asked Sebastian.

Instead of answering, Jim turned to him leaning forward to wrap his arms around Sebastian's neck.

"I'm hungry and you can't complain about my feeding because you already ate tonight."

"I never fucking complain about that. I only complain when you leave me on the floor afterwards because it's uncomfortable. Also you're such a glutton."

Jim smiled shamelessly. Sebastian couldn't help but grin but grin and giving a small sigh lifted Jim into his arms and made his way upstairs. Hopefully Jim wouldn't take a bite until he was safely in their room.

* * *

 

Jim was happily sated and resting next to Sebastian who was feeling drained. He would have to feed on someone again soon but for now he was going to rest in the small peacefulness of the moment. The sun would soon begin to rise and as that happened Jim would undoubtedly fall asleep. It was strange to think that there was once a time when he wondered if Jim slept at all.

"You killed the traitor," murmured Jim sleepily.

"I took care of him and his companions. The small gaps of their existences they've left behind shouldn't be seen as conspicuous. I did have to stage it like the work of a hunter. Those dogs will think that a hunter decided to take care of some reckless coven and the hunters will think that one of their own went rogue and hunted without authorization. With how at odds they are with each other the truth won't come to light."

"You did well."

Sebastian smiled. After all this time, receiving praise from Jim was something he would always want.

"Next time I'll choose better people. The incompetence of the majority is astounding though."

"Yes I know."

Yes, Sebastian knew that Jim was fully aware. He had to deal with lackluster subordinates for years. The once great Moriarty Empire had fallen away but things were going to change. Things were beginning to move again and the outcome he doubted even Jim knew. The past decade would soon probably seem more like a dream. But this was all for the sake of their goal.

"You didn't eat that girl," stated Jim.

"No, I don't eat anyone's sloppy seconds. There had to be a body, that's the M.O. of the hunters. They leave the body of the victim so it looks more like a regular murder than anything supernatural."

Jim didn't need these things explained, he received these newest memories from his feeding but by telling him it was like a murderous bed time story. Jim's breathing began to slow down and Sebastian took that as his cue to move. Rising from the bed he picked up Jim and he went to the adjoining room which was windowless. In the center there was a large coffin which he went to. Perhaps it was because he wasn't born a vampire that the didn't mind sleeping in a bed. But even in this second life, Jim still could not stand sleeping in a bed and thus forced him to also sleep in a coffin.

After getting into it, Jim adjusted himself into a more comfortable position. He clinged onto Sebastian as he fell asleep. It was moments like this that he seemed more like a child than thousands of years old vampire. He wondered if Jim would have dreams of his past tonight and if he did would they be the same as his own.

Closing the lid to the coffin it only took a heartbeat for Sebastian to fall asleep too.

* * *

 

_"So what is your big plan?" asked Sebastian lounging in one of Moriarty's chairs._

_"You want to be privy to my plans now? Are you becoming unsatisfied with the jobs I give you?"_

_Moriarty was slowly going through some very old looking books and if Sebastian wasn't mistaken he was sure that at least one of them was made from actual human skin. The way the vampire slowly moved his finger over the writing on the pages made Sebastian believe that Moriarty was pretending to read. Why he was putting on a show he didn't know._

_"It's different then when we started. It's gone from the select jobs to being more of your personal bodygaurd. Since I'm with you a lot more now, it would be more prudent if I could anticipate what kind of danger we're going into and not be kept in the dark. I don't like surprises."_

_Moriarty put the book down and looked at him._

_"I suppose that is a valid point."_

_Moriarty rose to retrieve a folder which he then handed to Sebastian. Opening it he saw a picture of a man who looked only a few years younger than himself. The man looked like a pretentious cock._

_"Who is this?"_

_"His name is Sherlock Holmes and he is becoming a problem that I can no longer ignore."_

_"Holmes you say? Do you want me to take care of him?"_

_He would definitely get some measure of pleasure wiping that annoying face off the planet._

_"No, not yet. He has an annoying older brother that could cause some unwanted attention for me."_

_"He's a vampire?"_

_"Yes and part of a noble family."_

_Sebastian raised an eyebrow._

_"That shouldn't pose a problem for someone like you."_

_Sebastian could see the ghost of a grin on his face._

_"Typically no but the situation I'm in, killing him immediately would cause a certain kind of exposure I can't afford at the moment."_

_Sebastian didn't believe him but he wasn't about to call out an ancient vampire who could most definitely kill him._

_"Then what are you going to do?"_

_Moriarty didn't reply right away drawing Sebastian's attention away from the picture in his hand to look at him. What he saw shocked him. Moriarty was actually smiling but there was also a wild excited look in his eyes. In the time they had known each other this was the most expressive he had ever seen him._

_"I'm going to have some fun."_

_Sebastian smiled too. He knew that whatever he had planned it would certainly not be boring and there was nowhere he would rather be but by Moriarty's side._

_If he only knew what that "fun" actually entailed._

* * *

 

The moment Jim woke up, Sebastian did too. Sleeping in the same coffin didn't allow for someone to move without waking the other. Opening the lid Jim climbed out of the coffin and stretched while yawning. Sebastian rolled his neck popping some joints. Moving out of the room into the adjoining bedroom he made his way into the large walk in closet. Sebastian eventually followed still a little drowsy. He didn't think he would ever get use to sleeping in a coffin. Jim picked some clothes for him and Sebastian. The blonde didn't care and indulged Jim's whim of what he should wear. Jim had insisted that it was necessary since Sebastian didn't know how to dress in the new day and age. Sebastian of course disagreed saying all he needed was a jacket, a shirt and jeans. This was absolutely appalling to Jim who said that he could never leave the house on any business if he wore that.

Jim eventually decided to wear a Victorian styled suit, it was Sebastian's job to help dress him despite Jim being able to do it by himself. Neither of them spoke about the dream from the night before. Jim was constantly remembering more and more of his last life. The order he received them though were never chronological. They could come to him in dreams, or by simply doing small tasks which almost gave him a sense of déjà vu as the memory would come over him. He would be lying if he said it wasn't frustrated sometimes. He had age's worth of memories but even after almost fifteen years of this quasi-second life there were things he had yet to remember.

It didn't necessarily get in the way of his future plans but it was inconvenient due to the fact that he was in sense incomplete. He didn't have 100% control of his powers and then there was the unnatural aging he was going through. 

As he watched Sebastian begin to dress himself he wondered who was it more frustrating for.

"Are you hungry?" asked Sebastian as he finished.

Jim nodded his head, this body that was aging spontaneously needed a lot of energy he found. Luckily for him Sebastian was a good cook.

Heading towards the kitchen, Jim grabbed a laptop. The internet was a wonderful creation which easily allowed him to make contact and check on the tracking of very important projects and packages he had. There were vague threats that would have to probably be made and his favorite, seeing people beg for his help. That was something that certainly wasn't different between his past self and his current state of being.

Sebastian laid down some eggs with toast and sausages on the table while Jim worked on the laptop. He sat down next to him as he worked, eating too.

"Anything interesting?" asked Sebastian in between mouthfuls of his breakfast. 

"There doesn't seem to be any need for you to go to town tonight. Everything else seems to be running smoothly after you took care of those buffoons yesterday. I already got another group that will take over for them." 

"That was fast."

Jim smirked.

"Efficiency is key for this phase of the plan."

"I understand, I just don't want anything to be rushed."

Jim put down his fork and looked away from the screen of the laptop to Sebastian. It was moments like these that Sebastian could almost feel the slight shift of character, from the genius child vampire to the ancient god like vampire. 

"You've done an excellent job with the groundwork. Soon will be moving on to the next phase Sebastian and everything will be perfect."

Sebastian worried though. For the times it was no longer the peacefulness that these last ten years they shared. But something you learn as a vampire is that time always moves forward.

"Are you going to working more in the basement tonight, or do you want to spar for awhile today?"

Jim began to eat his food again and chewed thoughtfully before replying.

"I don't think I'll be working anymore with the seals or symbols today. A bit of sparring will be good though. I can almost beat you now."

“You could before. My swordsmanship is not bad but with your skill, you’ll undoubtedly surpass me again. I like sticking to my firearms, especially because swords are practically useless in this new age.”

Jim rolled his eyes.

"As a vampire you shouldn't underestimate the usefulness of a good blade."

Sebastian mockingly rolled his eyes as he rose to collect their plates. Part of him wished that it could be like this for the rest of their lives but he knew that this kind of life would in the long run become too boring. They both needed stimulation and interaction with the world even if it was just to mess with it and it mostly was. Still he consoled himself with the knowledge that at least for right now they were both together and there was nothing that was going to change immediately.

When he was finished cleaning up he went to the sparring room expecting an ambush by Jim. He had left the room and didn't see the blinking message on the laptop reading _**Sherlock Holmes HAS RETURNED**_ ****.

 

 

 


	2. Time Moves Forward (You Can't Stop Anything)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things begin to move again and an old face has returned after 100 years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to go ahead and post the next chapter. The chapters do eventually get longer and I hope you enjoy

Jim came down hard on Sebastian, their sabres making a harsh clang against each other. Despite their size difference it in no way hindered Jim’s ability to fight, one of the many benefits of being a vampire. The force he was using was pushing Sebastian down into the floor. They could hear the ground begin to break under Sebastian’s feet. Feeling the floor give way, Sebastian knocked Jim’s blade aside and then quickly striking upwards at him but missed. Jim dodged the attack by moving his body barely out of the way from Sebastian’s strike, then he used his own sabre against the blonde. Sebastian saw the attack coming but knew that he wouldn’t be able to use his sabre to block it. As he jumped backwards Jim’s sabre cut across abdomen.

They were both smiling. Sebastian didn’t even worry about the wound, it wasn’t deep and as a vampire it healed instantaneously. It did mean however that the shirt was unusable now. Jim had already landed two more strikes on Sebastian, while Sebastian had only landed two so far.

“Don’t tell me you’re getting slow in your old age,” teased Jim.

“Need I remind you that despite that baby face, you are a hundred times older than me?”

Once again attacked head on at each other, first with Sebastian swinging his sabre to the left which Jim jumped to avoid and once again bring his own blade down again but this time Sebastian didn’t block it but instead moved right. Dodging the attack and before Jim could make another strike Sebastian made a swift cut to Jim’s shoulder. This wound was a little deeper but neither stopped their attacks sense the wound healed instantly. Their sparring wouldn't be over until one of them was impaled on the other’s blade or disarmed. They had been fighting for over an hour already.

Sebastian was pleased with how fast Jim was learning to fight with a sabre again. The rate of which he was gaining his abilities back seemed disproportionate to how fast he was aging. Neither knew how long it would actually take for the two to be on equal level.

Jim was finally able to disarm Sebastian and just as the blade left his hand Jim felt the familiar sense of déjà vu that accompanied a memory.

* * *

 

_The blade was knocked out of Sebastian’s hand and Moriarty pointed his blade just an inch from his face._

_“Not bad for a human I suppose.”_

_Sebastian stood slowly while the blade was still pointed towards him._

_“That sounded like a compliment but I am not sure,” replied Sebastian._

_Moriarty sheathed his sabre._

_“I can see why your skills are considered those of the highest rank of hunter but the sword isn’t your specialty.”_

_“It’s true that I prefer a rifle.”_

_Sebastian had only known Moriarty for two months and this was only the third time he had met him face to face. Moriarty proposed that they have a little sparring match to test his skill. It was true that he was still testing the skills of the famed hunter. Depending whether or not he lived up to expectations would dictate how much he would involve Moran with his future plans and so far he was pleased._

_“How have the assignments gone that I’ve given you?”_

_“They went smoothly.”_

_Yes, if anything Sebastian was actually exceeding expectations._

_“This will be your future from now on. I’ll tell you where to go and what you need to do. It could be weeks at a time I need you stationed somewhere before you act on a target.”_

_“As long as I am paid, I don’t care.”_

_That was the other nice thing about Moran. He was efficient at his job and as long as he was paid for his work, everything would be taken care of. Also there was the fact that he didn’t hold the Hunter Association in high regard either, making his allegiance to whoever hired him but mostly to himself. That kind of human behavior was much more logical when acquiring the services of a gun for hire._

_Only time would tell how useful Sebastian Moran would truly be for him._

* * *

 

“Did you remember something?” asked Sebastian as he went to pick up his sabre to sheath.

“The first time we sparred,” he replied slowly.

Sebastian looked at Jim, thinking back upon their first time sparring.

“We never sparred that much back then, after all there is a huge difference in skill in that of a human and that of an ancient vampire. You did teach me some tricks use though.”

Sebastian removed his shirt, there was no use in wearing something that was torn up. He caught Jim eyeing him though as he removed it. Sebastian was secretly pleased but nothing was going to come from it. After all Jim had the body of a boy barely hitting puberty. It was a little too much for him. Jim refused to change his clothes, making a comment that he would change after he did some more work downstairs in one of the alchemy rooms.

Sebastian frowned at the though Jim was preparing for the possibility of one of his experiments being destructive to his clothes.

“Do you always have to have the face of a displeased nanny?” asked Jim.

“Nanny, really?”

Jim rolled his eyes and walked back to the kitchen where he left the laptop he was working on.

“I’ll just work instead on the network if you will stop making that face.”Sebastian began to feel a slight sense of relief. “But it will also cost you a little something extra later.” He wasn’t even phased by the addition, it wasn’t like he didn’t expect something like that.

When they went for the laptop they both saw the flashing message on the screen.

The blinking name across the screen filled Sebastian with distaste while Jim was filled something that could only be called a vicious glee. Jim ran grabbing the laptop and clicking on the message. Sebastian could see the same familiar intense look in his eye.

“Well, well, well look whose back in London Sebastian!” Jim cried merrily.

“I would think he’d be forced out for a lot longer than that,” Sebastian replied dryly.

“His punishment was very light considering what he was judged for doing. Though he did it at the behest of the Third, whether he knows it or not.”

“I can’t imagine there are many happy at him though, even if it was you, killing a progenitor is an ultimate taboo.”

Jim didn’t reply but moved swiftly with the laptop to another room filled with computers. Sebastian followed and watched as Jim linked up the laptop to his main computer and projected the known information on the wall. Smarstcreens were truly amazing. Sebastian saw as the photo of Sherlock Holmes was projected, he hadn’t aged.

“Can you believe it Sebastian?! Everything is truly coming together.”

“I can hardly believe he is still wearing that stupid hat.”

Jim did a quick turn to Sebastian.

“Who do we have in London?” asked Jim.

“We probably want to bring someone new to watch him, and someone human. We need to know where he’ll stay though to station them.”

A map appeared zoning in on a street and then a building. They both read the address of Sherlock’s final last assumed location.

“Where else but home?” Sebastian watched as Jim began to shake, he wasn’t sure if it was from rage or laughter until he heard the disconcerting small chuckling.

“This is wonderful! He’s probably back because of his dear older brother. He’s always been liked by the Third and Fourth.”

He saw Jim rest his hand over his heart.

“Even after a hundred years I could never forget this.”

Jim resting hand began turn into a vicious clutch as his eyes took a wild look and his fangs began to elongate. Sebastian kneeled next to Jim and rested his hand against the one that was clutching Jim’s chest.

“What are we going to do?”

Jim smiled maliciously.

“We’re going to have some fun.”

* * *

 

Sherlock Holmes was back in London after almost one hundred years. The sun was just beginning to set as he looked at his surroundings as he got off the plane. He took a moment to breathe it all in, but there was little time for him to actually bask in the moment. Mycroft had pulled some very high strings to allow him back in Europe. Though the exile as his punishment was considerably lesser than what perhaps any other vampire might receive after killing a progenitor. Sherlock’s hand tightened into a fist. But he often wished that he had received the ultimate punishment. Perhaps when the Third was ruling he knew that staying alive was the worst punishment that could be imposed on him.

He was driven to the Diogenese club which was a respectable establishment to humans for its long history but was really the main office of basically vampire government in England. Entering Mycroft’s office he looked around seeing that not much had changed from the last time he was in it. Namely a laptop instead of a typewriter and his attire. Anthea was ever faithfully by his side.

“Hello little brother, you’re late.”

Sherlock fought the urge to roll his eyes.

“I didn’t know I was on a time table.”

Mycroft gave Sherlock a pointed look. Anthea took a folder off the desk and handed it to Sherlock. Opening it he saw several pictures, the first was of an alley with a dead woman and subsequent ones were of empty areas were vampires had clearly been killed.

“This seems cut and dry. If you’re giving me the file than clearly these vampire weren’t intended to be killed by us, so then it’s the Hunter Association but…”

“But I wouldn’t give you this file if it were merely the Hunter Association overstepping their bounds.”

“You clearly have an idea of what is going on, you have a lot of other underlings who could do the leg work if that’s what you’re afraid of.”

Mycroft’s face remained expressionless despite the jab.

“I believe this has to do with that theory you have.”

“I distinctly remember you saying that my theory was _me_ making connections that weren’t there due to _me_ trying to distract myself from grief,” he mimicked with mocking smile.

“I still stand by the latter but some new information has come to me which has made me think that if anyone can prove those connections, then it’s you. None of my “underlings” can deal with that and if it is true than it can be a very real threat.”

“Are you saying you were able to bring me back into the country because you want me to pursue my theory?”

“Yes.”

Sherlock eyed his brother suspiciously.

“You have to have an ulterior motive, something you want me to do for you.”

“Sherlock you don’t have to believe me but I do want you to move as fast as possible on this if you can. I’ve sent your things on ahead to your flat. If you have any questions about the cases in the folder you can talk to the Detective Inspector Lestrade, for whatever help you think you might get from him.”

“Lestrade is working in London again?” Sherlock commented more to himself than to Mycroft. “What do you mean you’ve sent my things to my flat? What flat?”

“Why it’s Baker Street, unless there’s another place you prefer to live?”

Sherlock stiffened.

“No.”

Truth be told Mycroft didn’t want to put Sherlock back in his old flat but he thought that his little brother would put up too much of a fight if he was forced to live anywhere else. Maybe he could find some closure, but perhaps Sherlock was a little too young to be able to let things go. Also vampires weren’t known for letting things go.

“Where’s the body of the woman?”

“She’s at Saint Bart’s hospital, it was built while you were exiled. All the facts were written down in that file, you may find Detective Inspector Lestrade’s work underwhelming but he is excellent writing down all vital details.”

“I need to see it for myself.”

“The car will take you there.” Sherlock was beginning to leave the room when Mycroft also added, “It’s good to have you back in London.”

Sherlock could only stare in befuddlement at his brother. A moment of awkward silence passed before he left without a word.

Mycroft did have to call in some very high favors to allow Sherlock to come back from his exile but he thought it was necessary. If he had him working again then maybe it would save his brother from the downward spiral he was in. It was true that he hadn’t believed in Sherlock’s theory before but with the recent grouping of vampire killings they weren’t the result of hunters. The information he had received about something in the works of London were not to be taken lightly.

“Make sure his surveillance priority is at level 2,” he told Anthea.

\--

Sherlock had stopped off at Baker Street before he had gone to Bart’s. All his possessions from America were there just like Mycroft said and he even was detained by Mrs. Hudson for awhile. She had always been the land lady, she had once been human but was turned into a vampire. She was very happy to see him and made no comment about the reason for his exile. He was eventually able to retrieve a couple of the necessary items from the flat.

Arriving at the morgue he saw a woman performing an autopsy on an elderly man who died of cancer. Looking up from her work she took a defensive step backward.

“Who are you?” she asked as she flexed her hand.

Sherlock could feel the magic centered around her being, clearly indicating that she was a witch.

“My name is Sherlock Holmes and I need to see a body in your care.”

Her body instantly relaxed upon recognition of his name.

“Oh yes, I got a call to expect your arrival. Just give me a minute.”

Sherlock nodded his head in understanding as she finished her autopsy. When she was done with the body and cleaned up she went up to him extending his hand.

“My name is Molly Hooper, it’s nice to meet you.”

Sherlock shook her hand and then followed her to where the body was kept.

Looking at the body everything seemed like it was a hunter covering up a vampire killing. The bite into the neck which was covered up with deep cuts by a knife, most likely a skinner. The blood level left in her body meant that not a lot was taken from her before whoever came along slit her throat. There wasn’t a lot of blood on the scene, which was unusual the hunter association didn’t automatically kill victims, they had their own method of altering memories. So she was definitely killed to cover up the vampire murders but it couldn’t be the Hunters, not even a rogue one. The other strange thing was that he couldn’t smell anything but vampires and unfortunately werewolves from the body. She had been drinking before she was attacked and wore cheap perfume probably because that was all she could afford.

Molly had been looking intently between Sherlock and the body. She was surprised to hear that a vampire was coming to check on this particular one. Usually they came in groups and not to the morgue but to the blood center. Still no other person would make a special request to see a body so late in the day. She was informed by Greg that the woman was a vampire victim and they suspected hunters had tried to cover up that fact with the knife wounds to the neck.

She had thought it was overboard for the hunters to kill her, the blood level clearly was a sign that she must have still been conscious when they found her.

“Where are her clothes?” he asked.

Molly retrieved the bag filled with the woman's possessions. They would usually be with the police but they were sent back to her because this vampire was coming. He was quite attractive but he had the same cold aura that all vampire had. Also his aura was tinged with a darker shade of blue. He was carrying a deep grief.

Sherlock looked over her clothes and found a dust deposits which he was pretty sure was the disintegrated body of the vampires who were murdered. He had to analyze it because he had a theory that one could tell which weapons were used when killing a vampire.

Molly gave him what he needed so he could analyze it in the lab. As she was headed to get some much needed coffee, she ran into Mike and a man she had never seen before. Mike wasn’t a vampire and he wasn’t a witch but he was a human who was aware of the supernatural. He was in a very special position. Humans aware of the supernatural and who weren’t hunters were in a very beneficial situation. They were able to aid supernatural beings with day to day activities and help cover up the fact that they weren’t human. Mike was able to direct and cover up the data of any supernatural beings that ever came to Bart’s.

Apparently his friend was just getting a tour, he hadn’t been to Bart’s since his school days. Molly nodded her head and they said their goodbyes as they went their separate ways.

Sherlock was analyzing the dust when he heard two humans approaching.

The first man entered the room saying, “See, state of the art lab. We’re nicely funded here.”

“Definitely a bit different back in my day.”

That voice.

Sherlock could only stare in disbelief as he saw the second man entered the room.

* * *

 

Jim had been furiously typing for the last hour. He had already set up the surveillance to be put on Baker Street. Sebastian hadn’t been standing idle either, instead of Jim checking on the latest reports from their network, it was up to Sebastian to sort through them and determine what to do. Their operations in the west were all going successfully, soon they would have a good foot hold in Brazil and America. Jim would have to establish another smaller web that would connect to his bigger web. Sebastian was a good commander and an excellent strategist but while he had the mind of a soldier, Jim had the mind of a King. Perhaps that’s how he worked so well with him when they first met.

The last year they had concentrated so much more on those that they were incorporating in their web. After all a king needed pawns to move at will. Sebastian had spent the last fifty years building the foundation of Jim’s new criminal empire, it had been slow work but everything was paying off.

That is if Sherlock Holmes didn’t come to screw things up.

He heard Jim stop typing and a second later he could feel his arms wrap around him. Jim’s head rested on his shoulder as he watched Sebastian work.

“If you’re about to bite me you should know that I’m in the middle of the decryption of the data where the new shipment of weapons headed to Sudan.”

“Oh _Sebastian_ , working so _hard_ how _do_ you do it?”

Sebastian could feel Jim smile.

“What about you, have you finished messing around with what you were doing in London?”

Jim shifted even closer to Sebastian his mouth right next his ear.

“It’s all settled.” Jim shifted so that he ended up sitting in Sebastian’s lap forcing him to focus his complete attention on the small vampire. “We’ll be leaving soon.”

He watched Jim closely, seeing the excitement in his eyes. He placed his hand again over Jim’s heart.

“This isn’t too soon?”

Jim placed his own hand over the scar on Sebastian’s face, he traced the mark as it went over his eye.

“You needn’t worry. There’s nothing he can do to stop us. We always planned to go back to London and now is the perfect time. Everything is falling into place and besides you have to admit that staying here is becoming boring.”

Yes, Sebastian had missed the thrill of going out and hunting. He loved spending time with Jim but they weren’t the eternally domestic type. Both needed stimulation from the outside world. Jim could see Sebastian agreement written all over his face. He bit into his wrist and sucked some of his own blood but he didn’t swallow it. He leaned forward and kissed Sebastian. Sebastian happily received the blood but he kept eye contact with Jim as he swallowed it. Jim had picked up this habit in the last couple years. Progenitors would give those they sired regular doses of blood to either strengthen them or simply strengthen their bond. Also there was no vampire alive that could resist the blood of a pureblood when they offered it. Sebastian also knew that Jim did this to tease him.

Once the blood was gone Jim leaned back down grinning unashamed.

“We’re not living in the same place are we?” asked Sebastian.

“What’s wrong with our old flat?”

“Besides the fact that it is old and most definitely hasn’t been updated to be suitable for the current century? Perhaps that’s the first place they might look to see if we’re alive?”

Jim turned away from Sebastian until he was sitting facing the laptop instead.

“You’re absolutely right that’s why we’re not going to live in London but we do have to go to England.”

Jim pulled up an estate that he had just purchased onto Sebastian’s screen. It was smaller than where they lived but then again they lived in what many would consider a castle.

“You couldn’t have picked a smaller place?” he sarcastically muttered.

Jim gave a huff of unamusement.

“It will be adequate for all our needs.”

Now Sebastian wrapped his arms around Jim and rested his head on Jim's shoulder as he watched him finish the decryption he had been working on. Jim finished it a lot faster than what it would’ve taken him to complete it. They fell into a comfortable silence. Jim would probably soon go into a frenzy of getting their things together before he went back to reading his old journals. After feeding from Sebastian, Jim’s own writings were the second fastest way he remembered his past.

Jim stopped typing and lifted his hand to cup Sebastian’s face.

“We have work to do before we leave but Sebastian, nothing will get in our way. We’ve waited one hundred years and I’m not going to wait another hundred.”

Sebastian smiled viciously.

“No, no more waiting.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos if you like and if you feel particularly motivated, leave a comment.


	3. The Impossible Man (The Only Logical Conclusion)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John Watson, always causing problems. Whether he knows it or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to go ahead and post the third chapter because I the first several chapters where slow when I was first feeling this story out.

_"Are you going somewhere?" asked Sebastian from the doorway._

_Moriarty looked at him from where he was sitting in his flat. His eyes narrowed slightly at the question._

_"What makes you think I'm going anywhere?"_

_Sebastian gritted his teeth and approached him. True Moriarty had not packed any of his possessions from the flat but Sebastian wasn't an idiot, he had spent far too long in the dark._

_"This game you've been playing with Sherlock Holmes, I thought it could only have one conclusion and with the death of John Watson you know he wants to kill you. I thought that by now he would already be dead but still he's alive."_

_Moriarty sat up straight as he gave his full attention to the man walking further into the room._

_"The game isn't over, not yet," he replied simply._

_Sebastian stopped directly in front of him, staring down at the ancient vampire his gaze unwavering._

_"Does this game end with his death or yours?"_

_He had known for quite some time that Moriarty had something else in the works . Despite they past several years they had spent together and how much he had become involved within his plans, even becoming his lieutenant, there was still something being held back._

_"If it's mine?"_

_"If that's true... then what was the point of all of this? Have you really grown so tired of living?? Why not go to sleep like others do, why do you want to die by the hands of someone such as **Sherlock Holmes**?"_

_Sebastian was a man prone to violence but the little bit of self-preservation he had left kept him from punching Moriarty straight in his annoying face._

_"Do you want to kill me?" asked Moriarty._

_"I don't want you to die at all!"  Sebastian exclaimed._

_Moriarty's face actually showed surprise, it was an expression that Sebastian rarely saw but he after so much time together he was able to read all of the microexpressions across the vampire's face._

_"I'm just a vampire who has employed you. There is always work for men with your abilities. You're short life will continue on and then you'll die."_

_Sebastian was bad at this sort of thing, he wasn't one to have a heart to heart with anyone but this was something he had to do._

_"I know that you're a vampire and you've lived a very long time, all alone. I didn't care for people in this world, I'm a hunter my purpose is to kill. I've enjoyed myself and the only time I've felt truly alive is when I've been hunting. Then I met you and showed me the vision you had for this rotten world. This time spent with you makes me feel alive and if you die... I would be alone again."_

_Moriarty was at a loss of words, in his existence he had never had anyone want him to stay alive. The other progenitors found his existence troublesome, and he certainly never made any friends during his long life. He had made sure that he made no attachments to any living thing and yet, here was a human who would find it painful if he died._

_Those that lived their lives alone did not feel lonely, that was what they had told themselves. If you are alone then there is no one that can hurt you. He had grown tired of this world, this life had become boring, he could no longer see any future in it anymore._

_He had decided to die and spent a decade slowly starving himself to become weaker, to drain his strength so that someone like Sherlock Holmes could come along and kill him._

_When he met Sebastian, he was supposed to be another pawn he could move. As things turned out he became a very useful one and soon irreplaceable. He had never met anyone like him before and now he had started to think that maybe he didn't want to die anymore._

* * *

 

Molly found Sherlock not in the lab but back in the morgue and he looked like a nervous wreck. She hadn't met that many vampires in her life but she knew that there was a certain expectancy of them to be cool and aloof, especially those labled as nobles. This one however was pacing back and forth, practically pulling his hair out with his hand while the other kept twiddling with his phone.

"Mr. Holmes?" she asked.

Sherlock turned to her and quickly approached.

"You're clearly a witch with competent skill and since you work in a morgue I believe you even have some experience with necromancy though this may not be developed as well as you would like. Considering it's a very complicated skill and usually only an inherited ability so you must be a descendant from an ancient line of witches. Though your father must be human considering how you smell. You have a deep attachment to your grandmother, probably raised by her. You specialize in alchemy and potions and you own a cat."

She was completely bewildered the faster Sherlock spoke. Barely managing to ask a question before being interrupted.

"How did-"

"So please Ms. Hooper tell me something."

Sherlock held her arms staring with such intensity that she stopped wondering how he knew so much about her.

"What?"

"Is it possible for vampires to be reborn as humans?"

She gave a small frown at the strange question.

"The only known instances of reincarnation have been for humans. If a supernatural being ever comes back it's only due to an act of resurrection or perhaps using someone's body as a vessel. Either way you need powerful magic for that sort of thing and it has been decreed that such magic to raise and _keep_ them on the mortal plain is unacceptable."

"What about for a human who turned into a vampire?"

"There's no evidence that it's ever happened. One would assume that since they are still a vampire upon a moment of death that they would not be able to be reborn, especially as a human."

Sherlock released her taking a step back and turning away. He looked no less distressed then when she first saw him.

"Sherlock" she began, "Have you met someone that was a vampire and who is now human"

"It can't be possible, he died," he seemed to say more to himself then to her.

"He?"

"You met with the man touring the hospital?" he asked turning back to face her.

"You mean the man that was with Mike?"

"I knew that man."

Molly was at a loss for words. This was completely unheard of! Vampires could not be reborn because they were beings capable of eternal life, and witches agreed a long time ago that due to this fact they could not be reborn. At least not naturally.

"He was a vampire? Are you sure?!"

"Yes! I was the one to turn him and I was there when he turned to dust."

Now it was Molly's turn to go into a frenzy.

“Did he remember you? What happened between the two of you? Are you sure he’s the same person from before? How long ago did he die?”

"He's exactly the same. Just like it was over a hundred years ago."

She had to sit on one of the stools in the morgue to to take in the information Sherlock was giving her.

"But you said he died."

Sherlock's hands balled up into a fist.

"He was murdered."

Her eyes widened.

"What did you say to him? I mean after all this time, believing that you would never see him again."

Sherlock could only think back to what had happened moments ago. Looking at his face he could tell that John didn’t recognize him. So he had a moment of doubt and deduced everything he could about him in that moment. John was impressed to say the least. It was the same as back then. The other human who had introduced himself had mentioned that he was showing John around. John had made a joke that as interesting as looking around the hospital was he needed Mike to help him find a flat more. So in the impulse of the moment, he said that he needed a flat mate too. Then he told John were to meet him the next day at Baker Street and left before he could say anything more.

"I invited him to live with me."

* * *

 

Sebastian was waiting for Jim. It was the first moment of doing nothing during the last 72 hours since they had been working tirelessly to prepare for their move. He had already visited their new home to transport several of their possessions and preparing other safe guards for their house. Records had to be altered, erased, and destroyed.

Jim also had been compiling information about Sherlock Holmes and what he had been doing for the past hundred years. He had done a preliminary report a couple years ago but it didn't go into too much depth. Back then Sherlock wasn't a priority for him. There was no reason to be concerned about someone across the ocean who was barely keeping themselves from drowning in their own misery.

Sebastian looked back to the door as he watched Jim finally leave the castle holding a box.

"That's what you wanted to bring last?" asked Sebastian.

"When I take this out of my treasury I don't want to let if leave my sight. Besides there was a time when you kept this under your bed because that's where you thought it was safest place to put it."

Sebastian gave a disgruntled huff.

"It takes awhile to decipher all your secrets if you mainly have dreams to go on."

"It only took you ten years to master the ability of blood memory and since I sired you, you have access to all my memories. That also means you are already stronger than most vampires in this world. So stop complaining about how much trouble you had, the power you possess doesn't allow for such whining."

Sebastian looked back down at the box Jim was carrying. It was true that it was a stupid thing he did back then when he had to take care of protecting it but eventually he had learned of the much more secure secret treasury that Jim possessed. Had he not been sired by Jim then he would have no access to it. Now it was making it's way back to England after all this time.

"Are you going to resume your experiments on that thing?"

"Yes I thought if I'm going to finish my business from a hundred years ago, then I might as well finish my other project from that time."

Sebastian looked down at the old box. It had a blood seal on it allowing only Jim or those with his blood to open it.

"Then let's get going since you have your precious box."

\--

Arriving at their new home, Jim took his time to inspect all the barriers that Sebastian had created. Sebastian's skill was impressive, his magic capability had sky rocketed since his time has a hunter. Back then he was an exceptional hunter whose skills with inscriptive magic were quite high due to being born from the Moran lineage who were known for being able to have strong personal magic used to strengthen their weapons.

Jim added a couple more barriers. They walked around the perimeter of the estate, stopping every so often to allow him to carve into the ground the markings to conceal their home.

He quickly turned to face Sebastian, a grin across his face.

"Can you feel it Sebastian, the thrumming in the air? I'm so excited I could slaughter a whole village."

"Too bad for you that there are no nearby villages for you to decimate. If you have that much energy why not try to direct it on a more productive matter."

Jim frowned at him, annoyed by his words.

"You sound like a parent, need I remind you that by vampire standards and the difference of our ages, I am your superior."

Sebastian gave a small grin.

"You should remember that the next time you call me an old man."

Going inside their new home they went into their newly set up "monitoring" room, which was a room filled with several monitors and computers. Setting their new home up with all necessary modern technology was what Sebastian had done for the majority of the last several days. It was tiring to hire extra help and then subsequently wipe their memories. It was a skill he had learned within the first year of being a vampire, it was necessary to survive.

Jim was going through the message from the spy they had placed on Baker Street.

"She said that she has pictures. We should make sure to send her that talisman so that Sherlock Holmes doesn't ever sense that particular person watching him. Undoubtedly the Iceman has his own eyes watching his little brother too."

Sebastian nodded his head.

"I've already sent it."

Sebastian could feel Jim's excitement, it was so potent he was worried that Jim might lose control over his power and break all the new screen he had painstakingly set up. As much as he enjoyed the new technologies of the era, they were still annoying as hell to deal with. When would they get the next jump in technology so everything was simply sensors and holographs?

He watched as Jim pulled up the emailed file loading the first picture labeled "Sherlock Holmes and Companion". Who they saw with him both took them by complete surprise.

"That's impossible," Sebastian murmured.

The man man entering Holmes' flat was none other than John Watson. It shouldn't be possible, he had watched him die! Everyone knew that those that were either born or made into a vampire could not be born again in this world. Yet he was sure that the human in the photo had to be none other than John Watson.

Jim began to go through all the photos quickly, each one had both men in it. The spy reported that Watson had moved into the flat but was almost certain that he was unaware that his flatmate was a vampire. Jim raised his hand and placing it on the screen to encompass Watson's face.

The air around Jim him became very heavy and energy poured forth from him. The computer's in front of him broke and the wall suddenly cracked apart as if a heavy object was thrown against it. The crater that was formed didn't faze Sebastian, but he was worried how far Jim might take this.

"This can't happen," Jim hissed. "This will ruin everything!"

Another blast of energy was created this time breaking all the screens and a huge tear across the floor could be seen.

Sebastian needed Jim to focus right now, even if it meant that it caused him harm. He grabbed Jim from his seat and pulled him close to his body. Before they were completely pressed against each other he could feel his side be torn into by Jim's power. Once he was holding him tightly, he pressed Jim's ear over his heart. It was a technique he used to calm Jim down for the last decade. He could already feel his wound begin to heal but Jim continued to release unstable energy that was breaking the room apart.

After several long minutes breathing deep breaths, Jim eventually calmed down.

"You know what this means," said Jim. "If that is John Watson reborn as a human, you know the possibility that his very existence creates."

Sebastian held him tighter.

"Yes, I do. But Jim," he added, "this doesn't change our plans. It only means we have to plan a bit more to account for this possibility. I have no doubt that you will think of a way to overcome this problem."

Jim began to move and Sebastian released him from his embrace. He looked at Sebastian's injured side, it hadn't healed as fast as it should have due to it being inflicted by him. He bit into his wrist he then leaned forward and kissed Sebastian. The wound healed instantly as Sebastian received the blood.

"You're right," said Jim as he stood up from Sebastian's lap. "As unfortunate as this is, it's better to know that this thing can actually happen before we were caught off guard." Sebastian nodded his head in agreement. "Also bring me a laptop, We'll have to replace these screens as soon as possible."

After Sebastian had brought down a spare, Jim stared intently at the screen with the report he was sent. In these moments when Jim was strategizing so intensely Sebastian could do nothing but sit back and watch over him. It didn't matter how long it took, he would wait until Jim was ready to speak.

* * *

 

_Sebastian had only been living with Moriarty for sometime and he was beginning to recognize certain behaviors. Such as the one when he would be completely consumed by his work that he would ignore everything else to such an extreme Sebastian thought he might pass out from hunger. True he had never seen Moriarty eat but he started to believe he could tell when the old man ate. After such intense periods, the vampire would sleep for at least forty eight hours before rejoining the world of consciousness._

  _He watched Moriarty leave the windowless room from which he slept in and could tell that he was hungry. This was another thing that was bothering him. The fact that as a progenitor he was supposed to have incomparable strength, and supposed to look young. Vampires that were born pureblood, stopped aging at their supposed peak of their powers. The only reason they would age is if they were not feeding regularly which diminished their power. He guessed that since Moriarty was a progenitor even if he allowed some of his strength to go, he would still be able to retain an enormous amount of power._

_Still, Sebastian would never voice his question. He was certain that it would only be met with a mocking retort. Questions about the vampire's personal wellbeing were not received well._

_He had begun to question how he was convinced from being just a hired sniper to more of a personal bodyguard/errand boy. Perhaps errand boy was too simple of a title. He didn’t know any others in Moriarty’s employment that dealt with multiple deals and operations on his behalf. Moriarty did enjoy his privacy and did not like to meet his clients face to face if he could help it._

_"Moran, there's been a development I want to look into."_

_"A development? Has something gone wrong?"  
_

_He had been lying on the sofa, writing into one of the many journals he owned._

_"No, not wrong. There's a man I want to meet."_

_"Do you want me to come with you?"_

_"Yes but it's not what you think." Sebastian raised an eyebrow. He didn't like vague conversations. "The man's name is Dr. John Watson and he's become the latest flatmate of Sherlock Holmes. I want to see what kind of man he is. I'll mainly observe him. We will exchange very few words."_

_Sebastian frowned._

_"He found another vampire that can tolerate him?"_

_"He's actually a human."_

_Moriarty had a ghost of a grin on his face seeing Moran surprised._

_"Has he been beguiled into living with him?"_

_“You don’t need to use any form of vampire enamoring to get a human to live with you. After all you live here with me. Also from what I’ve gathered he’s done this willingly. I believe that they’re quite taken with each other.”4_

_“So you want to see what kind of human wants to live with Sherlock Holmes, and why someone like Sherlock Holmes would be taken by a human?”_

_"Yes, something like that."_

_They had gone out in the middle of the day, which made Moriarty irritated by the light, so they could watch Dr. Watson. He had a practice and when he was leaving to go home, Sebastian saw Moriarty orchestrate an accident. A small child was going to be run over by a horse and carriage but John Watson was able to rescue the child and was relatively unscathed when he pulled the boy from the path of the animals. Moriarty took this opportunity to make his way over to the good doctor without him drawing too much attention to himself. Sebastian couldn’t hear what was said from where he sat but he did witness a moment when Dr. Watson looked up at Moriarty and they stared directly at each other for a moment. When Moriarty came back to him saying they should leave, he asked if he was able to answer his earlier question._

_“Yes, this makes it so much more interesting. It seems that Sherlock Holmes is in love. So fortunate for him that his feelings are returned.”_

_Sebastian’s eyebrows rose and he turned to look back at the doctor. He really pitied the man, he had no idea what he had gotten himself into._

* * *

 

It took Jim only two days. Sebastian had replaced the broken monitors and had gone out to eat, knowing that Jim would be hungry whenever he came back to himself. He had moved Jim to their new windowless coffin room.

When he returned from feeding, Jim immediately jumped on him and bit into this neck. Sebastian had caught him, not faltering for a moment from the sudden attack.

"Couldn't even give me a warning," Sebastian grumbled as he walked to the bed.

Jim didn't reply as he hungrily sucked out the blood. Sebastian laid down, Jim never once stopped drinking even as he adjusted his body against him for a more comfortable position. Sebastian could only lay under him and do nothing but be pleased with his foresight to feed on someone or else he might be unable to move with how much blood was being taken out of his body. Older vampires didn't need to feed as often as Jim did, but in his small incomplete form he had to.

Finishing feeding Jim sat up and looked down at the now weakened Sebastian. He smiled.

"I know what we're going to do," he stated.

"Glad to see that you've recovered."

"Has our spy reported anything else?"

“Only a couple more pictures. I’ve received the report on the good doctor, which is what he still is.”

“I could see that when I drank from you.”

“Then I don’t know why you thought I had anything else, you know everything I know.”

Sebastian sat up moving Jim to sit on his lap.

“It does beg the question though. If the Doctor John Watson from before is exactly like the one we have now?”

“Wouldn’t it be more interesting if they weren’t?”

“Poor Sherlock, I wonder how he’s handling this?” Jim sniggered.

“If the pictures are anything to go by I’d say not well. He’s clearly a masochist.”

Jim chuckled.

“We should leave Sebastian, there’s work to be done.”

“Let me feed again before we do any serious business. You drank over half of my blood.”

“You best do it quickly. We need to know why exactly that annoying man has appeared.”

“I used to be under the impression that vampires were patient creatures.”

“That only applies to matters that aren’t of an actual timely nature.”

* * *

 

Sherlock Holmes had made a huge mistake.

He had been able to convince John Watson to move in with him but after almost a week together, the man had obviously grown suspicious of him. Mycroft had also been sending him messages and calling, all of which he ignored. He was constantly torn between wanting to spend time with John and keeping as much distance as possible.

There was so many similarities between his John and the one of the present. Both were doctors with war records. Their mannerisms where the same too. Still there were other differences, such as their family like he had an older sister instead of a brother. He also was more abrasive with his speech which he decided was more due to the current era, than because he was a completely different person. There was also the matter that he did not seem to recognize Sherlock at all. 

John had begun working at Barts and Sherlock had been using Molly to keep an eye on him. He had asked her to watch out for him especially against any vampires that Mycroft might send. Though he had only met the witch a few days ago, she had really become quite invaluable. He needed to focus on his work more. Very little information had been discovered since he started looking into the murders. They were all professionally done, with some hidden motive outside of the Hunter Associations usual reasoning. He was pretty sure that the deaths had nothing to do with them and that it was a cover up. There was no vampire nobles in the area that would benefit from these deaths and from what he gathered the vampires who had died where not nobles. He was going to a well-liked vampire club to see if he could discover the identities of those murdered. Someone had to realize that their friends, or at least fellow regular patrons where no longer showing up.

“Going out again?” asked John who just sat down to drink some tea.

“Yes I have business to take care of.”

“So late at night?”

Sherlock should have said that he was going to a club, it would have been an honest answer and not half so suspicious.

“It’s the only time I can meet them.”

John nodded his head and returned to his tea. Sherlock could feel that he wanted to ask more but didn't.

The club he had to go to was definitely not one of the most pleasant places to be. Though it was a vampire establishment that didn’t mean there were no humans. Making his way through the rumbling ambiance in the air he could smell the blood of the humans that were being fed upon. The act of feeding could really work as an aphrodisiac for some people, it was after all a very intimate thing to do. He had changed his clothes before coming, wearing his signature coat and scarf was not going to make him very welcoming to the other club goers that he needed information from. Going to the bartender he began to survey the crowd before a human came up to him.

“I haven’t seen you before,” she said.

She was clearly a feeder. A human who liked being fed upon, as disgusting as the idea of sharing one source of blood amongst a lot of others she would probably have some information.

“No, I’m looking for a friend and I thought I might find him here. I haven’t seen for a week and that’s weird you know. Not the kind of guy to just disappear.”

“Yeah that seems to be the case recently.”

“Oh you’ve lost a friend too?”

She scoffed.

“I don’t think I would call him a friend but we have had some good times together. You and I could have a good time now.”

She pressed her body against his, lifting her chin to expose her neck.

“We’ll have time for that, how about we talk a little first and have a drink?”

“Oh your one of those types. Ok what would you have me drink? I’m sure you have a preference for when you drink from me.”

Maybe he wasn’t going to get as much as he thought he could from her.

“Who are you looking for?” asked the bartender.

Sherlock was pleasantly surprised that what he thought would be an apathetic bartender, was actually interested in their conversation.

“He’s probably looking for Raz. That vamp owed everyone money. So much for making it big,” interjected the girl.

“Raz and his crew haven’t been here this week. If you’re a collector then you better leave. Nobody wants any trouble here.”

“I can assure you I’m not here to collect anything from Raz. We go back you see and I wanted to see if he was okay,” said Sherlock.

Then another vampire came up to them. This one had his head shaved and a tattoo crawling up his neck, branding him a member of a small but troublesome vampire gang that had recently started to grow in London.

“You said you know Raz?” asked the bald vampire.

“Do you know him too? I’m looking for him.”

“That’s funny because I’ve been looking for him too and now I found a friend of his.”

“Leave him alone Styx. I’m not going to have any problems in the club tonight. Enough questionable things happen here and I don’t need any dogs coming by just because you started something,” said the bartender his eyes flashing red.

“That’s alight, I’ll talk to you outside so no one get bothered here,” said Sherlock smiling at the bartender and Styx.

Walking out into the alley behind the club Sherlock was surrounded by Styx and three of his cohorts.

“We want you to send a message to Raz and since you’re a friend maybe he’ll actually get it,” said Styx with a grin.

“If you’re going to try to beat me you’re going to need some more help.”

Styx’s fangs elongated and his eyes glowed red as he approached along with his crew.

“As far as I see there’s four of us and one of you.”

Sherlock gave a deep sigh. This imbecile had no idea what he was doing.

“I’ll make quick work of this.”

Before any of them had the time to react Sherlock already had incapacitated the vampire to the left of Styx and had thrown another against the wall with such a force that he was knocked unconscious. Styx tried to punch him but Sherlock easily dodged him and countered it with a punch of his own. The last vampire brought out a small silver pocket knife and started to swing at him. She clearly had no skills with it and after disarming her he threw her to the floor and hit her again.

Styx began to stand but Sherlock forced him to the ground with his hand around Styx’s throat, his nails barely digging into the skin.

"Who are you?" wheezed Styx.

“I’ll be the one asking the questions. My first is, how many vampire have you noticed missing?”

“What?”

“Raz and his crew, how many were there and has anyone else been missing?”

“Raz had two others with him. If you let up a little I can think more quickly.”

Sherlock’s grip only tightened.

“You better think quickly before I snap your neck.”

“Now that you mention it, a couple of other little groups that did delivery haven’t been seen,” he quickly answered.

“Who and how many?”

“I didn’t know them but at least six total!”

Sherlock let go and slowly rose, his eyes glowing a threatening red down at Styx. He doubted that this small time gangster knew anything beyond what he had said. This wasn’t the ideal situation but not a total loss either. As he began to walk away he felt Styx jump at him in one last attempt to hurt him.

Without even being phased Sherlock swiftly turned, dodging the attack. Then flattening his hand, his nails elongated and he sliced the side of Styx’s throat. Styx clasped his hand over the wound and began gasping.

“You’re regenerating very slowly. By now you should realize the difference between the strength of a noble like me and a lowly vampire probably from a broken line, like yourself.”

"You're a noble?"

“I don’t flaunt my status but even now you still can’t tell? Well let me just make it a little more clear.” Sherlock kneeled next to the bleeding vampire. “If you try to go after me again or tell anyone what I am, I’ll turn you to ash.”

In his hand erupted a small fire that he held close to Styx. The pitiful vampire whimpered in fear.

“I’m glad that we understand each other,” said Sherlock as he began to stand.

Walking away he saw at the the end of the alley, there stood John Watson's. His eyes wide.

"John."


	4. Just The Way Things Are (Don't Disappoint)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg Lestrade is a little distraught, Jim likes to mess with John and John didn't expect this but he's certainly rolling with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gives more background into the vampire/supernatural world but we are also heading into more plot. Thank you for all those who have been reading so far.

_Sebastian was born a hunter. The Moran family had a long history as prestigious hunters and not just of the supernatural. Every Moran born had the expectation of carrying on the family tradition and there was yet to be one who did not follow in the families footsteps._

_He was the youngest child in a family of three. His mother had passed away shortly after his birth and his father was a bastard. When you're born into a hunter family there was no room for anything but training. At the tender age of four he was already working on his marksman skills, despite his fingers being to weak to work a gun. He could remember that he was taught to swim by his father by simply being thrown into the middle of the lake and trying with all his might not to drown and somehow making it to shore. Just for him to be tossed back in again._

_Sebastian though was a prodigy. His ability to sense supernatural beings were uncanny. The rumor about hunter families like his own was that they gained their heightened senses and knack for magic because their ancestor consumed the heart of a vampire. Hunters were never true witches because they could not supply the required amount of mana on their own to be called one._

_Still many questioned whether or not the Moran's should still be considered even human. Sebastian's eldest sister, Augusta was very talented with enhancing weapons and as the heir of the Moran family she was an exceptional hunter. Still Lord Moran saw the talent of his son had and sent him away to India to be trained at the age of eight and stayed there for five years._

_It was in India that he learned the abilities and structures of each kind of supernatural being. Werewolves were pack oriented but they did have something they called elders who together watched over all the werewolves in the world. Witches were the most diverse because though most to be in a circle for better protection and balance many could choose to be on their own. If they were in a coven they answered to the high witch and it was up to other covens to police fellow witches. Vampires had by far the most complex structure due to the many possible variations of blood purity. They were ruled by a cyclical monarchy which over saw all vampires. But all vampires answered to a blood hierarchy as well meaning that after progenitors which took turns on the throne next were purebloods, then nobles and then regular vampires. Usually vampires formed covens based on those that were sired or born from the head of the coven. They could vary in size and strength._

_Vampires and werewolves were both affected by silver. Depending on how pure their bloodline were however, dictated a vampire's ability to tolerate sunlight while for a werewolf it was their ability to control their shift. Witches also were stronger depending on how far back their lineage possessed mage. There were other magical creatures he learned of, but those three he would have to deal with in his lifetime._

_When he turned fourteen Sebastian got his first mission from the Hunter Association and he completed it flawlessly. He killed his first vampire and his first human at that age. Sebastian was first partnered with Augusta but it was less than two years before he was sent out on his own. His father had always made it clear that even though there hunters, they were first and foremost Moran's and that meant that the only loyalty they had was to their own bloodline, not the Association. Their family was often hired by the supernatural and the Association because of their reputation. Sebastian was sought after for dangerous missions and he enjoyed them._

_His most notorious mission was when he had gone back to India to take care of a were-tiger. There was an ancient lore of one residing in the area for a long time but it wasn’t until the last year that it had become particularly blood thirsty. Guessing it’s possible age and rarity, the association decided that Sebastian would be best suited as the first one to go. There was a good chance that he could die if they greatly underestimated its strength and he knew that at the time he was sent, the Association had sought to weaken the Moran family._

_His most notorious mission was when he had gone back to India to take care of a were-tiger. There was an ancient lore of one residing in the area for a long time but it wasn’t until the last year that it had become particularly blood thirsty. Guessing it’s possible age and rarity, the association decided that Sebastian would be best suited as the first one to go. There was a good chance that he could die if they greatly underestimated its strength and he knew that at the time he was sent, the Association had sought to weaken the Moran family._

_Sebastian had found her deep in the jungle and was overpowered at first. He was able to fire one round, wounding the were-tiger and saving him from being eaten. He followed it down a pipe to its den, his gun lost from their first encounter but the bullet had greatly wounded her. Only left with a dagger he attacked, nearly died but came out alive. He wore the scars from his battle for the rest of his life, taking great pride in them._

_Even after killing an infamous were-tiger, Sebastian still sought the thrill he got from hunting. So he was sold to whatever person or cause needed his skills. It didn’t bother him who he killed, whether it be human or supernatural. Hunting was hunting and he liked doing it. All his experiences had made him an ideal hunter who was ready for anything._

_Nothing could have prepared him however for being with Moriarty._

* * *

 

Greg Lestrade could do nothing but stare in disbelief at Sherlock. Learning that the younger Holmes was allowed back in the country was the first shock of many he was sure to have in the ensuing week. Now he was in Sherlock's flat trying not to look at the very much alive John Watson. Sherlock promised he would try to explain everything later and the first thing that came to mind was witchcraft but this person was not only human but also had no memories of the past. So he decided to bite his tongue and wait to yell at Sherlock when they had a moment alone together. To add insult to injury however was the fact that despite this Watson not knowing anything of the past he just learned about the existence of the supernatural. He was getting the biggest sense of déjà vu.

John was taking it significantly better he thought. Perhaps his initial reaction was better than the first time. If the slight anger and confusion that was rolling off of him in waves was anything to go by. He wanted to get Sherlock to a new crime scene but was now caught between the domestic that was happening between the two.

“So you’re not human either?” asked John.

“Well that’s a bit rude. But no I’m not a human.”

“Don’t tell me you’re a vampire too.”

Greg grimaced in displeasure.

“No, I’m a werewolf.”

John lifted his head towards the ceiling as if to ask whatever god was out there for some sense of normalcy and he turned away from the two non-human creatures in the flat. Greg didn't have time to hand hold this new Watson.

“Sherlock I need you to come, I think we have another one.”

Sherlock seemed as grateful as he could ever look with the invitation to leave on the case.

“What makes you think that this is part of the same case?” asked Sherlock as he approached Greg.

“Based off the information Mycroft ga-“

Sherlock interrupted angrily.

“Mycroft’s been telling you what I’ve-“

“ _Yes_ Mycroft told me because you take too long to actually give me important information! You believe that a groups of vampires that have been running errands dealing with something illegal most likely drugs. We did a raid and inside we found the remains of at least two vampires and it looks like someone was looking for whatever drugs they had. We didn’t find any but we know that there were some.”

“You think it was hunters again?”

“I don’t think so but if it is they really need to own up to it. There was a human there and we believe that she’s been taken. There was no sign of her being killed. Will you come?”

Sherlock nodded his head.

“I’ll follow, I don’t want to show up in a police car.”

“You know it’s not like before. Modern cars are much nicer.”

“The company’s profession has not changed though.”

Greg released a sigh and headed out to the car. Donovan was already at the sight securing it and Anderson was with her to keep an eye out on anybody that might be watching the place. Donovan was the latest pack member. She was a turned werewolf who was already part of the police force. He liked Donovan, he was also sure that she wouldn’t like Sherlock.

Despite how overwhelmingly happy he was to see Sherlock, the inexplicable appearance of a new John Watson was probably not the best. Mycroft decided to leave out that last bit, either because he didn’t know which was unlikely or because he didn’t know what to do. The list of crazy things happening just kept on piling up. Even he didn’t think the deaths were due to the Hunters. The first couple sure but with the abduction of a human they would have been in contact with his pack by now. It was a double edged sword contacting the Hunter Association. If they weren’t involved with everything that had been going on then they might get curious and poke around creating a bigger mess and if they were involved then they were being a giant bag of dicks.

Arriving at the crime scene he nodded to Anderson who approached.

“Haven’t noticed anything suspicious besides a few worried neighbors. Obviously they didn’t have a clue what was going on if the interviews are anything to go by,” informed Anderson.

Greg nodded his head while seeing the cab with not only Sherlock but John too. Great, just like old times.

“Now Anderson you’re going to see something and you need to not react to it.”

Anderson tilted his head at the incoming cab raising an eyebrow.

“React? What are you talking about?”

“We will discuss this later but I really need you not to say anything. Do you understand?”

Anderson nodded his head as the cab’s doors opened. Upon seeing Sherlock Holmes Greg could see the obvious agitation written all over his face, Sherlock made a similar face of displeasure when he saw Anderson. However when the werewolf saw John Watson his eyes widened and he looked to his alpha in shock. Luckily he obeyed the order not to say anything.

“Who’s inside?” asked Sherlock.

“Her name is Donovan and I need you to be as pleasant as you can be towards her. Also you can’t bring John here.”

“I need his help and I can’t work with anyone you have of forensics,” he stated with a pointed look to Anderson.

“I highly doubt John knows anything about the anatomy of a vampire. They're piles of dust for godsake!”

“But he’ll be able to recognize what they might have been doing with the human.”

Greg was sure that he was full of shit but he didn’t need this argument to drag out.Leading them inside Donovan came over to greet them and her displeasure came out as a sneer.

“This is the leech you were talking about and what is a human doing here?” asked Donavan.

“I don’t want you to ever refer to Sherlock as that again. He’s here to help and I need you to be outside with Anderson. Don’t worry about John, he’s also here to help.”

Donovan gave one more disapproving look at Sherlock and John before heading outside. The nice thing about being alpha was that your orders were obeyed, especially if the people you command are acting like children.

“Wow I haven’t heard someone call me a leech for some time,” said Sherlock once Donovan left the room.

“At least not to your face,” muttered Greg.

John looked around the room in confusion.

“Well your pack has thoroughly searched this place,” said Sherlock as his nostrils flared.

“Yeah well we don’t automatically think that we have to keep it clear for you. I’m sure you’ll somehow manage.”

As Sherlock peered at every nook and cranny, Greg led John over to the bathroom.

“We believe that they were keeping her here,” said Greg as he showed John.

John began having graciously taken a pair of gloves from Greg before he began to look through the room. They had already taken inventory of what was in the room and he watched as John carefully looked at everything in the medicine cabinet.

“Is this all there was?” asked John, his eyebrows furrowed.

“There were some instruments in the bedroom, just an IV and some empty test tubes.”

Coming out they saw Sherlock was stepping on the wooden floor boards in a very peculiar manner.

“What are you doing?” asked John.

“I’m finding whatever was not found by the ones who trashed this place,” Sherlock replied as he kneeled on the floor where a table once rested over it.

"What makes you think they didn't find it?"

“If they found it, it would be obvious. They didn’t take care to hide the fact that they were trying to find whatever they were looking for meaning they didn’t find it.”

Sherlock ran his hand over the floor and suddenly hit the floor, causing it to splinter.

“What are you doing?!” asked Greg, alarmed by the action.

“It’s here, but it’s been guarded probably by some low quality seal and silver.”

Sherlock then placed his hand over the floor and underneath it the floor went up to flames.

"Jesus Sherlock!"

“Calm yourself I’ve contained it to only this area," Sherlock said exasperated.

After a moment passed the fire disappeared. Greg and John approached and Sherlock took out a small knife with some writing on it. He stabbed downwards on the object in the ground and he saw a quick flash of green light.

“John would you be so kind as to take it out of the ground?” asked Sherlock.

John looked at the box and then to Sherlock, confused as to what was going on.

“I thought silver only hurt werewolves,” muttered John as he bent to pick up the silver box.

“It also can hurt vampires too.”

John opened the box and found some small black crystals inside a plastic bag.

“What is this?”

“Donovan bring the special gloves!” ordered Greg.

“Are these jewels?”

Donovan came in wearing some sort of thick gloves with Anderson in tow with a thick black bag.

“What you have in your hands is a problem. They’re not precious gems it’s Black Blood,” answered Sherlock finally.

"What is Black Blood?"

“Black Blood is a drug that uses vampire blood as a main component in its creation. There have been no cases of it entering Britain until now,” replied Greg.

“It’s mainly been distributed in Asia, namely China. The Black Lotus is believed to be the source,” stated Sherlock.

“How do you know so much about this?” John asked as he handed the box off to Donovan and Anderson.

"It's my job."

“Why keep a human though?” inquired Greg.

“I think they were testing something on her. You said that they sell this to people right?” said John.

“Yes, it can be lethal though, once or twice isn’t too bad but it can be highly addictive and very easy for them to overdose,” stated Sherlock.

“Whoever they had was being fed a cocktail of medication trying to raise her red blood cell count. Maybe they kept on feeding her doses trying to see how much was too much?”

“So they were trying to stabilize it?” asked Greg.

“Nobody likes a drug that can kill you on the first dose. You need to have a long term consumer base if you want to make any kind of consistent profit,” said Sherlock as he began to leave the room.

Greg and John followed suit.

“Wait, do you think that these are all connected?”

“The probability is especially high. A smuggling drug dealer group infiltrating England and has lost some of their lethal product. The ones that were killed here though were murdered in a different manner. Not the same method as the previous incidents and this time an abduction too.

“Then how are you sure that it’s the same people?”

“I didn’t say it was the same people I just said that they were connected. An organization like this has several people to deal with suspected thieves.”

“This is all just a drug conspiracy? A woman was killed and another was kidnapped!” John said alarmed with the calmness Sherlock had towards the whole situation.

“Would it be better if it was money? Choose a million other reasons but it still happened John.” Turning away from his flatmate, he faced Greg. “Can you send me a sample of the Black Blood to Barts?”

“I have a whole group that is devoted to this stuff. You also know that your brother has to be informed about this discovery," stated Greg.

Sherlock gave a huff of disgust.

“That group of bureaucrats will slow everything down with their involvement.”

“You are the involvement in “their involvement”. I’m just making sure that this important piece of information gets passed along to Mrycoft who you are technically working for.”

Sherlock rolled his eyes.

“I don’t work for Mycroft. He put me on the job because he knows he needs me just like you know you need me.”

Greg frowned, he was not in the mood for this argument.

“I do but this can’t be like before. You need to keep me in the loop, a girl is missing and if we have any hope of finding her then you need to be as forthcoming as you can.”

“Before?” spoke up John who had watched this whole exchange with slight confusion.

“Sherlock and I use to work together in a similar capacity,” answered Greg.

"Similar in what way?"

"As in he being the detective inspector working for the police and "I" as in consulting detective solving his cases," replied Sherlock.

Greg gave a small huff.

“It’s been awhile, my pack was rotated out of here once it was deemed it to be too conspicuous for us to stay here and Sherlock left.”

“You were rotated out?” said John.

“Not aging after almost two decade can raise an eyebrow or two. They have a neat little charm you can have that makes you look like you age, can’t take it off though until you want to absolutely stop using it.”

“Will you send it to Barts or not?” repeated Sherlock.

"I'll send it, expect it in an hour or two."

"Alright text me wen you do, you have my number."

Sherlock began to walk down the street. John quickly said goodbye to Greg as he followed after the tall vampire.

“So this is what you do? Solve crimes involving other um… creatures?”

“Not just, but Lestrade’s pack only deals with things involving the supernatural. I deal with mysteries that interest me.”

“Uh-huh. Who is this Mycroft that you keep mentioning?”

“He’s my older brother who also works for what you may call this regions vampire government.”

John stared at him with eyebrows raised.

“I know we talked quite a bit last night about this whole “vampires exist and so do the majority of other once thought of mythical beings” but there is still obviously a lot of things I don’t know.”

Hailing a cab at the end of the street they entered as Sherlock began to explain.

“What you need to know about vampire government is that there is a main ruler, currently a queen and she’s the fourth progenitor. There is a total of seven, there were ten but three have died. They have a rotation of ruling for about a hundred and fifty years. Vampires follow more or less a caste system based on blood purity. At the top is the progenitors and then are pureblood vampires most likely the children of them. After that are nobles who have probably an inherited ability of that blood line and whose blood is only slightly deluded with that of humans. Next is regular vampires who most likely don’t have any special abilities and are affected by sunlight. With higher pureblood ratio the stronger the vampire is in both natural born abilities but also resistance to several other typically life threatening things.”

John was nodding his head trying to take in all the information.

"What was that about inherited abilities?"

“Every vampire in the world can trace their bloodline to one if not more of the progenitors. Depending on which bloodline you are from can dictate on the possibility of which ability you can inherit. The first progenitor can affect the weather, the second has a blood manipulation, the third can affect the elements though nobles of this lineage can only use one element, the fourth can dictate their form, the fifth can absorb the life energy from anything that possess a life force, the sixth could see the memories that an object experienced, the seventh is unknown, the eighth can project illusions, the ninth can effect sound, and the tenth could create familiars but nobles can only produce one kind of familiar.”

John continued nodding his head.

"Which are you?"

“I’m a noble class of the Third’s bloodline. That’s why I can manipulate fire, it’s a rare inheritance," he added a bit smug. "Now while we have a queen each class can rule those part of their bloodline below them, especially if they turned them. The sire bond is very strong and the one sired cannot disobey the sire. Now while there are certain regions that you can say are ruled over by a certain coven, the monarchy has placed certain offices around each large population of vampires to keep an eye on how they are behaving and to enforce if needed vampire law.”

The more John learned the less he felt he understood.

"So what are the vampire laws?"

“They’re very basic, first follow the blood hierarchy, second don’t kill conspicuously, third don’t turn children, fourth that those you turned you must accept responsibility for, and fifth is you can’t reveal yourself to humans. These are broad rules there many minute details that come with each one.”

“Didn’t you break the last law and what about this driver?”

Sherlock looked to the rearview mirror and stared down the cabbie.

“You won’t remember this conversation or the occupants, will you?” asked Sherlock as he hypnotized the driver.

"I won't remember," repeated the driver.

“Good." Turning back to John he answered his question. "Nothing will happen, Greg won’t do anything and neither will Mycroft.”

"But why?"

"Because you're my... companion."

John began to rub his temple.

"What does that mean?"

“It means that you’re not a threat. Don’t dwell on it John.”

Arriving back at their flat, Sherlock paid the driver and continued the conversation. But the truth was that John did have the right to worry. Once again he had brought John into the supernatural world and this time there was a good reason for the higher powers to take notice of him. But the night before John was not about to let what he saw go. Sherlock had to explain that the monsters that were told in stories did exist and that he was a vampire. He had to explain other things like why he always stayed in his room during the day and what he had been doing at night. Explaining some myth and facts that actually applied to being a vampire such as that they were nocturnal creatures and sunlight only affected some of their kind, or that garlic and crosses did not keep them away, etc.

The second time explaining all of this was different and somehow the same. John was a lot more demanding in the information of what was going on but he still took it all in stride. The amazing thing was that John didn’t want to immediately leave the flat and forget the whole thing. He demanded to stay by Sherlock’s side and find out about what was really going on and that included coming with him to the crime scene. Though Sherlock did push for that a little bit by first inviting him to come along because he could use his help, which wasn’t a complete lie.

Now the future was on shaky ground. The main dilemma was whether or not to tell John about the past.

* * *

 

_Moriarty had spent some time distancing himself from all of the other progenitors. There was an unspoken agreement that as long as he didn’t interfere with their rule that they would not interfere with him and so centuries had gone by with this understanding. He had no bloodline to rule over but was only left with the dominion he was given by The Origin. The others allowed him to do what he wanted more or less within his area. From years of not making any public appearances or any effort to socialize with other vampires, most did not know what he looked like and that was exactly what he wanted. It had taken some time to build a criminal empire. He always found it amusing when his siblings would crawl to him for any kind of aid and the idea to extend his services to humans was just another thing to relieve him of boredom. So his web began to grow outside of the supernatural and soon enough if a man wanted to disappear after murdering their brother over gold, he could arrange for it to happen. Organized crime was a very lucrative business once he was involved. It often gave way for organized chaos and as long as it did not affect vampire society to such a deep extent than the others would leave him be._

_So it was a bit of a surprise when he learned that The Third had sent his first sired to London. It didn’t seem as though he had come to speak to him but he hadn’t come to speak to the overseeing vampire lord either. Mycroft Holmes, the elder brother of his adversary did not know of Shupak’s arrival which made the whole thing very curious. He didn’t send a familiar, Shupak was very observant and being the first turned by the Third made him special in blood lineage meaning he couldn’t just outright kill him. Shupak didn’t inherent any bloodline abilities but he was still very perceptive of his surroundings and his psionic abilities were stronger than the average pureblood. That’s why he ordered Sebastian to follow him._

_While there was still a very good chance that Shupak would be able to tell Sebastian was there, he would not think that he was there to observe him. If anything he would think that an unusually perceptive hunter had detected him and would leave him alone. Sebastian did report back to say that he knew that there was a moment when Shupak did make eye contact but he didn’t think anything of it. It helped that Sebastian had no malicious intent against him. There was a problem however because Shupak’s goal was to meet with Sherlock Holmes. It only meant that The Third had become interested in the game he was playing and sought to take advantage of the situation._

_“Why did that vampire come?” asked Sebastian breaking Moriarty’s contemplation._

_“The Third has probably given Sherlock Holmes his blessing.”_

_“His blessing? Is that a round about way of saying that he’s given the orders to kill you? Isn’t that against vampire law or some other violation?”_

_“That’s why he sent Shupak and didn’t come himself. It’s a thin line between outright declaring war and getting someone else to do your dirty work. You of all people should know this.”_

_Sebastian grinned for a moment before his lips thinned._

_“I don’t think Holmes needed a face to face with him just to get The Third’s blessing. It’s too conspicuous of him to come at all.”_

_“I imagine the blessing was not only The Third’s encouragement but also the gift of some of his blood. That’s why Shupak had to come. It’s not something you send in the mail. Blood from a progenitor is precious and powerful.”_

_“He’s trying to give Holmes an edge. Well it will have to be a lot of blood to go against you.”_

_Moriarty didn’t comment because it wasn’t exactly true. The starvation that he had imposed on himself had weakened him considerably. This was his desired outcome, though he didn’t know which of the progenitors would make their move when he first conceived the plan. Ultimately it made most sense that it was The Third since Sherlock Holmes was of his bloodline, the blood that he was probably given would have a stronger effect. Holmes would have a chance against him when the final move was made._

_Sebastian was watching him but made no comment. This was the last thing he had yet to say to him about his end game with Holmes. He knew that Sebastian suspected what he had planned but for some reason he hadn’t confronted him about it. Perhaps it was a sign that he didn’t care about the end results._

* * *

 

Sebastian and Jim were waiting patiently in the hideout of the Black Lotus. The human they kidnapped was barely holding on to life on the table. Jim was tapping his fingers across the table in a continuous rhythm while Sebastian stood behind him watching the door for their return.

When they arrived Jim didn’t stop his tapping. It was only through his beat that Shan even saw them in the room. She immediately raised her gun. 

“What are you doing here, speak quickly before I pull this trigger.”

“Calm yourself Shan, why would I hurt you after all the effort I put into helping you?”

Shan’s eyes shifted between Jim and Sebastian. The other members of the Black Lotus had surrounded them and looked warily at the two intruders.

“Are you saying you are M? You are but a child,” she stated looking at Jim curiously.

Jim leaned forward and smiled.

“Do not be deceived by this form, after all if I weren’t M how would I know that you were here?” Shan still refused to lower her gun. “If you’re worried about Sebastian don’t, he’ll only attack if you try to do anything. You could say we’re both M. Who do you think helped track down the first couple of runners?”

Finally she lowered her gun, as did the rest of the Black Lotus. Jim motioned her to take a seat at the table with him.

“You never show yourself. Why are you here?”

“You could say that I have taken an extra special interest in helping your group. You’re struggling right now aren’t you?”

"We are just fine," she answered clearly not wanting to appear weak in front of her benefactor.

“Does fine mean kidnapping a human and killing vampires conspicuously without even getting what you were looking for?”

Shan to her credit didn’t look flustered.

"We will find the drugs soon, it is only a matter of time."

“The drugs have only been found and not by me. They are currently in police custody. Do you know what that means?”

The other members of the Black Lotus looked at each other.

“It means that they know we are here.”

“It means that you are failing to live up to expectations. This relationship can only continue on if I see the possibility of being able to carry out favors. The moment you are no longer useful is the moment I leave you dead in the water.”

Shan did look like she was having a hard time being reprimanded by a child but she didn’t say anything. It still irked Jim though.

“They knowing we are here will not stop us. We have a method nearly perfected with this human. If she survives another day then all we have to do is find another one and test the dosage again. Black Blood will soon be profitable and long term. After it spreads across London we will soon be able to move further to the west.”

“It’s not the police who you should be concerned about. That’s actually why I am here. You see I do want you to succeed and I’m going to be generous with you. The one you should be worried about is a vampire known as Sherlock Holmes. He’s clever and he was the one to discover your drugs. He’ll figure out a lot more soon if you continue being sloppy.”

“Then all we must do is take care of this Sherlock Holmes.”

“He’s not so easy to take care of, he is of the Third’s bloodline and has inherited the rare gift of fire. Not to mention he is being watched by the current over seer of this area because he is his older brother.”

“Then are you saying that we should leave him alone.”

Jim did his best to not roll his eyes.

“Not at all, I’m merely telling you that Sherlock Holmes is to be handled with the best of care. He does have a weakness. He’s unusually attached to a human in his company named John Watson.”

Shan slowly nodded her head.

“We will be sure to deal with Mr. Holmes in an appropriate manner.”

“Sebastian will deal with any loose ends that need to be handled. You only have to worry about what you have to do with the Black Blood you have and moving as fast as possible. An organization like yours does not do well in the sunlight.”

By that point some of the members had begun whispering amongst themselves. As time had passed it was clear that they didn’t take Jim’s words to heart and didn’t believe that he was M. They kept looking at Sebastian waiting for him to speak. They thought that he was actually M and talking through Jim, and they found this very disrespectful.

Jim rose from his seat and began walking to the door with Sebastian quickly following. Before he walked out he stopped and turned back to Shan.

“There is one more thing I will leave you with,” he said in a cool voice.

“What is that?”

The atmosphere felt heavier, the sensation was familiar to Sebastian. It was like the light from the room had been sucked out. Jim’s eyes glowed as he smiled viciously. Sebastian could taste the fear from the Black Lotus and could hear Shan’s heart stop for a moment.

“If you fail me then there will be no place on this earth you can run to that I can’t find. Don’t disappoint me.”

Once Jim had left the room returned to how it was before. Shan took a deep breath unaware that she hadn’t been breathing. She was visibly shaken as they both left the Black Lotus.

Walking down the road to an awaited car, Jim began humming happily. Striking the fear of the devil into Shan had lightened his mood. Before they had their meeting with the Black Lotus, Jim was very unhappy with the knowledge that they had kidnapped a human and lost their drugs. It was as if they were begging to be caught. Shan’s own disrespect was something else that put him off. It was hard to seem threatening when you looked like an adorable kid.

“Did you have some fun?” asked Sebastian as they got into the car.

“You would think an organization like there’s would be more on point with their men but everyone continues to disappoint.”

“Are you sure that it was safe to show your face to them?”

Jim rolled his eyes.

“Your face was more recognizable than mine. Even if the Black Lotus fail, I still have faith that they won’t reveal my identity.”

“What else did you have planned to do while we’re in town?”

“I planned on visiting the good doctor.”

Sebastian didn’t like how excited Jim was about the meeting.

* * *

 

John had gone out to get the groceries since his flatmate was a vampire and didn’t seem that concern with the low supply of food in the flat. He did know that vampires could and did eat regular food but Sherlock seemed to forgo eating at all when he was deep in thought. Also it did disturb him the blood packs that they had to keep in their fridge. He wished that the blood was the most disturbing thing they had but Sherlock kept an assortment of other body parts to experiment on. The vampire had to reassure John that he didn’t eat humans, only consumed their blood when required.

John didn’t know what to make of the whole supernatural business. He had met a vampire, a witch and several werewolves all within the last week. It was a bit much to take in but there was one thing he knew for certain. He was going to stay with Sherlock in the flat. He had met his older brother who he believed vaguely threatened him and then asked to spy on his brother for money. He had declined of course and when he told Sherlock later what had happened, Sherlock dismissed it only saying that he should’ve accepted the money.

If there was one disadvantage that definitely bothered John about rooming with a vampire it was that they were nocturnal. Sherlock had explained that aristocrats and purebloods were capable of being out in sunlight but none of them liked it. This caused important discussions to be put off til the night time.

He didn’t know how it exactly happened but there was strange routine beginning to develop. He would go to his new job at Barts and then at night he would work with Sherlock on his case. There was a lot he didn’t know about the mysterious man but that didn’t stop him from wanting to spend time with him. There was something about Sherlock that drew you in beyond the whole popped collar and high cheek bones.

Now he was on his way to the grocer when he saw a little boy standing by himself on the corner of the street. The boy was looking around lost. He had dark hair and was wearing very nice clothes. His big dark eyes were fighting back tears. Everybody else seemed to be ignoring him. John walked up to him and the boy looked up at him warily. 

“Hello, do you need some help?” John asked the boy. 

“I’m not supposed to talk to strangers,” said the boy.

John smiled.

“That’s true but I’m a doctor and I only want to help you. If it makes you feel better we can find a police man instead to help you. Also if you feel uncomfortable at any time just tell me, I promise that I’m only here to help you.”

The boy hesitated but nodded his head in agreement.

John extended his hand to cross the street but then wondered if maybe the boy might be a little too old and see the action as some kind of insult. As he began to retract his hand, the boy took it.

As they walked across the street John tried to put the boy at ease.

“Is this your first time in London?”

“Yes I’m supposed to be in London with my uncle but I walked away from him and when I turned around he wasn’t there anymore. He’s going to be so mad.”

The boy began to sniffle and the tears were starting to roll.

“I think he’ll be very happy to see you again,” John tried reassuring the boy. “What are you doing while you’re here in London?”

“We were supposed to go to the park next. We went to the zoo yesterday and later today we were going to the planetarium.”

“Wow that sounds fun yeah.”

John looked around for the officer usually stationed on the street but he didn’t find one. Perhaps he should call Greg but he didn’t know how that would go since he was on the supernatural crime squad and not a usual detective inspector.

“You can just take me to the park. My uncle is probably there looking for me.”

“You don’t have a phone or know his number?”

The boy shook his head no. At least the he didn’t seem scared of him anymore. John agreed to take the boy to the park.

“What kind of doctor are you?” asked the boy.

"I'm a GP now."

"Now? What were you before?"

John grinned.

"I use to be an army doctor."

The boy's eyes widened with awe.

"Did you see a lot of bad stuff?"

"I did."

"Did you kill anybody?"

"Yes, but they were bad people."

John didn't know if this was the best conversation to have with a child he just met but at least the boy seemed very entertained.

"Why aren't you in the army anymore?"

The boy was sure talkative now.

"I got hurt."

"Do you miss being in the army?"

"Not really."

That wasn't a complete lie. When he first got out he missed it terribly but after living with Sherlock he hadn't really dwelled on it.

"Do you have a family?"

"I have a sister."

"You're not married?"

"No."

"You don't have a girlfriend?"

"No."

“A boyfriend?” John’s eyes widened at the question.

“It’s okay if you do. My uncle likes boys too.”

“No I don’t have a boyfriend.”

“Are you lonely?”

John thought of Sherlock and smiled.

“No.”

The boy’s eyebrows rose but he did stop asking questions. They arrived at the park and John looked around for another officer to help the boy out but still saw none. This was becoming quite peculiar.

"I see him!"

John looked in the direction that the boy was pointing and saw a tall blonde man in the distance looking around and then spotting them too. He felt the boy tug at his hand. Looking down he saw the little boy smile as he pulled him down so that his face was near the boy’s.

“Thank you very much Dr. Watson. You really are a good person.”

He gave a quick peck on his cheek and John noticed that the boy’s eyes that he thought were black when he first saw them but perhaps they were actually a dark red. A dark deep pool of dark deep red that really pulled you in. Eyes that sucked you into their dark depths.

_Dark Deep eyes_

_Deep pools_

You could get lost in those eyes

_Deep Dark_

**Deep**

John snapped out of whatever was happening to him. It was like he lost himself for a moment and when he took notice of his surroundings he saw that the boy was gone and had already met with the man who he had called his uncle. They were walking away and John decided not to chase after them. Now he was further away from what he had set out to do. 

He really needed to get food.

* * *

 

“How did it go?” inquired Sebastian as Jim ran up to him.

“It went well, I left him in a small daze so that he wouldn’t follow.”

Jim hugged him and the surrounding people continue to glance but look away. It was a situation that didn’t warrant further attention as he continued to pretend to be the “little boy”.

“What did you think of this John Watson?”

“He’s the same. He has to be a reincarnation. He’s still the good doctor like before," he replied in a rather bored tone. 

"What does that mean for us?"

“We’ll see what the Black Lotus does first. For now we will leave the two alone and tend to other business.”

Sebastian’s lip curled down as Jim motioned to be carried on his shoulders.

“What business? You moved everything aside so that we could concentrate on the Black Lotus and Holmes and Watson.”

“First you’re going to get me an ice cream then we are going to the planetarium. It’s been too long since I’ve been in London and I’d like to see what’s changed.”

Sebastian gave a sigh of relief, he could deal with that.

Walking toward a vendor he secretly wished that the Black Lotus could kill both Sherlock and John.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Nothing Dies Faster Than Flowers (Except Maybe You)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting dangerous for John and Sherlock while Jim and Seb are taking in all of London.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case it's not clear, the flashbacks are not in chronological order. The vary from chapter to chapter.

_“Would you like to become a vampire?”_

_Sebastian quickly whipped his head towards Moriarty, surprised at the sudden question. They had been sitting comfortable silence, he was cleaning his guns and Moriarty was writing in one of his books._

_"Is that an offer?"_

_"You didn't answer my question."_

_He moved himself to better face the vampire, seeing that Moriarty had a strange type of seriousness about him. He wondered what brought this about._

_"I've never had a serious desire to become one. I'm perfectly fine remaining human," he answered with a shrug of his shoulders._

_"The temptation of immortality has never crossed your mind?"_

_The conversation felt like it was going to take an even stranger turn. Not once had they ever remotely talked about Sebastian's mortality compared to Moriarty's immortality._

_"I was born with the expectancy of having a short life. As long as I find it fulfilling I don't see a reason to change it. Besides what would i do with eternal life? Build a criminal empire out of boredom?"_

_Moriarty's eyes narrowed at the jab._

_“Humans often see the promise of power and immortality irresistible.”_

_Sebastian gave a short laugh._

_"Good thing that I'm not the average human. I have my own kind of power and as a hunter we're taught that if we're ever turned by a vampire or any other kind of creature we should kill ourselves."_

_Moriarty's lips thinned._

_"That's a bit extreme. Can't you still be an asset?"_

_“Humans that are turned are typically not turned by an elite vampire or werewolf. Those unable to have very strong abilities in their “new” life aren’t valuable.”_

_Moriarty was silent and Sebastian resumed his cleaning. He didn't think much about what he said. It was a simple truth after all. If a hunter was turned into a vampire they couldn't go until sunlight, his skills and timing would be severely limited and they would essentially be weaker than they were before._

_He heard Moriarty rise from his chair and make his way out of the room._

_"You know," Sebastian began, Moriarty stopped walking,"for whatever life I have left I'll stay by your side."_

_After a moment of silence, Moriarty not moving and Sebastian continuing to clean, he eventually left without a word. That was the first time Moriarty had ever heard someone say they genuinely wanted to devote their life to him._

* * *

 

Mycroft was being completely insufferable. He had been on Sherlock’s case all night and it was about John. Mycroft thought that Sherlock should cut off all ties with him because he feared of the repercussions. The first time John died left Sherlock devastated, Mycroft didn’t want to see it happen again. Also there was the matter of John being reborn and having no memory of his past life. Mycroft assured Sherlock that no one would be coming after John on the vampire government side of things but that he should still be weary of other vampires coming after him. After killing the Seventh, despite him not being well liked it still was a huge violation of vampire law. Killing a progenitor put Sherlock on the bad side of a large population of the vampire community.

 There was also the matter of dragging John onto his very dangerous case, which Mycroft also deemed unwise. Over the course of the last couple weeks they had already run into danger several times. The first was a direct attack on Sherlock which he was only able to manage thanks to his ability to manipulate fire and the second time was when they had found the last member of the locally hired drug runners. they were unable to successfully capture him, being taken out by a sniper. It was strange that the shooter made no attempt to kill them too which only led to the logical conclusion that they had something planned for dealing with him. 

The Black Lotus had yet to spread any further Black Blood and Greg's pack was on high alert for any signs of distribution. When Sherlock had experimented on it, it was clear that they were combining the vampire blood with silver and this combination was somehow lethal humans. It would be helpful if he knew how far along they were with fixing the mixture it took to create Black Blood. The human who was kidnapped was yet to be found and that didn't bode well.

"What do you expect will happen Sherlock?" That you will relive your relationship with this reborn Watson? Do you intend to ignore your past relationship?" asked Mycroft.

Sherlock gave an angry huff, one that made him seem more like a disrespectful human teenager rather than centuries old vampire.

“I don’t know what I’ll tell John and this isn’t to relive the past.” Sherlock jumped out of his chair. “You couldn’t understand what this feel likes. I just want to be close to him.”

Mycroft looked at his younger brother with pity. There was no way he was going to deter his brother from pursuing a relationship with John. There was also the matter of keeping any vampires away from Sherlock who would wish him harm. The hell he had to go through with getting him back to the country was something that he hoped he would never have to go through again. Both in being without his brother and the arguing with other nobles. 

Sherlock had gone to the window waiting for John to return. Mycroft knew that there was no way he was going to continue with their conversation. He was afraid that this could only end badly for Sherlock and he didn’t know if he would be able to help him this time.

* * *

 

_Sebastian Moran hated being back in London. He was ordered to return after his last mission to the London Hunter Association office. He had to clear out a den of vampires that were causing problems in Glasgow. He already had to deal the a representative from the vampires when they learned that once again the hunters had sent someone to deal with a group of wayward vampires instead of vampires taking care of their own. The only problem with vampires dealing with other vampires was that they usually took their time and only acted swiftly if they thought that the survival of their species was at risk._

_Still sometimes Sebastian preferred vampires to the hunters. Hunters were often too sloppy and overestimated their abilities when they were sent on missions. Too many thought they were at the top of the food chain, having the job to take down other creatures. They saw themselves as fighting for their own survival when really it was all interspecies regulation. Each one trying to keep the others in check. That didn’t mean that he didn’t enjoy himself though. It made him feel alive when he held his rifle in his hand, slowing his breathing to synch between heartbeats, taking aim and watching his target fall dead._

_That’s why after his meeting at the Hunter Association’s office he was planning on going to India and do some freelancing outside of his orders from his father and that of the Association’s. The day his father died Augusta would assume the role as head of the family. He actually respected her far greater than he did his father. Lord Moran was not a man to be trifled with, his influence and power continued to grow with each accomplishment from his children._

_While he was forming an idea about when he should leave to India Sebastian felt every nerve in his body cry out in warning from a presence next to him. Without hesitation he pulled out his hand gun and pointed it to the figure who appeared suddenly down the alley he was in. The figure was largely clouded by shadows and everything about him screamed danger, yet Sebastian didn’t pull the trigger._

_“You have excellent instincts. Most vampires wouldn’t have realized I was here for awhile but you realized just after a moment of my arrival,” stated the figure._

_"Who are you?"_

_The figure stepped forward so that the light from the gas lamps illuminated his features. He was a vampire with dark slicked back hair and deep dark eyes, who looked older than Sebastian by at least a decade. Vampires who were powerful most often did not appear older than 35 but the dark aura Sebastian sensed from him was a warning not to try anything._

_“I’ve been waiting to meet you for some time now, Sebastian Moran.”_

_Sebastian’s face didn’t betray is curiosity but he still didn’t lower his gun despite his doubts of how effective it would be if he fired._

_“You probably know a lot more than my name if you’ve been wanting to meet me. So tell me who the hell you are and what you want.”_

_The vampire stepped closer until there was less than a foot between him and the muzzle of Sebastian’s gun. His eyes seemed to be taking everything in about Sebastian and it deeply unnerved him to his core. He could even hear the blood pumping through him from the rush of adrenaline and if he could hear it he was sure that the vampire could too._

_“You can call me Moriarty and I am in need of your services.”_

_The way he spoke was deliberate with each syllable almost having a melodious ring to it accentuated by the Irish tilt in his voice. The name sounded oddly familiar but he couldn’t place it but even after being told that the vampire wanted to hire him, he was still not reassured._

_“What exactly do you want me to do? I would think that a vampire as powerful as you could probably handle your enemies.”_

_“I’m not here to hire you for my adversaries, I am here so that you can help me with my work.”_

_"What exactly do you do?"_

_“I am a consultant. Various people come to me for help when they want to get away with doing very bad things.”_

_Sebastian’s brows furrowed and he tilted his head slightly in confusion._

_“You’re saying that criminal consultation is your profession? I didn’t know people had gotten so incompetent that there actually needed to be one.”_

_“I’ve been doing this before your grandfather was born. I provide my intellect to those who can’t reach their full criminal potential.”_

_“And you do this out of the kindness of your heart?” Sebastian questioned facetiously._

_“I do this to not be bored. You’ve gotten bored before haven’t you? When you don’t have anything to hunt you feel like there is an itch under your skin that makes the stillness of your surroundings unbearable. I can promise you that when you work for me that you won’t feel that way.”_

_Sebastian didn’t know when it happened but at some point he had lowered his gun and Moriarty had completely invaded his personal space. His deep dark eyes pulling Sebastian in as he spoke. He knew that he wasn’t under any vampire glamour, no this was something else. As Moriarty spoke it was like the small threads began to connect the very core of Sebastian’s being to him. His breath hitched as he saw Moriarty smile and it was the most unnerving thing he had ever seen. Like a spider having caught a fly in his web._

_In that moment he knew that he would say yes to anything that Moriarty could ever ask of him._

* * *

 

Sebastian could feel another drop of ice cream hit his face. He knew that Jim had to be strategically letting them drop so that they could fall on him. Better his face then his hair he supposed. He was carrying Jim on his shoulders as they walked through London. Jim was snacking on a cone while pointing out some differences that had shown up over the last hundred years. Perhaps this was a healthy exercise, letting Jim see places where he had been before and allow the memories to come to him. So far nothing too hard had overwhelmed him. Usually he made small comments about a shop that was once there or the information that he had on a past resident. Jim found it amusing while Sebastian was waiting for the first sign of anything to go wrong. 

When another drop hit his face he was about to complain to Jim when he felt a sudden change in his demeanor. Sebastian stopped walking and looked around to see what could have created the change. Jim jumped off his shoulders, dropping his cone and walked towards the alley they were passing. Sebastian knew what had happened when he saw the alley way too.

Jim touched the old walls and gently ran his hand over the brick.

“This is where we first met,” he stated.

“Yes,” Sebastian replied.

“You were more than I expected.”

“I didn’t know what to expect from you.” Sebastian then kneeled next to Jim placing his hand over his heart. “I just knew that I’d follow you anywhere.”

Jim turned towards him and placed his hand over the scar running across his eye.

“We’ve been through much together, you and I.”

“There’s still a lot that we will do.”

Jim nodded and though Sebastian would never say anything he could see the warmth in his eyes and the slight upturn of his lips.

Dropping his hand Jim began to leave the alley with Sebastian quickly in tow.

“I want a new cone and this time I want vanilla.”

“Why don’t we eat some food, all you’ve had this week is an assortment of desserts and blood.”

Sebastian could hear the huff of annoyance Jim gave at the suggestion.

“Need I remind you that I’m not actually a child and can make decisions about my diet?”

“Need I remind you that I am here to ensure that your survival which will not last forever based off of sweets and my blood? After all you are still aging and perhaps if you eat food that provides something other than sugar maybe you’ll grow a little more.”

Jim sent him a scathing look as they continued to walk.

“Fine we can eat something after we deal with John Watson.”

Sebastian smiled at this small victory in the pursuit of Jim’s health.

* * *

 

John was surprised to see the little boy from before. He was sitting by himself on a bench eating ice cream. John thought it might be strange to approach him but he wanted to see if everything was okay now especially since he was left alone, again. 

“Well hello,” John greeted. 

The boy looked up.

"Hello doctor! Thank you for helping me from before."

John smiled.

“You’re welcome. Why are you by yourself? Where’s your uncle?” he asked looking around for the him. 

“He just ran into the shop for a bit but the lady wouldn’t let me eat my cone inside so I promised I would stay right here on this bench while he went inside.”

John took a seat next to the boy.

“Did everything go well when you found him the other day?”

The boy nodded as he took another lick of his cone.

“You must be really busy as a doctor you don’t have to sit with me just to see if I’m okay.”

“Well what kind of doctor would I be if didn’t check up on someone I helped? I never did get your name.”

“I’m Jim and you really are too kind Dr. Watson. Someone may take advantage of that.”

John was taken aback by what the boy said. Before he could respond however Jim rose and smiled at him before he ran to the blonde man from before who left a shop down the street. John didn’t think he gave the little boy his name and just as he began to follow the two, he was pulled into an alley and felt a quick prick on the side of his neck.

Then darkness was all he saw.

* * *

 

When he came to, John looked around and noticed that he was in some tunnel tied to a chair. He felt rather sore and after trying the binding of his hands he was wondering what the hell was going on.

“You have finally awakened doctor,” said a woman approaching him.

“Believe me I didn’t plan on going to sleep.”

“Forgive our unhospitality but you see we need to deal with things swiftly and now that we have you here Sherlock Holmes will quickly come.”

“Sherlock? What do you want with Sherlock?”

“He has been causing too much trouble for us and once he is gone we will be free to move as we had done so before.”

John carefully looked at his captors by the light of the fire pit that blazed before him. The pieces began to fall into place.

“You’re the Black Lotus.”

“Very good Doctor. Only it no longer matters that you know who we are, after all what can a dead man reveal?”

The woman snapped her fingers and a member of the Black Lotus approached him. The member held a small bag which contained what he recognized as Black Blood.

“What are you doing?” he asked as he looked between the man crushing one of the crystals in his hand and the woman who now pulled out a gun.

“You see we have been working on a non-lethal version of Black Blood and have come very close to perfecting the new formula but we still need more time. So while Mr. Holmes is distracted by you we will kill him and this unaltered form of the product will kill you within the next twenty four hours.”

The man gripped John face and began forcing John to open his mouth. John tried first to keep his jaw shut and when that didn’t succeed he tried to bite down on the hand but the vampire’s strength proved too much and he was helpless as the drug fell into his mouth.

There was a slight metallic taste to it but John refused to swallow.

“Whether you ingest all the drug or not makes no difference. It will dissolve in your mouth and still take effect,” the woman continued.

The vampire eventually let John’s jaw go and despite spitting as much as he could John could feel the drug already taking effect.

“Why are you making drugs out of your own people?” John asked as his surroundings seem to sharpen, he could hear the beating hearts of the Black Lotus.

“Vampire blood has been known to have a nice effect on humans. We only wish to capitalize on that by creating a distributable drug that does not involved selling vials of blood and something that has a more addictive nature to humans. It’s all business.”

“That’s right and everything was going well until your own drug runners stole your products, getting rid of them was just good business,” shouted Sherlock from a distance.

John felt like he could pinpoint the exact area Sherlock was, the breathing of the people surrounding him hitched the ropes tying him down didn’t seem so strong anymore and rubbed his wrists the wrong way. He could see the woman carefully scope out the area behind John trying to find Sherlock and he could hear the movement as his friend came closer.

“If you shoot then the ricochet could come back and hit one of your men. It might even hit you,” Sherlock continued.

John could feel the doubt coming from the woman before she fired her gun. It was like everything happened in slow motion, John could see the burst of light when the bullet left the gun and how it slowly spiraled through the air passing his face. He thought to himself that if his hands weren’t bound maybe he could have caught it. Then came the pinging from the ricochet. The noise rang out through Johns head.

He then could finally see Sherlock as his flat mate was attacked by two members of the Black Lotus. Their movements were not a blur like it was when they had fought them before but it was like John could read every movement that was made between the three vampires. The woman fired again but Sherlock maneuvered one of the members in the way of the bullet before grabbing hold of the other one and setting him on fire. The fear on her face almost made John laugh.

Then came the stampede of footsteps and the familiar voice of Greg. Hooray the calvery had arrived! He could hear the growl of what he assumed was a fully shifted werewolf. John watched on with amusement as one by one the Black Lotus was taken down. He became enraptured with the flames that consumed another vampire and watching the dust float on in the air.

Sherlock grabbed his face and was shouting his name.

“I’m right here Sherl, you don’t need to yell,” he said in slow but deliberate fashion.

Sherlock’s brows furrowed as he looked into John’s dilated eyes.

"John what have they done to you?"

“It was a trap, there was a boy but now there’s you and they gave me that drug and let me tell you if they ever figure it out they should give it to soldiers. I can feel everything, even your heart beating. It’s beating really fast.”

“Oh shit they gave him the drug!?” Greg exclaimed as he untied John from his chair.

“I was worried that they might do something like this. Hurry we need to get to Bart’s as soon as possible,” said Sherlock as he hauled John out of the chair and into his arms.

“I can walk on my own. I feel really good, is this how you feel all the time?” asked John who tried to get down.

Sherlock ignored him as he raced out of the tunnel with Greg by his side.

* * *

 

Shan was breathing heavily as she reached the second safe house that was provided for them. All her men were dead or captured and Sherlock Holmes was still alive. She would have to go back to China to regroup and next time they would deal with Holmes in a more straightforward manner. Next time she would do better. At least his companion’s impending death would keep him busy as she made her escape.

She began to frantically search for the stash of identification that they were given so that she could leave the country as soon as possible. She needed to find someone to drink from, one of the bullets fired had grazed her and she could feel the blood drip down her arm. No doubt the dogs of London would soon find her bloody shirt on the homeless woman she had enamored to take it. As she began to search the draws of the desk she felt an ominous presence. Whipping her head around, she searched for M but didn’t find him in the room. Then her phone rang and seeing that it was an unknown number but knew that it could only belong to one person.

“Hello,” she said tentatively.

‘My my, what a mess. All of your foot soldiers have fallen and you didn’t even manage to kill Sherlock Holmes.”

“His companion will die and that will wound him more deeply than any bullet could,” she replied trying to point out the one thing that did go right that night.

“You’re wrong. You see Sherlock got a hold of your drug and has seemed to make a type of antidote against it. The doctor will survive.”

“That’s impossible!” she yelled as she slammed her fist against the wall.

“Now now, there’s no need to take it out on the room I provided. You underestimated him and now you’ve given more than you can recover from. The London gatekeepers will be all over you soon enough.”

The situation felt worse by the childish voice replying with absolutely no concern on the other end of the call.

“Please you have helped us before. We could not have gotten this face without you. We can try again.”

The desperation soaked every word she spoke.

“I can’t expose myself anymore.”

“Please! I did not reveal anything about you, they have no idea of your involvement there is still much we can do for you.”

“The truth is that there is nothing further to be gained by our association. What was it that I told you before I left?”

There was a small pause before she answered.

“I am very disappointed in you. No matter I am sure that this business will not be traced back to me.”

"M-"

Before she could try to beg again she heard a shot on the other end and a piercing pain inter her body. Then there was nothing.

From several rooftops away Sebastian looked on as Shan disappeared into dust. Jim watched on next to him as he ended his call.

“Be sure to burn it to the ground before sunrise. This is the last I want to hear about them.”

* * *

 

John woke up to what he considered to be the brightest light ever invented in history. He could hear a steady beeping and his mouth was dry. His eyes slowly began to focus on his surroundings, it was clear that he wasn’t in his room at Baker Street.

“John?” Sherlock said shifting forward in his chair next to his bed.

“Sherlock?" John slurred, his tongue felt heavy in his mouth.

The blurry outline of the vampire began to settle as he drew closer. He looked exhausted. John could feel the warmth of his hand on top of his own.

"John!"

John could hear the door to his room open and two pairs of feet came in.

“You’re awake, thank goodness,” said Molly as she came to his side.

“You’ve got to be the luckiest person I’ve ever met,” said Greg at the foot of his bed.

All he needed was a ghost and the cast would be complete thought John.

“If you must know there are no ghosts in Bart’s. At least not on this level,” said Molly.

Okay maybe he didn’t say that in his head.

“What happened,” he consciously asked as Molly checked his vitals.

“The Black Lotus gave you Black Blood. You were going to die but Sherlock had created an antidote of some sort,” explained Greg.

“It wasn’t really an antidote but a formula meant to dilute whatever effects Black Blood might do to you. It was quickly confiscated by Lestrade and sent to my brother though,” he said with a glare toward the werewolf.

Greg ignored him however and continued.

“You’ve been here for three days and in the best of care,” he said with a gesture toward Molly.

“I don’t want to offend you but I thought you were a mortician, why are you taking care of me?” asked John.

“Sherlock insisted that I take care of you,” answered Molly.

“She was the only person with enough common sense that I trusted in this place,” said Sherlock.

John could see Molly beam with pride at Sherlock’s statement.

“Now that you’re awake maybe Sherlock will go back to Baker Street and get some rest,” said Greg.

“You’ve stayed those three days?” John asked Sherlock.

Sherlock averted his eyes but the answer was clear.

“What do you remember?”

John paused as he tried to recollect what had exactly happened before he was rushed to Bart’s.

“They caught me off guard and then the next thing I knew I was with the Black Lotus and… wait what happened with them?”

“Most of the members were killed in the confrontation with only one captured alive.”

“What about the woman, she had to be the ring leader?”

“Her name was Shan and she got away,” Sherlock answered with disdain.

John squeezed Sherlock’s hand reassuringly. Sherlock looked up at him and clasped his hand a little tighter, John smiled.

“Okay I think that’s quite enough questions and answers, come on everyone we should leave John to rest,” said Molly.

“When exactly can I leave?” asked John.

“Give it another day or two, I just want to run a couple more blood tests before I send you back home.”

Greg gave a nod goodbye as he left the room and Molly gave a pointed look to Sherlock before she followed in suit.

“Thank you,” said John once they were alone.

“For what?”

“For saving me Sherlock. Thank you.”

John could swear he saw a tinge of pink color Sherlock's cheeks.

“Of course, I saved you.” John chuckled and Sherlock searched his face in confusion. “What?”

“You’re supposed to say ‘you’re welcome’ but I’m not surprised.”

Sherlock leaned closer and the heart monitor betrayed the skip of John’s heart.

“I will always come when you’re in trouble.”

Sherlock then swiftly left the room thankful John could not hear his own heart betray the twinge of pain from his parting words.

 

 

 


	6. Enter The Woman (Cue The Chaos)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim decides to throw a match into the garden of Sherlock and John's budding relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next arc is beginning, thank you to everyone who has read and given kudos so far.

_If there was something that was never spoken of between Moran and Moriarty, it was their parents. Sebastian was fairly certain that Moriarty knew practically everything pertaining to his upbringing but that didn't mean it was an open invitation for him to start asking questions. Everyone was fucked up in their own way and parents often contributed to it so there was no use in stirring shit up._

_That's why it came as a surprise when Moriarty brought up the subject himself._

_"Have you ever killed someone because they reminded you of your parent?"_

_Sebastian had been sifting through the many requests that was sent for his employer, putting them in separate piles from most to least entertaining._

_"Not yet." He looked at the ancient vampire with a raised brow. Something had to be plaguing him if he had to ask that question. "Did you kill someone that reminded you of one of them?"_

_Honestly the idea that someone gave birth to Moriarty was completely strange. Looking at him one had to imagine he came into the world from it's shadows completely full grown, looking exactly as he did now. What would a child version of Sebastian's employer even look like, much less act?_

_"Not today but a very long time ago I did kill my mother on this day."_

_The revealed information was not shocking because of it's nature but more surprising because it was said at all._

_"Fond memories I take it."_

_Moriarty had a far away look in his eyes, perhaps he was reliving the experience._

_"The only other person I've hated more that her was grandfather."_

_"Did you kill him too?"_

_His eyes narrowed and the glass on the windows cracked._

_"Not yet."_

* * *

 

Since the demise of the Black Lotus' operation in London, Jim and Sebastian had stayed out of the city. Jim focused his attention onto other clients while Sebastian had taken several short trips to scare other associates into their ever growing web. Sebastian still felt anxious leaving Jim alone but he couldn't coddle him either. The area between treating Jim like a child or like his ancient sire was as gray and wide like the sky when it was going to rain. Then there was the whole other side to consider but really there was nothing to consider since Jim had the body of someone barely about to enter puberty.

When he came back to their home he saw Jim had acquired more monitors, setting them up in one of their sitting rooms. One showed Baker Street, another with information on the elder Holmes, and the last couple had information on some recent scandals.

"What have you been doing while I've been away?" asked Sebastian as he took a seat next to Jim.

"Definitely not starving without my main food supply."

Fighting the urge to give a sigh he began to read over Jim's shoulder to see what he was working on.

"I do apologize for staying away so long," he replied facetiously.

"While you've been ordering people around, I've thought of the next move."

Sebastian's eyes shifted quickly over the information on the screen.

"Are you looking to outsource for this new play?"

Jim gave a small laugh.

"I wouldn't call it outsourcing. She's going to need our help if she wants to survive and she can be useful to us."

"How so?"

Jim motioned to the Baker Street monitor.

Things have been going a little too smoothly for Sherly and Johnny boy. I hope to use her to drive a wedge between the two."

Sebastian looked between the Baker Street and Scandals monitor, quickly putting the pieces together.

"Not to say that this won't work but I'm positive that Holmes is gay and I don't think Watson would be so easily swayed from this budding romance."

Jim gave a tsk.

"I don't need her to make them fall in love with her. I just need her to ruin their relationship.'

Sebastian moved the laptop that Jim had towards him as he scrolled down to read further.

"What lives has she ruined to cause her to be in any kind of danger?"

"Some very important nobles and even some witches have crossed her path and not come out the better for it.'

Sebastian was mildly impressed as he read some of her exploits.

"Someone's definitely been up to no good."

"We're meeting her tomorrow."

He turned to the younger looking vampire who was looking at the monitors with what could only be called mild disinterest. His mind most likely playing out what would happen tomorrow.

"Wouldn't you want to do this in the usual method? No face, just a letter and some whispers that give orders?"

Jim removed the laptop from Sebastian and sat in his lap wrapping his arms around his neck.

"This is going to need a more personal touch," Jim said as his fangs elongated.

Sebastian cradled Jim's head as he felt the pinch from the bit.

_Sebastian had arrived in Ireland and wondering the moors for at least an hour. He had been ordered by Moriarty to meet with him somewhere there, the order so vague that Sebastian had half a mind to leave because he wasn't in the mood to put up with some new test. Their sparring match was the first of many minor things he felt his employer was constantly subjecting him to. He was beginning to understand that the meetings he had with him were a rare privilege if his meetings with any of his clients or other employees were anything to go by. He had never revealed that he had actually seen their mutual employer but the fear was real when they spoke of what they did know to him. Their fear wasn't misplaced._

_Sebastian's meetings with Moriarty ranged from random drop ins to talk about missions, tests of loyalty and most recently gaining more responsibilities inside the criminal empire. He noticed that instead of specific assassinations or even the occasional scaring the living shit out of clients, he was giving broader instruction leaving him to deal and order Moriarty's pawns around to complete different goals. Others began to report to him and then he to Moriarty. While he was unintentionally rising the ranks he still felt that at any moment he could be cut out of the web and be killed._

_He had been growing rather tired of walking around aimlessly the air was heavy and weighing on him. If this was a test then it was similar to the one he endured when he was twelve. In India as one of the final tests to become a hunter, he was taken into the Jungle and left to find his way out by himself. It wouldn't be so hard as one could follow the reverse tracks but his destination wasn’t to go back to his residence for the last several years but to be able to go to another hunter residence the exact opposite direction without being killed. He was left with a single gun with no extra bullets and one dagger. To make the whole ordeal harder was that all those tested were forced to carry a talisman that attracted danger to them. He made it out in record time, a true prodigy everyone said. They also said that when he emerged from the jungle he looked like an animal himself, covered in blood and looking feral._

_Now he wondered if when he emerged would people mistake him again for an animal. That’s when it hit him that he had been missing something the whole time. The heavy feeling in his lungs was not from the godforsaken fog but from some kind of magic. Taking out a compass like item that was the only gift he received from his teacher he held it out and saw the needle spin wildly and glow brightly. It had been specifically created to be able to detect supernatural material, not only showing the source but how strong it was. He had been immersed in some kind of glamour or illusion and that’s why he had been walking for so long. Kneeling down on the ground he pulled out his dagger and began to dig it into the earth, drawing a symbol. He wasn’t sure whether it would dispel whatever illusion that was created by the fog but it was the first step into getting the hell out of there._

_Completing the symbol he cut his arm, quickly putting his hand over the wound. Then he placed the bloody hand over the inscription and watched as it glowed brightly. The fog seemed to thin before coming back even thicker than before._

_“That wasn’t the worst you could have done,” said Moriarty seeming to appear from nowhere._

_Sebastian had fought the urge to immediately fire his gun at his employer._

_"Have others actually done worst?"_

_“The few in the last five hundred years who have the idea that I live somewhere in the vicinity have never made it out alive.”_

_“Is this your way of telling me that you’re going to leave me here to die?” he asked incredulously._

_“Why would I leave you here to die when I invited you here?”_

_“Perverse enjoyment,” Sebastian deadpanned._

_Moriarty came closer as Sebastian rose from the ground, the fog seemed to swirl around the vampire giving him the appearance of a devil arriving from the fires of hell with the smoke swirling around him._

_“Nothing gets through my barrier without my say so.”_

_Then the fog began to dissipate and as Moriarty began to walk Sebastian followed until they ended up in what could only be called a castle._

_Sebastian didn't comment on the size but he felt annoyed that Moriarty could read his awe of it. Somehow showing his surprise made him feel exposed._

_Entering the castle Sebastian took a minute to look at his surroundings, this was new territory and he wasn’t sure what to expect. After following Moriarty past a grand stair case and several rooms they ended up in a sitting room where tea and food were waiting. After settling in Moriarty finally begun to explain._

_“I’ve decided to take up residency in London,” he stated._

_Sebastian at first said nothing, not knowing if he was expected to make a comment._

_"Do you want me to look up flats for you?" he asked tentatively._

_"I want you to live with me."_

_If he was dumbfounded before he was absolutely speechless now._

_"Why?" was the first thing he asked after several long moments of staring at the vampire._

_“I need you to act as my bodyguard.”_

_“I’m pretty sure you don’t need protection.”_

_From their meetings Sebastian had learned that Moriarty was at least a pure blood vampire. Despite how aged he was, the aura could not be mistaken for anything less._

_“You’re wrong. My web is vast and more things need to be dealt with personally. I need you to be with me when I go out, your instincts and skills have proven to be invaluable. You’ve noticed that I’ve given you more responsibilities than what I first told you.”_

_“I have.”_

_“You’ve proven yourself to be a man that I can rely on. Someone who can carry out my vision and organize my men.”_

_“I assumed that you simply wanted to create more mystery around yourself by making me a barrier between you and your clients.”_

_“I don’t need more birds to whisper into their ears. I need a man that can keep things in control and won’t need me to dictate every move they make to keep my plans in motion. Your face just happens to show what kind of people I have in my organization that can cause them pain.”_

_Sebastian was sure that this was some sort of compliment but he was still unsure about what was being asked of him._

_“So you want to become flatmates and I follow you everywhere like some kind of guard dog?”_

_“We won’t be together all the time, this will be your main occupation while you’re in London but you will still be expected to go out on similar past assignments.”_

_Sebastian leaned back in the chair, taking another bite of the prepared food._

_Sebastian was pretty sure he saw a ghost of a smile on Moriarty’s face._

* * *

 

The infamous Ms. Irene Adler was being driven to one of the safe houses Jim had in London. He had passed the time by playing chess with Sebastian and always winning. It wasn't that Sebastian wasn't any good but compared to his sire he stood little chance. He was going to propose cards but a past memory reminded him of why that was a very bad idea. 

"You have got to be kidding me," said the expected arrival when she spotted the two.

When Sebastian actually got a good look at her his blood went cold. He looked quickly at Jim and could see the split second he was overcome with murderous contempt before his face became neutral again. Irene had taken a step back when she felt the sudden dark aura. If nothing else perhaps she would at least tread carefully now.

"Not what you expected Ms. Adler?" asked Jim civilly.

She glanced from him to Sebastian.

"Are you M?" she asked Jim.

"Do I not look the part?"

“He can’t be M,” she said nodding her head toward Sebastian, “He’s handsome but he looks more like a man that does the dirty work. You however…”

“Well you’re not wrong,” said Sebastian.

“Please take a seat, we have much to discuss,” ordered Jim.

She followed his instruction and sat opposite of them.

“When I received the message that a generous benefactor wanted to help me out of my situation I thought that it was too good to be true. It seems I may be right.”

“You’ve gotten on the bad side of a lot of people.”

“What can I say I like to behave badly,” she replied with a smile.

Jim returned the smile without any warmth, causing Irene to drop hers.

“Let’s set aside the pleasantries then. You are a vampire from a broken bloodline and have no value in blood purity. The people who are looking for you I can just as easily hand you over to them just as I can keep you from them. I am going to save you only on the condition that you do something for me. Betray me in any way and you will wish that the others had caught you instead.”

Squaring her shoulders she looked at Jim straight on.

“I’ve heard of you. The mysterious M who can get you out of impossible situations, who can help bad people do bad things and get away with it. How do I actually know that you can keep them away? Who are you that makes you so powerful?”

Now came the part Sebastian wasn't comfortable with but Jim insisted that she know, saying that they were going to be working closely. He felt that he was setting her up for failure.

"I am the Seventh progenitor, Moriarty."

Irene's eyes widened and she was silent for a moment.

"You?!" she exclaimed after staring at Jim in complete disbelief. "I heard the Seventh was killed!"

“I needed it to be that way but I am very much alive if not a little changed from the whole ordeal.”

Sebastian carefully watched her as she took in the information. She was clearly shocked and was trying to reconcile that the small vampire in front of her was in fact a progenitor. Making the situation all the more dire, her instincts must be screaming to run away.

"What do you want from me? The information that has kept me safe?" she asked cautiously.

"You mean the stolen information that has put you in danger?" questioned Sebastian.

"I don't care for what you have, I need you to do what you do best. I need you to disturb the peace," Jim stated.

Irene was able to better compose herself, a smirk crossing her face. She was back in her element.

"Whose peace exactly?" she asked.

Sebastian handed a file over to her.

“That of the vampire that supposedly killed me over a hundred years ago.”

Opening the file she looked it over.

“I guess vampires don’t care how long it takes to get revenge. He’s quite handsome, I could cut my hand if I slapped that face.”

“He is living comfortably with a human named John Watson, his information is in that file. Everything you need to know about them is in there.”

Irene continued to read on, one delicate eyebrow rose.

“Being past lovers and reunited in the modern age, sounds like something out of a fairytale.”

“I need you to destroy that fairytale. If you do this then I’ll keep all those after you away and add some perks.”

They all stood Jim being the first out the door followed by Sebastian. As they were leaving the house Sebastian suddenly stopped and quickly turned to face Irene.

“But let’s be clear the moment you think of running away or betraying us is the moment you will regret for whatever life you have left,” threatened Sebastian while bearing his fangs.

Irene didn’t doubt for one second that he would rip out her throat with his teeth. Nodding her head in understanding she watched as Sebastian went into car which Jim had already entered. She could see the young vampire smile from inside the vehicle. He gave a small wave as they began to drive away, his dark deep eyes gleamed with promise. That's when she knew. 

She had just made a deal with the devil.

* * *

 

Sherlock and John were graced with the unwelcomed presence of Mycroft in their flat. Things had been a bit slow since John was released from the hospital. Sherlock was taking up his consulting business again and was attracting some clients. None of the cases had caused either one of them to be kidnapped but it still saved Sherlock from boredom and gave John the rush of danger he too craved.

Their relationship was in a weird stage for John. He liked Sherlock, he really did and as much as he was sure that Sherlock returned his feelings he felt that something was being held back. Whatever it was it created a barrier between them not allowing Sherlock to get any closer to John. He wanted to know everything he could about Sherlock, but by what Lestrade had said about Sherlock's past he wasn’t so sure the vampire wanted to talk about it. He understood everyone had things that have happened that they didn’t want to talk about but while he got random pieces of Sherlock’s early life, Sherlock seemed to get a lot more out of him.

So when Mycroft strolled into flat while John was trying to get information out of Sherlock, he was annoyed. He had been made aware by Sherlock that Mycroft probably had them under some kind of surveillance. It seems like no matter how old Sherlock would become he would always be the little brother.

“Why are you here?” grumbled Sherlock from the sofa.

“I have a case for you.”

“Much too busy try sending one of your servants to do it.”

It was hard for John not to roll his eyes seeing that Sherlock was laying on the sofa with his robe on clearly not busy.

“This isn’t a request, this is an order and is of the utmost importance.”

Sherlock seemed like he wanted to argue but to John’s surprise he sat up and faced his brother. 

“Fine, what is it now?”

Mycroft handed over a file to Sherlock and one to John. Opening it he saw the picture of a vague picture of a woman and an equally as vague information about her.

“Her name is Irene Adler and she’s recently has returned to London. A vampire from a broken bloodline, she’s managed to be the center of several scandals with important figures of the supernatural world.”

“Why do you need Sherlock?” asked John.

“She’s been able to get a hold of sensitive information, but we don’t know exactly what she knows and she’s put us in a precarious position.”

“Don’t you have methods to deal with someone like her?” asked Sherlock.

“Usually yes but she seems to have gotten some magic protection that no matter what we could do we would get nowhere with her.”

“So you want me to make her spill her secrets? That’s not exactly my field of expertise.”

Mycroft’s lip curled downward in annoyance.

“She has made it clear that she has a copy of all this information and we need you to retrieve it from her. We recently acquired her last known occupancy. I need you to head over immediately.”

This was another thing that was hard to get use to, the nocturnal schedule of vampires. He was beginning to sleep immediately after working in the hospital. Hopefully Ms. Adler didn’t live too far away.

“Text me her address and after you leave, I’ll find her.”

Mycroft rolled his eyes but left the flat nonetheless. Sherlock’s phone chimed with receiving the text and he rose to change his clothes. John continued to look at the file and was hoping that this appeared as easy as it seemed. But with Mycroft making the request he doubted it.

* * *

 

Jim sent a message to Irene the moment Mycroft had left Baker Street and he sent her a picture of the younger Holmes when he also left. He was torn between micro managing the situation and letting Irene loose as he planned. He had almost murdered her when he saw her, barely able to stop himself. The idea of using Irene was to create a distraction for Sherlock while providing some amusement for himself but now he was beginning to regret the decision. It was too late now to take it back so he might as well enjoy whatever events were going to unfold.

They had rigged the house for a video feed so they could watch every second of Irene’s and the dynamic duo’s first encounter.

Sebastian arrived in their main monitoring room with a bowl of popcorn and a tub of ice cream.

“Are you sure you don’t want a five tier cake with this?” Sebastian asked sarcastically.

Jim didn’t even reply to Sebastian’s jab he merely took the ice cream and continued to watch the screen intently. Shortly after they settled in they saw the arrival of Sherlock and John. What ensued was a mental tennis match that brought Jim almost to tears. Despite Irene’s unfortunate face, she did live up to expectations on dealing with Sherlock. John was equally miffed on Irene hitting on Sherlock and putting them in a dangerous situation with some werewolves that had come to find her. Sherlock was more or less able to deal with the werewolves and John had helped, receiving a gun that could tranquilize them after he was released from the hospital. Irene had injected Sherlock with a drug to knock him unconscious, one that he had specifically given her. It was nice to see that it was very effective.

Jim knew that the moment the Ice Man had found Irene, others would know where she was too. After all he was the one who released the information. He found it interesting that it was the werewolves that came first. No harm would come to Irene, Jim had a safeguard in case things got crazy but everything went as good as he could hope for.

“Waiting for them naked, now that’s one way of putting someone off,” said Sebastian who was content on how things had gone.

Jim received a text from Irene saying she had successfully escape, something he was already aware of because of the video feed.

“Yes, it’s good to see that the new serum is very effective too,” added Jim as he replied ‘Have fun ;)’.

“Setting her loose upon Holmes and Watson then?”

“Yes, I trust her to get the job done.”

But even as he spoke those words Sebastian knew that he had Irene on a short leash. He might have been more lenient with her if he had never seen what she actually looked like. Jim never trusted any of his clients or associates explicitly but the position he had put himself with Irene made Sebastian nervous. Sebastian knew that the other reason Jim had shared so much with Irene was that he liked to test people. If they passed they usually lived and had a more secure position in his web, if they failed then they died or worse. He wondered if Jim wanted her to fail just so he could hurt her.

Not that he needed a specific reason to hurt her but it seemed a little cleaner to give her a chance before killing her.

“Let’s watch a movie since we have snacks here already,” said Jim as he received an update on Sherlock and John’s whereabouts.

“Let me guess, Star Wars.”

Jim smiled as he loaded the movie onto the monitors.

That was something else that was pleasant about the new age. The creation of full featured length films. It was something that Sebastian had longed to share with Jim after what had happened with Sherlock. Sure enough when Jim had enough cognitive understanding to enjoy movies, he showed him Star Wars and Jim had absolutely adored them. He had known when he first saw them himself that Jim would like to watch them too. At least once a month they would see the original trilogy and Jim could quote it backwards and forwards. This was one of the things if Sebastian was asked a hundred years ago what he would be doing he would have laughed so hard his lungs would collapse. This trait was something Sebastian wondered about, was it only able to have been shown because of what had happened or it would have happened regardless?

The prologue began to roll on the screen, distracting Sebastian form his thoughts.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Secrets Secrets Are No Fun (Make Up Your Mind)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Irene causing all sorts of trouble and Jim is keeping tabs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Irene, I do love her but she does not feel it that much in this story. Next update will be either Monday or Sunday.

_Moriarty was informed by Sebastian that Sherlock had turned Dr. Watson. It was something he knew had been plaguing the couple, it was so cliché. Human and vampire relationships were not necessarily frowned upon but Sherlock deciding to turn a human into a vampire did not strengthen the blood pool. Being a noble vampire turning a human John would not be considered a noble but probably the larger regular class and still held as the companion of a noble. Sherlock becoming a sire also left him exposed. Taking care of a newborn vampire would draw his attention away from the game he was playing and the sire connection he made would just be another way to hurt him more._

_Still Sherlock would be distracted for three days, that would be three days to be able to move without restrictions. The end game was coming. Though Moriarty didn’t know if he wanted it to play out how he had planned it so long ago. After Sebastian had confronted him he had been reluctant to tell him. Things had changed between them. From hired mercenary to his lieutenant and now something more. Sebastian always respected boundaries between them. He would certainly push and tease and even sometimes joke but there was always mutual respect between the two. When they were first sharing the flat he had become aware of the journals Sebastian kept. He knew that they were personal to Sebastian and after already being a published author of two books he thought that they were at first simply manuscripts he were writing. But one day curiosity had gotten the better of him and read the latest journal Sebastian had been writing in and learned that it was more of a diary. It was filled with personal views, musings but mainly about him. The many questions he had for him but never asked, the observations he had made but never spoke of out loud._

_Moriarty didn’t know what to make of it. First he felt some sort of vulnerability had been exposed, knowing that he had spent so much time with a person that they had formed this questions and observations about him. Then came the anger of his personal life somehow being invaded. He had confronted Sebastian about his journals, he didn’t like any written record of his life. Sebastian was not one to back down from Moriarty’s own invasiveness and immediately said that what he wrote was just for himself and nobody else. The fight had ended with Sebastian for the first time actually attacking him after he had attempted to burn the journal. Sebastian had subsequently left the flat and did not return for several days._

_Over the course of those days Moriarty shifted from this anger into a strange state of flattery and remorse. Once Sebastian did return Moriarty didn’t apologize but he no longer made any attempt to destroy the journals he created. He would tease Sebastian with the questions he had written and even answered a few. Such as that he was a progenitor, some of his exploits of why he could use certain kinds of magic so well, and why he looked the way he did. Their first fight had brought them closer. Still Moriarty guarded his secrets well and it would take several more years before he would reveal anything deeply personal._

_That’s how he ended up in the situation. Sebastian was the only person in the world who knew him and he didn’t even need to know every second of his whole millennium long life. This was something he had not accounted for and after revealing to Sebastian that he had intended to kill himself the anger that came from him was something that he had never seen before. The idea that he would allow himself to be killed, to plan such an elaborate suicide was beyond him. Then there was the manner and person he was allowing to kill him. Sebastian had pledged his life to him and this was a deep betrayal. The ensuing argument was nothing like they ever had before._

_He needed to decide how the game was going to end._

* * *

 

John didn’t know how it happened but Irene Adler was staying in their flat. After a very eventful first meeting she had disappeared for a week sending Sherlock texts, none of which he knew what they said. Then she shows up sleeping in Sherlock’s coffin and says that she needs their help. She explained that she only had that information to keep her safe but now she needed a way to use something very important that she acquired decrypted because it could save the lives of vampires. By solving the message she believed that there would be a good chance to be pardoned by them and she would hand over the rest of the information when that happened.

Sherlock however didn’t agree with what she said, believing that she was lying and after acquiescing her phone he had tried to figure out the passcode. Irene made a deal that she would give him three days to figure it out and if he didn’t than he would agree to help her. John tried to protest but Sherlock could never back down from such a challenge. Thus after three days he failed to solve it, he kept his promise to help Irene with the message. Now they all sat in their living room as Irene had emailed the information to John’s laptop so Sherlock could read it.

It wasn’t that John was mad for Sherlock agreeing to the challenge but it was Irene’s presence in their flat that was the worst. Her incessant commentary about them made him wish that if he strung up garlic around the flat she would be forced to leave. It began with subtle jabs of her saying “Don’t be so jealous” and calling them “the happy couple”. Then there was her absolute lack of consideration for personal space and flirting with Sherlock who never responded. She did it with John too but only in the presence of Sherlock he noticed. The worst had to be her allusions to know more about Sherlock than John did.

“I’ve shown this message to some of the best cryptographers in this world but then again they were only human,” she said to Sherlock who was quickly scanning the whole gibberish message. “If you can’t solve it then I’m back to square one, a girl on the run.”

It was hard for John to feel exactly sorry for her but then again he didn’t know what exactly vampires would do to her if they ever did get a hold of her.

“Where did you get this from?” asked Sherlock.

“Let’s just say that those werewolves after me may have been a part of this.”

“How did you get this from werewolves? From my experience werewolves and vampires still don’t get technically along,” said John.

Irene smirked mischievously.

“You’ll be amazed at what people will overcome just for good sex.”

John frowned at her answer.

“Those werewolves weren’t just some random pack. They are a group primarily of enforcers which means you somehow got this from a beta of an elder, which I admit is impressive. Now what would werewolves be up to that you believe is dangerous to vampires? After the treaty any fighting have been small personal skirmishes,” spoke Sherlock out loud more to himself than to Irene.

“I just know that it would revolutionize their offense against vampires,” said Irene.

“Then it has to deal with weaponry.”

John couldn’t hear what Sherlock exactly said afterward because he spoke so quickly but he did catch, “Ancient language”, “simplistic lettering”, and “Too bad.”

“Does he do this often?” Irene asked John while Sherlock was in his own world.

“He can be caught up in whatever he’s currently working.”

“Does it get lonely then when he’s doing his own thing and you’re left by yourself at night?”

John tried very hard not to give an exasperated sigh.

“He’s going to be like that for a little while longer at minimum, how about you answer some questions for a change?”

“What would you like to know,” she asked flippantly.  

“What is a broken bloodline exactly?” 

“Wow that’s a bit rude and here I thought you were supposed to be the more compassionate of the two.” 

“I didn’t mean-“

“It’s fine I don’t actually care. Being able to trace one’s blood lineage is very important to the higher ups. It keeps track of if you have children or choose to sire what percentage of vampire blood they will create. It’s very bad if you have anything less than a regular vampire which doesn’t happen regularly but just enough to cause problems. They’re not even classified as vampires but are called ghouls. Now being part of a broken blood line means that I can’t say who sired me and since I was turned by a vampire who was not a noble or pureblood I don't possess any specific blood line inheritance. Basically my blood is no good because of how weak it is.”

“You don’t know who sired you?”

“I was abandoned by him. I was turned as a cruel punishment but according to vampire law I should still be taken care of since a wild newborn can cause a lot of trouble. This vampire however probably wanted me to have a quick miserable second life. He didn’t account for me being able to make it on my own.”

“So you’ve been making people angry at you before you were even a vampire.” 

Irene smiled but John felt like there was a flash of some other emotion.

“I’ve done what I’ve needed to so that I could survive. When you are turned into just a mundane vampire you are left practically powerless against nobles and purebloods. You should ask your boyfriend what it’s like to have to sire a human and all the judgement that comes with it.”

“Sherlock’s never turned anyone.”

“As far as you know.”

John knew she was just saying this to rile him up but with the lack of knowledge of Sherlock’s past he couldn’t be a hundred percent sure that he had never sired or wanted to sire anyone.

“So what you’ve been doing is a big ‘fuck you’ to the aristocratic vampires?”

“I take pleasure in my work. If you had a bit more pleasure I’m sure that you could relax more,” she said with a sly grin.

“This is a memo that the werewolves have created a new type of weapon that shoots custom bullets filled with liquid silver. There’s a warehouse in Glasgow filled with prototypes of these and instructions on how to make them there,” stated Sherlock interrupting the conversation.

“Doesn’t silver affect both vampires and werewolves?” asked John.

“Yes this may be a plan to work against vampires and start up another war. It’s been over five hundred years since the last war and the treaty was signed.”

“You have to tell Mycroft!”

Sherlock nodded his head but what neither of them could

see was Irene texting Jim all the information Sherlock had revealed. 

* * *

 

_This hadn’t gone as expected. It was all Holmes’ fault thought Sebastian as he stood over the dying John Watson. If the consulting detective hadn’t been so obvious and nosy than the good doctor wouldn’t have gone out this way. A couple of vampire hunters lay dead around them, and Sebastian’s arm was bleeding from a bullet grazing him. Looking down at the dying doctor Sebastian felt almost pity for him. Three months was all that John Watson had lived in his second life and now pierced by a silver bullet he would turn to dust, leaving no trace of his existence._

_Sebastian heard someone coming in their direction and by the feel of it he was sure that it was a vampire. If it was Sherlock Holmes he needed to leave immediately. Giving one last glance down to the dying man he ran. He only looked back to see Sherlock arrive and the split second struggle between going after him or staying with John. That was one good thing about Watson dying then, it gave him the chance to get away since Sherlock would spend the last few moments of his lovers life with him._

_Arriving back at their flat Moriarty looked up at him expectantly._

_“Dr. Watson is dead,” he stated gravely._

_“What?” Moriarty asked as he slowly approached Sebastian, each step filled with ominous intentions._

_"It all got fucked with those hunters, Sherlock will-“_

_"_ _He saw you?”_

_“He saw me leave as the doctor was dying.”_

_“He’ll come after me now. No law or being will stop him from trying to take his revenge.”_

_Moriarty quickly turned away his head began to oscillate in the manner Sebastian had come to recognize for deep thinking._

_“Well you got what you wanted, Sherlock will definitely participate in the final part of your game.”_

_“It wasn’t how I planned but nevertheless he is driven all the same," Moriarty murmured more to himself than to Sebastian._

_“If his brother becomes aware of what he’s going to do then he will try to stop him. You are still a progenitor and killing you is one of the worst laws he could break. You’re deemed necessary for vampire society.”_

_“After the blood he was given by the Third I’m sure he feels very capable of taking me on.”_

_There was silence between them as Moriarty continued to think of all the possibilities that could happen with Sherlock. Sebastian watched him intently not speaking but his concern was palpable._

_“Loss like this makes people do crazy things, are you sure that you can handle whatever he may do?”_

_Moriarty faced Sebastian again._

_"_ _Do you doubt me? You’ve never have before.”_

_“I’m not saying you can’t think of a brilliant plan I’m saying that he’s probably become a loose cannon. They’re not exactly things that act like you wish them to.”_

_Moriarty stepped closer to him their faces inches apart._

_“I promise you that I will survive whatever is to come.”_

_Moriarty kissed him and Sebastian kissed back harder. Neither of them saying what was desperately unspoken between them._

* * *

 

Jim was delighted with the warehouse raid. Sebastian was able to overcome the guards placed there easily with a team he had assembled. Now the werewolves had a breach of epic proportions and the leak was a vampire. It turned out that the werewolves weren’t making them in secret but had been in a partnership with the vampires to create the new weapons. When the Ice Man had informed his superiors they had come down quickly and harshly on how such information was leaked. Irene had made a swift escape once again and Sherlock was in such deep trouble with the vampires again Jim could cackle with joy.

“The werewolves are honing in on her location again,” said Sebastian as he watched several camera feeds near Irene’s current location.

“Leave her be.”

“If they get to her then she’ll die.”

“Sherlock is on his way too so he can confront her. He’ll be her savior,” replied Jim with no concern for Irene.

Irene probably wouldn’t appreciate it but there was no necessary reason for him to interfere. He was much more preoccupied with the silver bullets. The beauty was in the simplicity or at least that was what Sebastian had said when he examined the guns. Jim wondered why no one thought of this before but then again modern technology was slow to create ideas that had no plausible way of being created five hundred years ago.

“Do you have an idea of how what you want to do with these,” asked Sebastian gesturing to the prototypes.

“For now we can develop them further it’s actually given me an idea. If I decide to sell them it won’t happen anytime soon. The Fourth would be all over us.”

Since Irene began messing with Sherlock and John, Jim had been most entertained with the ever growing unhappiness the now human John had. It was a subtle art and the updates he received from Irene were amusing enough. The seeds of distrust were planted and though she admitted she could not get either one of them to engage with her sexually there were still plenty of mind games she could do.

Jim had once called Sherlock ‘The Virgin” but now that title was no longer accurate he doubted that in the drug fueled century Sherlock had actually stayed celibate. Misery makes people do a lot of things they wouldn’t typically do.

Jim’s phone chimed with a distressed text from Irene asking for help.

Jim simply texted back, **Lover boy will be there soon ;) - M**  
\--  
Irene may have underestimated Sherlock. Despite all the information she received from Moriarty and Moran there was still things she had not anticipated. Such as how deep the affections lay between Sherlock and John. Despite Sherlock holding back important information from John, John still was in love with him. The question was would that love survive the truth.

When Irene had sent the text the bastard Moriarty had sent back a message basically saying ‘no’ with a smiley face. The wolves had already attacked her and her leg was bitten but she was able to stab one in the eye and slash another with the silver switchblade she carried with her. Sure enough when it seemed that it might be her end, Sherlock came to her rescue and now they were back in Baker Street. But Sherlock wasn’t keeping an eye on her, rather it was John who he was with or more importantly John was with Sherlock. John with his special gun was able to stun a couple of the werewolves but after enraging one in particular he was going to be torn to pieces. Sherlock got in the way and now had a deep bite on his shoulder from shielding John. The werewolf had a pretty nasty burn when they left. Sherlock had insisted that they don’t go to Bart’s and that the wound for both of them would heal eventually. The terrible thing about werewolf bites compared to non-supernatural creatures was that they took a lot longer to heal.

John had come to check on her after giving Sherlock some blood bags.

“Now he gave the vampires a good reason to hate him,” she said to John as he checked her wound.

“He saved you and you’re making comments about his social popularity.”

“I’m just pointing out that he doesn’t need another supernatural fraction to hate him. I’m surprised he was ever let back into the country, let alone the continent.”

Just because Sherlock saved her didn’t mean she didn’t have a job to do still. She could read John trying to resist the bait.

“What do you mean?”

“Hasn’t he ever told you why he wasn’t in the country until recently?”

John was silent a moment, he biting his lip as if to keep him from asking his question.

“No he hasn’t.”

“It was far worse than all the things I’ve done put together. At least it is to the vampires.”

“Do all vampires know?” he asked angrily as he cleaned the wound.

“I’m pretty sure that most werewolves and probably even some witches know especially if they’ve been around in the last century.”

Irene wasn’t lying but the ever growing displeasure on his face was so easy to ready she couldn’t help but tease.

“How bad could it have been?”

“You’re in love with a murderer John.”

John stood abruptly his face filled with disbelief.

“What are you talking about?”

“He killed a very important person. That’s why-"

“No stop,” John quickly cut off Irene. “If I’m going to hear it from someone I’m going to hear it from him.”

“What makes you think he’ll tell you the truth? After all he never even tried to tell you before.”

John left the room without bandaging Irene’s leg again. She leaned forward and began to wrap it herself, the pain wasn’t the worse thing she had ever experienced. There was the time she was beaten by one of her customers when she was a human. Then there was the time she thought she was going to die from hunger when she was about nine, that was before she became a prostitute and began working to feed herself. Neither of those instances really could compare to being turned though, the intense pain throughout her body as it changed from a human to that of a monster and the burning hunger she awoke with.

After finishing with her leg she needed to contact Moriarty. She needed to hurry things along so that she wouldn’t have to be left to hang like that again. 

\--

“What happened?” asked John, anger filled every syllable.

Sherlock was looking at Irene’s phone trying to figure a way in.

“John you were just with me,” Sherlock replied confused with the question.

“No a hundred years ago, why did you get in trouble?”

Sherlock’s face turned neutral, he couldn’t allow his emotions to betray him.

“Why do you want to know?” he asked coldly.

“Because it seems that everyone else knows except me! What did you do that was so bloody awful?”

“What would you do if I refused to tell you?”

John lifted his head almost turning his body in a circle away from Sherlock with anger. It was exactly the same body gesture from a hundred years ago.

“Then so help me Sherlock I am going to … to … I don’t know. Why do you refuse to tell me?”

Sherlock looked away ashamed, he didn’t trust himself to say anything without giving away too much.

“I can’t tell you.”

John raised his hands gesturing that he was giving up.

“Fine then,” he said as he left the room.

Sherlock could hear the quick steps he made as he first grabbed his coat and then headed to the door.

“John?” he called.

“If you ever feel like telling me the truth then you can find me but until then stay away.”

The door slammed shut.

“John!” he yelled but it was too late. _  
_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who continues to read, please leave kudos or maybe even a comment.


	8. There's a Time To Lie (You Should Have Known Better)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Irene is doing her best to carry out her job, a small secret is revealed, a momentous memory from the past is shown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter for this arc.

_Sebastian came back to the flat bleeding heavily. He wasn’t one to underestimate his opponents but a bomb was overkill and completely uncalled for. He could still hear a slight ringing in his ear and wondered if he would ever hear properly with it again without having to go to any supernatural means. He could feel the blood drip off his face and his boots filling with blood from the shard of wood that had pierced his leg._

_They didn’t even manage to kill him, the stupid bastards._

_Going into the bathroom he quickly undressed and got out the necessary materials to aid him in fixing himself. First running the water to clear some of the blood away and wipe his face. He would have to take care of his head first or else more blood would run and get in the way of when he had to fix his leg. He had brought a bottle of brandy in with him to sterilize the needle. With steady hands he stitched the wound, it was small but it bled a lot._

_Then came the leg with the wood still in it. Settling into the tub he brought tweezers in with him, first picking away all the little pieces that had struck him and then grabbing the bottle again to take a drink before pulling out the shard. Immediately it began to bleed more and after splashing the wound with the alcohol he began to work._

_When he was finally done he was sure that he was going to pass out from exhaustion but he didn’t have the will to leave the tub filled with blood, cloth soaked in blood and brandy. He was pretty sure that miraculously nothing was broken, maybe sprained but at this point he didn’t really care. As he began to rest his head back wishing that he brought two bottles in with him he saw a shadow in the doorway._

_Moriarty stared at him, his face making an expression he wouldn’t call neutral but still unreadable._

_“For fucks sake next time tell me if they have any suicidal tendencies,” Sebastian grumbled at the vampire._

_“He surprised me, this is the only time he did something that was out of character,” Moriarty muttered more to himself than to Sebastian._

_“And you just hate it when people surprise you,” Sebastian mocked, his voice still low with exhaustion._

_Moriarty walked into the room, each step seemed to hesitate the closer he came to Sebastian. Sebastian had taken off all his clothes but his nakedness didn’t bother him. He was too confidant in the way he looked and at the moment he didn’t really care that Moriarty could see him like this. He just didn’t give a fuck about anything at the moment._

_“I’ll get a doctor.”_

_“Don’t bother, I did everything already. Nothing a little rest and a lot of brandy won’t fix.”_

_“This is not your first time.”_

_“Being hurt kind of came along with the lifestyle. Learning to help yourself was just part of the training though defending against bombs wasn’t something that was necessarily taught.”_

_Sebastian smirked thinking about how hunters always tried to modernize their methods but they always seemed to be a bit behind. Still it was not likely that a werewolf was going to attack you with bomb which also would kill themselves. He started to laugh but it turned more into a harsh wheezing with how much it hurt._

_“It smells like a distillery in here.”_

_“Well next time make sure that we stock the flat with proper medical equipment.”_

_Sebastian really wasn’t in the mood for whatever was happening with Moriarty. He was just standing over him very still but not in the usual eerie but natural way that he had come to know but in a very rigid and controlled manner as if he was struggling to keep himself from not moving. He would ask for help to his room but honestly he had slept in worse places than in a bath tub. He closed his eyes in preparation of sleep that was beginning to overtake him._

_“How long will it take you to recover?”_

_“I can honestly say this is the first time that someone has attempted to kill me with a bomb. I’ve helped in bombings and have been near some but this is a first. So I don’t know maybe a week?” Sebastian shrugged._

_His leg really hurt to walk and a limping man looked suspicious. A lot of work was just trying to fit in carelessly because people didn’t care about other people in a crowded city but have something like a limp and you stand out._

_Moriarty kneeled next to him and Sebastian watched carefully from the corner of one eye. He saw the nails of one hand sharpen and then Moriarty closed it into a tight fist that began to bleed._

_“Drink my blood.”_

_Sebastian turned his head now with both eyes wide open._

_“What?” he asked incredulously._

_“I can’t afford for you to be out of commission. Most people would sell their first born for the chance to drink progenitor blood.”_

_Sebastian was well aware that pure vampire blood could do miraculous things to humans, such as the power to heal them and temporarily give them extra human capabilities. But then there was the connection albeit a temporary one (depending on how often one ingested the blood) that was formed between the vampire and human, the slight possibility of addiction and rumored control the vampire could have over the human. Hunters were taught not to give in to the temptation of drinking strong vampire blood or trafficking it._

_“Well good thing I don’t plan on having children because I don’t want your blood.”_

_Sebastian recognized the small surprise Moriarty had on his face._

_“If you drink it you’ll heal instantly.”_

_“I know what it can do but I don’t want it. I’ll heal fine on my own.”_

_Moriarty leaned closer his eyes narrowing ever so slightly. Sebastian wasn’t going to give in though._

_“Do you know the history of the first prominent hunter bloodline?”_

_Sebastian gave a shrug, or at least made an attempt._

_“Yes, I grew up on the legend.”_

_“Let me clarify somethings for you. Your ancestor ate the heart of a vampire for their superior skill. Humans quickly realized that in the long term they could not defeat powerful monsters and did the most that they could do while claiming to still be human. However small, there is still a bit of that vampire in your being.”_

_Sebastian wasn’t surprised. Hunters always redrew the line on how far was too far in so call trying to preserve humanity. Still if there was something of a vampire within him then all the more reason not to drink blood._

_“Thanks for the history lesson but it doesn’t change my decision.”_

_“You’re working for me you’ll do as I say,” hissed Moriarty_

_“When I’m on the job I’ll fucking do it but when it comes to me you can just fuck off,” Sebastian growled._

_Now Moriarty was very close to his face his deep dark eyes peering into his ice blue ones. Sebastian instantly recognized that he was trying to hypnotize him. Swinging his fist at the vampire, Moriarty was easily able to catch the sluggish attack._

_“If you ever try that again on me I’ll stab you with a silver nail in your eye,” seethed Sebastian. “If I drink your blood there will be a larger vampiric presence inside me. I’ve been able to track down enough people because they’ve drunk so much blood before. I’m no good if I can’t be just human.”_

_Sebastian rose from the tub, still in pain and slightly struggling. Moriarty offered no help but stayed kneeling by the tub even as Sebastian left the bathroom to his own room. What Sebastian didn’t see was Moriarty taking one of the blood soaked cloths and bringing it to his mouth to taste it._

* * *

 

Irene was sitting across from Sherlock who was playing his violin almost erratically. John had been gone for a whole day and Sherlock was worse than a dog left at home waiting for his owner. She really needed to get some fresh blood. All they had in their flat was some blood packs in their fridge and that wasn’t as tasteful but it was the only thing available. She would leave but she was sure that the moment she left the flat either werewolves or The Ice Man, a nickname she picked up from Moriarty, would get her. 

“If this is you trying to call out to him I think a phone call would work better,” she said as Sherlock momentarily stopped playing.

“I’ve tried calling and texting but he doesn’t reply.”

Sherlock dropped himself into his chair, every part of his body tense with anxiety.

“If you want my professional opinion-“

“I don’t actually,” he said cutting her off.

“You should let him go.”

Sherlock fixed her with a glare.

“What would you know?”

“I can see relationships aren’t really you’re thing. Keeping secrets doesn’t create a long term healthy relationship. Being a vampire doesn’t exempt you from this.”

“Isn’t that what you do?”

“I’m not trying to have a long term relationship especially with a human. Vampires can see the history of others through their blood not a lot of talk is deemed necessary but you’re with a human.”

“I know what… I mean I can’t tell him.”

“Are you afraid of rejection?”

Sherlock was silent but Irene could read him easily enough especially because she knew their history.

“I want him to be safe.”

“Then like I said you should let him be.”

“I can’t.”

Irene wanted to vomit in her mouth a little with how cliché they were.

“Then if you can’t let him go just lie. Whether it is one of omission or not but John wont’ stay with you if you don’t tell him something.”

Lying was actually not what she would truly recommend for a long term relationship but this was all part of her work.

“What are you doing?”

“Excuse me?”

“Since you’ve been here you’ve been meddling with the John and me. What is your goal?”

“I’ve been making observations to amuse myself. What else was I supposed to do while you tried to figure out my passcode?”

“No you’ve been up to something since the moment I’ve met you which wasn’t by accident. You came here for a reason. Who have you been texting?”

Irene for a second felt a very real moment in fear. If Sherlock tried to attack her to drink her blood there was the possibility he could find out but she quickly calmed down. Sherlock wasn’t the type to do that. He wasn’t put in such a desperate situation yet. He was only trying to distract himself.

“Tell me Sherlock isn’t your princess in danger out there by himself. The wolves can probably find him.”

“I have Mycroft to see if he’s safe.”

“Like Mycroft couldn’t have helped you when the wolves were coming before?”

Sherlock grimaced and she knew that he was now back to thinking of John. He abruptly rose and went to put on his coat.

“Let’s leave.”

“Where?”

“We’re going after him and I’m not leaving you here to be attacked either.”

Irene got up to put some clothes on. She wasn’t going to argue with him and either way it got her out of the house. She only hoped that Moriarty would text her soon to say if she could go ahead with the final part of the plan. 

* * *

 

In the twenty four hours that John had been out of the house he was not in danger. He was able to get a hold of Molly to stay at her place. He didn’t want to drag any other humans just in case werewolves did come after him and Molly seemed like a capable person. Sure enough she welcomed him with open arms and assured him that no unwanted werewolves could enter her flat. She told him that Sherlock couldn’t even enter if wanted to. This lead to a rather amusing history lesson of how the myth that vampires needed permission to enter started. A group of witches trying to keep vampires away had devised a kind of spell that only those invited could enter. The use of this spell became so wide spread to protect themselves and other humans that regular people just thought vampires were simply incapable of entering houses without permission.

John had left Molly’s place the next day but was debating whether or not he wanted to go back to Baker Street. He was still very mad at Sherlock but he didn’t want to impose on Molly either. Maybe he should try contacting Lestrade to see if he could stay with him and to get some tips about how to survive a pack of werewolves. He barely did fine when they rescued Irene and he didn’t want to have such a close call again.

While he was mulling it over he heard a growl. Looking behind him he saw the familiar face of one of the werewolves. He really should have gotten a cab.

“All by yourself?” said the man approaching sinisterly.

John pulled out his gun.

“But not defenseless. Whatever you are doing I suggest you stop.”

“You know if you didn’t attack us we would have let you be but you are quite the marksman,” said a voice from behind.

John quickly turned his head to see the werewolf he had stunned the other day, he was limping from where he was shot.

“You should quit now while no one is dead.”

“Many will die because of her,” said the first werewolf.

The rest of the pack had come out of the shadows. The street was suspiciously empty of other passerby’s but he was hoping that for once Mycroft’s voyeuristic tendencies had caught where he was.

Then like clockwork, Sherlock had arrived just when the wolves where going to descend. His hand was ablaze as he kept the wolves away. Then there was Irene who took out a long small thin chain. She wore gloves as he wrapped one end around her hand before she began to whip the chain at the werewolves. The moment it wrapped around one he could hear its cry of pain and when she hit another with it he could see the quick flash of agony across it.

“Silver chain, never go anywhere without it,” she clarified. 

"John are you alright?” asked Sherlock.

“Yeah I’m fine but what are we going to do about them? I don’t think we can just run away again,” said John.

“I called for help,” answered Sherlock.

John could hear police sirens in the distance and smiled. Greg and his pack were coming and it couldn’t be better. He looked at their attackers and saw the worry on their faces but there was one that didn’t share the other’s expressions.

From behind him he sensed something and whirling around he pointed his gun but despite firing the werewolf still landed on him, fully shifted. There was a moment just as the monster’s jaw came upon him and he could hear Sherlock shout his name, that he thought of only one thing, ‘I’m sorry Sherlock’.

Suddenly he saw the werewolf’s snout slam shut and it was jerked away. Hearing the whining from it he saw that Irene’s chain wrapped around it as she pulled it off of John. He stared at her as she expertly released the chain from the werewolf only to have it wrapped around it more firmly and throw him to the ground using her vampire strength.

Greg’s pack were able to easily subdue the pack and just as his heart was beginning to calm he was being embraced by Sherlock.

“Sherlock?” murmured John unsure.

He knew that when they saved Irene and Sherlock had saved him that he had clearly been worried but this was different. This was much more emotional, he could feel Sherlock utter relief as he held him tight.

He barely registered the chime of Irene’s phone. 

* * *

 

_Moriarty didn’t know why he let it happened. All his life he never allowed for any kind of deep personal attachment to be created. At best he tolerated others existences, at worst he destroyed them. With the other progenitors he found only the Eighth to not disturb him with their presence. But beyond that everyone had their role on his chessboard. They were either pawns or on opposing side. Sebastian had gone from a pawn to a knight and now he wasn’t even on the chessboard anymore. He was someone who he cared for._

_Did it start when he was hurt from the bomb? Did it start when he learned of the writings? Or was it when he said that he would spend the rest of his short human life by his side. Maybe it wasn’t even care he felt but so long was Sebastian with him that he felt that he owned him, but that wasn’t necessarily it either. He had never felt this in the entirety of his life. He believed that becoming attached to anything, especially a human ruined you. He had seen it happen. He didn’t want to be that way and then there was Sherlock Holmes. Who had gone ahead and done the one thing Moriarty told himself he would absolutely never do and that was fall in love with a human and turn them._

_This wasn’t love though. It couldn’t be._

_Sebastian had gone to check on a couple of employees making sure that everything was going smoothly with their work. When he returned Moriarty saw that he could instantly recognize the deep thought he was in. That was something else Sebastian had leaned, how to read him though it wasn’t all the time but it was more than anyone else could ever hope to grasp._

_“Sebastian,” he started out. “you once said you’d spend the rest of your life by my side.”_

_“Yes.”_

_“Have your feelings changed?”_

_Sebastian came closer taking a seat next to him on the sofa._

_“They’ve only grown,” he said quietly as if he admitted personal secret._

_“Even after I told you my plans?”_

_Sebastian fixed him with an unwavering gaze._

_“Something like death would not stop me from feeling this way. If you were to die,” Sebastian paused as he said the last word, “I would still wish that you were here.”_

_Though Sebastian’s gaze was strong Moriarty could tell that this whole conversation was uncomfortable for him._

_“Vampires can only show affection to those they care for by the want to consume them. We are possessive creatures.”_

_“Do you want to consume me?”_

_“The idea of devouring you has crossed my mind.”_

_They were very close now, there breaths mingling with each other._

_“I think I understand. You want something so much it might as well become one with you. I am me though and you are you. There is no point if we can’t both be here.”_

_Moriarty’s breath hitched. Sebastian was the only one who made sense to him. If Sebastian was alive then he too could live._

_He had made his decision._

* * *

 

No sooner had Greg come to save them that Irene disappeared. Then only to have Mycroft send a very angry text demanding their presence elsewhere. When they arrived at the older building, the previous residency of the Vampire’s government branch office they both knew something was terribly wrong.

Mycroft sat at the table, rubbing his temple with Irene standing next to him with a smirk. They both turned to look at them when they entered the room.

“What’s going on?” asked John.

“Just the end of the little game we’ve been playing,” answered Irene.

“She’s made a list of demands,” said Mycroft holding up a sheet of paper.

“What for?” asked Sherlock.

“I’m not asking for anything that I don’t think is worth the information I have. But it will make a considerable dent in the vampire treasury not to mention my safety for the rest of my immortal life,” she explained as if it was the most obvious answer ever.

“Yes you’ve certainly have thought this through,” added Mycroft looking dismally at the paper.

“If you must know I did have a little help but that’s all I’m saying about the matter. Now should we discuss the timetable I’m going to give you for these items?”

“I need time to bring this to my superiors so we can discuss how fast these things can be acquired so sometime would be appreciated.”

“Too bad you have the end of the night to get it all together or else you’re done for.”

Mycroft did not take being threatened well.

“We can take your phone and solve it.”

“I already let your brother have a crack at it and frankly if I had given him six months to solve it he wouldn’t know any more than three days he already had it.”

Sherlock however had stopped paying attention to Mycroft’s distress or anything else Irene had said. The words admitting she had some help was ringing in his head. He could visualize a map of the cases he had and a red line connected Irene to the Black Lotus. The Black Lotus had to have had some help but because they never found Shan and the one they captured in their custody was just a foot soldier who knew next to nothing they never learned who it was. Now Irene was another person who arrived in London but should not have been allowed to set foot here because of who she was.

He slowly walked up and took her phone. Irene didn’t seem to mind but that expression would quickly change.

“This phone wasn’t yours to begin with it was a safeguard against me and whoever sent you wanted you to not get caught,’ he said as he turned on the screen. The lock screens hint had only the words I AM THE THIRD with a sun on it. Sherlock first thought it was talking about the progenitor but if someone was trying to get him than it had to do with something they believed he had no knowledge of. There really was only one area that they could single out.

Sherlock started to input the digits but Irene quickly rose.

“Don’t,” she said.

“Why so worried? After all this is the game and you should have expected the possibility of losing. Now tell me when I unlock the phone will I see your accomplice?”

“I’ll die if you do this.”

“That werewolf was right, many will die probably from what you’ve done.”

“You don’t understand, I’ve done what I had to so I could survive.”

Sherlock saw the fear in her eyes. This didn’t feel right but he couldn’t let her black mail the vampires as a whole. She had to have known what she was getting into but maybe that was the one thing that was consistent with Irene. She did what she had to do so she could survive, no matter how far she had to go to do it.

“It’s like you said, it’s time for the game to end.”

He turned the phone to her and showed her that he entered the word **ROCK**. Astrology was something he was sorely lacking but after his encounter with the Seventh he had retained a small amount of information for practical use.

Her eyes filled with tears that refused to fall. He handed the phone to his brother, saying he hoped that it made up for what he had done. Mycroft swiftly left with the phone saying someone would come soon for Irene and if she tried to run the werewolves would find her.

Sherlock saw Irene look out the window, perhaps she was thinking about how she could escape.

“You saved John, why?” questioned Sherlock.

“What?”

“You have set out to hurt us but I don’t know why. If you really wanted to hurt me you would have let that werewolf kill John. Why didn’t you?”

Irene remained silent a moment.

“It’s true I was sent to hurt you. But from what I’ve seen between you two. What you have is something I could never have, it’s a rare thing. The thought of someone going through that kind of pain was more than I could allow. I wasn’t supposed to but the look you give each other… I just had to.”

Sherlock looked to John and back to her.

“I’ll tell you how to get out of here.”

“Why?”

“You saved his life and I’ll repay you with giving you the chance to run away.”

“Are you really going to do this?” asked John.

Sherlock thought that Irene needed to be held accountable but at the same time he sympathized. He was also eternally grateful for what she did and to clear his conscious he was going to let her go. He explained to her how to avoid Mycroft’s cameras and how to probably avoid the werewolves. Then he told her of a place she could probably get a boat ride out of the country.

“Thank you Sherlock,” she said.

“I’m only doing this because you saved John.”

“Which I still don’t understand,” John added.

“Then I’ll tell you one more thing,” Irene said as she was about to head out the window.

“What is that?”

“You should be careful Sherlock, M is the one who helped me. They’re watching you.”

Sherlock had a wide look in his eye, finally a source that his theory was all true.

“Who is M?” he called frantically after her. 

“I’m sorry but I have said too much.”

Just as Sherlock reached for her she dropped out and ran away.

“M? Is that a persona or an organization?” asked John.

“I don’t know but I’m pretty sure they helped out the Black Lotus.”

He wanted to follow her but he had promised to let her go.

“What makes you think that?”

Sherlock didn’t answer but he turned to John. He was going to take another piece of advice from Irene.

“You wanted to know why I was in so much trouble before.”

John’s face was first confused and then surprised at the change of subject.

“Yes.”

Sherlock took a deep breath.

“I use to solve cases before and I was after the worst of the worst. He was the napoleon of crime. The spider at the center of a vast criminal web. He was also the seventh progenitor. I couldn’t let him continue to get away with what he was doing, orchestrating crime and helping the scum of the earth. So I took it upon myself to kill him and I did. I violated the most sacred of vampire law with killing him. That’s why there’s only seven left because I killed one of them. If it wasn’t for some help of that time’s king and Mycroft then I would surely have been executed. But I was exiled for over a hundred years and only was allowed back on the continent the day I first met you.”

John gazed back into the serious stare Sherlock gave him.

“Why didn’t you tell me this before?”

“Because I didn’t want you to think any less of me.”

“Sherlock, with what you’re saying he was a devil and needed to be stopped. Your society’s rule was protecting him. I don’t care that you did this you idiot. It doesn’t change what I think of you.”

He smiled at Sherlock reassuringly and Sherlock smiled back and embraced John again. John was able to see the pain in Sherlock’s eyes though. It was true that the seventh had done terrible things and was considered untouchable. What he didn’t say was the exact reason why he killed him. He couldn’t.  
\--  
Irene was breathing heavily, she needed to get the first boat out of the country. The man Sherlock had sent her to was excellent at his job and worked fast. If the Ice Man wasn’t after her already then Moriarty would be. She continued to walk along the docks toward her boat when she saw a car parked not too far from where she was headed. Then the hair on her neck began to rise as a shiver ran through her. She immediately took out the chain as she whipped it around her.

Then out of thin air appeared Sebastian Moran gripping the end of the chain with gloves.

“You should have run faster,” he said before pulling the chain to him.  
Irene jerked toward him as he was reeling in the chain.

“How did you find me?”

“I told you before, there was no where you could run.”

Sher rushed forward and pulled out her steel switchblade, there was no way she was going to die tonight. Sebastian kept dodging her attack and eventually gripped the wrist of the arm holding the blade. He forced her to drop it and just as he was about to kick it away Irene stabbed his foot with her heel. It was made of pure silver and she saw the flash of pain in his eyes as his grip loosened. She took the opportunity to round house kick him, only slashing the front of his suit.

“You have pretty good instincts even for a vampire like you,” said Sebastian who was impressed.

“I haven’t survived this long without learning a trick or two.”

Just as Irene thought she could hit him, Sebastian moved too quickly for her to see. Suddenly he appeared behind her and before she could defend herself he cut off her arm. The shock forced her immediately to the ground as she screamed in pain. Sebastian then kicked her onto the ground as he pushed his knee into her back. He grabbed her severed arm and reattached it. He then bound her hands in cuffs with markings on them.

“Just in case,” he murmured.

He quickly stomped his foot on both her legs, a sickening crunch could be heard and she cried out.

Sebastian brought her to the car she had spotted and threw her inside. There she saw Jim sitting patiently. Irene was crying from the pain but as soon as she saw Moriarty her heart stopped. He came closer to her as she lay on the floor of the car. His fingers slowly caressed the side of her face as he looked at her.

“You know I wanted to kill you when I first saw you,” he said.

“I know,” she replied between gasps as her body tried to heal the shattered bone.

She had felt that moment of murderous contempt before he seemed to have calmed down but now it seemed to only grow with every passing moment.

“You really fucked up.”

With the voice of a child that sentence almost sounded mocking.

“Where to?” asked Sebastian from the driver’s seat.

“Let’s take her home Seb, I want to take my time with her.”

“Alright home it is,” he replied with a small smile.

Jim now held her face in his hands as he brushed his thumb over her cheek in any other circumstance would be considered comforting. The air felt heavy as if the air was being sucked out of the room. Jim’s eyes began to softly glow red and she could have sworn that his shadow began to expand encompassing the back of the car.

“The reason I wanted to kill you was because you unfortunately resemble my mother. I think the first thing I’m going to do is peel that face off of you.” 

Irene’s eyes widened with fear as she saw him smile viciously.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do like Irene, I do but this isn't really her story. Nor is this the last we'll see of her. Next arc we'll be full speed ahead into the long awaited confrontation.


	9. The Past Never Dies (Let The Game Begin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim has decided to draw Sherlock in, things can only go badly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When i initally wrote this I felt very rushed and my attempts to rewrite this have not gone very well, so i apologize for its subpar level. Also there were several attempts to being clever, which may have failed too but I didn't want to dwell on the whole game part of this arc.

_"I asked you once if you would ever become a vampire," said Moriarty._

_Sebastian had been paging through one of the grimoires that the ancient vampire had obtained. It was even bound in human skin._

_"And I told you that I had no interest in becoming one."_

_"Did you reject the idea as a whole or would you be opposed still even if I turned you."_

_Sebastian gave him a curious look as he put down the book._

_"You've never turned anyone, what makes you so open to the idea now?"_

_"Circumstances have changed. If you're to serve me faithfully then I need your lifespan to last much longer than that of an average human."_

_Sebastian was lounging across of the plush seats while Moriarty was lying down on the sofa next to him. He moved closer to Moriarty who still didn't look at him as he sat down on the floor. Resting his head against the vampires he gave his reply._

_"If all you want is a servant you don't have to turn me. There are those out there that can do your work for centuries to come."_

_"None will ever be like you."_

_There was a moment of silence between them as Sebastian absorbed the meaning of those words. A slow smile crept across his face as he placed himself above Moriarty caging him in._

_"Am I to understand that you're ready to take the final plunge with me?" Life for eternity with me by your side. Never alone."_

_"Sebastian's fierce ice blue eyes searched Moriarty's dark deep ones, looking for truth. The vampire never blinked even as Sebastian brought his face closer. Even as he placed a kiss on his lips. The kiss deepened until Moriarty's eyes began faintly glowing red, he then lifted his head away from Moriarty._

_"Never alone."_

* * *

 

 

Jim watched as Sebastian fired another round of the silver bullets that they had acquired. The purpose was that once they had pierced the flesh they would release liquid silver. The issue was then that the bullets needed to have enough impact to embed itself into the target but not just go straight through. Perhaps they needed to work on a more hollow point design. For now regular weapons made of silver would have to do. Jim wasn’t going to tell Sebastian that he had gathered all the necessary data already. He enjoyed watching Sebastian too much. 

It had been a solid month since Irene had been imprisoned in their basement. Those after her believed she had escaped England to parts unknown. What he gathered from his intel was that Sherlock was put on some kind of probation and was forced to stay at his flat and not take on any new cases. That was fine for him, he liked taking his time torturing anyway. He remembered how he last left her, her blood all over the floor with pieces of severed minor body parts left there too. She was left chained to a wall laying on the floor licking her own blood off the floor. She would probably begin eating herself if she was left to starve longer.

The idea brought a smile to his face

He hadn’t spent all his time torturing though. Sometimes Sebastian would do it and he would watch. The times they both left her they spent their working. Irene was a very naughty girl, she told Sherlock too much and now the consulting detective had an idea of who was working behind the scenes. Not that he would believe it was Jim but the month that Sherlock did have in Baker Street left him to think through all the possibilities of who could be helping out. The rest of his web had expanded nicely and he thought it was time to end this dance of shadows. That didn’t mean he couldn’t have fun while doing it though.

“We have to redesign these bullets,” said Sebastian pulling Jim out of thoughts.

“Yes I have an idea for that, we’ll need to send some plans to our factory in Germany.”

“If you already thought it all out then why have been having target practice on statues and slabs of meat for the last hour?”

Jim gave him a cheeky smile and didn’t reply. Sebastian only gave a small sigh before he put down the gun and began to leave their shooting range. Jim followed him to the kitchen where the tall blonde began preparing food for them.

It was moments like these that Jim seemed to have a split kind of vision. On one hand he could remember from the beginning Sebastian always sitting him down at the table while he prepared food for them to eat. On the other hand he remembered how long he was left by himself and watching for the first time Sebastian prepare food when they moved in together into their London flat. The older his body became the greater the division within his mind seemed to grow. There were two selves beginning to form within him and he didn’t know what he was going to do about it.

He didn’t speak about it with Sebastian but that didn’t mean he wasn’t aware of this new fear that was taking root. He knew that Sebastian was happy that Jim was there with him but was he really the person that he had vowed to spend eternity with or was he just like John Watson. That was rubbish. John Watson didn’t remember his past, while he did. He knew how he felt about the other progenitors, he knew most of the important events in his life but yet there was something wrong. Sebastian set down a plate of filet mignon and he lifted Jim from his chair, setting him in his lap.

“Stop worrying,” he said as he placed his hand over Jim’s heart. “I’m here with you.”

Jim leaned forward placing a small kiss on Sebastian’s lips. That was another thing that was maddening. The maturity of his mind versus that of his body kept Sebastian from doing anything other than kisses with him. If only he could will his body to age and not grow inconsistently.

Sebastian gave a small kiss back then leaned his forehead against Jim’s.

This was something else he didn’t know would happen the same, would he have reciprocated the same, would Sebastian be so gentle?

Only time would tell.

* * *

 

John was being driven up the wall with Sherlock’s house arrest. Well that wasn’t what it was officially called but that was what it should have been named. Irene had successfully escaped and nobody knew where she was. If she really wanted to get away then she should go to Antarctica, he was pretty sure no vampires lived there. Sherlock had spent most of his time creating some convoluted map in his room. John had only caught glimpses at it but there was a lot of red strings hanging from one end to the other.

The moments that Sherlock wasn’t absolutely caught up in whatever he was actually doing, he would creep out of his room to consume blood packs and they talked. After Sherlock’s explanation of how he was exiled from an entire continent John felt somewhat more at ease with him. He believed Sherlock’s story even going so far as to ask Greg how werewolves dealt with a death of a vampire progenitor. Greg had merely shrugged saying that the death of the Seventh didn’t really affect the werewolves’ relationships with the vampires. He was more interested in learning that Sherlock had actually told John the story and once John explained he saw an expression that was something akin to surprise. Greg explained that in the long term a death of a progenitor weakened the vampires as a whole but they were still left with seven and each one was not to be dealt with lightly.

That was another thing that was bothering John though. If blood purity really did dictate how strong a vampire could be then shouldn’t the seventh have been way out of Sherlock’s lead? He didn’t ask his flatmate though because he felt that the whole experience wasn’t something the vampire relished to relive. But little by little John learned more about Sherlock.

As he finally returned after a long day at work, taking advantage of no late night chases, he sat down with some tea and suddenly Sherlock came barging into the room. He looked half crazed with how he swiftly walked through the room.

“I’m so close John!” he exclaimed as he dropped himself into his chair.

“For what exactly?”

“There has been something at work behind the scenes, the same one that helped the Black Lotus and Irene has been helping out others all over.”

John took a small sip from his cup. Preparing himself for whatever theory Sherlock had.

"Is that possible?"

"These people are doing things that they wouldn't be typically capable on their own. Someone must be helping them."

"How do you know that?"

Sherlock laid his head back, his dismay apparent.

“The world is sadly lacking in true criminal genius. Too much has happened within the last couple years. I began this before I returned back to England but Mycroft told me that I was reading too much into it. But after Irene’s warning, it’s given me more reason than ever to know that I’m right.”

"Do you have any idea who M is?"

Sherlock was silent for a moment before replying, “No.”

Sherlock’s phone began ringing.

“Hello,” he said answering it. “When? I’ll be right over.”

Sherlock sprang out of his chair going into his room.

"What was that about?" John called after him.

"Apparently someone has left me a gift with with the wife of a previous client.'

"What?"

Sherlock came back into the room, fully dressed.

"We have to go."

John put down his cup of tea as he too prepared to leave.

* * *

 

Sebastian watched Jim gleefully hum to the tune of ‘Staying Alive’ while he watched the feed outside the vampire government offices. Back in their temporary London flat they were waiting for Sherlock to solve the first clue. Jim was toying with him by picking up a case that he worked on some time ago which he knew that Jim was a part of. The client of Sherlock was trying to escape from a gang he worked for before and had even found a new life and wife who had known nothing of his criminal past. Jim had helped the gang find him in London and supplied them with a place to stay while they tried to kill him. They ultimately failed and Sherlock was able to get his client out of the country with his wife. The group had all been arrested but the leader had paid Moriarty handsomely to still get rid of the traitor.

Moriarty orchestrated his death on the ship the traitor had escaped on and afterward he sent a message to Sherlock gloating over his failure to ultimately protect the man. Now the wife was back in London with a message. She had been under the impression that there was an accident that had caused the death of her husband. Now she held a phone with several images leading her to believe that her husband was alive. He wasn’t. The point was to give Sherlock the first clue of who was behind everything and to bring up a case he had also failed.

The phone had a message, it used a code that Sherlock had previously solved, it would take him no time for him to solve the first clue and to make him very suspicious. The message read **SHERLOCK I AM WATCHING YOU**. Sebastian wished he could see the face of the consulting detective when he read it. There would only be three clues. The second had already been set up and involved a bomb. It he wasn’t worried after the first message then the second as going to put him on high alert.

This was all so obvious that it was almost painful. Nothing could be left to chance though.

"Here he comes," said Jim.

Sebastian looked at the screen as he saw Holmes and Watson from the building, the phone in hand.

"Should we wait or should we go ahead?

Jim shrugged his shoulders.

"Let's not give them time to take a breather."

Sebastian pulled out his phone and sending out the go ahead to set off the bomb. In five minutes the news would report that an explosion had gone off in an abandoned building. The building though would hold a lot of significance to Sherlock though. It was where the original John Watson died. Sebastian could see it all play out just like Jim had described. First the human police force would come. Then a strongbox would be found with the name “SHERLOCK” etched into it. It would soon be handed off to Detective Inspector Lestrade and his pack of wolves. Then Sherlock would come with the doctor and they would open the box. Inside would be the hint to the next bomb that would go off if they couldn’t stop it.

The end was coming very quickly.

* * *

 

_Sebastian knew what it took to become a vampire that didn’t mean he was prepared for how it felt to become one. After agreeing to be turned they had very little time to make it happen. After the death of the doctor, Sherlock Holmes was spiraling out of control. They would have to enact the end game soon or else miss the perfect opportunity for the most believable story about the seventh progenitor’s death. They had decided to turn him before the final confrontation. It would leave them just enough time for him to tell Augusta to coordinate the story of how Sebastian died to the Association._

_“Are you ready?” asked Moriarty as he leaned over Sebastian._

_Sebastian took a breath to steady his mind. He was laying on his bed while Moriarty sat next to him. The curtains were drawn so no light would be able to get in for the next several days. One of the benefits of being turned by a progenitor was that sun wouldn’t burn him but it may annoy him for the rest of his immortal life._

_"Yes."_

_Moriarty lifted Sebastian’s head as he exposed the throat. Sebastian could feel the prick of Moriarty’s fangs before they plunged into his neck. He hissed at the sensation before he felt the suckling of the mouth against him. He could feel as some blood slowly dripped down his neck and the tongue pressed against him. Sometimes being fed on by a vampire could be erotic but that was only for regular drinking. He was being drained._

_Quickly the warm sensation was leaving his body as fast as his blood was. The first hurtle he was going to overcome was to not fight back against his impending death. This was everything he was trained not to allow. As his vision began to dull and he began to lose sensation in his fingers his body began to react instinctively, he tried to raise his hand to push Moriarty away. The vampire had no problem holding down his body more securely as he continue to drain him._

_Another moment passed as he lost the strength to fight and he knew death was close. His heart was beating its last when Moriarty finally stopped drinking. As he began to fade he could see Moriarty bit into his wrist and then kissed him. The blood entered his mouth and with the last of his strength he swallowed. That was the most important thing that he had to do, besides surviving the change._

_Sebastian Moran breathed his least breath as a human._

* * *

 

"Someone's after you," stated Greg bluntly.

“Someone is always after me,” said Sherlock dismissing his concern.

“No this is different and you know it.”

Sherlock rolled his eyes but Lestrade was right. Someone was targeting him and were trying to bring up personal aspects of his past in an attempt to hurt him. First with a case he failed to protect his client and now the place where he failed to protect John. Whoever was sending him a message was playing a game with him. The phone was a clue, and he knew that there were two other messages to come. Now after the bombing he was stuck with Lestrade waiting to open the box. They already knew that it wasn’t rigged for any kind of explosion or poison but Lestrade didn’t want him on the case. Sherlock reminded him that he was going to be the only one who would be able to solve what was happening since it was directed at him.

John had been suspiciously quiet after arriving at Scotland Yard. He had tried to comfort the wife of the client who died. She was practically inconsolable when it was revealed that her husband was murdered and that there was no chance he was alive. She was angry with a new wave of grief shouting at them that they had no idea what it was like to lose the love of their life. Sherlock wasn’t able to say that he did, not with John beside him. Mycroft did give him a look though which he ignored. His brother still refused that there was an entity known as M behind everything and targeting him. After this bomb though he probably couldn’t continue denying it.

“Do you think M is behind this?” asked John, interrupting the argument.

“M? Is this the person you had been going on about before?” asked Greg.

“Do you and my brother talk to each other about me constantly?” said Sherlock rolling his eyes at him.

“We’re worried about you Sherlock you know that there hasn’t been anyone with that kind of pull since… you know.”

Sherlock glared at him.

“This is all too much to be a coincidence. It has to be one person who knows quite a bit about me and they have to have a connection to the Seventh.”

“But it can’t be him you said you personally killed him,” said John.

“Yes I know that. I’m not saying it was him but I have a couple of theories about what’s really going on now we need access to the box.”

Greg finally relented and they opened it. Inside there were four objects. The first was a chocolate wrapper, the second was a small Grimm’s fairytale book, the third was a silver bullet that had already been fired and the last was a timer counting down.

“I’m taking all of this to Bart’s,” he announced while closing the box.

Greg didn’t even try to stop him as they went out the door, he only called Mycroft to give him an update on what was found.

\--

John was starting to fall asleep after three hours at Bart’s. Sherlock was an extremely efficient examiner. He had spent the last thirty minutes with the book after already examining the bullet and chocolate. The book had marks all over it, certain words underlined, sometimes only letters and some pages had their corners bent to mark them. It was another code but he hadn’t figured it out. He had to assume that the timer was to another bomb that was set off in an unknown location. At least unknown until he solved what the book message was.

He had also come to the conclusion that the bullet did not have to do with the location of the bomb. Rather it was another jab it him. It was recovered from another crime scene, and fired from a specially modified Hunter Association rifle. More importantly it was fired from the gun owned by the once very infamous Sebastian Moran. He had once worked very intimately within the Seventh's criminal empire, though few were aware of this fact. Sherlock had once even dubbed him as the second most dangerous man in London despite the fact that he was human. He was also the man who murdered John Watson. Sherlock had never been able to take his revenge against him, his exiled took place before he could. 

Now he needed to know what had happened with Moran. He had assumed that he already died considering the average lifespans of human and those of Hunters, even if they were exceptional.

Then an idea hit him. If this was somehow Moran or someone associated with him and the Seventh then they would continue to make references to information that was key in solving other cases. So the fairy tale was going to tell another story, he needed to dig deeper. Lucky for him John was all but asleep so he wouldn't be distracted as he entered his mind palace. Bringing each word and letter together in combination after combination until he finally put it together. Quickly rising from his chair John awoke with the sudden bang of the chair hitting the wall.

"What's going on?" John asked groggily.

"I know where the second bomb is."

* * *

 

Jim sent the second message reading, **SHERLOCK I AM COMING FOR YOU**. The consulting detective had discovered that the bomb was placed in the Hunter Association’s records room. It had been nicknamed the ‘Monster Room’, the name had been created by the supernatural community saying that it was the endless list of their targets were kept but the real reason was that it held the information of all the hunters who were the real monsters.

The room contained information on Sebastian, it also said that he was deceased but the only confirmation came from his family. No death notice from a mission, or body was ever seen by any member of the Association.

In Sebastian’s file though was the last little clue. It was a map, really it was a piece of paper with an ‘x’ on it but it would lead him to the final location. Sherlock was going to be running around London for at least another day. Sherlock would undoubtedly make a visit to the Moran’s estate. It was going to be harder and harder for him to cover up his past from John. He was looking forward to the phone call Sebastian was going to receive from his niece though. Niece was inaccurate but adding all the “greats” was not really necessary.

If Sherlock was still half as competent as he was over a hundred years ago he would see that the paper was to be placed over an old map of the Hunter Association’s owned building specifically for torture of suspects. Something the Moran’s were often hired for. That would lead him to an abandoned warehouse and finally, finally they would meet. The thought sent his heart racing with anticipation.

* * *

 

“Why are we here?” asked John.

They were currently standing in front of the gates of the Moran family. Sherlock wanted to know all he could about a hunter who lived around the time the Seventh was running his criminal empire. Sherlock had said that this particular Hunter was employed by the progenitor and he believed that whoever was after him had something to do with Moran. John didn’t know why this involved visiting the family, no one was alive at the time Sebastian Moran was.

“I need to gather some information. The Moran’s would know how Sebastian had died. They never did work well with the Hunter Association.”

“Did they think they were too good to be a part of them?”

Sherlock gave him a quick glance before looking forward again.

“They were better than most independent hunters part of the association and they weren’t just hunters. They could be hired to take care of other business if you had the money. To the public though they run a multibillion dollar company.”

John’s eyes widened with surprise. Then a voice spoke through the intercom.

“You may come in Sherlock Holmes and Dr. John Watson.”

The gates opened and they entered the estate. They were greeted by a very pretty woman wearing professional attire, her hair blonde and her eyes an icy blue. John felt like he should have a weapon in her presence, the instinct to fight or run were kicking in. She looked at them as if she was assessing the quickest way to kill them. She offered them some tea which they both declined.

“I am Agatha Moran, current head of the Moran family. What can I exactly assist you with Mr. Holmes?”

“I want to know if you have any record on the death of a family member.”

“Why do you need such information?”

“It’s valuable to an investigation I am conducting. A bomb was placed in the Hunters Association’s London “Monster Room”.”

"Yes I heard."

John looked at Sherlock wondering if he thought it too was suspicious how quickly she knew of the attempted bombing.

“Who do you want to know about? I am well versed in the history of my family.”

“I am sure you are,” Sherlock said his eyes narrowed slightly before he surveyed the paintings on the wall.

John thought it was like they were slowly felling each other out, like two dogs circling each other before they attacked.

“What can you tell us about Sebastian Moran?” asked John.

“One if not the best hunter the Moran family has ever produced. We still use the records he set as goals for current members to be compared to. We’ve had some come close but no one has had the whole package like he did,” she answered.

"Sounds like you really admire him."

"His skills were admirable," she stated cooly.

"Did you know he was working for a vampire?"

Agatha glanced at him from the corner of her eyes as he continued to look at the paintings on the wall.

“The Moran’s have often been hired by non-humans. It’s no secret.”

“We were wondering how he died,” said John.

Before Agatha answered Sherlock interrupted again.

“Are these all portraits of previous head of families?”

“Yes,” she answered giving him a curious look.

“Which one was the current head when he was alive?”

“That would be Lord Augustus Moran. His daughter Augusta would be the next head and she’s my great great grandmother.”

Agatha pointed to the two portraits portraying them.

“If Sebastian Moran was so great than why was his sister the next head of the family?”

“She was born first.”

“And that was all that is required to be head of the family?”

“You’re the second born, you should know what it takes.”  
Sherlock stopped walking around the room and came close to her.

“Do you know who I am?”

“Of course,” she said and the small smile that accompanied that statement unnerved John deep to his core.

There was some other conversation that was taking place right in front of him but he couldn’t figure out what it was about.

“Thank you for your help, goodbye,” Sherlock quickly said before heading toward the door.

John looked confused, first at Agatha who didn’t seem particularly perturbed with Sherlock’s abrupt leave and then back at Sherlock who only gave him a quick nod to follow him. John gave a quick goodbye to her before heading out with his friend.

“What was that all about? You didn’t find out how he died,” berated John.

“She wasn’t going to tell us. She’s hiding something but I know what the paper is for.”

“Really?”

“It’s the destination for a map. ‘X’ marks the spot.”

“How do you know that?”

“Hunters use to use several different sheets to make up a map. One method was to have the layout of a city or building and then on the second sheet marked where the target would be.”

“And you figured this out after looking at some paintings?”

“Yes. One of the frames was a map of old London.”

“That’s amazing.”

Sherlock smiled at the compliment but quickly schooled his expression into one more serious. Whoever was after him was probably leading him straight into a trap. 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be better. Thank you for reading and leave any kudos or comments if you like. Also I'll probably begin updating every thursday and sunday now.


	10. Revelations Part 1 (Just To Be Clear)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment the last 9 chapters have been leading up to. How Moriarty survived 100 years ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally this chapter was one of the main reasons i even started writing this fic.

_Being turned into a vampire was the most excruciating thing Sebastian ever gone through. It was worse than learning how to endure torture or nearly being killed by the weretiger. On average it took three days for a human to be turned. Less than half died, but there was still that chance._

_He had been writhing in pain for two days before his body completely stilled and everything about him stopped. Moriarty had remained by his side throughout the pain. When Sebastian stopped moving, just for a moment the ancient vampire thought that he did not survive the change. When he finally began to breathe again Moriarty came closer, his face was the first thing Sebastian saw in his new life. He had lost himself for the first moment of this new live, seeing Moriarty's face he knew that the person in front of him was everything._

_The strange clarity that he saw began to overwhelm Sebastian. Moriarty brought his hand up to Sebastian's face gently stroking his cheek as he tried to command his undivided attention. That's when Sebastian began to feel a burning hunger. His throat felt dry as he began to gasp for something to save him from this terrible thirst._

_Moriarty bit into his wrist the smell of blood hitting the air and called to every fiber of Sebastian's being. He could feel his fangs begin to grow filling his uncomfortably forcing it wide open. Moriarty brought his wrist close to Sebastian's mouth, blood dripping his mouth before he latched on to it. It was the most divine thing he ever had in his life, this is what ambrosia must be like. As the blood flowed into his mouth and down his throat he thought that this was the only blood he would ever desire for the rest of his life._

_As he continued to drink he became acutely aware of Moriarty's whole being. It was as if the barrier between their beings began to disappear and they were melting into each other._

_Moriarty pushed him away before he could drain him. Sebastian tried to follow as the wrist was pulled away but was kept down, leaving him to only lick at the blood around his mouth. His fangs still long and sharp with eyes glowing bright red. He stared at his sire who licked the bite on his wrist close._

_"Welcome to your new life."_

* * *

 

Sherlock had wanted to desperately tell John not to come. The dreadful sense of foreboding that filled his being was illogical and yet he knew that something terrible was going to happen. John would not be persuaded to leave his side however, being adamant over the last couple days that he would they would stay together.

The first time Sherlock saw John he thought that his own Dr. John Watson had come back to him and in a way he had. But the current Watson and the past one were different. Almost like twin brothers who shared so much but were still their own person. Perhaps Irene was right, he should have left John well enough alone. If he had then there would be no danger, and John would never come so close to death again. But he was a selfish person, after all he was still only a vampire.

“This is the place?” asked John as they stood outside of a warehouse, his hand clasped around his gun.

“Undoubtedly.”

Though it appeared abandoned and according to all public information it was. Even to the Hunter Association it was no longer in use but after combing through some of the older maps the Association used, he was sure that this was the place. It once was a candy factory before being bought by the Association and for almost a hundred years it had remained empty.

“No chance that this isn’t a trap?”

“What do your instincts tell you?”

John gave a small sigh of defeat. Sherlock couldn’t sense any one person or persons hiding in wait in the warehouse but he did feel a dark aura coming from the building. John was clearly on edge, all the instincts honed from war telling him to be alert.

Taking the lead he went ahead into the warehouse. After stepping over the threshold the phone made a new ping noise. He pulled it out and saw that a map had been uploaded onto the phone, leading them further into the building. John made a huff of disappointment when he saw what was on the phone. Their footsteps echoed as they walked further inside.

“Alright if we’re about to meet whatever psycho has been doing this can you at least tell me who it is and why?”

“I believe Sebastian Moran is alive and he’s enacting revenge for the murder of the Seventh.”

“But it’s been over a hundred years. Why didn’t he try to kill you when you were in America?”

“Vampires are very patient creatures. He waited until he could do the most damage and he had plenty of time to plan it.”

“I didn’t know that they were so close.”

“No one knew how close they were but the Seventh must have trusted him more than anyone else he employed.”

“I’m just saying that they had to be very close if he wanted to take revenge for his boss after a hundred years. He’s probably a vampire and isn’t that against some kind of hunter code? He had to go far so that he could come after you.”

John was right, the relationship between Moran and the Seventh was a lot closer than Sherlock ever knew. To the average member of society they would not believe he had allowed himself to be turned and wait for a hundred years to come after him. Lucky enough Sherlock was a cut above the rest and the only logical conclusion considering all the references that had been made it could only mean that Moran had somehow survived.

Finally entering the last room the map lead them to, he received the last message. It read **SHERLOCK I HAVE FOUND YOU**. They both looked around the room trying to see whoever might be there when Sherlock noticed that there were a several walkways above them leading to the upper floors. The concentration of the malevolent force was there. Sherlock nodded to John to follow him up the stairs. The clanging steps as they ran up the levels echoed within the warehouse like drums leading them to the end.

“Took you long enough,” called out a voice from the walkway above the one they were crossing.

Looking up John had pointed his gun and Sherlock materialized fire within his hand.

“We could have been here sooner if you gave us a more direct map with none of these games, Moran.”

“I know how much you actually enjoy these games. Keeps you from being bored.”

“Whatever your grand ending was it’s not going to end well for you. You tried so hard to be clever and follow in the Seventh’s footsteps but in the end it was obvious," Sherlock jeered. 

“Sherlock Holmes, you think you have the whole world figured out. But you’re wrong, I didn’t have to try at all," Moran laughed. 

Then out of the shadows came forth a small figure and Sherlock could hear his heart stop. His eyes widened as he stopped breathing.

“Jim?” said John.

\--

Jim waved to John from above a small grin gracing his face. Sherlock's expression was comical, he really wanted to take a picture of it. The doctor's face was equally amusing with confusion written all over it.

“It’s been a long time hasn’t it Sherlock,” he said.

"Do you know him?" John asked Sherlock.

“Do I know him?! How do you know him?” Sherlock questioned back.

“He was a little boy who was lost and I helped him but I had no idea he was a vampire.”

Before Sherlock could even begin to fully picture what his partner had revealed, Jim spoke again.

“You really shouldn’t blame the doctor, Sherlock. I didn’t properly introduce myself back then. Let me remedy that now,” Jim with a flourish of his cape stood on top of the rail. “I am James Moriarty, the seventh progenitor, known as the shadow of death, the spider and to your friend, the napoleon of crime. Hi!”

John’s eyes widened and the grin on Jim’s face began to grow as he could see the doctor begin to understand who was in front of him and who he had helped before.

“But that’s impossible,” stuttered John who turned back to look at Sherlock. “You said you killed him!”

“I did,” replied Sherlock his voice low in shock of seeing Jim in front of him, alive. “I stabbed him with the Third’s own blade. Not even a progenitor should be able to survive that.”

Jim clapped his hands.

“See that’s why I chose you. Believe me you did better than expected. Shall I show you the scar you left behind after stabbing me and leaving me to burn in that building? But that’s all unnecessary isn’t it because you can feel it can’t you?”

“I don’t understand,” said John who looked at Sherlock who seemed to be slowly losing his mind.

“No I imagine you don’t. Then let me get everyone on the same page.”

* * *

 

_Sebastian was barely over two weeks old in his new vampire life and he had to have all the self-control of someone who had been a vampire for at least a year. Sherlock was already on the edge and just needed the final push to go after him. Moriarty had to wait patiently to make his final move so that after tonight the world would think that the seventh progenitor was dead. After the death of Dr. Watson, the consulting detective had begun to spin out of control trying to find him. After the Third’s blessing Sherlock would be more than prepared to go after him. All he needed was a time and a place._

_Moriarty watched his newborn vampire stand outside with him, trying to keep his senses from being overwhelmed. He had been doing marvelously well but there were things that they still had to work on, together. It was also very important for no one to know that Sebastian had been turned. Only Sebastian’s sister knew of what had happened and Moriarty understood that the she would never speak of it. She would be a much more competent head of the Moran family._

_“Have you sent out the message?” asked Moriarty._

_Sebastian nodded his head as he took shallow breaths. The way his eyes watched all the creatures move below reminded him of a tiger waiting to attack any intruders._

_“When do you think you’ll come back here?”_

_“Not any time soon, something you’ll quickly understand is how time begins to move slowly for you but fast for the world. You’ll feel like you’re either going to be left behind or untouchable.”_

_Moriarty’s familiar, in the shape of a magpie came to him. Holding out his hand for it to land on, the familiar was quickly absorbed back into his being. Sherlock had received his invitation for the final showdown. Sebastian knew where he needed to be and before they went their separate ways he kissed Moriarty. The kiss was hard as Moriarty was pushed against the wall, his lip began to bleed with the prick of Sebastian’s fangs. That was another quality Moriarty enjoyed about Sebastian being a vampire. Any hint of desire or exhilaration quickly showed with the elongation of his fangs and the glowing of his eyes._

_Sebastian pulled his lip into his mouth and licked at the wound. Before it could be taken any further Moriarty put his hand on Sebastian’s neck and rubbed his thumb up and down the vein as he gently pushed him back._

_“Be prepared,” he ordered._

_Sebastian licked his fang as it slowly began to retract._

_“Don’t make me wait,” Sebastian replied._

_Moriarty smiled at the parting words as he went to meet Sherlock Holmes._

_\--_

_The place for their meeting was in the old branch office of the vampire organization. The plan was that they would have a final fight and knowing that Sherlock would try to use his fire as his trump card. Also Sherlock would have the added strength from consuming progenitor blood and grief of his loss. While he thought he would leave Moriarty to die from a wound and being burned to death. When in actuality there was a secret entrance from underground into the building where Moriarty would leave through and both he and Sebastian would leave the country. Everyone would believe he died and Sherlock would be punished for the murder of a progenitor. How he would be dealt with was up to any leniency the Third._

_Things did not go as planned though._

_When Sherlock appeared Moriarty smiled mockingly giving condolences on the doctors passing._

_“You killed him just to get to me!” sneered Sherlock._

_“I think that in the end you’ll find that it was your fault he died.”_

_Sherlock came at him with all his might, his hand blazing with fire. Moriarty could smell the blood Sherlock had ingested before coming, the presence of the Third making itself known. Sherlock was doing well, being a noble he had moderate psionic abilities and with every strike against him more of their surrounding was destroyed with the energy. Sherlock was really going beyond his expectations but he wasn’t worried about surviving the strikes._

_Then Moriarty caught the quick movement Sherlock was going to make with his hand, first to grab him and burn him while his second would pierce his body. He was going to allow the attack. Sherlock reached for him gripping his wrist and setting his arm ablaze. It hurt like hell. The thing he was not expecting was Sherlock pulling out the blade of the Third and stabbing him in the heart. The blade was not the typical silver blade that hunters used or even the enchanted ones witches used. They were crafted with metal of a meteor and forged with dragon fire. Each one was gifted to the progenitors from The Origin, the first vampire and it could most definitely kill a progenitor if used properly._

_“Burn in hell,” seethed Sherlock as he removed the blade watching Moriarty collapse._

_The building was going up in flames when he left him on the floor to die. Moriarty could feel his body begin to decay. If he hadn’t been systematically starving himself for the last decade he would be able to recover from the burns faster, he would be able to move but with the wound of the progenitor blade his healing capabilities were greatly hindered. He had underestimated how far the Third was willing to go to get rid of him. If he was going to die here at least he knew that one of his siblings actually had the gall to send someone to directly attack him. If he wasn’t bleeding out he would laugh at the absurdity of the situation._

_He could hear a crash come from within the building and he sensed the presence of Sebastian. Coming through the flames Sebastian reached for him and lifted his body up. He didn’t ask any questions but continued a mantra of ‘fuck fuck fuck’. One of the benefits of a sire and their newborn bond was the mental link that formed. Moriarty explained through brief images of what had happened and what needed to happen now. The irony did not escape him that after he decided to live on he was now going to die. No, this couldn’t be his end._

_After escaping the burning building Sebastian kneeled with his body as he gently placed a hand down on the symbol that Moriarty had inscribed on the floor before. Moriarty could taste the worry rolling off of Sebastian but did not distract him. His eyes began to glow red as he activated the symbol which would lead them to his home in Ireland. The worry was that Sebastian’s capabilities weren’t strong enough to use this kind of power to transport them there._

_Their bodies were consumed by Sebastian’s shadow and they disappeared from London. Sebastian was breathing heavily when they arrived in the opening of the castle. He quickly ran down the stairs to a room he had only seen once but knew its purpose well. In one of the lower rooms was a space completely devoted to an experimental idea. There on the floor was a tub at the center of a magically scripted circles. Above was a series of glass tanks like a convoluted hour glass one emptying into the other until one dripped into the tub. The glass also had runes engraved on them._

_The tanks were filled with blood, more specifically it was filled with Moriarty’s blood and blood acquired from other long deceased purebloods. It had taken time to collect so much blood to fill the tub and the tank. The tank would slowly empty the blood from itself and it would go back to the tanks above it through magic._

_Sebastian quickly ripped the clothing from Moriarty’s body before he place him inside the tub. The circles began to glow brightly as soon as he was placed in the pool of blood. Sebastian remained beside the pool for three days before he knew that Moriarty had a chance to recover._

_He would remain the majority of the next hundred years by the side of the pool of blood watching Moriarty slowly recover._

* * *

 

“You really did exceed my expectations. I’m afraid I’m still not one hundred percent but I’m more than strong enough to destroy you,” Jim stated. 

He took great joy upon seeing the shock and awe on Sherlock's face. The doctor however seemed to recover faster than his companion.

"If you went through all this trouble to fake your death then why come back now? Why bring Sherlock into any of this," John demanded to know.

“Sherlock was a nuisance back then and I had hoped to use his unusual compassion for the humans against him. As you can see it worked much better than I had planned.” Jim had moved a hand over his heart, lightly tracing the length of the scar. “The real question is, why are you alive Dr. Watson?” he questioned menacingly.

Sherlock moved in front of John defensively.

“What is he talking about?” John asked Sherlock.

“I won’t let you anywhere near him again,” Sherlock growled, ignoring John’s question.

Jim had such an innocent expression on his face, smiling while he replied.

“You still don’t get it do you Sherlock. I don’t care about you anymore and,” suddenly Jim was in front of Sherlock standing on the rail before the doctor and detective, “You can’t stop me.”

His eyes began to glow red and before Sherlock could strike him, he was thrown to the side as he hit the wall on the end of the railway with a tremendous force. John called out to Sherlock who was dazed by the psionic blast. Jim then brought John’s face close to him, keeping him from checking on Sherlock. John felt Jim’s small cold hands hold his face, his bright red eyes staring into John’s eyes. John didn’t know how he had missed the menacing aura before.

“You really do look remarkably similar the previous Dr. Watson. I had to see how alike you two were. Do you really have no memory of what went on one hundred years ago?”

The more Jim spoke the tighter his grip became and he could feel the nails begin sharpen against his skin.

“What are you going on about?”

Jim looked to Sherlock who was finally getting on his feet.

“Naughty boy Sherlock. You still haven’t told him. Shall I?”

“Don’t you dare,” Sherlock hissed.

Before Sherlock rushed forward he stopped just as suddenly as he was about to begin. Sebastian was pointing his gun at him keeping him in place.

“You’re not the first Dr. Watson your friend has had the company of staying with. In fact he turned the previous one into a vampire which soon after his transformation, died. Now after a hundred years here you are again but is it really the you from before?” John scowled in pain as he felt the nails begin to dig in to his skin. “Tell me Doctor.”

John shoved the muzzle of his gun under Jim’s head, he now wore a defiant look on his face.

“Tell Moran to let Sherlock go or else I’ll blow your head off,” he threatened.

Jim only smiled, the look disturbed John who was trying so hard not to be phased by the vampire in front of him.

“If you’re going to shoot me you should go ahead. This is the best shot you’ll ever get.”

Sebastian flicked his eyes toward Jim. The smaller vampire knew that he was not at all amused by the game he was playing but he also knew better than to put down his gun.

John pulled the trigger and for a split second Jim’s head whipped back unnaturally but never did his grip lessen on him.

Then came the laughter.

John felt his heart drop as he saw Jim's head fall forward, before lifting up to face him again. His wound already completely healed.

“You should try a hunter gun next time, it might slow me down a couple more seconds if you ever get the chance again,” Jim said with a grin as blood dripped from the corner of his mouth.

Sherlock didn’t seem to care anymore about the possibility of being shot as he tried to go to John’s aid. Instead of Sebastian shooting to stop him, Jim waited til he was close enough which he then took one hand off of John to lightly place it on Sherlock’s chest and then with the slightest of efforts was able to push him forcing him back hard into the wall. Jim flashed from being in front of John to stand before Sherlock who had fallen to the ground again by the force.

Before the consulting detective could defend himself Jim swiftly moved his hand cutting Sherlock’s arm off.

“Sherlock!” called out John as he tried to rush to his friend’s aid before being stopped by Sebastian.

Sebastian dropped in front of the doctor and quickly pinned him to the ground with his knee digging into John’s back. Sherlock who was clutching his shoulder where the arm was severed, tried to move toward John but Jim pushed him back down on the floor with a satisfying thud.

“The game is over Sherlock. Frankly you’ve begun to bore me” Jim gripped Sherlock’s neck as he tilted his head upward to make sure he looked him in the eyes. “Do you understand? You. Bore. Me. I have bigger and better things I have to tend to. You were a good distraction but now looking at you I can’t believe I ever let it last this long.” Jim moved his hand down Sherlock’s chest before his sharpened nails pierced him and he dragged his hand out of his body, slashing him. Blood splattered across the wall.

Standing up Jim looked down at the bloody vampire who was clutching at his bleeding chest. Their eyes met, Jim’s bored and Sherlock’s filled with anger and pain. Jim brought his blood stained hand to his mouth giving a tentative lick before walking away.

John had been struggling underneath Sebastian who didn’t seem a bit bothered by the human beneath him. Jim crouched down next to John, gripping his face with his bloody hand marking it with Sherlock’s blood. Squeezing the doctors face Jim gave a smile that didn’t reach his eyes.

“I told you people would take advantage of you. Maybe this new life won’t be as short as your last one.” Jim walked away nodding to Sebastian to let the doctor go. After being released John rushed forward to Sherlock grabbing the severed arm off the floor and bringing it back to the bleeding shoulder. Jim didn’t even look back as he shouted his final farewell.

Leaving the warehouse Jim began laughing hysterically. This was all too much and yet not enough. He had spent a hundred years in a pool of blood and then fifteen years before facing the consulting detective again and now it all seemed so trivial. Sherlock’s relationship with John would be hurt and even if they both survived the bombs they could never go back to how things were once between them. Now though he had to shove back the meaning of John’s existence to the back of his mind. He had to go back to playing the only game that really mattered, the one that he was playing since the very beginning.

Once they were clear of the building Jim pushed the app on his phone to trigger the bomb. The force of the wind blew their hair in disarray.

“Was it really necessary to allow Watson to shoot you?” asked Sebastian.

“Oh Sebastian you really need to relax, that was a lot of fun!”

“You were just showing off.”

Jim stopped walking, spinning around to face Sebastian who he thought looked beautiful with the burning building behind him, he smiled cheekily in response.

“After one hundred years of doing nothing, things are finally moving again. Are you ready?”

Sebastian smiled sharply, his fangs flashing in the light of the fire. His eyes glowed red brightly filled with vicious glee.

“Let’s get started.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So while we've had lots of arc the first part of the story is now done. There will be a brief arc before the next part really starts. Thank you to all who have continued to read and please leave any kudos and comments if you are so motivated.


	11. Talk It Out (Let's Get On With It)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and Sebastian find something interesting while waiting for the next big thing. Sherlock and John have a lot to talk about and Mycroft is eager to send them on their next case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, school got really busy and I worked on some art for a gift exchange so my free time was mostly taken up. Next bridging arc has started up. Part of this was inspired by a situation in vampire knight and the other from Let the Right One In.

_Waiting. There was so much waiting. Sebastian lingered next to the pool, his body lying on the cold hard floor. He stared into the blood, the surface of the pool disrupted by the continuous dripping from the tanks on the ceiling. The sire bond created between them was the only thing that reassured him that Moriarty was still alive.  
_

_This wasn’t how it was supposed to be.  
_

_As he laid there, all he could think about was how pathetic he was acting. Like some pining girl waiting for her lover to come back. It took him some time but eventually he talked himself into leaving to eat, unable to ignore his hunger anymore. It was then that he resolved himself to get his act together. He needed to be prepared for when Moriarty emerged from the pool. Even if that meant he had to do it all on his own._

_The memories helped,_ _being the one and only vampire sired by Moriarty gave Sebastian the privilege of having all of his sire’s memories. They came slowly, at first only when he slept. Then through great effort he began to recall them by his own will. He set out to master the blood memory ability, being able to recall the memories of those he drank from at will.  
_

_When he wasn’t feeding or practicing, he talked. He would go down to the room and sit by the side of the pool and he talked to Moriarty. He started with all the things he never said about their time together. Like the first time when he knew he was attracted to him, the first time he knew he wanted him, and the first time he wanted to stay with him forever. He then talked about his childhood, how much he missed India, how much he hated his father, when he hunted down the were-tiger. He then began to talk about being a vampire, how long it would take before the sun stopped hurting his eyes, how much he enjoyed his new strength, how tricky it was to get his inherited ability under control. He also talked about the memories he saw.  
_

_Then things began to change in the world.  
_

_Moriarty had once told him that the first decade would be strange, his mind wouldn’t comprehend yet that his internal clock had stopped. The first century though would be unforgiving, he would watch all those he knew die and he would remain unchanged despite everything around him changing. It helped describing it all to him though. The wars waged and people slaughtered, the technology created, human laws altered. He described human’s accomplishment on space travel, the evolution of filmography and weaponry, the creation of the internet and cell phones. The last thing that changed was their familiarity.  
_

_As Sebastian talked he stopped referring to him as Moriarty, eventually he became Jim. Despite not being able to verbally talk to each other their bond allowed Jim to give him a unique kind of response. The presence in his mind gave a subtle reaction as he spoke, as if he could feel what Jim thought about each of the things he talked about. Their bond never weakened, part of keeping the blood filled with its regenerating abilities required Sebastian to make a painful sacrifice. Once every five years he had to carefully cut out his own heart, then crushing it he placed it in the tanks above. The process was excruciating and the only reason he didn’t die was due to being sired by a progenitor. His healing abilities were just a step below that of Jim’s. It took time to heal though and he always had to have a group to feed on afterwards.  
_

_After the first half century Sebastian began to rebuild Jim’s empire. That was something they had discussed together before they were hindered by Jim’s almost death. Even if he was physically alone that didn’t mean he had to stop their plans. He was still very capable on his own. No one expected it could be him that was putting things together, after all to the rest of the world he too was dead.  
_

_Then after a hundred years Jim finally emerged from the pool._

_Sebastian had returned from hunting and approached the pool again. He was surprised that there wasn’t a place worn down in the shape of his body on the floor next to the pool. Once he was close he saw the movement from within the tank. The surface was then disrupted as Jim rose. Sebastian rushed to his side helping him leave the pool, Jim only stood for a moment on the floor before collapsing in his arms.  
_

_“It’s not enough, it’s taking too long,” Jim breathed heavily through shallow breaths.  
_

_Sebastian wiped away some of the blood from his face and quickly taking off his coat he wrapped it around Jim.  
_

_He could tell that Jim hadn’t finished regenerating but all he said was “It’s okay.”  
_

_“I’m sorry Sebastian. But I can’t support this form, you’ll need to wait a while longer.”  
_

_“It’s okay,” he repeated.  
_

_Then right before his eyes he saw Jim change, his body began to shrink until wrapped in his coat was only a toddler. Still bloody with the too large coat engulfing him Jim looked up at him, his large dark eyes still had a kind of intelligence in them but had no sense of recognizing him.  
_

_“Jim?” he murmured to the small child.  
_

_Jim still looked up at him with no response. Picking him up he went to the closest bathroom were he began to wipe the blood away. Sebastian spotted the scar on Jim chest, undoubtedly created by the Third’s blade. He wondered if it would ever heal. He was at a lost at what to do. How much did Jim understand? Placing his hand over Jim's heart he said, “Jim” and then putting a hand on his own chest he said, “Sebastian.”  
_

_Jim didn’t respond only grasping the hand that was placed on his chest and bringing the fingers to his mouth. Sebastian brought his other wrist to his mouth biting down and then placing it in front of Jim. Jim latched onto the bleeding wrist and began to drink.  
_

_Sebastian’s mind began to race. What was he supposed to do now? Was he going to raise Jim now? Would he ever remember their past? Would things ever go back to the way they used to be?  
_

_He was eventually distracted by Jim who had stopped drinking. The bottom half of his face dripping in Sebastian’s blood as he leaned forward placing a small hand on Sebastian’s cheek. The blonde stood still not knowing what to do. Jim stared into his eyes as he leaned even closer until there was only a few inches between their faces. Then he smiled.  
_

_Sebastian didn’t know why he felt a sudden surge of contentment.  
_

* * *

 

It had been a week since their confrontation with Holmes and Watson, who had survived their little farewell present. Their spy was still placed nearby and was now instructed to give weekly reports on any noteworthy activities, to completely disregard the detective would be a mistake. He might be useful again one day. By now the Fourth would know he was he was alive but there was no attempt of communication. This new development would throw the others off. He knew that the only reason none had tried to claim his dominion was because that would mean that one of them would have to rise above the others by taking it. There was a very delicate peace between the remaining progenitors, all so careful not to disrupt the balance as to prevent war from breaking out. 

Now they would all be wary of the meaning of his existence again, never having sired anyone and now not only was he still alive but he created a vampire. They would begin to worry about his intentions and if he was finally making his move. The answer to the latter was no, Sebastian was not planned for and he had no intention of turning anyone else. 

Beside the looming attempt of sending him a message, Jim found some interesting activity happening not so far away. There had been several brutal murders that had taken place, and the evidence pointed to a werewolf. The trouble was that it wasn’t only humans that were being killed, it was vampires too. A purely human matter would have hardly caused a blip on his radar but the vampires involvement changed everything. Technically speaking the vampires in his area were under his charge though he hardly exercised his right to govern them. 

The vampires and werewolves had a peace treaty for many centuries now, no longer were wolves forced out of cities and to tread tentatively as they moved across the country. There were no longer hunting parties against the werewolves, no longer any pack raids against covens of vampires. Werewolves tended to their own kind for grievous matters and vice versa. They also shared a mutual dislike for the Hunter Association who often over stepped their bounds all in the name of protecting humanity. They had become so comfortable with each other now that packs like Detective Inspector Lestrade could run a crime unit for all the supernatural beings that lived in the area. 

If a werewolf was really behind the murders than the vampires would ask for the werewolf responsible. But Jim doubted everything was so clear cut. There was a specific vampire coven that was being attacked, all were part of the Knight coven. Henry Knight was the leader of the coven, a little younger than a hundred years old but the only surviving member of his family. He was a noble of the Tenth’s bloodline. Their family was once very powerful with their blood inheritance but now that was no longer the case. 

The Knight family were very influential and had strong ties to other covens, they were favored among the progenitors. They were also responsible for keeping the peace in their domain as the lords over the vampires in their area. They made all ruling decision of those under their jurisdiction. 

So it was more than suspicious that Henry Knight’s parents had died in his youth, chalked up to a werewolf grudge against them. Now almost seventy years later vampires were dying in a similar manner. 

Sebastian came into the room smelling like gunpowder. He brought food with him. Jim swore that when he wasn’t shooting something he was trying to feed him. 

“I’m surprised you’re not working on your little pet project right now,” Sebastian said. 

“I’m not surprised that you brought me food. I’m not hungry.” 

“You haven’t eaten since yesterday.” 

“Vampires don’t need to eat three meals a day, we need blood every week or so to remain healthy.” 

“You once starved yourself. Don’t you think that you should feed more than semi-regularly to be at the peak of your powers?” 

Jim didn’t agree but he did take the sandwich offered to him. 

“We should make a quick stop in Baskerville. Do you fancy some sightseeing?” 

Sebastian's eyebrows rose slightly.

“Baskerville? Isn’t that were the special vampire lab is?” 

Jim took a bite out of his sandwich before replying.

“It’s run by vampires but does not solely employ them. It’s how the Knight family has stayed so wealthy this last century. Pharmaceuticals is a very productive business.” 

“You want to check in on the lab?” 

“It’s not the lab I’m interested in, it’s what happening around it.” 

Jim handed him a tablet with the information of the recent murders. Sebastian read as he ate his sandwich. 

“This is what’s caught your interest?” Sebastian asked with a raised eyebrow.Jim didn’t respond only looking at him as he continued to eat the sandwich. “You know something.”

Jim smirked.

“I just want to see to confirm my suspicions.” 

“And what about the Fourth?””

“All in due time.” _  
_

* * *

 

Sherlock had fucked up. John didn’t know what to think anymore. Once again he was staying with Molly because he couldn’t be near Sherlock. He was also slightly mad at Molly but his need for a place to stay was stronger than his anger for not being told. Molly had apologized to him but she was the only one who didn’t know the previous John Watson. So at least there was one person who wouldn’t constantly compare him to the other one. 

After narrowly escaping the warehouse which was rigged with bombs, a nice parting gift from Jim or really Moriarty. He was also nice enough to clue him in to what had been really going on. John wasn’t stupid, he knew that there was something Sherlock had been holding back even after he had confessed to the murder he had thought he committed over a hundred years ago. He was he supposed to know though that he was some kind of reincarnation. What does that even mean?

Molly had explained to him why it was so shocking that ‘he’ existed. What John wanted to know was that if he was really ‘reborn’ why did it happen and why didn’t he have any memories of the last life like it’s shown in the movies. He knew that Molly wanted to run some kind of experiment on him but she was much too nice of a person to ask or go ahead and do any of it. 

After the warehouse Mycroft had shown up to receive them as they barely escaped the building. Granted it wasn’t the best place to have it out but John wasn’t going to wait til they got back to Baker Street for answers. Sherlock confessed that everything was true, despite how much John wished it wasn’t. He had felt so betrayed. 

The worst part was that despite everything Sherlock had done, he still wanted to be with him. How pathetic could he be?

He had agreed to have some drinks with Greg but that was only because he was promised to not have to pay for anything. He had chosen the place to meet, hoping that there would be less of a chance that this was some attempt of getting him to talk to Sherlock who had been texting him but never once did he try to call. Not Once. 

Now he was waiting at a table in the corner of the room with a very displeased expression. He was pretty sure he has scared the waitress with the curt speech she addressed him in and how quickly she scurried off every time. Contemplating whether or not to start on his third bottle, Greg finally showed up. 

Taking a seat across from him, Greg seemed a little uneasy. 

“Do you need a drink before we start?” asked John. 

“Human alcohol isn’t quite so potent on werewolves.” 

“Do you not drink anything at all?” 

“I didn’t say that now but this bar doesn’t serve it.” 

Before John got further off topic he redirected the conversation. 

“What do you want Greg?”

“I want to talk about what happened.” 

“Well you got to be more specific than that.” 

Greg leaned forward in his chair and lowered his voice. 

“I came to talk about why Sherlock lied to you about the other Dr. Watson.” 

John leaned back and crossed his arm over his chest. 

“He lied, end of story.” 

\--

“Did Sherlock mess up? Yes but you’re also not acting like an adult.” 

“I don’t see why I’m to blame.” 

“You’re not but not talking about it with Sherlock isn’t helping the situation.” John gave a dismissive look but he didn’t interrupt Greg again. “Look Sherlock was a loner and then he met you know… the other Dr. Watson. It changed him. He became a more open person despite whatever he might say. They spent years together and it was clear to everyone that they were in love. They argued whether or not to turn him and eventually he won out. He was only a vampire for two months before he died.” 

“And Moriarty was behind it?” 

“That’s what we believe. What I could get out of Sherlock was that he saw Moran standing over the dying body of the other doctor. Sherlock was there when he died and turned to dust. He spiraled out of control with want of revenge. Mycroft and I tried our best to keep him from ruining his life and until recently we thought he did kill the seventh progenitor. He went to a very dark place, one I thought he would never recover from.” 

“You thought?” 

“Until recently yeah. He met you.” 

John could see Greg carefully look at him, trying to read him but John didn’t even know what to feel himself. He couldn’t get past angry though. 

“So I’m just a replacement?! I’m sorry that that had happened, but I’m telling you that I don’t know any of this. I don’t think I can be with Sherlock if all he thinks about and feels for me is just his previous emotions projected onto me.” 

“I can’t tell you what he was thinking or even how he feels all I can tell you is what I know and I know that Sherlock really does care for you.” 

“Yeah but which ‘me’?”

John abruptly got up from the table and left the bar afraid of causing a scene if he stayed and he had heard enough.  
\--

Sherlock needed to get out of his coffin, he needed to feed, he needed mental stimulation, he needed John. After the disastrous confrontation with the very not dead Seventh he hadn’t seen John. He tried testing him but with no reply. He was aware through Greg that he was staying at Molly’s which he supposed was safe enough for him. He had spent a hundred years in exile for a crime he didn’t even commit, not for lack of trying. Everything about his life had been turned on its head in less than a year. Even for a vampire this was too much. 

When Mycroft crossed the threshold of his home he knew it instantly and even when his brother came into his room and opened up his coffin he did nothing but receive his brother with a look of annoyance. 

“Really Sherlock how long is this brooding phase of yours going to last? I don’t think I can handle another hundred years.” 

“If you’re just here to criticize me then leave,” Sherlock grumbled from inside his coffin. 

“Get up little brother we have something to discuss.” 

Before Sherlock could give a negative retort Mycroft left the room expecting his brother to follow. Sherlock debated to himself whether or not to rise but if he ever needed a moment to distract himself from John then maybe Mycroft could be useful. 

Sherlock successfully moved from his coffin to his chair still wearing his week old pajamas, Mycroft made a quick face of disgust as his brother passed him. 

“I’ve been in touch with some of the purebloods but more importantly the Fourth. They’ve all been made aware of the Seventh’s return and Moran being sired. You’re name has been cleared of killing him and your time exiled has been seen as your punishment for any attempted murder but seeing as he orchestrated the whole ordeal I don’t believe anyone should make a fuss about you anymore.” 

“If you came to give me such a trivial update you could have sent that in a text or an email.” 

Mycroft tried his hardest not to roll his eyes at his brother. 

“I also want you to investigate another matter that’s quite important.” 

“Is there ever anything you don’t want me to investigate that’s not important?” 

“This deals with the treaty between werewolves and more importantly a noble family.”

“I am much too busy I can’t possibly deal with this.” 

Sherlock waved his hand towards the door signaling for Mycroft to leave him alone. A signal he refused to follow. 

“You’ve been rotting in your coffin, which you should really get cleaned out. How long are you going to pine for John Watson?”

“I’m not pining,” he sneered. There was a moment of silence between them before Sherlock spoke again. “Have you told anyone about John?”

“No.” 

A meaningful look passed between them. 

“What’s the case?”

“In Baskerville vampires of the Knight coven have been murdered. It looks to be the work of a wolf. This isn’t the first time something like this has happened and the Knight connections have made it a top priority to find out what’s happening.” 

Sherlock sat more attentively his hand placed in front of him as he began to contemplate. 

“The Knights are part of the Tenth’s bloodline so they’re valuable even as nobles.” 

“Now there’s only one Knight and some think he’s being systematically attacked, whether it’s a lone pack or wolf or if one of them is working with another noble to take him out we need to know.” 

Sherlock nodded his head in understanding. 

“I’ll take the case.” 

He rose and moved to his room planning to mope a little before dealing with the Baskerville case but was stopped by his brother. 

“Whatever is between John and you needs to be settled. Grow up Sherlock. Go see him and if you want to be with him than make it happen, if not then let him go. For once listen to someone else for a change and don’t decide everything for yourself.” 

Mycroft left a shocked Sherlock, he had never had Mycroft give him any personal advice on his relationships other than to act more respectfully to others. Shortly after Mycroft left he received a text from Lestrade telling him that he had just spoken to John. Sherlock initially felt irritated that he was needlessly trying to help him. Then he received a follow up text telling him to pull his head out of his ass and to go talk to John. 

Mycroft then sent him a text telling him where John was and to hurry up. Sherlock finally decided to take their advice and to go to John. 

* * *

John was about to enter Molly’s building when his arm was grabbed, instinctively turning to debilitate his assailant he stopped when he saw it was Sherlock. 

“Sherlock? What are you doing here?” 

“We need to talk John.” 

“Well it’s a little late for that.” 

John made a move to go into the building but Sherlock moved in front of him rather quickly. 

“I’m not very good at this but-“

“One week Sherlock.” 

Sherlock tilted his head in confusion.

“What?”

“It’s been a whole week and all you’ve sent are texts. You LIED to me! Is anything between us real because I can’t be your emotional substitute Sherlock?!"

“I know I messed up but that’s why I’m here because we need to talk.” 

“And what makes you think I want to listen to anything you have to say?!” 

“Because if you didn’t want to listen to me then you would have shot me the moment you saw me.” 

John released an angry huff. 

“What makes you think I still won’t?” 

The door behind them opened, interrupting the rather heated tension between them. Molly stood in the doorway and looked at the two men. 

“Do you need any help John?” she asked. 

John shot a look to Sherlock but then in a calmest tone he could muster he replied. 

“No I’m good, thank you Molly. But would you mind if we continued this in your flat?” 

They were getting curious looks by very nosy passing citizens and John didn’t want anyone else coming up to him asking if he needed some help. Also he had the sneaking suspicion that Mycroft was watching them. 

Molly moved out of the doorway letting John through. Sherlock stood on the doorstep giving Molly a pointed look. She sent a challenging look back. 

“What is going on here?” he asked seeing that Sherlock still didn’t step into the building. 

“I have to be invited in,” answered Sherlock.

“I thought you said that was a myth.” 

“It became a well known myth because of witches, remember. Molly has placed such a barrier around the building and I can’t enter without her permission.” 

“What happens if you do?” 

“He’d bleed out in less than a minute,” Molly answered with a smile.

“What a wonderful alteration to the original spell,” Sherlock said mostly with sarcasm. 

“How badly do you want to speak with John?” Sherlock narrowed his eyes at her but refused to respond to her question. Sher motioned her hand for him to enter. “Come on, let me see.” 

Sherlock took a deep breath but crossed the threshold. John held his breath waiting for spontaneous combustion but instead after a few seconds he noticed that Sherlock began to bleed and not just form one specific area. It was like his body became over run with blood and it began to come out of every pore. 

“Please Molly!” John pleaded as he saw Sherlock in pain. 

“You can come in,” she said. 

Instantly Sherlock stopped bleeding as John went to him and looked at his face to see if he was severely injured. Once he saw the look Molly was giving them he realized what he was doing and took a step back, quickly turning his back to them he walked up the stairs to enter her flat.

Molly had excused herself after she made sure they had settled into the apartment and charmed the place so the neighbors wouldn’t call the police if they’re voices were raised or if some punches were thrown. 

“John,” Sherlock began but faltered. 

John went to the sink wetting one of Molly’s towls and bringing it back to Sherlock.

“You should wipe your face.” 

Taking the wet towel from John, Sherlock began wiping the blood from his face. 

“I know that I’ve hurt you and maybe I should have made better decisions and if I could do anything to take away the hurt I’ve caused you I would.” 

“Then why did you? Why did you choose to lie to me over and over again? You had so many opportunities to tell me but you never did. I had to hear it from a bloody vampire child!” 

“I didn’t want to lose you, not again.” 

John lowered his shoulders in sadness, his anger draining into something else. 

“There’s something you need to understand Sherlock, I am not this other Watson. I can’t stay if you think I’m just him reborn. I need you to want me for me. Even if it’s somehow true I don’t remember any of that not the life you two shared, or his feelings or even dying. I wanted to be with you because it’s what I wanted. I’m not some new model to replace the old one and if you can’t separate what you felt for him with whatever if anything you feel for me, just me, then I don’t think we should go our separate ways.” 

John retained eye contact with Sherlock as he explained exactly how he felt and what Sherlock had to say would dictate whether he ordered him out of the flat that instant or if they continued talking. 

“It’s true that when I first saw you I thought that the… other Watson had magically walked back into my life and I did have fantasies of picking up our life from when it ended a hundred years ago.” John began to turn away but Sherlock grabbed onto his arms forcing him to face him. “But the more time I spent with you I began to realize that though you two might act similar and look similar you are not the same. That’s when I began to panic even more about telling you the truth because I had no idea how you would take it, obviously betrayed because I offered to be with you because of your physical appearance but then how I still act with you knowing that you are not the John Watson from before.” 

“So you think it was okay to lie to me?”

“No! I’m not trying to justify my actions I’m only explaining to you why I lied and I wish I could have dealt with it in a better fashion but I can’t turn back time, it’s one of the few things vampires can’t do.”   
Sherlock’s attempt at humor did not make John feel better but he did stop struggling in Sherlock’s hands. 

“How do I know that you’re not lying to me? That you’re not just using me as some substitute?” 

Sherlock gave a frustrated sigh. 

“I thought about so many times of leaving you alone. After what had happened before I never wanted to go through that again and knowing that you were alive and safe was enough for me. But the more time I spent with you I knew that I couldn’t let you go. Vampires aren’t very good at relationships, unfortunately one of the most romantic gestures is wishing to consume the one we want.” Sherlock pulled John into a tight embrace. “And I want desperately to keep you with me. You, the John Watson in front of me here and now. The one who wants me to buy the milk and types in the most irritating fashion. The one who makes the most endearing expressions and has a temper though you’re much better at dealing with others than I am.” 

John could feel something wet against his cheek. The way Sherlock was holding him kept him from seeing his face. 

“Sherlock?”

“Please John. I know that at times I may have trouble separating you two but I want to protect you as much as I can. The idea of failing twice to protect the one I care for is just… you brought me back from the hell I went into and if you are going to leave me then please let me hold you just a moment longer before you tell me to go.” 

John returned his embrace. 

“Don’t go,” he said into Sherlock’s shoulder, his voice muffled by his coat. Perhaps John was being weak but he couldn’t tell Sherlock to leave. He wanted to stay with him too. “We still have a lot to work through but we both will try.” 

John could feel Sherlock nod his head. Now only time would tell if things would work out.

* * *

  
Jim and Sebastian rented a room at the local bread and breakfast just outside of Baskerville. Nobody would recognize him in his childish form and nobody should know what Sebastian looked like. Just to make sure that they went undetected they both wore amulets to hide their presence, most skilled elder vampires could conceal their presence but those skilled enough could feel the void left in their area. 

Now they both stood walked through the forests were the vampires and humans were killed. The ground was marked with very large paw prints. Sebastian walked over to it and examined the tracks left behind as Jim looked at the old blood that marked the ground. 

“These were left behind by a very large canine,” stated Sebastian as Jim walked over to him. 

“A werewolf?”

“Most would think so but something is different. It feels wrong.” 

Jim smiled at Sebastian’s observation. Bending his knees to get closer to the track Jim placed his hand near the track. Sebastian mimicked his action. 

“You’re right. Do you feel that energy?” 

Sebastian closed his eyes.

“Yes.” 

Jim’s eyes began to gently glow red and aura appeared to emanate around the foot print. The energy was dark. Sebastian looked down at it, curious. 

“What is it?”

Both standing Jim explained.

“What do you know of the Tenth’s bloodline inheritance?” 

Sebastian thought it over in his head. 

“It’s familiars, or at least that’s what vampires call it.” 

“Correct unlike the witch’s familiar which is an animal they form a magical bond with, a vampire familiar is created by their blood and energy.”

“The tracks left behind are from some kind of very large wolf vampire familiar?”

“Yes, interesting how the Knights though nobles have not had a member who has the Tenth’s blood inheritance.”

“And there’s nobody in the country who has it either I’m guessing.” Jim smiled. “It felt angry.” 

“Yes there’s something wrong with the familiar but more importantly who it belongs to. I have a feeling I know why.” 

“Care to share?”

Jim decided he had quite enough of walking on the muddy ground and made a move toward Sebastian. Sebastian recognized what he wanted and lowering himself he bent his knees to lower his body as Jim climbed onto his back to be carried the rest of the way out of the woods. 

“What do you know about vampire experimentation?” 

“Other than you guys get pissed when Hunters or any other non-authorized humans do it? Not much. I kind have gathered from your memories that beside self-experimentation all the work that is done is very hush hush.” 

“It seems that someone is doing some illegal experimentation.”   
Sebastian didn’t like to talk in circles and after forcing Jim to go through a bunch of leaves he smiled at Jim’s displeasure of having leaving in his hair." 

“What’s going on?” 

“Do that again and I’ll shove leaves down your throat until you choke on them,” Jim threatened squeezing his arms tighter around Sebastian’s throat. “Let’s go see a doctor and I’ll explain everything.” 

Sebastian gave a frustrated sigh. 

* * *

  
“Why has your brother been texting me?” asked John. 

It had been three days since they had talked things through. They would still have to work through things and it may take some time for John to feel completely secure in their relationship but he did believe him when he said that he wanted to stay with him just for him. Not because he may potentially be the reincarnation of his past lover. 

“It’s a case that I’ve agreed to take, I’ve been doing some research before I have to leave. It requires leg work which is why I was asked to do it and Mycroft isn’t looking in on it himself.” 

Sherlock was at John’s laptop, an action that John highly doubted he would ever get Sherlock to quit doing. 

“What’s going on?”

“Werewolf attack, murder, and the possibility of a conspiracy against a noble vampire.” 

“Sounds right up your alley.” 

Sherlock shot John a surly look. 

“How does a little vacation to Baskerville sound to you?”

“And by vacation you mean working on a case just in a different city?”

“Yes.” 

John shook his head but couldn’t help smiling at his candor. 

“When do we leave?”

“Before dawn.”

The whole ordeal of transferring a vampire via coffin was something John did not want to go through again. Sherlock insisted because they were going to be several days away from home and wherever they were going to stay would definitely have windows. That was something else that confused John, if Sherlock didn’t burst in sunlight did it have another bad reaction like a rash or was did he keep out of it purely out of annoyance?

John was non too gentle with transferring the coffin into the room since Sherlock left the whole embarrassing ordeal for him to deal with alone. The moment they entered a suite by courtesy of Mycroft, John became aware that the people working in the small town were aware of vampires. Besides the strange look of a few tourists the woman working the hotel gave them a room with heavily tinted window, windowless rooms were not available. 

When night fell again they received an invitation from a Henry Knight, inviting them to his home. Sherlock informed him that he was believed to be the primary target. When they were going to the location of Knight and the rest of the living coven John imagined what the home must look like. Was it a grand castle, did it have a moat, was it located underground? Arriving to the house though shattered any fantasy he concocted. It was an open, very large, rich looking and modern house.

They were greeted by a man who looked nervous. 

“Mr. Holmes?” he asked 

Sherlock nodded his head. The man gave a questioning look to John. 

“This is my companion Dr. John Watson. He helps me with all my cases.” 

“It’s nice to meet you both I’m Lord Henry Knight of noble blood, child of the Tenth’s Bloodline,” he introduced himself awkwardly and bowed slightly. 

John looked to Sherlock in confusion. 

“It’s a formal introduction like what happened at the warehouse,” Sherlock said to him. 

“You must forgive me I was taught since I was very young to always introduce myself that way, I’ve never done it any other,” Henry said.

“Even to friends?” asked John. 

An awkward pause ensued before Henry answered. 

“I don’t really have any.” 

Going into the house John saw only three other vampires, two who looked to be the same age all born vampires seemed to stop aging and one who looked much older. John had been hanging around vampires long enough to start to pick up on little things. 

“Who is this Henry?” asked the older looking vampire. 

“This is Mr. Holmes and Dr. Watson they’re the ones sent to help us.” The man smiled at them while the other two still held guarded looks. “This is Dr. Jacqui Stapleton and her daughter Kristi. The man is Dr. Bob Frankland.” 

“Do you all work at the Baskerville Lab?” asked Sherlock. 

“Only Jacqui and I,” answered Dr. Frankland. 

“We were the only two of what was the coven that worked there. The others dealt more with the business end but now they’re all dead,” Dr. Stapleton further informed them giving a quick angry look to Dr. Frankland. 

“What kind of business?” inquired John. 

“Of the pharmaceuticals that Baskerville produces, getting patents, and legal matters.” 

“Do all the vampires that work at the lab use to live here?” 

“No we only live here because I’m head of the lab and need to run by all projects through the approval of Lord Knight.” 

“And I live here because I’ve been a long time friend of the family,”

Dr. Frankland answered with more warmth than Dr. Stapleton. 

“Can you show me where they were murdered?” asked Sherlock

“Yeah, luckily enough we’ve been able to block the area from the increase of tourists that the area has received. But are you sure you want to go out? The wolf is still out there,” said Henry. 

“We can take care of ourselves,” stated Sherlock with confidence. 

“Alright I’ll show you.” 

As they nodded their head in goodbye to the Stapletons and Dr. Frankland, they left the house. 

“Can I ask you a personal question about your house?” asked John. 

“Sure.” 

“Why is your house so modern?” 

“My parent’s always believed in changing with the time. I was left with a fortune and I thought that I should change it again. The tradition is to do it every century.” 

John rose his eyes, impressed by the amount of wealth that required to do every century. John was given a flashlight before they left, he didn’t ask why vampires would need one with their excellent vision. The other two didn’t say it bothered them though he suspected they did. When they went to the latest attack sight John could see the ground was riddled with giant footprints of a very large dog. From his few encounters of fully shifted werewolves they seemed to match if not a bit bigger. 

“Where are the bodies?” asked John. 

“They’re at the lab to be preserved and looked at,” replied Henry. 

“You have a morgue?”

“It was created for cases just like this, after my parents were killed.” 

“And it was the same like before.” 

“Exactly,” said Henry in a small voice. 

“Has your coven been getting into any trouble recently?” inquired Sherlock as he looked at the damage of the surrounding area. 

“Not really, because of my bloodline the other purebloods are always protective but I’m still supposed to make decisions with regards to the research done in Baskerville. So there are times when I have to reject ideas or requests.” 

“Anyone recently?” 

“Dr. Stapleton asked to begin research on a classified matter. I rejected it.” 

“On what basis?” 

“The method would be too cruel in the long term.” 

John didn’t say it but Dr. Stapleton was beginning to look like a very suspicious. 

“Any werewolves in the area?” 

“None, even lone wolves stay clear of the area.” 

“Ok you can leave now.” 

“I’m sorry?”

John gave a displeased look at Sherlock’s abruptness before handling the situation. 

“He means to say thank you, you’ve been very helpful Lord Knight,” he said with a grateful smile. 

“Henry please. Everybody calls me Lord Knight because of my blood status but none really think that I deserve that kind of suspect. I’m not really ‘lord’ material. So please call me Henry.” 

“Alright, Henry.” 

After he left they spent their time trying to track the wolf and every time they lost it as it left the woods. It seemed to always enter to attack the people within the forest and then leave and disappear around the outskirts. 

As the sun began to rise they returned back to their hotel room Sherlock laying down in his coffin while he talked to John who sat on the couch. 

“It’s not just a typical wolf that’s after the coven,” stated Sherlock. 

“I may just be a human so to me a werewolf in not a typical wolf.” 

“A feral wolf after the Knight coven is too simplistic there’s something else in play.” 

“Maybe someone hired a werewolf to take them out?” 

Sherlock didn’t reply as he stared at the ceiling contemplating the case.

“We need to look at the lab. Send a text to Mycroft asking for clearance?”

“Why do I have to text your brother?”

“It’s either text him or we break in.” 

John rolled his eyes but sent the text anyway. He wondered what it would be like to try to break in a high security lab, perhaps in some other life he’d get to try. Sherlock then closed the lid to his coffin signaling his readiness to fall asleep before the sun rose further into the sky. John decided it would be a good time to sleep as much as he could too before night fell again. 

* * *

  
_Sebastian had no plans of ever being a father. As the youngest it was not up to him to continue the Moran bloodline as he nor any of his children would likely be heir of the family. As a person who had minimal contact with children he didn’t have a fucking clue to what he was doing._

_Jim and him were inseparable, as in Sebastian was constantly carrying and holding onto Jim practically every moment of every day. Hunters were never taught how to raise a vampire child and his family certainly never inspired any fatherly feelings. He wasn’t even a father, Jim wasn’t his child. Jim was however the toddler version of the most important person to him who was helpless, had no memory, and was thus responsible for._

_Jim wouldn’t talk at all, so Sebastian filled up the silence with his own voice. It was like before when he was waiting by the tank of blood but different. Now it was a continuous monologue about what was happening and how he felt about the whole situation with no filter. Talking about cooking the food and his frustration of what Jim would and wouldn’t eat. Talking about the mess Jim would make when drinking blood and how his fangs hadn’t grown yet so he had to continue to bite himself so that he would feed. Then there was his sleep pattern and his erratic moods. Surprise, even as a small vampire Jim was very strong and when he was angry things got destroyed or sometimes he got hurt but as long as Jim was okay then he was too._

_He would read to Jim and watch movies, most were not age appropriate but how old was Jim really? He showed him the computer and phones with apps to play with. He constantly provided some form of stimulus for Jim because even as a toddle he didn’t want to be bored._

_But even with all of this Sebastian was heading towards a breaking point. Vampires aged more slowly than humans until they hit the prime of their power and did not age anymore unless forced through starvation or like Jim, physically changed their form. How long would it take Jim to age? Would he ever speak? Would he ever remember?_

_Then there came a moment when Sebastian left Jim alone for a moment, just a moment. He left the room Jim was currently working a thousand piece Jigsaw puzzle because he wanted to grab his laptop to check on the slowly growing web he had been working on. Then when he returned he saw that Jim was gone. Furiously looking around to where Jim could have gone to he found him in one of the older alchemy rooms. Jim was trying to gather an old grimoire when the bookshelf toppled over. Sebastian rushed forward grabbing Jim before he was crushed under a ton of wood and books._

_Jim began to laugh, Sebastian gave a frustrated sigh. Carrying Jim back upstairs all while the toddler kept giggling to himself Sebastian kept grumbling how he could never leave him alone, not for a second. He put the young vampire down as they reached the main foyer. He gripped the railing in anger, it stemmed from the disappointment in himself. He needed to be better to take care of Jim, if the adult Jim was here he would have been making snide comments on his capabilities of taking care of a child and lack of attention in taking care of him._

_When the rail broke under the pressure Sebastian had gripped it, Sebastian angrily threw the broken chunks clear across the room. Breathing heavily he needed to get away before he accidentally did something to Jim but just as he turned away, unable to face him he felt a small hand grab him from behind. Looking down he saw the Jim look up at hi curiously as if to say ‘why are you so angry?’._

_Then Jim motioned that he wanted to be held. Picking him up Jim then held Sebastian’s face in his small hands looking at him very determinedly._

_“Se- Se- bas-tian. Se- bastian!”_

_“Jim?”_

_He was so surprised that not only was Jim speaking, his first word was his name._

_“My Se-bastian!”_

_“Yours,” he responded automatically with some shock._   
_Jim smiled at him another gesture Sebastian read as ‘good now stop being angry’._

_From that moment on Jim began to talk, little by little. Talking wasn’t really what Sebastian would call it, more like little comments and commands from a very bossy child. Still it was a step in the right direction of saving Sebastian’s sanity._

* * *

  
“Sherlock Holmes is here,” murmured Jim as he lay on top of Sebastian. 

They were both laying in a bed for once, Jim refused to bring his coffin when they traveled for short periods of time. It was the only time Jim ever willingly slept in a bed. Sebastian was staring up at the ceiling but he could see Jim was looking at his phone and probably the latest update on Sherlock’s location going by his statement. 

“What do you want to do?”

Jim gave a contemplative hum. 

“Nothing. He’s probably been sent here to find out who is behind the murders. Let’s leave him to do his job and reap the reward.” 

Sebastian gave a small chuckle, the noise reverberated through him and through Jim. The sensation was pleasant to the smaller vampire. 

“We just wait til everything pans out and then go in for the kill ourselves.” 

“You don’t approve?” Jim asked as he placed his chin on Sebastian’s chest staring at the blonde. 

“I’m not used to others doing the work.” 

Jim rolled his eyes but smiled. 

“We’ll just keep a close eye on Sherlock and not so surprisingly accompanying Watson. Hopefully they don’t take too long. I give them two days and when it’s all over you can get a new toy to work with.”

“I give them three,” Sebastian said challengingly. 

Jim narrowed his eyes. 

“Are you willing to bet on that?”

Sebastian now looked down at him. 

“What do I get if I win?”

“I promise not to do any bodily harmed related things to myself in an effort to intimidate others for at least a year.” 

“And if you win?”

Jim sat up and scooted upwards on Sebastian’s body as he looked down at Sebastian with a sly smile.

* * *

  
Touring a vampire lab was not nearly as strange or exciting as John thought it would be. It was just like another high security lab but mainly run by vampires and some humans. Also the only way Dr. Stapleton could make it any clearer that she did not like them looking around is if she wore a neon lit sign. Lots of blood work was going on. Then there was the presence of animal subjects and even some ghouls. John was surprised at the vampires willingness to test on ghouls, which as Sherlock had explained to him vampires turned by very low ranking vampires and hand no control over their bloodlust practically making them mindless monsters. He was told to stay away from their cages. 

Dr. Frankland was a lot more open with the work that he was doing which seemed small time compared to that of Dr. Stapleton. He had to be the nicest vampire he had ever met. Still the small comments the doctor kept making about him and Sherlock he could very much do without. John also had the sneaking suspicion that he wanted to ask him something else. They had no werewolf specimens other than blood samples they kept for experimentation, that knowledge was expressly hush hush and they were not allowed to tell anyone about that since they were known associates of a werewolf pack. 

Besides that fact John couldn’t really tell why a wolf would want to attack them or the ability to single out any one person or organization that wanted to target Henry Knight and his coven. Sherlock didn’t seem particularly intrigued by any of the information told to him by either of the doctors. It wasn’t until they returned to Henry’s house that things went to the wayside. 

As they approached the house they heard a scream in the woods. Both running into it, Sherlock faster than John they headed into the forest. There they found the body of Kristi, she was dead her body torn to shreds by what seemed to be a very large animal. 

“Stay here!” commanded Sherlock as he tried to chase after the creature who they could still hear run away. 

John kneeled next to Krisit’s body. If she put up a fight she couldn’t stand a chance against what ever did this kind of damage. After a couple of moments passed by Sherlock returned and he did not look pleased. 

“What happened?” asked John. 

“It got away but I saw it.” 

“Saw it! Was it a werewolf after all?” 

“I don’t think it was a werewolf, it was enormous. Larger than any werewolf that I’ve seen or heard of. It’s eyes glowed red and it was black.” 

Sherlock looked truly distressed. Before John could ask anymore questions Dr. Stapleton arrived on the scene and upon seeing her daughter she collapsed to the ground crying in anguish. 

John highly doubted that she was behind this after all. _  
_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it, leave any kudos and comments if you feel so inclined.


	12. Dear Me Mr. Holmes (Can't Save Anything)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conclusion on the Knight mystery, more on Jim growing up, bad things are coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I might have rushed through with ending this mystery, but I'm no agatha christie. Also the first part of the title is a reference to The Valley of Fear, so you may know how this ends because of that.

_The first time Jim recalled a memory he was physically about the size of a seven year old. He had spent six blissful years of his second life with Sebastian. He had been in one of the lower rooms which was devoted to practicing alchemy, reading one of the old notebooks. At the time he didn't know it was 'he' or at least another version of himself that had written it but once he came across the writing on the item called the Sun Stone, the memory came rushing through him._

_He remembered claiming it as his reward. The Fourth was not happy but grandfather had requested that he take care of those witches and she couldn't stop him. The stone put him a step above the rest of the progenitors in strength and that gave them another reason to despise him._

_Sebastian had come into the room looking at a very spaced out Jim._

_"Where's the sun stone?" asked Jim in a monotonous tone, as he had yet to come back to himself._

_Sebastian came closer._

_"You remembered?"_

_"I... I had it before. I was testing it and... I had to hide it away."_

_He kneeled down next to him, looking at the confused little vampire._

_"Everything that was valuable to you I've hidden."_

_Jim raised a hand to his head, rubbing his forehead as he gritted his teeth._

_"Sebastian, what's happening?"_

_"Jim look at me," Sebastian was able to draw Jim's attention, "I promise that I'll take care of you no matter what but there are a lot of things that you don't know, that you haven't remembered for a very long time."_

_"When will I remember it all?"_

_"I don't know."_

_Jim gripped the sides of the stool he was sitting on as his frustration rose. There was a small hole always in the back of his mind and the way Sebastian had talked sometimes confused Jim but he never asked or thought much better of it. The air began to crackle with energy as the stool splintered and a force began to break the ground around him. Sebastian quickly scooped Jim up before he fell on the ground. Jim could smell the blood that came off of Sebastian, he had unintentionally struck him in his rage._

_Jim held on to Sebastian very tightly, what was going to happen to him? Leaning a bit back he looked at Sebastian who did not seem at all in pain from his wounds, resting a hand over the scar on Jim's chest._

_"Sebastian?"_

_"Now that you're regaining your memories I can only assume that your powers are going to grow stronger. These memories you have, you'll begin to remember much faster now, especially when you gain access to blood memories."_

_Sebastian cradled Jim's head closer to his neck, prodding him to drink from him. Jim sank his fangs into Sebastian's neck and began to drink._

_In a way it was the beginning of the end of his second self._

 

* * *

 

Dr. Stapleton was practically catatonic and there were truly no words John or Sherlock could say to console her after the death of her daughter. They needed to find out who was behind these murder and fast because including Henry there were only three people left in the coven and at this rate they could all be dead within seventy two hours. Already Kristi’s body had been transferred to the Lab to be kept for future cremation, vampires weren’t very big on burying their dead. Now a whole day later the doctor was still unresponsive after seeing her daughter lying dead and bloody in the woods.

Sherlock was in a separate room saying he needed to be in his mind palace as he searched for information on that wolf and the situation itself. Sherlock promised to explain everything once he had put it all together. John was left alone with Henry and the catatonic Dr. Stapleton. Dr. Frankland went to run the lab since the head was unresponsive.

“Kristi was going to the capital in a month,” said Henry.

“Were you guys raised together?” asked John.

“No, she’s younger than me just a little over forty,” he responded while sniffling.

An awkward pause ensued.

“We’re going to get whoever is behind this Henry, I promise you.”

Henry sniffled again trying to hold back tears.

“It was bad enough the first time I went through this with my parents. If Bob wasn’t here back then I don’t think I could have got through it.”

“He’s always been there for you.”

“He’s practically my second father. He doesn’t force me to act as the serious lord everyone else wants me to be. He’s my main confidant. I’ve been trying to get him to be accepted as a recipient for pureblood to help raise his status since I can’t approve his research. If anybody should be leading a coven it should be him or anyone but me.”

“Henry this isn’t your fault. You can’t blame yourself because someone out there has some vendetta against your coven. You’ve been through enough, nobody deserves this.”

Henry gave a small sad smile.

That’s when Sherlock came back into the room with a very determined look on his face.

“John we need to get back to the lab.” John gave Sherlock a look at how callous he was being intruding on his moment in trying to comfort Henry. Sherlock dismissed the look and went over to Dr. Stapleton. “We need your help doctor, if you want to catch the person who killed your daughter you need to come with us right now before someone else is murdered.” Dr. Stapleton looked wearily at him, his words barely registering in her eyes. “Please.”

\--

Sherlock was able to get into the main computer with the help of Dr. Stapleton. She seemed to slowly come back to herself as Sherlock was going through a bunch of information.

“What exactly are you looking for?” asked John a little impatiently.

“The wolf I saw, it’s not a real wolf,” Sherlock answered as he continued to delve further into the computer, file after file appearing on the screen.

“Then what was it? A ghost wolf?”

“No, don’t be ridiculous.”

John frowned.

“I’ve become aware of vampires, werewolves and witches I think a ghost is not that unbelievable. Also isn’t this information top secret can you really have access to it because you’re a noble?”

“I personally don’t have access but with Dr. Stapleton’s password I do.”

John looked to the doctor, for someone who seemed so uptight before he thought she would have a problem with non-authorized personnel gaining access to the whole history of the facility.

“As long as he helps me catch who killed my daughter he can see it all,” she said in a very cold voice.

John was going to momentarily ignore the probable murderous intentions she had growing at the moment and turned his attention back to Sherlock.

“So what exactly did you see?”

“A familiar.”

John gave a frustrated huff.

“I need you to act like I know next to nothing about the supernatural world so you need to explain everything to me okay?”

Sherlock cast John a quick glance before going back to look at the computer.

“Not as in a witch’s familiar, a vampire familiar is only given to those of the Tenth’s bloodline and is the creation of their energy and essence. It forms similar function that witch’s familiars do but they can be absorbed back into the original vampire’s body. The wolf is such a case which is why it continues to elude us, it’s disappearing into its host.”

“If what you’re saying is true,” cut in Dr. Stapleton, “then it has to come from a member of the Tenth’s bloodline but the only one nearby is Henry Knight.”

“Exactly.”

“Wait are you saying Henry is killing his own family?” asked John disbelievingly.

“Yes.”

“That’s impossible he doesn’t have a familiar, the Knight family no longer has any members for the last couple generations that have produced familiars,” stated Dr. Stapleton.

“He’s not doing it intentionally he’s being experimented on.” Bother John and Dr. Stapleton furrowed their eyebrows in confusion. Then Sherlock gave a yes in finally finding the file he had been looking in. The two looked at the screen to read along with Sherlock. “Think back to almost seventy years ago your colleague Dr. Frankland was rejected by the previous head of the coven for research.”

“He wanted to see if there was a way to somehow bring back bloodline inheritances to those that shared the bloodline but not the ability. It was the first step in a way of artificially purifying blood,” stated Dr. Stapleton from memory.

“It says the idea was rejected,” said John as he read from the screen.

“Well of course, it was too dangerous and required experimentation on purebloods and nobles alike. Also the idea of purifying lower ranked vampires artificially would upset the blood hierarchy. The ramification would devastate vampire society.”

“That didn’t keep him from working though,” said Sherlock. “He’s been using Henry Knight as his guinea pig. Whatever formula he’s using is unstable which has led to Henry unknowingly attacking his own coven.”

“You’re saying Bob is behind all of this?!”

“We need to find him immediately before whatever he’s been injecting Henry with takes further hold of him and he hurts someone else, there isn’t anymore time to explain this.”

Sherlock pulled out his phone and from what John could see he was calling his brother.

\--

On their way back to the house they were quickly ambushed by the giant wolf Sherlock had spoken about. John now understood by what Sherlock meant that it was a wolf but not. It’s large for definitely resembled that of a wolf but there was something about its outline that seemed to continuously flow like fire shifting in the wind. It growled menacingly at them, its large red eyes glowing watching them hungrily. Then Dr. Frankland walked into view casually strolling next to the wolf.

“What have you done?!” yelled Dr. Stapleton.

“I know it’s not perfect but I’m so close I just need more time,” he said as if he was not actually crazy.

“You’ve allowed the murder of your coven in the pursuit of your research,” she growled.

The wolf took a step forward growling at them.

“I never wanted your daughter to die.”

“But you did allow Henry to murder his own parents!”

“They rejected my research! Think about all the weaker vampires in the world now we can move our society forward and into a structure not based on the strength of one’s blood, think about it we can even have the power of progenitors one day!”

“Its how it should be! The distribution of power for creatures like us should not be equal. It keeps us in check.”

“It keeps us oppressed!”

The wolf began to stalk closer to her.

“How has Henry been unaware of all of this?” asked John.

“Side effect of the formula, which is in my favor for now.”

“Your formula is too unstable it will kill us all,” sneered Dr. Stapleton.

“No it will just kill you.”

“Why do you have control of Henry’s familiar?” asked John who feared that at any moment Dr. Frankland would release the hound from hell upon them.

“It’s not control John,” began Sherlock, “Henry’s insecurities are being used by him. Dr. Frankland has put himself in the position as the only person he fully trusts, the only person who has not put pressure on him or has made Henry feel like he is being judged. You’ve manipulated a young vampire and betrayed him.”

Sherlock was filled with rage at how Dr. Frankland had taken advantage of a young vampire lord. Dr. Frankland made a motion before Sherlock could attack him so that the wolf would target them instead. As it began to lunge toward Dr. Stapleton John in a crazy instance moved in front of her instead. The wolf stopped its attack.

“I’m glad that worked,” said John relieved that he was not eaten by a giant wolf familiar.

“What are you doing!?” yelled Sherlock.

“You said the wolf only attacks those that Henry thinks look down on him or whatever and I just proved that Henry doesn’t think that of me.”

Sherlock could only smile a little and shook his head before his hand lit up with fire. Dr. Frankland looked panic and began to run away.

“John do you think you can keep the wolf calm as I get the doctor?”

“Just go catch him Sherlock I got it covered here.” John kept Dr. Stapleton behind him as he slowly approached the wolf who seemed confused and torn between going after her and leaving the two alone. “Henry? Can you understand me through this thing? Please you need to calm down, we’re not your enemy.”

John inched closer to the wolf extending his hand hoping that it wouldn’t lunge and bite it off at any moment. This had to be one of the most stupid things he had ever done. As he gently lay a hand on the wolf’s snout he was surprised to feel it have actual substance but it was like touching a ball of energy and the further he pressed into it the more he pressed against some kind of membrane that kept his hand from simply entering the creature. The wolf began to become smaller and its form began to fade as it walked away from both of them.

John and Dr. Stapleton followed it until it phased through the wall of the house and was absorbed back into Henry who was lying asleep in his room. When it was completely reabsorbed into him he woke up.

“John? Dr. Stapleton? What’s going on?” he asked groggily.

John didn’t even know where to begin.

* * *

_The first time Jim had an unexpected growth spurt was the night after he drank from Sebastian using his own fangs. His body turned from that of a seven year old to that of a ten year old, for someone that had been painstakingly growing over the years the unexpected growth was strange for Sebastian. Jim also had begun to talk about the memories he was beginning to recall. Jim began to speak differently too, his mental maturity began to greatly deviate from that of his physical appearance._

_Just as Sebastian was getting use to slowly raising Jim, this happened._

_Now Jim began to have a more active participation in the empire Sebastian had laid the foundation for. He started to make comparisons with the way the world had become compared to the old one. It was everything and yet nothing like what Sebastian had in mind when Jim could participate in the new millennium._

_There was no way of knowing exactly when Jim would grow faster and a creeping suspicion began to take place inside his mind._

_If the old memories and the old personality of Jim began to resurface what would happen to the current personality that had formed in front of him? Would the previous one overtake the other? Would they always be at odds? Sebastian was afraid that this was something he could not protect Jim from._

_Then there was another problem that dealt with Jim’s maturity of his mind compared to that of his body, and it was something much more physical. It was the moments Sebastian was aware that Jim was aware of their shared history together, their shared physically intimate history together. Now there were times when they had conducted platonic kissing mostly in transferring of blood. Still that didn’t stop Jim from being curious._

_“You’ve never been with anyone after I fell asleep?” Jim asked spontaneously while they were preparing to rewatch Star Wars._

_Sebastian was holding freshly popped popcorn practically drowned in butter because Jim liked it that way._

_“No,” he answered blankly._

_“Do you want to?”_

_“Do I want to what?” he asked as he sat down on the sofa._

_Jim maneuvered the bowl of popcorn out of Sebastian’s lap and promptly sat on him, holding his head in his hands as he stared intently into his eyes._

_“Fuck somebody Seb.”_

_The cursing coming from a child felt a little wrong and strange._

_“I get by fine on my own.”_

_“You didn’t answer my question.”_

_Sebastian gave a sigh._

_“Has it been awhile? Yes. Would I like to? Yes? Do I need to? No. Now can we please watch the fucking movie and stop talking about this?”_

_Jim wasn’t satisfied with his answers._

_“Why didn’t you while I was asleep, after the first fifty years I would understand. You can be a pretty sexual person.”_

_Sebastian grimaced at the manner Jim was carrying on this very unwanted conversation._

_“I didn’t want anyone else. I still don’t okay?”_

_“Then why haven’t you done anything?”_

_“About what?!”_

_“With me.”_

_Sebastian could not believe he was having this conversation. Grabbing both hand that were holding his head he lowered them and brought them to his chest as he took a deep breath before he began._

_“Jim you’re not quite yourself and before you think I’m saying you’re defective or incomplete, I’m trying to say that the way you are now we can’t do any of that stuff. You have the body of a child and newsflash I am not into having sex with those that have the body of someone under the legal age of consent.” Jim’s eyes lowered in something Sebastian could only describe as disappointment. “I’m not going anywhere and until that day comes then I’ll just be content in staying with you just like this. Do you understand?”_

_Jim looked back at him and nodded his head. He then quickly leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss before climbing off his lap and taking the popcorn bowl. Sebastian was stunned for only a few seconds before the familiar opening theme began to play. Starting to relax he wrapped an arm around Jim who came closer to his side._

_“How much do you think it would cost to manufacture a real functioning lightsaber?”_

_Sebastian chuckled._

\--

Sebastian patiently watched in the shadows as Sherlock and John were saying their goodbyes. All things considering the situation could have ended disastrously not that this was the conclusion those two had wished for either. Henry had become aware that all the deaths in the area were his fault and the man who helped raise and guide him was using him as a guinea pig the entire time. The few humans that were killed were just casualties who were nearby when the familiar had attacked the vampires and Dr. Frankland manipulated into attacking too as a way to throw off suspicion that it was solely a vampire against vampire vendetta.

Dr. Frankland was swiftly subdued by Sherlock the night before and was taken into custody by members of vampire government, someone else would be along to collect Henry to see if there was anything that could be done for him since he had a type of dissociative drug induced disorder. Dr. Stapleton was put as the leader of the lab and area before a new lord was given this area under his order.

Jim won the bet and Sebastian dreaded what Jim was going to be doing after they returned to their home. He had been unbelievably smug about it and the future held some potential awkward moments that Sebastian may or may not ever recover from.

A car rolled up to the Knight estate drawing Sebastian out of his thoughts. He watched as Watson and Holmes entered the car and the doctor try to give some reassurances to Henry Knight. It was clear that Dr. Watson had formed some sort of friendship with Henry who he greatly sympathized. Too bad this was going to be the last time he would ever see the pitiful vampire. As they drove away Henry Knight was left all alone. Sebastian took a moment just too watch the vampire stare after the car. Then he began to look around as if he could sense Sebastian. Perhaps he could, Sebastian was staring intently at him and he did possess a wolf familiar.

As he walked back inside his house Sebastian stayed behind waiting for the opportune moment to present itself. After sometime Henry began to make some tea after making several calls to the Baskerville Lab. Sebastian entered the house and stood behind Henry who was busy at the stove. Turning around he nearly broke the mug he carried when he spotted Sebastian.

“Um I’m sorry. I didn’t hear you come in,” he started nervously looking around to see if Sebastian had brought anyone with him. “Were you sent from the local branch office?”

Sebastian didn’t answer as he began to stalk closer. His eyes glowing red. Henry tried to run away but before he could escape from the room Sebastian gripped his arm throwing him to the ground.

“Now now Henry, you don’t need to struggle anymore,” Sebastian said with mock comfort.

“Who are you?”

Sebastian’s fangs elongated as he came closer.

“I’m the one who is going to put your miserable life to a miserable end.”

He didn’t even have time to scream before Sebastian grabbed him and bit down into his throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Henry Knight did not deserve this, but he is just another casualty in this au. Next up is what I consider to be the Magnussen arc, also the other progenitors are starting to come into the picture.


	13. The Favor (An Invitation You Can't Refuse)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim meets The Fourth and the beginning of the next little arc begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally dealing with the progenitors and more of Moriarty's past prior to Sebastian entering his life. So this is when OCs really start to get into the story but they are necessary so I hope you all don't mind them.

 

_Ashanti and Zuberi were the first to be born, to be more precise it was Ashanti who was born first quickly followed by her twin brother Zuberi. They were the first purebloods to be born, the first progenitors, the first children of The Origin. They were not the last though. Their mother though the first bride of his was not the last, if there was any affection left between them the twins did not know. They didn’t understand the purpose of their existence either, if it was just to have progeny then there was no need for any others after them, they were suitable heirs enough. But that creature that was their sire, was never satisfied it seemed. They lived little time in the old capital back when the vampire population could mostly be contained in the old city. After The Origin took a second bride and their little brother Samad was born they did not stay in the new capital._

_This was the first time a domain was given to them. It was also when it became clear what The Origin’s plans were. He wanted to rule every part of the world and by taking a bride it solidified his presence there, somehow those that lived there accepted it more if he took a bride from that region. Ridiculous. So time after time they would learn of a new bride and a new child being born from that union. They did not associate with their new siblings. There was no need. They had each other and the others were not even full blood siblings. The blood they shared with the others was the undesirable half.  
_

_The only time they came to the new capital was when they had to see the latest child born who was being claimed as a prince/princess to The Origin’s kingdom. But this time they were called to the capital explicitly by The Origin. They had heard the rumors about the latest bride. She was different somehow, they said that he was completely enamored by her. There was usually the initial moments of infatuation that happened when he took a bride but the whispers said that this was different.  
_

_So they all came and they saw a woman with dark hair and pale skin sit by his side on the throne. There was the real fear that if he made her his one queen then they would be cast aside. He might go so far as to even kill them if she really did have much control over him. The woman with sharp cheekbones and pale skin, she looked to be totally enraptured by him. Poor pathetic creature if she really thought he would just stay hers alone. This would be a passing thing even despite the child they share. Their son was not there when they presented themselves.  
_

_Days passed as they stared in the castle. They witnessed the bizarre relationship between the sixth bride and The Origin. She was completely consumed by her feelings for him. It was unnatural the woman who at times seemed sane had something wrong about her. They still had yet to see the seventh child, until one fateful day.  
_

_Traveling further into the private quarters of the castle, where no nobles where allowed to go they found him. They sensed a presence from within the library. Entering the large room they spotted a boy reading a book on the floor. The library was filled with forbidden knowledge gathered from all sorts of creatures that inhabited the earth. He seemed to be reading a grimoire, he turned his head to look back at them not moving. The boy had the deep set eyes of his mother. But they shared the same colored eyes, the same color that all children of The Origin had.  
_

_“You’re his seventh child?” asked Zuberi.  
_

_“You’re alone too,” said Ashanti.  
_

_The new mothers were usually very protective of their newborns, as they had yet to reach the full potential to protect themselves and then there were the nobles. All those that weren’t his children looked at them hungrily. They wanted to eat those with the strongest and purest blood but were only stopped because they were weaker. Still their looks were unmistakable. Disgusting. Now with this child before them, if they were able to get rid of him perhaps the relationship between that woman and the Origin would be destroyed. They would become stronger too consuming him.  
_

_“How rude, planning to kill me on our first encounter. You didn’t even introduce yourselves. No matter, I know that you must be the first children since you came together. Ashanti and Zuberi no?”  
_

_“You seem to know more about us then we do of you.”  
_

_They both took a threatening step closer.  
_

_“I am Moriarty, and of course I do. Why would you know anything about me?” he said as he stood, fully facing them.  
_

_Those deep dark eyes were unnerving even if he was just a child, he held no fear despite his impending death.  
_

_“This conversation is pointless, it’s wasting time,” growled Zuberi.  
_

_He began to approach Moriarty but Ashanti quickly stopped him. Zuberi was displeased at being stopped but his sister nodded to the floor. Coming from Moriarty was a menacing shadow that moved slowly toward them, the little boy in front of them was not so helpless after all. He had inherited The Origin’s ability of shadow manipulation, a very dangerous ability. He smiled tilting his head to the side, a malicious aura emanated from him. How did they not see this before?  
_

_“You caught on very quickly, I can see which of the two has the brains.”  
_

_This creature before them was different than any vampire they had ever seen before, to be called Moriarty too.  
_

_“You are a cursed demon spawn,” Zuberi hissed.  
_

_“Now now, that might hurt my feelings. I thought older siblings were supposed to be loving and protective to their little brothers,” he pouted “But if I’m a demon spawn aren’t you one too? After all we have the same father.”  
_

_Ashanti knew they should leave, if they took this any further then things might not end well. Zuberi was right though, this creature was more demon than vampire and would only bring about ruin to the future. He could not be allowed to exist even if they couldn’t kill him today, there would be others. Moriarty seemed to sense the moment they decided not to kill him as his shadow retracted back to him, the overly malicious feelings died down too.  
_

_They left with no parting words, only the memory of that demonic creature still smiling as they walked away.  
_

* * *

 

 

It finally came at the stroke of midnight in London, a message Jim couldn’t possibly miss. Jingim had come to London and held the personal invitation for Jim to come to the capital. The Fourth knew how to grab Jim’s attention when necessary, though it had been a couple of centuries since they last conversed. Jingim was the fifth born child of the Fourth’s, a very well respected pureblood of royal lineage so his presence within the country would not go unnoticed by them. Jim didn’t go meet him personally but sent out a familiar in the form of a magpie. 

The magpie flew from their home to London and from there it found him where the house burned down containing Shan. He stood peacefully staring at the charred ground and the houses affected by the flames. He was a little too posh but those around him kept far away from the aura he emitted, it was not inviting. The bird landed on the tree that he stood under, Jingim looked up at the familiar’s red eyes as it looked down, as Jim looked down at him.

“Greetings Seventh, I am Jingim fifth seed of the Fourth’s bloodline. I have a message for you from my Queen mother.” The magpie cawed in return. “You’re formally invited to the capital, the Queen commands your presence by the end of the month.” He cawed again. “She did make a special request to make sure that you bring along your child, she’s very interested to meet him as are the others.”

That was the thing about Jingim, he was always just the messenger who often said too much. Jim was also aware that Jingim had a strange admiration for him. Which Jim had yet to use in his favor, too many repercussions if he died, after all he was one of the youngest of the Fourth’s children.

The magpie flew away and Jingim watched him as he disappeared into the night sky. Jim’s physical body was of course in the house outside of London sitting on Sebastian’s back looking out the window as the blonde vampire did pushups. Sebastian didn’t complain as he effortlessly kept up his steady rhythm. He began to do them one handed when the magpie flew into the room. Jim extended his hand as it landed on it. The familiar was then absorbed into his body. A small smile crept on his face as he jumped off of Sebastian’s back.

“Guess who I just had a meeting with?” sang Jim cheerfully as he faced Sebastian.

“Considering how happy you are I’m guessing it’s the envoy from the Fourth,” he replied as he continued to work out.

“Yes she sent Jingim. Of all the ones she could’ve sent she chose the one that likes me the most, I wonder if she thought it was because I was less likely to kill him or maybe because he’s my beloved nephew that she thought I wouldn’t kill another pureblood.”

“I think that’s unlikely. Perhaps he’s made her mad and she wouldn’t care if you killed him or not.”

Jim chuckled at that answer. He walked over to Sebastian who still refused to stop doing push ups. Crouching down so that their faces were closer Jim held onto Sebastian’s shoulders as a means to stop him. Sebastian looked up at him annoyed that Jim needed to stop him to carry on a conversation.

“She wants to meet you too. Your first introduction as a vampire to the current queen.”

“How exciting,” Sebastian dead paned.

He readjusted himself by sitting up before Jim cradled his face in his hands. An action that often lead to either great personal harm or great comfort, the latter being rarer.

“She wants something.”

“She’s probably curious. Just like the others. Only she has the ability to pull rank so that you come visit her and I have to tag along with my ‘father’.”

“You don’t know her like I do. If she wanted just to see us then she wouldn’t have sent Jingim. She would have sent someone that is more disposable if it was just to give me that invitation.”

Jim began to unconsciously oscillate his head as he began to think. Sebastian sat back quietly knowing better than to try to speak while Jim was entering deep thought.

If the Fourth wanted something than she must really need something, after all they all hated to ask him for any favor. It had to be something she couldn’t go to the Third or Fifth for. It probably had to deal with their grandfather. After all there were no open rebellions that she couldn’t quell if needed. It had to deal with grandfather and it had to do with something the others couldn’t easily handle on their own. So it must be kept secret or not very well known. Which is why she wanted to use him. Too little factors were known. He needed to be better prepared before he left.

Looking up at Sebastian who was patiently waiting for him to speak Jim stood up. He appraised Sebastian’s figure as he was shirtless and glistened with sweat.

“What are we going to do?” asked Sebastian.

“Why we’re going to the capital but first we need to make a stop at the local branch. I want to meet with the ice man before we leave.”

Sebastian nodded his head.

* * *

 

_Moriarty’s first encounter with one of the other children born of The Origin was unspectacular other than the fact that they came with the intention to kill him. Ashanti and Zuberi were as fearsome as their names suggested but they had come to kill their youngest and presumably weakest brother. They had quickly learned that he would not be so easily murdered. The twins were bothersome having interrupted his time away from his mother. He quickly learned that while The Origin remained in the castle his mother would hardly ever leave his side which gave him some blissful moments without her presence._

_In the library he was able to learn of the world beyond that of the castle walls. The library was filled with knowledge he was eager to consume, much better he learn it on his own then from those annoying noble tutors. They all had the same eyes, eager to consume him if they ever had the chance._

_The moments when his father was gone or could not be with his mother, is when she came for him. She would come and began to plead for him to stay with her, that he can’t leave her presence for fear of harm coming to him._

_He was acutely aware of his existence. Not only being the seventh born of The Origin but why he was born. The desire that his mother had upon seeing his face for the first time to consume him so that he would not take away any love he had for her, so no attention was diverted to another being. She somehow stopped herself from doing that act, one he sometimes wish she would have just carried out that desire._

_“Moriarty! My Moriarty, please don’t leave me!”_

_Always the same. Here she came again. His mother got on her knees clutching him close to her, suffocating him. He made no move to calm her, there was nothing to be done, she was pathetic._

_Finally releasing him only so much as he was no longer pressing him right against her, she caressed his face staring into his eyes._

_“There are the other children in the castle now, they hate you for what you are. So you can’t leave me!” she continued._

_The only usefulness The Origin had was that when he was here she would leave him alone. When he was gone she was like this, always like this._

_He hated her._

* * *

 

Mycroft entered his office with Anthea close behind when he felt something was wrong. 

“Doing leg work?” asked a young voice from behind his desk.

A lamp was turned on dramatically as none other than the Seventh turned in the chair to face him. Moran stood behind watching carefully. He was certainly surprised to see such a young version of the progenitor. He knew how it happened from Sherlock but being confronted with it was still shocking. The small almost innocent face was marked with a knowing grin, his eyes dark pools that stared intently at him.

“A meeting it was unavoidable,” he answered.

He could feel Anthea shift nervously behind him as she assessed the situation.

“New girl?” Moriarty asked nodding to her.

“Yes she was turned after you… went to sleep.”

“You still haven’t told any purebloods about Dr. Watson’s reappearance,” it wasn’t a question. “In an effort undoubtedly to protect your little brother.”

Mycroft had to tread carefully with what he chose to question the Seventh. He was outmatched and outranked, unlike Sherlock he wouldn’t ever try to go head to head with a progenitor.

“I try to spare my brother as much pain as possible, he’s had a rough last hundred years. He unfortunately needs Dr. Watson. Something you’re keenly aware of.”

“It seems the universe just keeps them together,” he said almost mockingly.

“Despite your best efforts.”

The Seventh ticked his head to the side and delicately raised one eyebrow.

“My best efforts? No you misunderstand. If I ever truly wanted them separated I wouldn’t play games like this. I would kill them with my own hands or Sebastian.”

Mycroft didn’t doubt it, but whatever strange attraction the progenitor had to his brother was not as strong or at least he wasn’t so focused on as before.

“I know that you have been invited to the capital, will you be telling the queen of Dr. Watson’s existence?”

“What makes you think she doesn’t know?”

Mycroft didn’t have the luxury just to ask why he was here but he did have a point. The progenitors did not trust their people and they were right too. Vampires always wanted more.

The Seventh got out of the chair and walked to the door with Sebastian in tow, they stood less than a foot away before he stopped.

“If you really want to keep your brother safe and by extension Dr. Watson you should tell them to not come after us. There are plenty who have been working on it for a lot longer than he has,” said the progenitor as he left.

He hadn’t noticed before but once Moran and the Seventh left a heavy aura was lifted from the room. He could breathe regularly. Anthea was still shaking behind him. Now he had to think about whether he should or should not call Sherlock, since his brother seemed to always want to do the exact opposite of what he was told.

But one thing was clear to him, the Seventh also didn’t want others to know of Dr. Watson’s existence.

* * *

 

Sebastian Moran had never been to the main vampire capital, more commonly known as Sanguinea. Hunters were not ever invited into the city and to cross the border they needed an explicit invitation. The city was deeply warded against all unwanted or potentially harmful visitors, they got the idea ironically from the witches who warded their land against vampires. Really the invitation they received by the queen was not necessary as all progenitors could come in and out of the city since the invitation system worked on a hierarchy basis and only one creature ranked higher than a progenitor. So if Jim wanted to then he could take Sebastian into the capital whenever he wished.

Which is why he wondered if taking the tunnel system into the main castle really necessary.

He never expected any great fanfare for their arrival but he also didn’t think it was necessary to skulk around in the underground tunnel.  He wondered if this was overwhelming Jim, going through the capital he always hated. Jim was the first of the progenitors who discovered the tunnels and had taken extra measures to ward certain tunnels against being accessed by the others because they lead to his personal rooms.

“I can tell we’re not going to be doing much sightseeing while we’re here,” said Sebastian.

“There’s not much to see besides what you already know from my memories,” Jim answered curtly.

“Not that you aren’t great at concealing your presence but wouldn’t she know that we’re here?”

“Probably does.”

“Then why are we crawling around these tunnels?”

“Because I don’t want any others to see us.”

Sebastian assumed that he had to mean other vampires and not progenitors since none beside the queen were in the capital. But he understood that Jim didn’t want to be seen by the major populace of the capital as he had worked very hard to fade from the memory of the older vampires who had once seen what he looked like.

Really he was nervous. This was new territory for him and he needed to be vigilant. The memories he received from Jim did nothing to ease his mind about how this might go. After all when dealing with unwanted family nothing goes as you would like.

When they finally reached the end of the tunnel Jim placed his hand on the wall causing it to slide open as they slipped through the opening. Looking around he recognized it as the library. It had expanded by the looks of it but Sebastian remained quiet, his attention was entirely directed at Jim. Jim’s fingers grazed the spines of the books as he looked at all of them. Sebastian could see the flashes of remembrance Jim had as he looked at the shelves.

“I spent a lot of my time in this room,” Jim stated his voice distant. “It was one of the few places that I kept to. I hate this place.”

Before Jim accidentally started to break things due to his anger they were interrupted by the door opening to the library. In came two vampires, both Sebastian recognized by the memories. The first was the envoy who spoke to Jim’s familiar, Jingim and the other was Ariq who was Jingim’s older brother and second born to the queen. The brother’s faces were complete opposites of each other, while Jingim seemed pleased and perhaps a little excited Ariq seemed weary and a little angry. 

“The queen awaits you in the main throne room,” said Jingim as he and his brother both bowed. 

Jim jumped over the railing to land on the main floor and Sebastian followed. While Jingim was lean and muscular his brother was more buff and wider. Ariq sized him up, standing straighter and puffing up his chest, Sebastian did not have the urge to do the same. There was nothing Ariq could do to him that he couldn’t retaliate tenfold and he was sure that he knew this as he stared him down. It was like in the jungle, the prey may puff up to try to deter predators but all the tiger had to do was wait before it fatally strikes. 

Walking down the halls it all felt familiar in a strange dreamlike sense. He could only imagine what it must feel like to be back in a city that he grew up in and had not been in for almost five hundred years. Luckily the two brothers refrained from saying anything or commenting on Jim’s appearance though it clearly had surprised them both when they first laid eyes upon his young form. 

Sebastian was on edge as he kept on sensing other vampires within the castle but none were in the hall ways that they were walking down. Eventually they reached large ornate doors decorated with a red moon. They all stopped and only had to wait a moment before the doors opened by themselves. Entering the room it was large and circular on the far end opposite of them sat on the throne a beautiful woman who had the same dark colored eyes as Jim. She sat in the chair as if she had been waiting a long time for them to arrive. Her eyes watched them carefully and even though she didn’t say anything he knew that she was planning something. She reminded him of a hawk, sleek and vigilant but ready to swoop down and dig her talon into unsuspecting prey.

Jingim and Ariq both bowed to her and went to stand by her side. Jim and Sebastian stood in the center of the room. The queen and Jim didn’t say anything when their eyes met the air in the room became heavier as whatever battle they were having was not spoken with words. Neither of them bowed. 

“It has been a long time Moriarty. I have heard much of what’s been happening in the last hundred hears.” 

“It clearly hasn’t been long enough Munkhtsetseg. I didn’t think I would see you until the next unpleasant half millennial meeting. It seems that our reunion is a little early.” 

“Perhaps then you should have slept longer, you don’t seem quite yourself.” 

Ariq smirked at that dig but Jim took it in stride. He pointed at himself smiling so sweetly.

“Do you not like my current form? I think I look rather adorable as I am.” His smile dropped and his eyes stared dark and challengingly at her. “But don’t let this form fool you, I haven’t lost the ability to use any of my powers or forgotten about the useful toys I have in my possession.” 

Her eyes narrowed minutely only for a moment but the micro expression did not escape his notice. Their conversation was like witnessing two cats circle each other waiting for the other to strike. His hair stood at the back of his neck from all the tension. 

“This is your newborn?” she asked looking directly at Sebastian. 

Sebastian knew what he had to do now. Stepping forward he did a slight bow, he hated this. 

“Sebastian Moran, first and only child of the Seventh bloodline of Moriarty.” 

Since he didn’t have any tales attached to great accomplishments he could name to himself during his life as a vampire his short formal introduction ended there. He knew that Jim didn’t express it but internally he was smirking on the inside the asshole. 

“You were a former hunter.” 

Sebastian didn’t say that once a hunter always a hunter. 

“Yes.” 

“Tell me did Moriarty turn you unwillingly? I hear hunters have great pride in their humanity.” 

“If you were told everything then you know I wasn’t.” 

Ariq narrowed his eyes at Sebastian frowning at Sebastian’s rude reply. Sebastian didn’t care. The queen sent her son a quelling look before he did anything brash. 

“Leave us, I wish to speak to the Seventh alone.” 

Jingim and Ariq both bowed to their mother and left the room, Ariq passing a little too close to Sebastian. Sebastian didn’t even watch them leave, he instead looked to Jim giving him the reassurance that he would be here if he needed anything. Jim gave him a quick nod to leave them, he would be just fine. 

After leaving the room the doors closed behind him. He was left alone with the two brothers. 

“Tell me Moran, did you receive the blood inheritance of the Seventh?” asked Ariq bluntly. 

Sebastian wanted to say that if he really wanted to know then he would have to find out the hard way but he thought better of the situation. 

“You have people that have been trying to find out everything about me, allow me to have some secrets.” 

Ariq took a step toward him. 

“You haven’t been alive long enough so let me inform you that as a prince I am more powerful than you and outrank you.” 

Sebastian tilted his head raising his eyebrow ever so slightly. For someone so much older than him he sure did act like a child. 

“I may not have your experience but as the only ‘child’ of the Seventh we both have equal ranking and as for power,” Sebastian gave a shark like smile, “I would agree that you certainly are not on my level.” 

Ariq sneered his fangs began to show but Jingim got in front of his brother. 

“Calm yourself Ariq. You know that you can’t fight like this right here they were both invited by mother,” said Jingim. 

“Don’t try to defend them little brother! His existence will only cause problems.” 

“The only one causing a problem in this moment is you.” 

Ariq angrily turned away as he swiftly left them before he tried to strike Sebastian. 

“You don’t have to forgive my brother, he’s too quick to anger which makes everyone dislike him. He should know better that he can’t strike at you so openly.” 

Sebastian didn’t know if he was too eager to please or was too careless with what he chose to say. 

“Does that mean you plan to strike at me secretly?” 

Jingim gave a small smile. 

“As a child of a progenitor then you know that our plans are not our own as we only have power as long as we have a progenitor.” 

“Yes the Tenth, and Sixth’s bloodlines no longer have a real seat at the table.” 

“Even if our parent dies we do not have anyone that inherits their position on the cycle.” 

The cycle that Jingim referred to was that of the progenitors taking turns at being the ruler of the vampires, every hundred years it changed. The first generation had yet to die out completely and forced any of their children to protect their parent even if they hated them. 

Sebastian looked to the door, they were both unable to hear anything inside due to the room being enchanted to not allow any eavesdroppers. He wondered what they were talking about and how much longer he would have to be in the company of Jingim. 

* * *

Jim was left alone with the Fourth something that had not happened for a long time, she was always in the company of one of her guards which is why Jim found it surprising the Fenris wasn’t here, and he knew that he was alive. 

“Why haven’t you eaten him?” she asked bluntly. 

Jim was going to humor her for now and answer. 

“Because there is no need to, he’s useful to me.” 

“For someone that has always been very adamant about not having a child it was very surprising to learn that you made one. You always said that it was a weakness.” 

“I only have one, how many do you have?” 

She leaned forward in her chair her hand tightly gripping the arm of the chair.

“Only one to hurt you more deeply. I was also surprised to learn that you were nearly killed by such a young noble.” 

Jim wasn’t going to emphasize on the nearly because any sign of weakness in front of the others gave them an opportunity to think themselves more highly. 

“Don’t you mean Samad nearly killed me? Imagine my surprise at such a young noble wielding his blade. Clearly he didn’t tell you about his plans to orchestrate my murder though you do have to give him credit for trying.” 

“Samad was brash and I would have stopped him if I had known but he was king at the time and now he is asleep.” 

“Yes how could he have known that he should not kill me?” Jim said sarcastically. “I’m sure your happiness only lasted for a short time. What would grandfather think if he learned that I was dead and that it was the Third who did it?” 

“It’s no matter now, you are alive and can come for the next half millennial meeting.” 

Jim tilted his head at her, she didn’t ask him to come talk about Samad. She no longer considered his murder a problem since he failed. If anything she probably hoped that any retaliation done was not made to be a public spectacle. After all Samad had brought it on himself. 

“You didn’t ask me to be here just because you wanted to meet Sebastian.” She leaned back into her chair, her fingers lightly tapping the throne. Jim smiled, she wanted something from him and she was going to have to do it like they always had to before. “Say it.” 

“You really haven’t forgotten everything. There is a vampire who needs to be dealt with.” 

“And you wouldn’t come to me if it was something as easy as getting rid of a vampire. What is this one doing that is so bad?” 

“His name is Magnussen. He is a turned vampire from the Sixth’s bloodline and he is trying to find The Origin.” 

Jim lifted his finger before she could say anything else. 

“You have to say it.” 

Taking a deep breath she spoke.

“Please Moriarty won’t you fix it for me? Won’t you take care of this slimy little vampire who is trying to find the Origin and deal with him accordingly?” 

“He’s certainly has a lot of power if he has caused such a ruckus for you. Is he really that close to finding him?” 

“He has the potential to be a huge problem and only four vampires in this world knows where the Origin resides, you being one of them and me being another. So I am coming to you to ask for your expertise on deterring him from accomplishing his goal.” 

Yes it was true of the progenitors aware of the Origins resting place he was the only option as the others were the Eighth who would definitely not help and the Fifth who was not really one for secret cunning planning. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll be sure to take care of this Magnussen.” 

Jim turned around to leave but she called again. 

“What are you planning?” 

She wasn’t referring to his potential plans for Magnussen. 

“Did you really think I would answer that?” She frowned and her eyes narrowed at him. “You’ll know as well will the others at our next five hundred year little family reunion.” 

He waved goodbye as the doors opened a grin plastered across his face.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this newest chapter, I hope you like it and if you feel so moved please leave some kudos or a comment.


	14. Set Them Up  (Watch Them Bleed)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim's favor for the The Origin is revealed. John and Sherlock meet an interesting ally while they're on a new case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing the flashbacks for this arc, more ocs that will be relevant in the future. Also this is what is considered the magnussen arc and is another rather short part to keep things moving.  
> Also my attempts of writing action sequences happen again in this chapter so be prepared.

_They were all called before The Origin, summoned from their respective domain. All ten of them were forced to sit together, vaguely concealing their contempt for each other. The were seated in the War Room, a map laid across the table. It was one the more secluded rooms in the palace, but they were all eager to hear what the matter could be if it required all of them to be present.  
_

_“It has come to my attention that there is a certain coven making a move against my kingdom,” he said._

_He nodded his head to Samad who stood from his chair, calling their attention._

_“There is a witch coven that has made it their mission to eradicate all vampires,” he said._

_The twins had an aloof air around them, trying to make sure they were separated from the others as much as possible._

_“We have faced forces that wish for the extinction of our species why are these witches any different?” asked Zuberi._

_“They have a weapon unlike any other. It is called a sun stone, and acts as you can imagine, with the full vibrancy as the sun. It turns all the vampires who encounter it to dust immediately, regardless of blood purity.”_

_That certainly caught their attention.  
_

_“A weapon that can kill all vampires, no matter blood purity? Preposterous! We who have been sired by our ruler have no need to fear this Sun Stone's light,” said Nahuel, the ninth progenitor._

_Samad gave a solemn look to his younger brother._

_“A pureblood has come to face them and has died, we are a rank above them and I believe that we would actually die if we faced them head on.”_

_There was shock written over most of their faces._

_“They cannot be permitted to continue,” stated Ashanti._

_“The damage they have done is only minimal but they’ve only started and before they can gain a larger following they should be stopped.”_

_Some of them nodded their heads in agreement. The urgency of the situation not being lost on any of them._

_“I have decided to send one of you to defeat this coven,” said The Origin._

_“Please sir, let me go,” requested Munkhetstseg._

_He cast her a quick glance before nodding his head no, he turned his gaze to Moriarty._

_“It is my desire for Moriarty to deal with them.”_

_They all turned in alarm at The Origin’s decision. Most not hiding their disdain at the idea.  
_

_“Moriarty?  He cannot be allowed to go by himself.”_

_The Origin's eyes narrowed ever so slightly, quickly subduing her despite the sentiment being shared by the other progenitors._

_“You are that worried about what he would do, against enemies that wish to completely destroy us?” he asked slowly, making Munkhsetseg hesitate ever so slightly in her reply.  
_

_“I worry that he would run wild if unchecked. The chaos he would cause could bring trouble of its own.”_

_The Origin moved his gaze between her and Moriarty, leaning back in his chair._

_“You can send a couple of your men to accompany him.”_

_She frowned at his miniscule attempt to ease her worries but it was better than to be denied completely._

_“Don’t worry dear sister, I’ll do all that is necessary with minimum collateral damage I promise,” Moriarty said with a smile. He looked to their mutual sire. “All I ask is to keep one trophy from this battle, my reward for completing my mission.”_

_Munkhsetseg hissed in disgust._

_“Asking for a reward for doing what you’re told, really how far will you-“_

_“Silence!” ordered The Origin. “It is his right to reap the rewards after killing the enemy. He can claim whatever he likes.”_

_Moriarty didn’t smile at the statement but when she looked at him she could read the unspoken triumph on his face and the promise of something for her meddling into his affairs._

\--

Jim and Sebastian did not linger in the capital after their meeting with the queen. They left the same way they came into the city, no other vampires witnessed their short time there. Jim was in a hurry to leave not wishing to reminisce any further. Now he had to focus on another matter, one which he hoped brought him some form of amusement but either way the queen would owe him a favor one that he might need to use in the near future.

Magnussen was a slimy fish that was for sure. The information he was able to gather fairly quickly on him told him all he needed to know about his character. Magnussen was turned around two hundred years ago by a noble who thought he might be useful. The noble had been executed by hunters for kidnapping humans and partaking in trafficking, a business primarily done with other unsavory humans. Magnussen thus had no one to immediately answer to anymore and had spent his time slowly building his own wealth and influence within the human world. He was able to gather his fortune due to having the Sixth’s blood inheritance which was psychometry, the ability to see the history of an object with what it has experienced. It’s a very useful power if you find out who has been murdered in an alley or what kind of seedy actions have happened in a hotel room.

Now to the humans he was the head of a tabloid company that was very popular and had a worldwide distribution. What he really dealt with was the industry of information.  After all he was able to achieve he now wished to find The Origin, a foolish endeavor. If he had just stuck to what he was doing and didn’t meddle with too many purebloods he probably could have had a long life.

The queen had her spies everywhere but the deciding factor that lead to his plans being realized was a raid he had conducted on an old Hunter Association outpost. It was still very much active and was one of the first headquarters ever established in the east by the Association. It was more used as a library now with records and knowledge gathered by the first of the Hunters. Now all of the people that had worked there were dead. A stupid decision Magnussen had made because now the Association would be in pursuit of him too. He probably thought that they would mainly take it out on the vampire government but despite their lack of cunning they still weren’t entirely stupid either. They would find out it was Magnussen one way or another and he would be hunted.

He had to check with his contacts within the Association to see how far along they were in their investigation, they probably were devoting a lot of time and energy into this because of the significance of the place that was attacked.

Something else he had to think about was how he was going to manipulate Magnussen. He needed someone else to interact with him and his group or else this new plan he was creating would be ruined.

That’s when an idea came to him, one that would guarantee his amusement with dealing with Magnussen.  

“Sebastian,” he called out for.

Jim had been sitting in one of his specially decorated astronomy rooms, Sebastian had left him alone while he spent a whole day formulating his plan. The tall vampire came into the room with some food, he had probably had it prepared for quite some time.

“Here’s a sandwich and a cake but please eat something with protein first before you go for the sugar,” he said as he sat on the floor handing the tray to Jim.

“Fine. But I didn’t call you for food.”

“What do you need?”

“What was the last report on Sherlock?” Sebastian frowned. “Don’t give me that look I need to know for dealing with Magnussen.”

“For Magnussen? Well the report said he was just in London doing his regular business, he was finishing up a case dealing with some ghost killer, turns out it was just a couple of practice runs before targeting the person they actually wanted. Only humans were involved.”

“Good.”

Jim stood taking the food with him as he walked out of the room.

“Why do you need Sherlock?” Sebastian asked as he quickly followed Jim.

“What better way to lead Magnussen astray if he thinks that the great Sherlock Holmes is on his case and he’ll become involved once he learns of The Origin's involvement.”

“How exactly are we going to make him learn that? Send him cryptic messages on his website?”

“We’re going to use the Hunter Association, get ahold of your niece we need some information.”

Jim was getting excited. Yes this should be very fun indeed.

\--

_Munkhtsetseg had ordered Fenris and Yurul to accompany Moriarty on his quest to destroy the witch coven, both were turned by her and had served faithfully. They were given strict orders to observe Moriarty and if they ever thought he did something too extreme they must try to stop him. It was almost laughable, the idea of them trying to stop him._

_“Shouldn’t we be going south?” asked Yurul._

_They hadn't spoken to him as they traveled but they could no longer stay silent. They were very confused as to where they were going because it certainly wasn’t to where the witches resided._

_“Shouldn’t you refrain from speaking,” asked Moriarty._

_Yurul only frowned at this reply and Fenris gave no reaction._

_“You can’t face a witch with such a weapon without some protection,” Moriarty explained._

_“You’ve already thought of a way to protect yourself from the sun stone?”_

_“What were you expecting, he is a progenitor after all and he was chosen by The Origin to complete this task,” stated Fenris._

_Fenris had no love for the Seventh but he was also a lot wiser about how to act around him. They needed to interfere as little as possible if they wanted to survive this mission._

_“You really are such a clever watch dog. Don’t worry we should do this with minimum force,” said Moriarty._

_Somehow that reassurance was not comforting. They traveled to the edge of Moravia far away from where the witches resided. It was there that they watched Moriarty break through a witch’s barrier with a surprising amount of difficulty. They watched as he entered a home and as he dealt with the witch who resided inside. She put up a good fight but she was more of a researcher than a warrior. He incapacitated her with some special bonds that denied her the use of her magic. Fenris was familiar with them having used them himself on multiple occasions on behalf of his master._

_“You don’t mind helping me deal with a little problem do you?” Moriarty mockingly asked to the witch struggling on the ground._

_“Why have we come for her?” asked Yurul._

_“You should learn to stop repeating questions already asked.”_

_“You said you were going to get protection. Does she have some secret in her blood that will protect you?”_

_Moriarty gave him a withering look._

_“You’re not wrong.”_

\--

John and Sherlock had been in a much calmer state of being after dealing with Moriarty and Moran. The criminal pair had yet to resurface in London and Sherlock couldn’t pinpoint any recent large activity by them. That being said Sherlock had a lot of ideas of what they could have been up to before they revealed themselves. They had to have helped out the Black Lotus and there were other international criminal activities that made Sherlock suspicious of their involvement. Of course there was no physical proof of their association. Still something was unsettling with recent events. John had learned that Henry Knight had disappeared. When agents representing the vampire government went to detain him he was gone, left without a trace.

Since their time in Baskerville John had assisted Sherlock on several other cases. Their previous routine was taking place again but now there was time which John had designated time for them to talk. John had told Sherlock that if he really wanted this to work that he had to talk about the past. He didn’t do this to be vicious to him, he knew that the past was painful. But he couldn’t stay quiet about it either, he needed to know what had happened before. He needed reassurances that he wasn’t just a replacement, a way to relive the past. He needed to know if there was a future between them.

Where they were now was hard to say but he thought at least they were in a better place. Also he came to understand that there was a lot of crazy bullshit in the supernatural world. He knew they weren’t human but by god the rules and expectations that vampires had were unreal. Such as why Moriarty was never dealt with by any of the other progenitors despite being clearly evil and doing generally bad things. Apparently his actions never affected the vampire society on a large scale. As far as they saw it as long as he wasn’t planning on overthrowing the other progenitors and not planning to commit mass genocide then he could do practically do anything he wanted. The progenitor’s main concern besides ruling was playing the game of which other progenitor would be the next to die apparently. That’s how the Third took a surprisingly active role in helping Sherlock’s attempt to murder Moriarty before.

John wondered if they would have to deal with Moriarty again anytime soon. His words indicated that he no longer cared about being deeply involved with Sherlock but him on the other hand, that was something else. He could feel his body go still, the type of fear mixed with adrenaline like his time in the war. This was more like after already being wounded, that state of anxiety and fear filling his being. If he let himself dwell on it too long the rate of his heart would alarm Sherlock and he didn't need that. There was real fear associated with a young adolescent looking vampire who while clutching his face made John think that any moment he might tear his head right off his shoulders.

While he was sitting concerned about his possible future being the victim of another vampire kidnapping, Sherlock burst through the door of their flat startling him.

“We need to go now,” he said throwing John’s coat at him.

“What’s wrong?” he asked as he hurriedly put on the coat.

“There’s a lead I need to follow and I have a short window of opportunity to follow her.”

“Her?”

Sherlock didn’t reply to his last question only rushed outside into the cab that was waiting for them.

“Why do we need to follow a woman?”

“She’s a hunter on a top secret assignment and I need to know for what.”

“A hunter! I thought you weren’t supposed to mess with them.”

“I’m not ‘messing’ with them. I need to know why she’s here its very suspicious.”

“Did Mycroft ask you to do this?”

“Mycroft does not give me all my cases. I was already onto her before he let me know where she was going to be later today.”  

Their cab arrived at a night club, one different than the place John had first trailed after Sherlock. Getting out John quickly paid the driver before he was dragged into the shadows by Sherlock who was giving him a once over.

“What?” John asked as he felt scrutinized under Sherlock’s eyes

“I guess what you’re wearing will have to do.”

“What! Why am I here exactly?”

“She’ll be less suspicious of me watching her if you’re here with me.”

John frowned at Sherlock’s explanation.

Entering the club John was immediately felt the reverberation of the music playing. The place was filled with strobe lights as all sorts were dancing or drinking. Sherlock got them a spot near the end of the bar ordering them drinks as he kept John close. Sherlock indicated to a woman across the bar who seemed to be patiently waiting for someone. She was around John’s height with platinum blonde hair. She didn’t seem particularly dangerous but John had learned that appearances were deceiving in this world.

John was also becoming acutely aware of how his and Sherlock’s bodies were practically pressed against each other. Sherlock’s face was very close to his own, their noses almost touching. Taking a quick swig of his drink he tried to calm down.

Finally another man had made his way to the woman. He maneuvered his was to stand next to her, he was pressed very close due to the crowd too. He passed her a note before leaving. She finished off her drink but looked around suspiciously. She knew she was being watched. As she turned her gaze to them John panicked, quickly grabbing Sherlock’s collar he brought him down for a kiss. Sherlock reciprocated enthusiastically which caught him off guard but all the better really. After a moment they broke apart, the woman had diverted her gaze and began to leave the club. Sherlock grabbed John’s hand so they wouldn’t lose each other as they followed.

As they went outside they saw two vampires try to grab her and put her in an unmarked van. That was their mistake. She maneuvered her body so that the one holding her legs dropped them and she quickly kicked him in the face. Then she head butted the vampire behind her that held her torso. He let go holding his bleeding nose. She didn’t rest though pulling out a gun she shot the one rising from the floor, he immediately turned to dust, then she handcuffed the vampire behind her before she swiped her foot under him making him fall flat on his back. The van began to drive off but taking the same gun she used to shoot earlier she aimed and shot through the window. The car swerved and crashed into a lamppost.

The vampire on the floor was cursing at her, pulling out a different much smaller gun she shot him in his knee.

“Who do you work for?!” she yelled.

“Fuck you!” the vampire replied

She shot at the other knee and the vampire screamed again.

“If you tell me now I’ll make sure your passing is as painless as possible if you don’t I’ll take you back to my place and cut off your limbs one by one.”

“He’s going to get you, you fucking psycho bitch!”

She shot him closer to his crotch.

“If you don’t want to lose any important pieces I suggest you start talking.”

Before the vampire could stutter anything out another vampire came out of the shadows, a knife in hand as it went to attack her from behind. Sherlock moved swiftly, his hand ablaze as he grabbed the vampire incinerating him quickly.

“Who the hell are you?” she yelled as she aimed her gun at Sherlock.

“I’m the vampire that just saved your life,” he replied.

John put himself in the way of her aim hoping that she wouldn’t still try to shoot Sherlock through him.

“Stop we’re here to help,” he said.

“You were the gay couple at the bar,” she stated starting to remember their faces. Her eyes narrowed “I don’t have time to deal with you.”

She aimed the gun back down at the cuffed vampire who was sniveling now.

“Okay okay!! I was just hired to get you out of the way I don’t know anything!”

“Who hired you?!”

“His name is Magnussen that’s all I know okay! Please don’t shoot my dick off!”

She nodded her head before pulling the trigger. The bullet went right through his skull and in another second he disintegrated into dust.

She began to walk away.

“Hey where do you think you’re going?” called out John. 

“I have to get the hell out of here this place will be crawling with cops and I don’t want to deal with those dogs.”

Why was everyone so hard on Greg and his pack, he wondered.

“Then follow us we can get you out of here and to a safe place,” said Sherlock who stood in her way.

“I’m not going anywhere with a vampire and his lover.”

“Um well we’re not lov-“ John began before being cut off.

“Do you want to deal with the werewolves or not?” asked Sherlock.

The woman gave him a hard stare before nodding her head.

“Okay then, get us out of here.”

The woman and John followed Sherlock down several different alley ways before they flagged down a cab and went back to Baker Street. At their flat the woman finally introduced herself as Mary Morstan. She was at the club to get a lead from an informant about the vampire who had attacked a hunter outpost and stolen some information and killed the hunters residing there. She was certain now from the information she received by the note and her attacker that the vampire was Magnussen.

“What did he steal?” asked Sherlock.

“I’ve told you enough in gratitude for saving my life but I am not at liberty to say anything else on the matter. No offense but I still don’t trust you.”

“I understand but if what you say is true than the issue does not only involve the Association but vampires too.”

“How so?”

“I could tell you exactly if you tell me what he stole.”

She narrowed her eyes at him.

“We help people,” said John. “If anybody can find him quickly then it’s Sherlock.”

Mary gave a small sigh of defeat.

“They were texts of some sort in regards to some kind of crypt. I don’t know what’s inside of it but all the documents that were taken had a symbol on them referring to its contents instead of an actual word.”

“Can you draw it?”

She nodded her head, grabbing a piece of paper and a pen.

Once finished Sherlock snatched the paper, his eyes narrowing at it.

“Are you sure this is what it was?” he asked.

“Positive. If anything it was in red but I had black ink to work with so, you get the idea.”

John looked at the paper.

“What is this?” he asked.

“An eclipsed sun with a red shadow,” answered Sherlock solemnly.

“Oh for a second it looked more like one of those unfortunate tribal tattoos.”

“You obviously know what it means,” she said. “So tell me.”

“It is one of the earliest marks in the history of vampires and it is the symbol of The Origin.”

Her eyes widened at his answer.

“What is ‘The Origin’” asked John who seemed to be the only one out of the loop.

“According to vampire legend there was a single source of all vampires, the first known as The Origin.”

“He was the first cursed into the undead life and spread his filthy infection to other humans turning them into a vampire too which there is no cure,” said Mary.

“To vampires he wasn’t cursed but rather a creature bestowed with great power in order to create a kingdom unlike any seen before.”

“I thought you said all vampires came from progenitors,” said John.

“That’s true but progenitors were the first born vampires, it is believed that they are the direct descendants of The Origin.”

“For a species that live such long lives you sound like this information isn’t verifiable.”

“We know that there was a time before all vampires were somehow related to a progenitor’s bloodline but that time is not recoded for the mass population to read. A great civil war happened and those that opposed the progenitors were killed. Now there are none older than them.”

That all sounded very shady to John, what kind of rulers kept their pasts hidden from their subjects and what kind of civil war could have happened that a large portion of vampires were killed off?

“So this Magnussen is trying to find where The Origin is kept, perhaps his remains are within a secret location,” Mary said thinking out loud.

“Why would he want to find it though?” inquired John.

“Probably for power he thinks he can gain something from it.”

“We can’t allow for him to find it if it does exist,” said Sherlock.

“What do you propose we do then?” asked John.

“Simple, we have to find it first.”

\--

_The witches name was Danica and she was the blood sister of the leader of the coven that was trying to kill all vampires. She was silent during the whole journey to the east. Out of all those stuck with Moriarty she was his favorite companion because she was the most useful. They came upon the coven who had made little head way in their mission to eradicate the whole vampire race as they only moved on after killing and removing every last trace of vampires that lived in the area._

_“You both can wait here, I don’t need your help,” said Moriarty._

_Taking out a dagger he turned to the witch coming in close before thrusting the knife into her. She gave a shallow gasp before slumping forward a bit. Even in pain she didn't say a word and Moriarty's face remained passive as he held the blade inside her still. Once he removed it, she fell to her knees the deep wound beginning to bleed onto her clothes. He brought out a locket holding a crystal and using the dagger covered in blood he drew a symbol over the stone. Sealing the locket he placed it around his neck._

_Fenris and Yurul both looked at the witch who was slowly bleeding out._

_“Don’t touch her, she won’t die not yet at least. Wait until I call you over if you insist on being part of this. Bring her then,” he added._

_They didn’t try to stop him as he ventured forth, instead they stayed sheltered from the light of the sun stone. Moriarty knew that if his plan didn’t work then he would be killed by the stone, if he ran away The Origin would kill him, so the only option left was to succeed to survive._

_The members of the coven were all in a circle around their leader, creating a barrier to protect her. He approached the witch closest to him and even as the stone was used he did not disintegrate into dust. He smiled at his own genius before swiftly killing the witch. She had been too surprised at his approach to begin to defend herself, thinking the barrier would save her from any creature that came at them. She wasn't expecting a progenitor though. Before the others became fully aware of why their barrier began to fail, he quickly picked them off one by one. This matter couldn't be delayed so there was no time to devour them as he went along._

_He confronted the final witch by throwing the severed head of the previous witch he killed. Her outrage was evident but even as she held out the Sun Stone and channeled her power into it, he did not die._

_“This is impossible! How are you not dead? What happened to my coven?” she exclaimed._

_He gave a small shrug._

_“You must have felt it as I killed each one and truth be told I am a little surprised to be standing before you. I took a gamble on the method of protection and I really hate to dirty my own hands but this time it was unavoidable.”_

_The witch raised her hand manifesting a giant fireball and quickly flinging it at him, she missed._

_“You parasite! Your species should be cleansed from this world!”_

_She slammed hand against the ground and the rock shot up in spikes trying to pierce his body, again they missed._

_“You don’t seem to understand the situation yet, that’s okay you’ll quickly learn that you’ve been defeated.”_

_Moriarty called out to Fenris and Yurul who swiftly came with Danica. The witch looked shocked to see her sister._

_“You monster, what have you done to my sister! She has nothing to do with this!”_

_“Nothing to do with this?” he began to laugh uncontrollably. “You want to commit genocide of the vampire race people that you would consider ‘my family’ and yet you think that your family is off limits? What a silly creature you are.”_

_“You’re absolutely detestable.”_

_Moriarty grabbed onto Danica as he dragged her along with him approaching her sister._

_“Let’s make a deal. I won’t kill your sister right before your eyes if you give me the stone and allow me to kill you here and now.”_

_Her eyes widened with incredulity, it looked like she wanted to put up a fight but another look at her bleeding sister stopped her from protesting._

_“You won’t harm her if I die?”_

_  
“I won’t do it in front of you, if she survives after your death is entirely up to her. So you either agree and possibly save your sister or fight and I will absolutely kill her,” he answered._

_Taking out the stone she handed it to him and he pocketed it. He released his hold on Danica, dropping her to the ground and as the other witch took a step forward to aid her sister, Moriarty stabbed her with his sword. She went still in surprise but she didn't struggle. She had agreed to this after all,  
_

_Moriarty leaned in close, placing his mouth so very near her ear as her heart began to slow._

_“Truth be told I didn’t really care about the idea of the other progenitors dying but if all vampires perish, who would be left for me to rule?” he whispered to her._

_“You’re disgusting,” she hissed and with her dying breath she apologized to her sister._

_Danica who lay on the ground and had just watched her sister perish and be tossed to the side as if she was trash, still said nothing. The red stain growing larger as every moment passed. Moriarty crouched over her._

_“When I stabbed you I took great care of where i placed the strike and I even brought one of your little home remedies to heal you since you wouldn’t want any vampire blood to save you,” he said while taking out vial. “We have to come to an understanding however, you see I will promise to leave you alone and never intentionally kill you by either my hand or anyone I command.”_

_“As long as I swear to never exact revenge upon killing my sister,” she finished._

_“You really are a clever one. You want to continue to do your research all this fighting for some inane cause isn’t your style.”_

_She looked at him as her vision began to fade from the blood loss._

_“I swear I will never kill you by my hand or a hand that I command, I promise this upon my name Danica Kader.”_

_Moriarty opened the vial and poured the contents over her wound. He also released her from her bonds and began to walk away, she would find her own way home._

_“How did your survive?” asked Yurul._

_Moriarty did not reply immediately and for a moment he feared that the progenitor would kill him were he stood. He was surprised when Moriarty did._

_“Often times when there are multiple children born to one witch the mother takes precaution that they don’t cause harm to each other by making them cast blood magic which makes them incapable of hurting each other through their magic.”_

_“By taking the younger sisters blood and whatever you did with that locket you somehow casted her essence as a shield against her sister’s magic.”_

_“Finally catching up.”_

_“And the stone? Will you give it to The Origin?”_

_Moriarty took out the stone tossing it into the air._

_“This is my prize. It’s mine and you can tell your precious master that I won’t relinquish it to anyone else.”_

_The Seventh was dangerous and with such a weapon he was a threat to all vampires. Fenris didn’t say it but he thought that the witch was right, he really was a detestable creature._

\--

Sebastian had asked his niece, now the current head of the Moran estate for information about which hunter was put in task of finding information about Magnussen in London. He was then able to find a vampire informant to make him reach out to the hunter saying he had information about the vampire responsible for the attack. Then it wasn’t much more work getting her flagged by some members of the vampire government seeing a hunter snooping around asking questions about the incident which was now classified information. The relationship between the Association and the government was already strained enough as it is.

Everything was starting out according to plan. Everything else was just placing the clues in the necessary locations so they could follow the perfectly laid out breadcrumbs like good little children. That was his responsibility at least. Jim was staying at home probably marathoning Star Trek again. It was better that Jim stayed home for this portion of the plan. If he went out he would probably cause chaos somehow and they needed to stay low as the time approached for the next family meeting.

To keep both interested parties moving forward he needed to make sure they had a place to go and that involved him letting it slip that a certain noble had an important document handed down to her by a pureblood friend. Magnussen had a meeting with her which he was watching. The man had been turned late in his life which was unfortunate for him, he could not even muster up any false sense of charm. Magnussen went so far as to lick her face, which was disgusting as much as it was creepy to watch. He then slinked his way to a wall moving a painting which had a safe concealed behind it. He was getting away with this because he was able to find out information about the nobles husband who while he was human liked the company of much younger girls. Magnussen then entered the code and extracted and old looking document from the safe. Bidding adieu to the noble he left. The noblewoman sat at the table looking as if she was going to cry but was too angry. She then went to the phone to call her driver demanding to be taken to Baker Street that instance.

The great thing about this was a large part of what was happening was plans that had been years in the making. Jim had created a map that lead to a crypt. One he had placed in the hands of a pureblood, several actually own similar copies all with minor changes of final destinations. Then from those purebloods they needed to see which still possessed the maps and which were given away. That’s how they found Lady Smallwood. She was a fan of Sherlock Holmes back in the day and deciding that without any prodding she would go to him on her own accord after dealing with Magnussen they manipulated the information to get to his ear about her possessing a map.

As Sebastian began to leave he felt the sensation of someone following him.  He had been a hunter once after all he knew when someone was starting to track him. Remaining calm as to not give himself away he continued on his path traveling the back alleys of London. He had never felt this presence before but they were certainly a vampire. Walking into a dead end he turned to confront his attacker but they were immediately upon him, not giving him a moment to speak. Sebastian pulled out his gun, only able to use it to block the blade that swiftly came down hard on him. 

The assailant moved back, his sword at the read. Sebastian fired two rounds but both were dodged easily. This vampire was fast, faster than most. Then recognition from Jim’s memory let him name his attacker. It was Tamraz, the first turned by the Third. He did not have the blood inheritance but he made up for it with his unnaturally strong psionic abilities, and he was a very skilled fighter. Sebastian was sure that the blade he held was not just a regular silver imbued sword.

“You have excellent instincts, child of the Seventh,” Tamraz said.

“I’m sure you’ll live up to your reputation, first seed of the Third,” said Sebastian.

“That’s all the pleasantries I can afford, after all if you die here the Seventh will be crippled.”

Sebastian grinned.

“I’m not going to die here.”

With each bullet fired he began to read Tamraz's moves better, coming closer to hitting their mark. Since becoming a vampire he had no real opponent to fight that could match his strength, and he really did miss that feeling of having to fight for his life. Tamraz had lived longer as a vampire and it did show, while Sebastian missed he couldn't dodge all strikes from the blade. The cuts though not deep, healed slowly but instead of phasing him it only made him more excited. Yes, he really did miss this. 

Sebastian’s eyes glowed bright red, his fangs were long from the adrenaline rushing through him. Finally going on the offensive a powerful burst of energy was sent forth knocking into Tamraz who stood his ground creating his own wall that the energy knocked into. But before he could rush forward a long chained whip struck the ground in front of him the sharp edges barely missing him. A woman had arrived to aid Tamraz.

“Tasmit I told you not to come!” yelled Tamraz.

“But our Lord said he needed this done as soon as possible, I must disobey you father.”

Great. Father and daughter working as assassins against him, the more the merrier they say.

Tamraz then ran at him, sword aiming for him, Sebastian held his ground though. Then when the sword pierced his arm Sebastian grabbed ahold of him. He needed to get him close and the only way was to allow himself to be hurt.

“Nice try,” Sebastian grinned.

From his shoulder a mass of energy quickly formed and to Tamraz’s horror it was the head of a familiar, a wolf began to emerge and it attacked him. The familiar’s teeth sank into Tamraz’s shoulder, forcing him to cry out in pain. His daughter took the chain and aimed it at the familiar, striking it to release her father. The attack worked and Sebastian jumped back dodging another strike from her. The unstable form of the familiar made it so the it was constantly shifting, the energy moving along the side of his body. The head would be at its pique almost fully formed before as it would move halfway through his arm shrinking back into it as it continued to move. Giving the appearance of multiple wolf heads constantly being formed on Sebastian’s arm, multiple red eyes hungrily watching the enemy like something out of a Lovecraft story.

 The familiar began to separate itself from Sebastian. This was the first time he would use it since gaining it from Henry Knight. The large wolf growled at Tasmit and lunged at her. That would keep her busy for awhile.

“You must have eaten someone for that, or did you manage to inherit it too?” asked Tamraz.

Sebastian raised his hand before giving a small 'tut'.

“Ah ah ah, you said no more pleasantries.”

Tamraz went at him again this time Sebastian fired his gun and hit his target, albeit only the shoulder but he had finally landed a shot. Tamraz then brought out another blade he had on his back now duel wielding swords he came at Sebastian again not allowing any more time to be wasted.

Tasmit was having a hell of a time not trying to die. The familiar kept regenerating no matter how many times it was slashed at. Sebastian and the familiar shared the same killing intent. Unlike Henry he was fully able to control it. Tasmit knew that in a battle of Stamina she probably would not win against this hellish creature especially after splitting it’s face in half and having two heads formed, snapping at her. She pulled out a thinner silver chain then whispering to it as he held it clutched in her hand she manipulated it to surround the familiar first caging it and then tightly contracting around it making it unable to move.

Despite wielding two blades Tamraz was starting to collect many wounds of his own, not only by the bullets but also when he became too close allowing Sebastian's sharpened nails to strike at him. Sebastian was skilled enough to not get his hand cut off but all the near misses kept him on his guard, it alarmed Tamraz how much Sebastian was enjoying it.

That was when Tasmit came at him her chain whip going right for his neck. Sebastian frowned at the interruption, it wasn't very sporting. Instead of the chain digging into his neck he reached for it grabbing it with his hand. The daughter’s eyes widened at the seemingly foolish act.

Sebastian smiled.

Then his shadow grew rising from the ground and wrapping itself around his arm and up the chain moving rapidly at her. Tamraz moved her out of the way at the last second before the shadow pierced her body only grazing his back instead.

They looked down at Sebastian, fear across both their faces.

“It is time to leave,” Tamraz said to her.

The shadow surrounded Sebastian on the floor moving wildly as if it was alive.

“What makes you think I'll let ou go?”

The shadow expanded encompassing the surface of everything around them. They tried to run away but Sebastian pursued them. The shadows were upon them. Tamraz turned to his daughter in sent her flying hard and fast in another direction with his psionic energy. It was the last ditch effort to save her by sacrificing himself. The shadow then moved under him, a spike rose piercing him and keeping him in place.

“Please, let her go,” he begged as Sebastian approached.

Sebastian looked into his pleading eyes. Then with his hand he pierced Tamraz’s body clean through. Tamraz began to cough blood out violently, he clutched at the area Sebastian’s hand had passed. Sebastian leaned forward bring his mouth to the side of Tamraz’s ear clutching at the hand that tried to strike out at him. Tightening his grip around the wrist until he heard it break, the bone splintering through the skin. Sebastian whispered one word.

“No.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for keeping up with the story, leave some kuddos or comments if you feel so inclined.


	15. Dead Eyes (No Surprise)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock, John and Mary have to make quite the trip to stop Magnussen. Jim and Sebastian are closely handling the little trap. In the past we get to know The 8th Progenitor and other important information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one hell of a long chapter. Flashbacks are important for 'family' dynamic and I take immense pleasure in writing them. Also as a fair warning, mentions of auto-cannibalism happen in this chapter. I swear I like Irene but this fic is just not good to her. Also the Eighth progenitor uses They/them pronouns as they don't identify as female or male.

_Until the Eighth progenitor was born, Moriarty and his mother resided in the main castle. She kept him away from the main vampire populace. Partially due to his mother's fear that he would be harmed but mostly because she knew that if she kept him close to the Origin she would in turn be close to him too. His time there was largely spent exploring the many passages the castle had hidden away. He was often bored which left him a lot of time to do as he pleased, always taking special care to never be caught when leaving or entering the castle._

_He eventually met the other four progenitors who each had to come to the castle for one reason or another. It was during these visits he learned just how ruthless the other vampire brides could be when trying to get rid of his mother and him. The one that worked the hardest at this was Munkhsetseg's mother. She was the most vicious to all other children of the Origin. She tried the hardest to get a larger domain designated to her and her daughter. Also trying to rally more nobles in support of her daughter as the heir to the throne._

_Before the ceremony of Moriarty being crowned as a prince and claimed as a legitimate son of the Origin that Munkhsetseg's mother made a fatal mistake. She had thought that by gaining vampires willing to die for her cause, they could become useful assassins. She was wrong, having greatly underestimated his mother's vigilance. When the assassin's did come, they were former hunters turned by Munkhsetseg's mother. They never even came close to killing him._

_His mother came upon them with such violence that he had never seen before, completely destroying the assassins. His clothes were splattered in blood while she was completely drenched in it. She clung to him afterwards, weeping and needy. None had even noticed his retracting shadow. He was not surprised at the act because he knew that underneath the needy and desperate exterior was a monster filled with violence and the desire to consume. He knew that the moment that she was turned into a vampire two beings were created. One was similar to her original personality, someone who was filled with love and sympathy. The other was a monster, the vampire that was never satisfied and needing to consume and possess everything close to it. This created a truly twisted and pathetic creature._

_The assassination attempt was not taken kindly by The Origin. Whatever his feelings may be to his brides or even his children for that matter, he found it absolutely intolerable that anyone would try to kill his progeny. It was like a direct attack on himself. Munkhsetseg’s mother could not escape the penalty of such an act and so she was sentenced to death._

_The Origin carried out the execution himself, no blame was given to Munkhsetseg. Moriarty was sure that she did not hate him for what her mother did, she only blamed her mother. The woman was too careless and was overbearing too. Not that Munkhsetseg was necessarily relieved at her death but it was something that was unavoidable. She would only come back for the Eights crowning ceremony but it was some years before she came back to reside in the main castle for any great length of time._

\--

“If Magnussen is trying to find the Original-“ began John.

“The Origin” Sherlock corrected.

“The _Origin_ then he clearly needs to be stopped him before he gains some unholy power which he is probably after. So we should call your brother and alert the proper authorities to this matter.”

“My brother?! How can you say that John, where’s your sense of adventure and duty?”

John shook his head, of course Sherlock was going to try to goad him into jumping into whatever crazy scheme was going on here.

“Duty? We don’t have a clue of where he is or where to begin other than some remote shack somewhere far away.”

“You should listen to your friend, allow the Hunter Association to take care of another crazy fiend your species has spawned,” said Mary.

“Now there’s a fine idea,” Sherlock sarcastically said. “Allow an organization that continuously makes everything they’re involved with dire. It involves a vampire and we will take care of him. Now go report back to your masters before they send more of you to try to find you.”

Mary sneered at Sherlock and giving a quick glance to John she left Baker Street. John sat giving a concerned look at Sherlock who was practically vibrating in his chair. Now he loved going out crime solving and so on with Sherlock but this case seemed different. The people involved and the end goal seemed more like a wild goose chase than an actual case to solve. But people were still in danger and even if the relic didn’t exist then there was still a very bad man that needed to be caught.

John only worried where this matter might bring them, someone unafraid to attack Hunters straight on or to think about the consequences must have power. Also if it was a case Mycroft wanted them to be involved with then he would have already pestered them about it and despite all his feelings and doubts to the character of Sherlock’s older brother he was one vampire who did not wish upon them any evil.

Before Sherlock could go off on some crazy scheme to gather more information a woman came through their door. John believed he was getting a good feel for when someone was human or a vampire and the woman who came through was most definitely a vampire and she did not look pleased.

“Mr. Holmes,” she addressed curtly to Sherlock. Sherlock stood. “I need your help it is of the most urgent matter.”

“How can we help you?” asked John.

The woman looked to John, her eyebrows furrowed at him before looking back to Sherlock.

“There is a man, really a monster, who must be stopped. His name is Magnussen.”

Well this vampire was certainly getting around.

“Magnussen!”

Sher looked between Sherlock and John slowly confused that they were already familiar with the name.

“You’ve heard of him?”

“Did he by any chance take something pertaining to The Origin? “asked Sherlock intrigued by the woman.

“Yes,” she said surprised. “How did you know?”

Sherlock motioned for her to take a seat.

“Please Madam tell us everything.”

She went on to explain that her name was Lady Smallwood and she had a very important document taken by the loathsome Charles Augustus Magnussen. A vampire who she only knew about because he had wormed his way into the upper circler of nobles. He was of the Sixth’s bloodline and was able to find out any secret a person might carry through his blood inheritance. The document he had taken was a map, one that related to The Origin and was given to her for safe keeping. Now this disgusting creature was going after it. She had followed Sherlock’s work closely a long time ago and it had to be divine providence that Sherlock was back in the country to be able to stop this man and retrieve the map.

“You don’t have a copy of the map or remember what was on it do you?” asked John.

“No, I’ve never looked at it. I received it with the knowledge of its great importance and to keep it safe. It was not my place to look at the material.”

Despite it being a tremendous help if she had seen it thought John and by Sherlock’s expression he thought so too. Also Sherlock was being uncharacteristically nice to a client but perhaps his desire to find information on Magnussen outweighed his typical callus response.

“Your case will be our top priority,” said Sherlock.

John refrained from saying that she was the only case they had.

“Thank you Mr. Holmes,” Lady Smallwood said. “I leave this in your capable hands.”

She left as quickly as she came.

Sherlock began to pace back in forth his mind probably going a mile a minute. John took the time to look on his laptop for any information on Magnussen, and he did. John was aware that often times vampires were heads of companies and organizations and chose for different periods of time to be publicly known as them, minus the knowledge of them being a vampire.  Magnussen was the owner of several newspapers, really they were tabloids.

Finally Sherlock stopped pacing and looked at John.

“What are we going to do?” John asked seriously.

“We’re going to break into his office and steal that map.”

There was a beat of silence that fell between them as John stared wide eyed at Sherlock.

“Fantastic.”

* * *

“Fantastic!” exclaimed Jim as he smiled widely.

Tamraz laid on the ground before him, face pressed into the ground as his eyes looked up at Jim. He was bound with silver cuffs while he was still pierced by Sebastian's shadow through several vital points. He remained silent during the whole journey to their residence, not saying anything as he continued to bleed out only giving shallow gasps.

“Sebastian I can’t believe that you brought me such a fun toy!” Jim continued slamming his foot down onto Tamraz’s face. “Did Samad send you to finish the job? Still using others instead of confronting me himself, probably thinks it’s beneath him. He really is such a nuisance.”

Jim began pressing harder into the others face hearing the grunt of pain escape him.

“I prioritized taking him back here. His daughter escaped and is probably reporting back to the Third,” said Sebastian

“His daughter? Let me see her name was Tasmit yes? That’s alright their only needs to be one person to send back to report the message. But next time she dies.”

Tamraz began to struggle. Jim lifted his foot to look down at him.

“Leave her alone,” Tamraz gasped.

Jim gave a thin smile at hearing his first words.

“Is your duty to your daughter stronger than that to your master? Would you forsake him for the chance to secure your child’s life?” Tamraz glared at him not answering. “Is that a no? Such a shame.” Jim began stomping on his face. His attention was directed to Sebastian though as he happily continued. “I see you’ve used your blood inheritance finally. But your clothes have been cut up. Did you allow yourself to get hurt?”

Sebastian gave a short chuckle.

“I didn’t want to pull out my trump card right away. It’s been awhile since I’ve had a good fight, and this guy is strong. I was able to use my familiar too on his daughter. If it was anyone but me then they would have died. I can see why he was so valued.”

Jim shrugged his shoulder. A very distinct crunch could be heard but he still continued slamming his foot down onto Tamraz's face.

“The Third will lose one of his best children. I’m glad to hear you had some fun, it’s good to let your blood lust run free.”

Jim stopped his assault. Taking a step back as he first looked down at Tamraz's face, now disfigured as certain areas of his skull were broken causing some sinking in his skin with little pieces of bone showing through some places. The discoloration from the bruising was already darkening and he was sure that several teeth had been lost. Then he looked at the blood that got on his shoes and splattered on his pants. He gave a small frown.

“What do you want to do with him?” asked Sebastian.

Jim gave a flippant wave of his hand.

“Take him down to the dungeon. Irene hasn’t had company for some time. Chain him up across from her.” 

He walked away his amusement fading. Sebastian dragged Tamraz down to the dungeon. Using his shadow to bring his body down the stairs. It was true he refrained from using his blood inheritance so freely mainly because he didn’t want to rely on it so heavily. Also there was the fact that his shadow wasn’t a hundred percent under his control.

Opening the door to the dungeon Sebastian heard the hiss coming from Irene when the light from the hall entered the room. She didn’t look human anymore. She was ungodly thin, her skin stretching over his face at severe angles. She looked more like a ghoul. A crazy starved ghoul. 

“Meet your new cell mate Tamraz, she’ll eat you if you give her the chance.”

Irene cowered away as Sebastian passed but once Tamraz came close to her she did her best to rush forward and eat him.

“What have you done to her?” asked Tamraz as Sebastian brought the chains around him.

“She’s been tortured but after that we’ve bled her out. We’ve left her alone for awhile now and as you can probably distinguish she’s been eating the parts of herself that she can. It was disgusting to see the pieces of flesh and limbs she ate just because she was starving. I thought she might have gone ahead and died since it’s already been over a month since we last came down here.”

Tamraz’s face filled with horror as he got a good look at Irene. She had been chewing at her lips, leaving her gums and teeth exposed. The bits of her shoulders she could reach and parts of her legs were eaten too. The sight was truly appalling and the urge to vomit began to rise within him. He noticed her hands were chained behind her and that her ankles were similarly bound.

“These chains have been especially constructed to weaken vampires, even firstborns. Jim made them so any vampire less than a progenitor would be unable to break free of them,” said Sebastian. 

Tamraz wasn’t healing as quickly as he should have due to blood loss but Sebastian didn’t feel any pity. If he was any weaker he would be dead and Tamraz wouldn’t feel any pity for him. Sebastian left their prisoners, closing the door and ceiling them into total darkness.

Returning to Jim who had hacked into the feed of Magnussen’s building in London he was eating popcorn and leaning back while balancing the chair on its back legs.

“Everything is going according to plan, Sherly and Johnny boy are breaking into Magnussens’ office.”

Taking a seat next to Jim Sebastian reached for some of the popcorn but Jim maneuvered it out of his way.

“You seem to be excited by a simple break in. They’re in no real danger.”

Sebastian tried again but Jim kept moving the bowl.

“I think it’s hilarious to watch them go in and I’ve raised the stakes, Magnussen is in his office. The party he was going to has been canceled.”

Sebastian raised his eyebrows slightly. Then he swiftly moved his leg to hit the leg of the chair making it fall back, he grabbed the bowl as Jim fell.

“That’s an asshole thing to do,” said Sebastian as he happily munched on popcorn.

 “Speak for yourself,” Jim growled.

Standing up he sent Sebastian back with a great psionic blast, gingerly taking the bowl off of him at the same time.

“Was that really necessary?” Sebastian groaned as he rose from the broken chair.

“You started it,” Jim replied sticking out his tongue.

Jim could be such a child. Choosing to stand behind Jim instead of taking another seat, he went back to watching the monitors. His attention was drawn to the main office. Magnussen was currently on his knees a gun being pointed at him. Sherlock and John were entering the main office now too.

“Oh you really didn’t make it easy on them,” Sebastian chuckled.

* * *

 

_Moriarty knew when The Origin took on a sixth bride, because his mother was absolutely distraught. This new union was to give him some command over northern lands, she was said to be a beautiful woman and of royal human blood. Moriarty never was able to meet her, it was while The Origin was still in the north that she committed suicide. After being turned she quickly became pregnant but despite being with child or perhaps because she was, she killed herself. The child was able to be saved but she was not. Their first encounter was shortly after The Origin returned to the main castle, new progeny in hand._

_He was in the library going over some journals of a once great warlock. The strange thing was that he only noticed her because of the void that formed in the room, wherever they stood there was an absence of presence. Turning quickly to them, he was struck by their strange appearance. Their hair was white and skin was so pale if it were anymore so they would be transparent. The only thing that wasn’t white was their eyes. They were the same color as all children of The Origin._

_“Are you a ghost?” he asked._

_“I don’t know. What’s a ghost?” they replied with a small voice._

_“A spirit of a dead person.”_

_They looked down at themself then back at him, confusion written on their face._

_“How would I know if I’m dead?”_

_What a frustrating child._

_“Do you remember ever feeling alive?”_

_“I think I was born dead. I must be a ghost.”_

_They didn’t look distraught at his information, they didn’t look happy either. Merely acceptance.  
_

_“Do you have a name?”_

_“Gwyneira. Father named me since mother was dead before I was born.”_

_So they were the latest one._

_“I am Moriarty and you are the eighth child he’s had.”_

_They still remained unaffected by any information he gave them._

_“I was told before that there were others. You’re my brother?”_

_“Half brother, but that doesn’t really mean anything. Are you surprised?” They nodded their head. “Really? Why?”_

_“I thought that maybe you would look more like me, but if I’m a ghost then you are a shadow. I look at you and wonder if what I see is really an illusion hiding the actual creature that is before me.”_

_His eyes widened with surprise before he burst out laughing. They said it so seriously and still with no expression that it really did feel like he was talking to some specter unable to fully live in the moment. Gqyneira was interesting._

* * *

 

Of the many things John expected to find in Magnussen’s office, Magnussen was surprisingly not one of the things. Nor was Mary. Sherlock was able to get information from his brother about him but he had warned Sherlock not to interfere with this matter. Magnussen was supposed to be at some party but he was here and Mary was pointing a gun at him.

“What are you fools doing here?” growled Mary.

“What are we doing here? What are you doing here?!”

“I have a job, you need to leave.”

Magnussen glanced over to John, his gaze instantly made him uncomfortable. The gaze was slowly creeping up his body, leaving him with a cold slimy sensation.

“Dr. John Watson, if you are here then your companion Sherlock Holmes should be here too.”

Shit, how did this vampire recognize him?

“Mary you can’t kill him,” said John choosing to not confirm Magnussen’s suspicions.

“Ms. Morstan seems quite set in killing me. Hunters only think about their next kill and don’t see the big picture. They don’t think about the consequences.”

“Shut up,” Mary hissed.

Sherlock came into the room map in hand.

“We need to go,” he said.

Before John could explain the situation an alarm went off. The windows were sealed shut and the rush of footsteps were heading towards them.

“Mary we need to leave now, you can’t shoot him please come with us,” pleaded John.

Mary glared at Magnussen and then back at John. She shot the vampire in his foot before making a run for it.

“Do you have a plan to get us out?” she asked as they ran into the bodyguards.

“Well now that you’re here it’s rather obvious isn’t it? We have to fight our way out,” answered Sherlock his hand set ablaze.

“You should have let me kill him.”

“If you had killed him then the damage between vampires and hunters would be made worse, were you really ready to give up your life?” Molly raised her gun and shot at the oncoming vampires, all debilitating shots not lethal. “That’s what I thought.”

John raised his own gun. He didn’t have a gun full of silver but the tranquilizer shots he did have were very useful. He had to thank Molly when he saw her for giving him an upgrade. With their combined strength they were able to get past the first round of guards with ease. John felt useless though, Sherlock and Mary led the way with his superior agility and her skills as a hunter they left little for John to do.

Once they reached the first floor they saw the doors were sealed shut. Mary tried shooting at it but the glass was bullet proof.

“Shit, well what do we do now?” she asked.

More vampires were coming at them.

“I need you both to stand back and take cover.”

Mary and John both took cover behind a desk waiting out whatever it is that Sherlock was going to do. Taking a peek around the corner he watched as Sherlock simply stood in front of the doors. John noticed that Sherlock’s eyes turned red and there was a strange energy in the air. Then a great energy seemed to emerge from him and headed straight to the doors, the glass shattered as if a giant hole had been punched through it.

“Let’s go!” he commanded.

Mary and John ran out and followed Sherlock out of the building.

* * *

 

_Moriarty studied Gwyneira, looking at this being who was less than alive. He learned of Gwyneira's mother’s story and without any kind of protection their mother’s did create they were left entirely in the hands of The Origin but really in the hands of The Nobles. A creature to be manipulated and used by those power hungry creatures. His time to observe Gwyneira was limited but he was able to see that they never touched anyone or any living thing. In the gardens he confronted them about this strange habit._

_“Why don’t you touch the flowers? You’re allowed to and don’t you think they’re beautiful?” he asked._

_“I’m dead. Things that are dead should not touch those that are living no matter how beautiful they are.”_

_“What happens if you do?”_

_“Then they die too.”_

_Moriarty looked at them curiously. When he first met Gwyneira he did call them a ghost but he never thought they would take this so far. Picking a rose he handed it to them. Taking care to only touch the stem and not him they held it for only a moment before it withered away in their hand within a moment._

_Now he understood. This was their blood inheritance, one they did not seem capable of controlling. The other thing he learned was that they were a creature of absolute apathy. Nothing seemed to phase or interest Gwyneira. That was not to say they didn’t have any will of their own. They didn’t hate anybody but he also thought they didn’t love anything either._

_Gwyneira must really be a ghost._

_An echo of a living being who had no purpose but just was._

\--

“I can’t believe this,” said Mary.

“Neither can I quite frankly,” said Sherlock.

After the fiasco at Magnussen’s building Greg had to be called in along with Mycroft. They had also contacted the Hunter Association and the agreement had come to that Mary was going to accompany John and Sherlock to avoid the great calamity that was coming. They also needed to leave the city before any other people came for them, especially after Mary who didn’t seem all that concerned about the trouble she had caused.

Now they were on a plane heading east. The map they received was confusing to John but with Mycroft’s aid they were able to make out the code the map had, it pointed out that The Origin was supposed to reside in city that now lay in ruined. The neat thing about the map was that it was also a map to the structure it resided in. The way they learned this knowledge though was that the map needed to be smeared in blood. They only discovered this when John cut himself holding Mary’s blade after she threatened Sherlock. It was a tense moment but John made it clear that if she tried to do anything to Sherlock she had to go through him first.

Now they were here on a plane all sitting uncomfortably across from each other.

“Doesn’t anyone think that this is too easy?” asked John

Mary had been cleaning her gun while staring down Sherlock.

“Easy? There’s been nothing easy about this, we’ve broken into a highly secured facility, several of my comrades have been killed, we are being hunted and we literally have to bleed to see where we are going and who knows what we are to expect when we finally arrive!” exclaimed Mary.

John didn’t know how to exactly describe why he felt this way and Sherlock was giving him no aid. It’s true they were in danger but he felt more peril in Baskerville than he did running to a different country away from a vampire who most certainly planned to get rid of everyone in his away.

“We’ll have to do a lot of walking since this plane only gets us so far, its hidden deep within the mountains. At one time it was said to be one of The Origin’s main castles and the old capital of the vampire world,” said Sherlock.

“For someone you don’t know existed you certainly know a lot of things attributed to him,” she grumbled.

“Whether there was a single source or not is unknown, but like many myths there is a lot of stories and ideas as to where such a creature lived and what he did.”

“I thought that vampires have the ability to live forever, are there no vampires that were alive during the time The Origin also lived?” questioned John.

“If there is anyone it is the progenitors but they’re knowledge is not given so freely to the mass vampire population.”

“They don’t speak of it, that’s odd?”

“How so? It is probably a ploy to keep those leeches in control,” said Mary.

Sherlock gave her a scathing look.

“Perhaps they don’t like to talk about it, I imagine thousands of years old vampires have a lot of things they don’t want to remember.”

Mary tilted her head her eyebrows furrowed.

“Who are you John Watson?”

He was taken aback by the question.

“I am just a doctor.” Mary looked at him long and hard before John spoke again. “Did you come from a hunter family?”

“A hunter family?” she laughed. “No I got involved in the very clichéd way, my family was killed by vampires and the Association took me in.”

“They raised you to be a hunter?”

“They raised me to survive. I chose to stay and be a hunter, my teacher told me I was born to be one. I honestly couldn’t imagine what life I would have if I wasn’t a hunter.”

John looked at Mary and despite his dislike of how she treats Sherlock, there was an undeniable strength she had that he admired. She had to have gone through something so tragic and did not break from it but only made her stronger. Mary deserved nor needed any pity, no if anything he would try his best not to be short with her and despite all the bad things he’s heard about hunters he would try to act civil with her. They needed her for now.

Mary leaned back in her chair closing her eyes to fall asleep they still had a couple of hours before they arrived.

\--

When the plane did land John became aware of just how much they had to travel and doing it all at before the sun even set. Sherlock had wrapped his face in scarves and wore dark sunglasses, not an inch of his skin was showing despite the heat but they couldn’t afford to move only at night, god knows that Magnussen wasn’t going to. After arriving in a town in Romania they had to travel deep into the Carpathian Mountains.

It was there that they found a very different obstacle to deal with which was the treacherous terrain. Sherlock was able to remove the scarves and glasses on account that there was no sun shining in the mountains. It was like the moment they entered deep them they were transported to another world, one which the sun doesn’t exist. Which was odd to think as the land was flushed with plants and by the noise lots of wild animals.

“There aren’t any vampires still residing in the old city?” asked Mary.

“No everybody has abandoned the old capital,” answered Sherlock. “Fearing for your safety?”

“I would just like to have a realistic expectation about how many leeches I might have to shoot.”

“Preferably none,” grumbled John as he followed along the side of the mountain, behind Sherlock but in front of Mary.

He was in charge of the map which was telling them to take this obscenely long route to go to the ruined city but it was the only clear path to it.

“We’re going to die before we get there,” she huffed as part of the path they walked on crumbled after they walked on it. “How are we to get back? We might as well cut through the forest and get there so we make a path for ourselves when we leave this godforsaken place.”

With those words they heard thunder and saw lightening, then came the rain.

“You just had to say something,” groaned Sherlock.

“What do we do?” asked John.

“It’s a shame that I wasn’t part of the First’s bloodline,” joked Sherlock. “I could rid us of this rain.”  

“We have to stop, or else we’ll be soaked and fall ill,” said Mary.

“I think there is an opening in the mountain let’s go in there.”

Sure enough they came upon a cave and entered it to get out of the rain. Sherlock started a fire he hated the rain more so than anyone since his fire could not survive out in the rain. Luckily they didn’t have to worry for food as John brought some with him, he knew whatever expedition into some ruined vampire city it would take more than a day for them to get there and he didn’t think that there would be any restaurants to stop by and get a bite to eat. Sherlock declined the food much to John’s annoyance but he didn’t want to bicker in front of Mary.

“So how did you two end up together?” she asked

“Are we so different that you think our friendship is so unlikely?” questioned John.

Mary made a strange face when he said friendship but he chose not to make a fuss about it.

“Quite the opposite. When I first met you I did think you two very different but honestly the idea that there was a time you two were not with each other seems so strange.”

John found the statement strangely flattering.

“He was looking for a flat mate and I was too, a bit of serendipity if you will.”

“Why do I think that it’s not the whole story?” she gave a teasing smile.

John was surprised at the gesture. Sherlock stood abruptly and began to walk further into the cave.

“Sherlock?”

Sherlock raised his hand as a sign to remain silent.

“I think that we’re not alone,” he finally said.

“Do you think that there is a passage through the mountain?”

“If it’s Magnussen then we have to check it out, we can’t let him get there before us,” declared Mary as she stood.

“How did he get here?”

“He probably made a copy, it would be the smart thing to do.”

Venturing further into the cave, Sherlock created some torches for them to carry.

“If it is Magnussen how many men do you think he brought?”

“Enough that it probably will cause a problem for us.”

Creeping along the cave they ventured until they did reach a tunnel in the back of it. John touched the walls as they went along, something felt strange about the tunnels. He highly doubted with how neat they looked that they were natural but yet it didn’t seem like they were created by any modern tools either. Every so often they would pass by a small symbol ingrained into the wall as if it was a symbol to remind you of the place it lead to. John recognized it for the symbol on the map for the old capital. He only hoped that they were heading towards it and not away from it.

They walked for some time without running into anyone, he couldn’t hear the rain anymore they were so far into the mountain. A question finally came to him that broke the silence. 

“Wait how did he now about this place, we have the map and we didn’t know about it?” asked John. 

“Maybe he knows something about the map that we don’t,” said Mary.

“I’ve bled on that thing, what next are we supposed to do piss on it?”

Sherlock turned to look back at John a small smirk on his face.

“Please refrain from doing that John. Magnussen’s blood inheritance would allow him to find such a thing even without the aid of the map.”

“Why does he need the map at all if he has the ability to see the past of what an object has been through?

“As helpful as that blood inheritance is it also has the nasty side effect of being too overwhelming. There is a rumor as to why the Sixth died.”

“I thought he killed himself, how is there any rumor to it?” questioned Mary.

“It’s true but what drove him to it has only ever been speculation. He overwhelmed himself with reliving too much of the past, of the progenitors he was one of the most useless.”

John was surprised, he had heard progenitors spoken with reverence and hatred but never as a nuisance. They were like demi gods but he supposed if there was once ten of them then they all couldn’t be regal beings, or insane.

That’s when Sherlock stopped walking. His head turning to the side sharply.

“They’re coming,” he said.

Mary pulled out her gun.

“We have to run,” she added.

They took off and right behind them John could hear the footsteps heading their way. If it was just Sherlock then he could get away but Mary and him were human and couldn’t run as fast as him or their pursuers. Mary began to shoot, each bullet was a headshot making the vampires turn to dust instantly.

“You have excellent aim,” commented John.

“You can always tell if an assassin wants to kill you with how hard they’re trying, I could have killed Magnussen back then but didn’t.”

“Good for you and your self-restraint,” Sherlock jeered.

He stopped running telling them to keep going.to the exit. Mary and John didn’t hesitate, they could see there was an exit at an end of one of the tunnels. Running with full force John only glanced back to see what Sherlock was doing. He saw his companion raise his hand, a great fire came from it flooding the halls. HE could feel the heat and hear the screams from the vampires now burning to a crisp. Leaving the tunnel they stopped before going over the ledge of the path they had been on before. When Sherlock came out he still face the tunnel, His eyes became red again and with the same great energy like before it poured out of him causing the tunnel to collapse this time.   

They were all breathing heavily.

“Fantastic now what,” huffed Mary. 

John looked around. He saw that not too far away lay the ruins they were searching for. John pointed it out to Mary and Sherlock.

“I’m guessing that the tunnel gives us a more direct route but we can take the path from here to there, I can’t guarantee if we’ll get there before Magnussen though,” he said.

John looked to Sherlock he rested his hand on his arm. Sherlock turned to look at him, John gave a small smile nodding his head as they continued to the ruins.

* * *

 

_Gwyneira's coronation ceremony did not pass without any incidents. This was their official debut to the vampire populace, officially titled as the eighth heir. The day already started with trouble. They had little say in how the ceremony would be received or the banquet that would be held in their honor. Moriarty and his mother were called back to the castle. As he was walking amongst the servants preparing the castle that’s when he heard it._

_A noble of high rank was talking to some others. Vultures lingering around hoping for some scraps of notice and favor._

_“The prince is hardly worth any praise! Unlike Prince Samad or Princess Ashanti! This boy clings to his crazy mother’s skirts, I wouldn’t be surprised if he still drinks from her too!” the noble laughed._

_The more he laughed the more it grated against Moriarty. The other nobles did not laugh along with him rather they had a more concerned look._

_“Be careful how you speak. This castle is full of ears and to show such allegiance on a coronation day may seem… unwise,” said one of the other nobles._

_The first noble waved him off still chuckling._

_“This prince has no spine, he huddles over books I hear. I’m sure that his mother still reads him a story before sunrise.”_

_Moriarty walked away unnoticed, the laughter echoing in his head. This was intolerable! He would not be laughed at!_

_The ceremony was supposed to be a momentous occasion and was filled with lots of talk. Gwyneira was eventually crowned by The Origin, and was even seated at his right side during the banquet. All seven other of their siblings were forced to be present. Being named as an heir gave them validation within the vampire society. They were now an official heir to the throne and untouchable. It was when everyone was eating that the disturbance came. The noble who had laughed at him earlier began to have trouble breathing then falling to the ground dead in a matter of seconds._

_Several guards went over to him as vampires began to panic._

_“His insides are completely burned! It has to be the work of silver!” exclaimed one of the guards who inspected him._

_Looking at his food they took the cup of wine he had drunken out of and wiping a finger over the insides of the cup they brought it away with a hiss._

_“There’s silver inside this cup. It was layered with silver dust!”_

_Moriarty began to laugh. Samad stood in alarm._

_“You did it didn’t you? Why would you kill a noble at such an important ceremony?” Samad accused._

_“To kill a noble is uncalled for, he must be held accountable for his actions,” said Munkhsetseg._

_The Origin was not alarmed at what had happened. He looked calmly to Moriarty._

_“Why did you kill him?”_

_Moriarty thought it was best no to deny this act._

_“He laughed at me.”_

_His older sibling’s faces were filled with outrage._

_“If you kill every person that ever makes a disparaging remark you will kill us all!” exclaimed Zuberi._

_The Origin raised his hand to silence all the vampires who desired to speak out against Morairty._

_“It is fine,” he said. “Continue eating.”_

_The older siblings looked at him in bewilderment._

_“You will allow him to murder freely?” asked Ashanti in a much calmer fashion than the others._

_“The noble was out of place. Those who do not have any respect for their superiors should be taught to or be removed. I find no fault in his actions, I like the initiative he has taken to make sure that no others will ever laugh at him again.”_

_Samad sat down and an awkward silence filled the room. Slowly the guests began to eat again. The Origin ordered that the body be removed and burnt. No one ever laughed at Moriarty again._

* * *

“My god it is taking them an eternity,” groaned Jim.

They had indirectly helped Magnussen find the tunnel and by the best of happenstances it began to rain and forced them Sherlock and his group into the tunnels too. The fools were taking the path on the mountains which back in the day was only used by humans who really wanted something from grandfather. The rulers of the old world would travel for days with their tributes just to see if they could appease grandfather. It was a true testament to how much they feared him if they were willing to travel throughout the mountains. 

Now Magnussen and his remaining entourage were already inside the ruins now all that was lacking was Sherlock, John and the little hunter girl they brought along. Sebastian and him were watching from a distance they had not entered the marked ruin. They were able to hide their presence with the general malice that remained in the land. It was true, in this place was the first capital of vampire society, which was not anywhere near the size it was today. It was the nesting ground of all vampires but the time came when they outgrew it and The Origin was no longer content with just ruling this one area with rulers paying tribute, he had bigger plans.

Sebastian stood motionless behind him, his instinct to hunt was strong and he was watching the area with a predatory gaze.

“They’re here,” Sebastian said.

They both looked on as the trio entered the castle.

“Magnussen will have them come to him, he’ll want to confront them and gloat about how he won the game.”

They only waited a moment after the three entered. They followed swiftly. Jim never lived in this place, the truth was that it lay in ruins not because of the new capital but because of the so called ‘civil war’ that happened over a millennia ago now. This was the capital of the old world and those that died here were all vampires that were turned by The Origin and absolutely none were of progenitor blood. Foolish bastard children of their grandfather, all wanting the throne, all wanting to claim the land conquered by him, all wanting to eat them too.

They all were dead now, completely destroyed.

“Why don’t you use your familiar?” suggested Jim with a sly grin.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

“What are you planning?”

“Just a bit of fun, we won’t have to deal with the rabble if you use it instead.”

Sebastian nodded his head.  He didn’t have the finesse when materializing his familiar, while all Jim had to do was raise his hand and quickly the magpie took shape perfectly perched on it, Sebastian had to first stand still. He had the right side of his body begin to lose its solid form, like the shadows he could control it began to move like a small fire on his outline. A wolf’s head emerged, may eye looking out at Jim, at everything. It began to become separated from Sebastian as more of its body emerged. The thing about having a familiar and also having his blood inheritance was that it made it all the stronger. The wolf went ahead and they followed. Jim watched gleefully as it tore out the throat of the first vampire it saw.

“Let’s carry on shall we?” he said.

They followed along the stair case that dug deeper into the earth. Jim could feel the presence of those down below. He trailed his hand on the side of the wall, his nail digging into it making a long line engraved on it. It didn’t matter this building was just a sham. It held no significance. As they reached the bottom he could hear the scream of pain and he smiled. The crypt had skulls lined up against the wall, most vampire, it was old and dusty filled with the smell of decay and an undeniable sense of malice originated in the main room. Little did they know that it was not The Origin.

Walking into it all eyes turned to him, all shocked.

“Surprised to see me?”

\--

John knew that this was too easy, they entered with no trouble and with the help of the map they were able to find a passage underground which they followed and down there waiting for them was none other than Magnussen and his lackeys. Sherlock had cursed at not being able to detect them but the feeling of malice that came from the crypt room was quite strong. John understood. Since the moment they went into the abandoned city something felt off. As if there was some presence creeping around them, an invisible force watching them. As they descended it only grew stronger. Looking at Magnussen again he knew that he was not the source of this sensation.

“You won’t do anything to me,” said Magnussen as he stood in the entrance of the crypt.

“And why is that exactly?’ asked Mary who had her gun pointed at his vampires.

“Let’s start with John Watson. You have a sister named Harriet and she has a lovely wife, well ex-wife now isn’t it? If I don’t return there will be people that will get to them and kill them.”

“What?!” exclaimed John who took a step forward but Sherlock grabbed onto him.

Magnussen gave a creepy condescending smile.

“Now for Ms. Mary Morstan who would not have sympathy for your sister,”

“I don’t have anyone I love, other vampires have already killed them you’re a little late,” she cut in sneering.

“Ah ah Ms. Morstan, what about those adorable children you helped escape that simply terrible human trafficking run by those unwholesome vampires? You were able to learn a lot from them it would be such a shame that they went through all that just to be killed by the very same vampires they tried so hard to escape from.”

“You can’t know where they are!” she growled now pointing her gun at him.

“But I do, isn’t it in a little place in America, somewhere outside Chicago yes? I can tell you the exact address if you want me to.

“No.”

“Put down you gun or else they will disappear back into that unsavory underground world.”

It took only a second before she put down the gun.

“What about me?” asked Sherlock.

“Well that’s simple, I have John Watson which means that I have you. You wouldn’t do anything that would cause him harm unlike before right?”

Damn he really did have them. They all stood there glaring at him it was ridiculous how with just a few words he had rendered them incapable of killing him. The slimy loathsome creature had to die, he could not be allowed to get away with whatever he was planning. What was he planning?

“I’m guessing since you have us all here and are not killing us yet that you want us to watch whatever it is you plan on doing,” he said.

“You’re not as dense as I thought you were. My thought is to consume what remains of The Origin and become the new creator of a vampire line. My power will then surpass that of the progenitors and I will consume them too. Soon all shall fall down before me and I will never have to fight for it.”

Magnussen nodded at his men to lower their guard, he no longer saw them as a threat. He walked into the crypt and they all followed. There they saw a giant ornamental coffin lay in the center. Magnussen ordered his men to move the lid and they surrounded it, as they began to push spikes rose from the ground piercing them and they wailed in pain, those that were instantly pierced through the heart or head disintegrated immediately. The other however screamed in pain for only a few moments longer before turning to dust as well.

That’s when John heard it, a kind of scrapping noise. Turning around there stood Moriarty and Moran.

“Surprised to see me,” said the little progenitor.

“Who the hell is this now?” asked Mary angrily.

“He’s the seventh progenitor, Moriarty and that person behind him is Sebastian Moran a vampire he sired,” answered John.

“Moran?”

“I am from the distinguished Moran bloodline, I know that you trained under my niece for a short time,” said Moran.

“You gave up your humanity to become a filthy leech? How could you betray your honor as a hunter?!”

“Honor? You are a true hunter of the Association through and through. I am not here to debate with someone as simple as you.”

Moriarty chuckled and now the malice John once felt was incomparable to that of which came from them and by the look of Magnussen he was scared too.

“You’re here for The Origin too,” accused Sherlock as he stood protectively in front of John.

“The Origin?” Moriarty laughed. “Don’t you worry your simple little heads over it I’ve just come for this eel.”

 “You’re the Seventh?” stuttered Magnussen.

Moriarty approached a sweetly deceptive smile on his face.

“I am!” he sang. 

“Wait you’ve only come for Magnussen? You’re not one to punish vampires that break the law,” said Sherlock confused.

“What can I say Sherly boy, you got me. Special request by your beloved queen of this century. She asked me to take care of this wiggling worm who thought he could be a dragon. Which reminds me.”  He flicked his fingers in the air and the spikes retracted back into the ground. Jumping on top of the coffin he beckoned Magnussen closer. “Do you want to see what’s inside? I’ll show it to you.”

Jumping off of it and using only one hand he shoved the lid off, no other traps were triggered. Magnussen walked slowly forward and gazed into the coffin. Jim dug his hand through it and raising it John saw that all there was in his hand was simply sand.

“The Origin was never here, it was all a trick. You finding the map and Lady Smallwood. Even the path through the mountain you would not be here if I did not wish it.”

Sebastian then came with full force slamming Magnusson into the coffin.

“My men, what happened to them?” he gasped as Sebastian squeezed his throat.

“I killed them all,” Moran answered nonchalantly.

“When you first arrived here you must have felt that dark sensation coming from this room, let me show you what your felt,” said Moriarty. Out of the coffin rose a large dark shadow and it took the shape of a large spider. “See I left a bit of myself here when I first created this place as a decoy. My familiar has been residing in this coffin for a long time now.”

John heard the growling behind him  and turning  to look at it he ended up taking a step back right into Sherlock.

“It’s Henry’s wolf!” he declared.

The familiar walked past them and headed straight to Moran.

“He’s finished with all of the others,” said Moran. 

“Wait, how can you have a familiar? That isn’t your blood inheritance!” shouted John.

“You’re not wrong but not exactly right either. You see it’s not my blood inheritance and it once was Henry’s familiar but when I ate that pitiful creature his power became mine so it’s my familiar now. I can control it unlike him.”

“You… you ate him?!”

John raised his gun and shot at Sebastian. The bullet never made contact instead it stopped midair. Sebastian’s eyes glowed a red as he smiled fangs protruding.

“I don’t feel like getting shot today. Now if you would kindly fuck off your job here is done.”

“Our job?” said Mary.

“How else was I supposed to convince Magnussen that this was the real deal if he didn’t have any competition?” said Moriarty.

So in the end this really was too easy. It was just a game set up by Moriarty and they played along without even knowing. Damn it.

“You can’t kill Magnussen! He has hostages.”

“Oh I know. But if it puts your mind at ease there is no one that is set up to kill anyone. We already took care of any and all accomplices he has. Anyone that worked with him was given the execution order.”

Moriarty looked back at Magnussen.

“Kill him Sebastian I don’t want to get blood on my new clothes. Then we can get back to London. I want to try that new sweet shop.”

Sebastian nodded his head then rising he got out of the way for his familiar to begin to attack Magnussen. John heard a short sharp gasp before the wolf probably bit into his windpipe. They all just stood there dumbfounded by the knowledge that Moriarty had played them.

Once the wolf was done it was absorbed back into Sebastian’s body they walked past them and no one made a move to stop them.

“Thanks for all your help but Sebastian is right, you should just head back home now the job is done,” said Moriarty. “Maybe next time we can have even more fun, see ya!”

After they left John went over to the coffin and looked in. Magnussen’s corpse was beginning to break down. Mary looked in too and after seeing for herself that he was dead she began to head to the stairs.

“Let’s get the hell out of here,” she said.

Leaving the building they saw the splatters of blood where no doubt the familiar had attacked Magnussen’s men. John turned to Sherlock who he hadn’t noticed til now was shaking but it wasn’t from fear or sadness, he recognized that look from other men in the battlefield. He was angry.

“I can’t let him get away with this, not again,” seethed Sherlock.

“What are you going to do?” John asked, as he gripped Sherlock’s shoulder in a comforting gesture.

“I’m going to talk to the queen.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time we'll be moving back to the capital, time for a family reunion. Thanks for reading, if you feeling like leaving kudos or a comment please do!


	16. Cursed In Blood (Can't Outgrow The Past)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and Sebastian are recovering and with a nice bonus, while the Fourth anticipates what's to come.   
> The Origin's last order to his children is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short interlude before the family reunion arc begins. There is a reference to the book of mormor in this.

_They were all ordered to come before The Origin. Moriarty had speculated for sometime that the old creature had been withdrawing from vampire society. Yes, it had been a slow process but there had to be something big for him to command the presence of all ten of his children. All diligently obeyed of course. Each one had no idea what was going on but they all were suspicious. Perhaps he was going to force them into a battle royal for the ultimate successor just not to be bored. He had been known to put his subjects and on occasion the progenitors through tasks just for his own amusement._

_They all entered the inner throne room, each standing before him. The Origin was leaning back on his throne, head leaning into hand as he gazed at the progenitors. Still youthful but there was a weariness across his feature more pronounced than in any of their memories._

_“Look at you, my progeny all so eager to know what you dear father has to say. Are you wondering if I have decided to name one of you as sole heir to this throne?” he asked with a cruel grin. There was a shift amongst them but none spoke. “I do want to share with you a very important decision that will affect this chair,” he said while gesturing to the throne he sat on. “I am going to sleep.”_

_This was a shock. As long as there had been vampires The Origin had never gone into a vampiric slumber. He alone was ever vigilant and the idea that he would leave it for a prolonged period of time seemed surreal._

_“Will you name a successor?” asked Samad._

_Always so opportunistic._

_The Origin dragged his eyes from each of his children, Moriarty thought that perhaps he would name one in the spur of the moment just to see if any of the others would murder them on the spot. But despite any personal feelings about the vampire before them, The Origin did not make decisions like these without any thought. There was always a reason, even if the reason was just for the sake of the ultimate misery to be inflicted. It would still be well thought out._

_“I will not, what you do while I’m asleep is of little concern to me. How you decide for who will sit here makes no difference to me, share it, kill each other, hold an election, it doesn’t matter. For those that remain though I will make a specific request of when I should awaken. I’ll tell it to the ones that matter though.”_

_In that moment he had made a division with those words. There were children he held in higher esteem than others and that small resentment and question would slowly rise over the next couple millennia._

* * *

“You did that on purpose,” stated Sebastian as they settled back in London.

Jim was beginning to eat the cake they had picked up from the new sweet shop.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” he replied innocently. 

“That fucking spider familiar. You know how I feel about arachnids.”

“You’re right somehow I saw that my nanny would have a terrible fear of spiders and planted such a familiar in a coffin so that I could make him suffer in silence in front of our enemies, precisely.”

Sebastian narrowed his eyes as he saw Jim continue to partake of the dessert. He had been internally screaming when he saw that the familiar that jumped out of the coffin was a creature of the eight legged variety. The only reason he kept it together was because if he lost it in front of Sherlock fucking Holmes then he would never live it down. He hated that bastard and there was no way he would allow such a personal weakness be known to someone like him.

Resting his head in his arms he watched Jim continue to makes his way through another slice of cake. He was amazed that Jim didn’t just take the whole thing and eat it bit by bit with the fork. He lifted his hand and began to tease the edges of Jim’s hair at the nape of his neck. The hair was getting a bit longer than what Jim usually wore it, soon his bangs would start to grow past his eyebrows and fall into his eyes. Sebastian once could never imagine what he looked like as a boy. The idea that the man he knew a hundred years ago ever had a childhood and did not just spawn onto the earth just as he was seemed too unreal. Now though in front of him was the child form of Moriarty, of Jim. Jim continued to ignore Sebastian as he ate and it wasn’t until he was finished eating the whole thing that he spoke.

“Is my hair bothering you?”

“I just haven’t seen you with your hair this long. Going into your brooding teenage years?” Sebastian joked.

Jim rolled his eyes but then he looked down at himself, a pensive expression came across his face.

“This body… is unpredictable in its aging. You must find it frustrating to take care of me. You didn’t ask for this.”

So they were going to have this conversation now.

Jim’s insecurities that were many were also intensely private. Even as close as they become they weren’t the kind of people to just talk about what’s bothering them. They would destroy the source and that was how they handled it. But for the things that could not be so easily destroyed, they contained deep inside themselves. Knowing but never speaking about them to each other. Even Jim in this form who had in some ways become more… accessible, still was not one to talk about these things.

“Life so rarely gives us things we ask for and as far as I see it, I actually got two things that I really wanted.”

“Really? What are they?”

Sebastian brought Jim close to him, picking him up and wrapping an arm on his lower back and resting his head next to Jim’s.

“You didn’t die and I got to stay with you.”

Jim was silent but his body was relaxed against Sebastian. He had to hide his face when saying those things because he didn’t know if they would actually help Jim or just bring ridicule.

“You’re such a romantic,” whispered Jim against his shoulder.

“It’s one of my few faults, so if you could possibly find it in your heart to forgive me for it,” Sebastian began a slow deep chuckle trying not to completely break out in laughter.

Then he felt Jim’s breath against his neck and felt the pricks of his fangs as he bit.

“You just had cake, are you seriously still hungry?” asked Sebastian as he rose out of his chair, not disturbing his hold on Jim as he drank.

Jim only made a small hum against him as he continued to drink. Sebastian gave a small smile as he went to their room.

“You really are such a glutton.”

* * *

_The Origin was able to bring together the five he had chosen without the other five being aware of it. He had come through the secret passages that Moriarty had so often used when he was younger to come and go from the palace as he pleased. The other four chosen were, The Fourth Munkhtsetseg, The Fifth Amrita, The Eighth Gwyneira, and The Tenth Meoquanee._

_“I have no desire to be so easily awakened so I will make it that the five of you are the only with the ability to do so.”_

_The tension in the room was thick, the chosen having rivaled feelings of some sort of recognition for being picked for this task and what other sinister motive there was that would affect them._

_“Why only us five?” asked Meoquanee._

_“Perhaps it’s because I trust you five the most._

_Lies_

_“Or perhaps it’s because you are the five who I believe will survive the test of time.”_

_That was more believable but still hard to hear. So The Origin thought that they would not succumb to number one killer of any vampire besides other vampires, suicide. He saw it that these chosen five were survivors._

_“What will we have to do?” asked Amrita._

_So protective she was of her siblings._

_“I will give each of you a ‘key’. The only command I give to all of you is that if you ever find it impossible to carry on, that you cannot stand to see the moon rise again then be consumed by one of the others here so they will possess your key.”_

_The command settled deep within their being, an order they would never be able to willingly disobey. The Origin asked for them to come in to an adjoining room, one at a time and he would pass give them a ‘key’. Moriarty was the last to receive a key._

_When he entered the room he could smell blood in the air. Quickly seeing the bloody wrist of The Origin he deduced that this key had to deal with blood magic. Moriarty watched him carefully, just like The Origin who was watching him carefully too._

_“Step forth my son, into the circle.” Looking to the ground he saw a magic circle unlike one he had ever seen before, he committed the form to his memory as he stepped into it. “The key is a piece of my being, passed to you through my blood. When you take it into yourself it will make you stronger. You and the others will have power above the other five.”_

_Moriarty was still waiting for something else to come, his father had never forgiven him for what he had done. He was surprised he was chosen but if they really were chosen because they were believed to outlast the others he felt more secure in the decision. There was still something that was bothering him though._

_“How will we know when to awaken you?” he asked._

_The origin smiled unpleasantly._

_“I had not told the others but I will give the command to you.” He felt the richest purest blood fill his mouth and power such that he never felt before began to flood his being. He absorbed every ounce of this blood, a euphoria that often occurred while blood drinking filled him. He hated how much he wanted it. “You Moriarty will come to awaken me when your mother is born again into this world,” he could feel some blood escape from his moth and trickle down his neck, rage rising but unable to stop drinking or to disobey a command, “and this time you will not kill her by your hand or any other means at your disposal.”_

_Their eyes met, The Origin’s filled with a cruel pleasure and his with disgust before he was forced off the wrist. He wanted to murder the creature in front of him, revulsion began to slowly eat away at him as he knew that he would never be able to disobey this order. At how he still wanted to drink more._

_So this was his punishment. To be forever vigilant of the return of the woman he hated the most and to be unable to get rid of her again._

* * *

When Jim awoke he knew he was different. He forced the lid of the coffin to open as he jumped out running to a mirror.

“What’s wrong?” Sebastian called after him.

When Jim looked in the mirror he saw that he had aged. No longer looking to be a boy of about 10 he was closer to looking around the age of 14, still a certain boyishness to his feature. He traced his features slowly moving his hands. Sebastian eventually appeared behind him, looking him up and down to see the aged features.

“I don’t know what necessarily makes me age but perhaps it has to do with absorbing that old familiar?” Jim questioned out loud not expecting an answer.

After several more moments of Jim getting adjusted to his new appearance Sebastian let out a groan. Jim turned to look at him raising an eyebrow.

“None of your clothes fit you now,” Sebastian grumbled.

A grin appeared on Jim’s face.

“Oh Seb! I have to get new clothes, you’re completely right. I have to get the tailor here immediately!”

He knew that Sebastian hated the whole ordeal of trying on new clothes because he found it ‘tedious and unnecessary’ but this was an excellent opportunity to update his wardrobe and get more presentable outfits for Sebastian. Jim removed the too small clothing since he looked ridiculous in them, heading to the bathroom but first going to Sebastian who had a look of dismay probably at the idea of how long the tailor was going to stay here this time.

“You should kiss me for my good fortune,” said Jim with a sly smile.

“Is this one of the kisses you won from our bet?”

“Yes now kiss me.”

Leaning down Sebastian gave Jim a deep kiss, one that lasted long enough to just begin to satisfy Jim. Sebastian had refused to kiss him other than blood kisses because he still did not see Jim as a sexual partner again. Now Jim had a total of five kisses he could receive when he wanted from Sebastian and not hear any protests.

As Jim walked away he reminded Sebastian that he needed him to wash his back, which Sebastian grumbled that he really was an old man.

* * *

_The first order of business after The Origin had gone to sleep was not who would rule but to put down the rebellion. To call them a rebellion was giving them more credit than they deserved. This faction were all turned by their grandfather and were often older than the ten. They didn’t like that with no declared heir that any of them should take the throne, rather it was those first created who should hold the seat of power. A council of first turned should rule the vampires and by extension control the ten. They weren’t going to allow that. What ensued would be forever referred to as the first and only vampire civil war or “The War of Purification”._

_It was the most united time they had ever been. It was also the largest amount of vampires killed. During The Origin’s reign, many vampires had been created and born. After the war though the population had been cut to less than half. It was decided that any vampires who had no ties to any of the ten would be killed and if they were part of the rebellion. It was even more dangerous in this time for vampires because other supernatural creatures saw them as weak choosing to attack vampire cities hoping to further diminish their power._

_They worked their way out of the capital and methodically went through each domain. It was a lot of scorched earth and blood. Their campaign was ruthless and without mercy._

* * *

Munkhsetseg sat on the throne contemplating what she had to do. The time drew near when all the other progenitors would be in the capitol at the same time. A forced family reunion that none were pleased with. When she had first heard of Moriarty’s death it was true there was a certain sense of relief that such a malevolent creature no longer walked the earth but then came the trouble of their father’s key that lay within his being. Would it somehow be able to possess the closest living being? Perhaps it was what somehow kept him miraculously alive. That and probably the added key he received from the Tenth. That thought alone made her hand curl into a tight fist and her eyes glow a soft red.

She was puzzled at his appearance though. Why did he refuse to consume Moran? To get his full power back all he would need to do was eat his first turned. Perhaps there was a more sinister plan at play. The existence of Moran meant that after centuries of denying him a turn on the throne he would finally be able to take a seat. He was reluctant to reveal any information though which was frustrating. He never did anything without it somehow benefiting him. Maybe when the time came when they were all together she would learn important information about his plans.

It was so strange that the way she always remembers him was during The War of Purification, looking over the burning field as they were gorging on blood and to see him as a child again was so surreal. That war was the only time they had singular objective shared by all the progenitors. It was also the time they were all united by their lust for power and blood.

Her son Ariq came through the doors a grimace on his face. Of all her sons Ariq was the least suitable for the throne. He had ambition and skill but was far better suited as a soldier than a ruler. His temper and desire for battle would only lead him to doom.

“Mother the invitations have been sent, I’m sure we’ll receive the other progenitors within a week.”

“We’ll see if the Eighth will join us this year or send their first child,” she muttered under her breath.

The Eighth usually refused both their turn on the throne and appearing at these functions, perhaps it was their time being forced into society so young that made them shun any social situations.

Still there was a sense of dread at what was to come.

* * *

_Munkhsetseg moved swiftly, cutting down every vampire in her path. Her blade moved smoothly through the air as if the creatures that were struck with her sword were nothing more than clouds. Blood soaked the ground and a fire had begun to spread. They weren’t leaving until every last vampire part of the rebellion was dead. She surveyed around as the enemy tried their hardest not to directly confront any of the ten, she had to pursue them. Her eyes caught on Moriarty’s form._

_His blade was stained with blood which looked quite black in the moonlight but the flames where slowly giving them their red color again. It appeared as if he glided over the field instead of running across it. His shadow stretched around him, grabbing on to or skewering those that tried to flee. He had a cruel smile as they continued to massacre the opposing forces. She had come to learn that they as children of The Origin had capacity for immense malice. All the old purebloods of the court that took advantage when her mother died had been executed, all of their children had been sucked dry, all their land had been burnt to the ground and she was glad. Now the only ones that would remain would be under the complete control of the ten. There would be no one older than them alive to tell them what to do._

_Fenris approached her giving the good news that all had been contained and the opposing forces were either dead or dying in battlefield. Moriarty stood beside her as he too heard the news. He ordered that the field be cleared of their soldiers as the final act of battle was about to begin. Fenris nodded his head as he left but she recognized the look of terror on his face as he turned away. She noticed that as the battles waged on those in her bloodline fighting alongside her began to look at her a little differently. She knew the source of this fear._

_After every battle the field was cleared of their soldiers leaving only progenitors who would then commence what was called ‘The Gorging’. An ability that they were capable of where they could call forth and absorb mass amount of blood. Once they stood alone they started The Gorging. Soon rivers of blood flowed straight to them from every direction. This was their victory feast._

_As she began to be filled with blood a certain euphoria always took hold with such a large intake. Glancing at Moriarty she was struck with how he menacing he looked, like a true vampire his eyes glowing bright red and drying blood across his clothes with a flood of blood being absorbed into his body which seemed to have fluidity despite standing still. His shadow outlining his figure as the blood came pouring in._

_In that moment she was both in awe and terrified because she knew that she must look the same and that the monster beside her might also carry out the urge to eat her in that moment._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is one that I really enjoyed writing. More important things from the past will be revealed. Thank you for reading and leave any kudos or comments if you feel so compelled.


	17. Change Is Coming (Ready Or Not)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On to the capital, It's time for a family reunion.   
> Also a very important event that occurred to Moriarty is shown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there is a scene that happens in the flashback sequence, and it shows Moriarty kind of going crazy so it was kind of experimental in how I wrote it. Hopefully it serves it's purpose well.

_The opposing forces were wiped out, the war was over. Now the only problem that remained before them was who would rule over what was left of the vampire populace. Tensions were high amongst bloodlines, many believing that after The War of Purification each of the progenitors would turn against each other fighting for the throne. They all sat together around the table in one of the war room’s part of the inner corridors of the castle. They were around the main room from where The Origin would have them gathered to send them out on missions. Each sibling looked at the other with thinly veiled contempt, some less than others._

_“Grandfather left us with no clear heir,“ began Amrit the Fifth._

_“You mean he said that he didn’t give a damn on who took over,” interrupted Massimo the Sixth._

_“He named each of us an heir just not which one of us should take over the throne,” finished Amrit._

_Massimo rolled his eyes, Amrit was always the diplomat amongst the progenitors and even now when the decision of who would rule was at stake he was still trying to keep some peace and not push his own agenda._

_“Some of us are more qualified to lead than others,” Zuberi the Second said pointedly to Massimo._

_“You’re right but just because you are a good warrior does not mean you are a good king. Fighting can’t be your only form of diplomacy,” sneered Massimo._

_“I think we’ve done enough fighting. We have just slaughtered a good portion of the vampire population just so we could have complete control over what remains,” stated Nahuel the Ninth._

_They all became silent taking a moment to reflect the gravity of the situation they had put themselves in. They all knew that The Origin would not care about the mass murder but those who remained would know what they had done and why. How they resolved this issue would affect how the other species saw them and they needed to appear stronger than ever._

_“It would be… unfair if only one of us took complete control of all the other’s bloodline. The dominion grandfather gave us should still remain,” Meoquenee the Tenth said breaking the silence._

_“Are you really suggesting that we each only rule our own dominion? We part ways from each other and nobody becomes king? Our bloodlines have already mixed that’s impossible to rule only one bloodline and unfair to take command completely of the ones that have left our personal dominion,” scoffed Samad the Thrid._

_“He’s right we can’t have completely separate rulers,” added Munkhsetseg the Fourth._

_Moriarty had sat back in silence as the others squabbled, minus of course the Eighth who watched everything with their apathetic eyes. He could see where this conversation was going even before the others did and he was ready for them to come to the only natural conclusion that did not have bloodshed._

_“Then we all should come to an agreement on who takes the throne, who is the most qualified to oversee the others as they remain in their dominion,” spoke Ashanti the First._

_She said this with the idea that all would eventually submit to her and by extension her twins rule. They had always felt superior being the first born and they also felt slighted that The Origin had eight others after them. Zuberi was unsuitable to rule by himself but Ashanti could probably do it on her own but the codependency they had created would mean that one would not ever be willing to separate from the other._

_“If you believe that because you were born first that you deserve the throne then you are just as delusional as the old nobles who we massacred. They thought being first turned and older than us that they had the right to control us and it didn’t work so well for them,” said Nahuel._

_Ashanti showed no change of emotion but while she was calm Zuberi was not. His eyes glowed a soft red and began to lean forward threateningly before he was stopped by his twin._

_“Then we have to do the most unvampire like thing there is to do,” said Amrit._

_“Which is what?” growled Zuberi._

_“We have to share.”_

_Moriarty couldn’t help but grin. With no clear heir and no desire for another war they would have to share the throne, which vampires were not sharing creatures. So like children with only one toy they had to pass it around for everyone to have their equal time playing with it._

_“What are you smirking at Moriarty?” hissed Samad._

_Moriarty flicked his gaze to Samad before returning to tapping his fingers on the table._

_“The ridiculousness of watching each one of you taking turns sitting in that chair just to have some taste of being in charge of the little kingdom we have all created,” Moriarty answered._

_Samad didn’t respond but the others shared his expression of contempt but they all knew he was right._

_“But some us have contributed more to this kingdom than others,” Meoquenee spoke slowly._

_Moriarty’s gaze slid to her, his deep eyes staring deep into her he could tell where this was going too. Though they seemed to have jumped to this much faster than the previous conclusion._

_“We all fought for our bloodlines to be the only ones that remained,” she carried on._

_“Yes we did but you Moriarty have none,” said Nahuel who had caught on to Meoquenee’s line of thinking._

_The feeling in the room had turned and the others had begun to turn their animosity against him._

_“We each have a stake in this kingdom because of our bloodline, this gives us vampires to naturally rule. You don’t have any connection. Even Gwyneira has sired several vampires and they don’t care for anyone,” added Massimo._

_Moriarty was not going to take this from Massimo, he was the least suitable to rule out of all ten of them. It was Gwyneira who spoke though._

_“Don’t mistake my apathy for being unemotional. I feel just as much as any of you I just don’t have the same concerns. Perhaps if you were to let go of your physical pleasures that clearly drive your existence then you would have a much larger influence in this circle. If it comes to being king then Moriarty is far more qualified than you are.”_

_Massimo looked thoroughly scolded by Gwyneira and remained silent. They didn’t do it to defend him but more because they could not stand to sit by as false things were stated before them. Massimo would never understand Gwyneira who was the exact opposite of him. Massimo lived for physical pleasure, a life filled with stimulation and desire. Gwyneira did not get the same joy from physical contact having no sexual attraction whatsoever. There was also the matter that they did not see themself as a female but agender. Massimo defined himself by his body while Gwyneira did not have the same attachment to their physical form. In terms of power the Eighth was stronger than the Sixth too._

_“Before you trip over yourselves any further let me make clear what you are all trying so hard to say, as a progenitor with no bloodline I am unqualified to rule over bloodlines of others if I have none that can be ruled over as well,” clarified Moriarty._

_“You are still a progenitor and the dominion you were given is still yours to rule over with how you see fit as long as it does not undermine our rule,” said Amrit._

_This was no doubt their way of trying to extend some sort of olive branch in an attempt not to bring about his wrath. As long as they left him alone to his own devices and that those devices did not harm them then they could live peacefully in a delicate distribution of power. He always knew that would turn against him in some manner after the war but this was the best of the three possibilities he had come up with before._

_“I agree to these terms. As you all take your time one by one in a cycle on the throne I’ll remain in my domain.” The others looked relieved that the so easily gave in. “But what would happen if I were to sire one day?”_

_The others looked at each other, their reluctance to answer him was pitiful._

_“Then naturally you will be allowed to have your turn on the throne,” said Gwyneira._

_The others nodded in agreement._

_This was fine by him. It served his purposes better because he wasn’t after the throne for temporary rule. He would come for it when his power was absolute._

* * *

“You can’t take John with you,” stated Mycroft in an exasperated tone.

Sherlock had not been idle in his time after the whole Magnussen debacle. He was pulling every resource he could to get an audience with the queen to speak to her about the Seventh. Mycroft had told him to leave him alone because now he had been bested on three separate occasions and a fourth time would be too much for his little brother to suffer. Sherlock however would not give up this endeavor and after all his hard work he finally was to receive his audience with the queen.

There was one hitch to it though. The meeting was scheduled during the weeklong celebration in the capital. It was to mark the reunion of the progenitors that were still alive. Meaning that the Seventh would be there too and that could only mean trouble. He imagined that the progenitor would be subdued since he was out of his domain but that didn’t mean that he wouldn’t still mastermind a great murderous scheme.

“Why not?” asked Sherlock who refused to look at his brother as he laid on the sofa.

“The implications of John existence is-”

“Is not the reason why I’m going and none of their concern.”

Mycroft gave an exasperated sigh.

“I’m saying this for your sake. If you both go he might not leave. You both might not ever leave again.”

“You used to say John was most of my self control. How else do you want me to refrain from causing a scene if I don’t have him by my side?”

“In this one instance I think that his presence may cause you to do something far worse than your usual childish antics.”

Sherlock remained silent but Mycroft refused to leave. John was noticeably absent from the flat which was probably why Sherlock was sulking on the couch. Mycroft’s people had informed him that John had been spending some time with Mary Morstan. Not romantically but in a more combative sense. Apparently John had been very adamant in being trained to fight against the supernatural and he turned to her for aid.  Sherlock was not taking it well.

“Won’t you be attending the celebration this year?” asked Sherlock finally breaking the silence.

“Sadly no. Far too much going on here for me to go to the capital for those days. I’ll be receiving information still on whatever does happen though so I’ll be awaiting your return.”

“You know where the door is.”

Mycroft began to walk away, Sherlock still not once looking at him. He stopped as he was in the door way.

“Also one more thing brother mine.”

“Yes?”

“Don’t have too high of hopes for our Queen’s response. You may find her answer not in your favor.”

“What are you talking about?” Sherlock demanded as he finally looked at his brother.

“I mean the one instance when they aided you was to serve a greater purpose for themselves. This will not help them in anyway.”

Sherlock rolled his eyes as he turned on his side, away from his brother.

Well at least Mycroft tried.

* * *

_There was a time when Moriarty had disappeared from society before the Origin had gone to sleep. Moriarty was beginning to make a name for himself especially with the latest clashes with the witches. They were becoming clever, the witches. Learning to ward their land against vampires but it also kept them contained within that region. After having dealt with several troublesome wolf packs Moriarty had been tasked with getting rid of certain covens that had made it their business to meddle into the affairs of the humans under living in the regions ruled by vampire lords. The taste of success was going to his head though. It left him open for his first taste of defeat, one he would not so easily recover from._

_Being the child of the favorite bride had given him some enemies and some worshippers within vampire society and with recent success more than one vampire had begun to suspect that perhaps the Origin would name him as his one true successor to the throne. Moriarty doubted that would ever happen but he did notice the growing animosity from his elder siblings. There had been no other direct attempt on his life after the failed assassination from Munkhsetseg’s mother but that didn’t mean there would never be one again._

_He had been challenged by a different witch coven to come out and face them so he may receive his doom. Moriarty debated whether or not to personally attack them but the temptation was too great. Their leader was a skilled and old witch who held much ancient knowledge in certain arts of magic that he wished to possess. So he did wage battle against them and was victorious. It was only too late when he realized that it had all been a trap. Nine skillful witches were used as sacrifices against him with their leader having full knowledge that in the end they would probably fail. But it was in their failure that they would seal him away. Only when he began to drink from the leader of the coven did he see the full extent of their plan and how she had collaborated with another rival coven who in the end both saw the great threat he was against their kind. By sacrificing herself and her witches could they lure him into a trap and none would be able to find him, and none would be able to set him free if they could not find him._

_He waited trapped in the small confined space. Sealed into a tomb made from the earth and unable to escape. His lust for power and knowledge had put him in this situation and none would save him. He tried again and again first with all his power as a vampire, with all the magic knowledge he had and with every last ounce of brute force he possessed. It was all in vain._

_He had to conserve strength to think this through but fear was giving way to reason and with no way to tell the time his mind began to slowly unwind._

 

 

_How much time had passed?_

 

 

_Hunger began to eat away at him, the thirst slowly burning in his throat._

 

 

_Why was everything so quiet?_

 

 

_He couldn’t hear anyone speak but then there were the worms and insects of the earth and even though he was hungry he couldn’t call them to him, the tomb would not allow anything to pass to him._

 

 

 

_He couldn’t move at all._

 

_Just enough space to squirm but he was bound within that space, he was suffocating._

 

 

 

 

_Sometimes he could feel as if someone was scratching at the walls trying to get in but couldn’t. Damn his mother she would always plague him. Would she never leave him in peace? Even here he could still hear her._

 

_"Moriarty! Moriarty!"_

 

_Born to be a curse._

 

_~~Die! Die! Die!~~ _

_Why couldn’t he kill that loathsome creature. That thing that could crush him like a fly._

 

_A flea?_

**_No!_ **

 

_He was a spider. The twins said so. They called him a spider, weaving his web and trapping all within it. Twins who were too dependent upon each other. He knew! He KNEW! Still it was considered more of a taboo even amongst them._

 

_Disgusting, they called him. Blood he needed blood._

 

_He was so hungry. But there was the monster there and it was hungry too. It was staring right at him. It was inside him. It wanted to eat him._

 

**_NO NO NO NO NO_ **

 

_He wasn’t going to let his father eat him! He wasn’t going to be consumed! Not by that creature outside, not by the creature inside of him! But they all wanted him. They all wanted to eat him. HE KNEW!_

_They won’t get him though. He wasn’t going to be eaten by any of them._

_He wasn’t going to die!_

_He didn’t want to die._

_Please please_

_Die_

_JUST FUCKING DIE ALREADY_

**_NO NO NONONONONONONONONO_ **

 

_He’ll cling to the darkness! It’s fathomless but as long as there is one ounce of his will left he’ll survive. He won’t be lost to it! He won’t be consumed!!_

 

_EAT_

_EAT SOMETHING_

_ANYTHING_

 

_That monster inside was going to eat him, he could feel it already salivating, nipping at the edges. At his insides.  He won’t be eaten by it. He’ll eat it instead!!_

 

_He’ll consume this darkness and then there will be only him in the end._

_All these voices will stop!_

_"MORIARTY MORIARTY"_

_STOP TALKING_

 

_"MY CHILD"_

 

_QUIET_

 

_"MINE"_

 

~~_Pathetic creature_ ~~

 

_FUCKING STOP_

_"Why won’t you let me eat you?"_

 

_EAT SOMETHING_

 

_"I'LL EAT YOU"_

~~_I’m so sorry_ ~~

_I’LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU_

**_NONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONON_ **

 

_That monster wouldn’t stop. It was going to eat him! No he’ll eat it!! He needed to eat something!!_

 

 

**_EAT YOURSELF_ **

 

 

_Then the only thing left is you. Me, nothing else will be left but me and darkness and the darkness is you(me)_

 

_That monster which is inside all vampires driving them to consume everything. Moriarty needed to eat it instead before he lost himself to it. The blood inheritance he had had filled up the space as time gone on trying to burst out of the tomb. It had been slowly eating away at the edges of his being. But if he consumed himself with the inheritance than it would stop. There would be nothing left but himself and the darkness. Nothing left to eat._

 

_And he let it happen._

* * *

Jim was lightly tracing the length of his scar over his clothes. Sebastian had noticed that Jim would do this subconsciously when he was in deep thought about something that displeased him. Even if he hadn’t noticed this physical tick he would still be able to sense his sire’s emotion. They were on their way to the capital but Jim had made a surprising visit to their prisoners. Sebastian did not accompany him but he knew that they were still alive.

“I was wondering if you were going to bring Tamraz’s head as a gift to Samad,” said Sebastian

“The thought had crossed my mind but I think I can find a better use for him in the future,” Jim replied automatically still not being pulled out of his thoughts. 

Sebastian reached over placing his hand over Jim’s to stop the movement. Jim looked at him with a brief expression of surprise at suddenly being stopped. Sebastian lifted him out of his seat and held him close. He had already begun to adjust to Jim’s new size. He was sure the thing plaguing him were the memories that caused him to check on their prisoners.

“We’re going to crush them.”

He could feel the smile that spread across Jim’s face.

* * *

_To be consumed by his own shadow was an experience unlike that of any other._

_His form had changed and he couldn’t be the once solid substance he used to be. He was shadow and he was himself. He was alone but as the shadow he didn’t feel as if he was spiraling out of control anymore. He was anchored in this darkness that was himself._

_Then came a surprising revelation. He could leave._

_The tomb he was sealed away in somehow no longer was an inescapable prison. Pushing against the walls he was able to move pass them. A being of energy and little form allowed him to reappear on the surface again, breaking out of the tomb with minor disturbance to the earth’s surface. Still he couldn’t take solid form. The village he once murdered the coven in had grown. He could feel the presence of humans all around him and like the angel of death that descended upon Egypt he went too spread across the town stealing the lives of all those who resided._

_After massacring the whole town he could feel his strength return to him. Little by little until he could finally take his original form again._

_Now he was free again with a new sense of purpose. First was to get revenge and second was to never but put into that situation gain._

_When he returned to the capital it had been almost two centuries since he had been locked away. The others were surprised at his presence. He was mocked for having not gotten his revenge but he quickly silenced them. The Origin did not seem concerned at his absence. No one had tried to find him at all it seemed. His mother had spent most of those two centuries living in the capital and when she saw him again she wailed in relief but he knew, that part of her didn’t even notice his absence and if she did than she was secretly happy that he was gone. She was always torn between two states of mind._

_Part of him was angry for being abandoned to that fate but it only solidified one truth in his life._

_That he could only ever rely on himself._

* * *

“I’m not going to be the only human in this whole city, right?” asked John nervously as they arrived in the vampire capital.

“There is a population of humans that live in the city. For… various purposes.”

John grimaced.

“Well as long as no one tries to take a bite out of me I don’t think we’ll have any problems.”

He moved his hand over his gun reassuringly. Having spent a lot of time training with Mary recently just to get the basics of protecting himself against supernatural creatures. He may have gotten off on the wrong foot with her but she wasn’t a bad person. At least she had good intentions though a little misguided he thought. The world just wasn’t as black and white as she made it out to be but he had to play nice with her or who else could he turn to for training.

He was also aware of Sherlock’s jealousy for the time he spent with Mary but he didn’t really pay any mind to it. If anything it was slightly reassuring that could possess natural human feelings in a relationship. Still he was a little skittish about going to the vampire capital. He hadn’t had the best experiences with the ones that didn’t share the last name of ‘Holmes’. 

“There are going to be more vampires than usual in the capital because of the presence of most of the progenitors. They keep to their domains so it’s not a usual thing to see them all together. There’s going to be an opening soiree tonight for their reunion.”

They were traveling to the Holmes estate that resided in the capital. A place where Sherlock’s parents were still very much alive and living in. This was going to be a strange ‘meet the parents’.

“So is this just a family reunion? Why do they get together at all?”

“Mycroft says it’s to go over any new policies they might put into place or something like that.”

“Are you going to the party?” 

“Oh god no.”

John nodded his head.

“So just a quiet night in with your parents?”

“They are attending the soiree.”

“Then it’s just the two of us here together at you childhood home.”

Sherlock tilted his head and looked questioningly at John.

“Are you nervous?” Sherlock asked. John rolled his eyes but he didn’t deny anything. “You are! Please don’t think more about my parent’s than I do. Hopefully this will all be done with in less than seventy two hours.”

Pulling up to the estate John gawked at the size of it. Really all the houses (if one were to simplify really what they were) are massive. Sherlock noted that a lot of old lineages remained in the capital not many regular vampires resided on their own inside the capital. The estates could house many vampires, or so John would hold. Not just immediate family of vampires born but purebloods would keep their descendants and those turned inside their estate. It just happened that the Holmes estate was purely for family but not many still resided inside of it. Only Sherlock’s parents were consistently there.

“You grew up here?” asked John still taking in the place.

“Yes,” Sherlock answered.

“Look our son is home!” called out a woman’s voice.

John turned to see a woman come down the flight of stairs. She definitely looked related to Sherlock but didn’t look a day over thirty five. That must be awkward to always look close in age to your parent since they didn’t age at all like humans.

Sherlock gave a small before he was enveloped in an embrace by his mother. Looking back up at him she cupped his face. Looking concerned.

“You haven’t been eating regularly have you,” she stated.

“Please stop your fussing, it is not needed.”

Sherlock’s father appeared in the room out of nowhere. He approached very slowly til he stood by his wife’s side.

“It’s good to see you again,” Holmes the senior said in a warm fashion.

John was feeling awkward but Mrs. Holmes quickly spotted him.

“Is this John?!”

She quickly went up to him an embraced him too.

“H-hello Mrs. Holmes it’s very nice to meet you,” he said surprised.

“You’ve done so much good for my son. Myc has told me all about it.”

John nearly missed the look she quickly sent to Sherlock before she walked back to her husband’s side.

“You boys must be famished. We’ve had dinner prepared for you boys,” stated Mr. Holmes and they all followed him to the dining hall.

Sherlock’s parents weren’t at all like he thought they were going to be. In his mind he thought of some very old looking stately and perhaps creepy vampires but instead they turned out to be very warm and almost regular seeming people if not for their unnatural youthfulness. There was also an aristocratic air about them but it didn’t make them act in a holier-than-thou fashion. There were little things as time went on that let on to their other worldness. Things that he had noticed in Sherlock. They didn’t speak at all of the ‘other’ John which he was immensely happy for. They did try to get Sherlock to come to the soiree however he wouldn’t be persuaded.

When they finally left around eleven, Sherlock and John were left alone.

“They were you know… different,” said John.

“Yes, it’s terrible.” 

John could only shake his head and softly laugh. This wasn’t at all what he expected.

“So are you going to show me your room? I would like to see where the great Sherlock Holmes spent his time brooding before he changed locations to the sofa at 221B.”

Sherlock smirked and lead the way upstairs. John gazed at the portraits on the wall and things that looked like they cost more than he would ever make in a hundred life times. Sherlock showed him into his bedroom and John was gaping at the finery.

“How do you even stand being at Baker Street?” asked John.

“Well it does have one thing that this place is severely lacking.”

John turned to Sherlock raising an eyebrow.

“Oh really? What is that?”

“You.”

John’s eyes widened in surprise but before he could react Sherlock leaned forward kissing him. It was very easy to forget things when you are kissing Sherlock Holmes, like any anxiety from being in the vampire capital with the most dangerous criminal genius known to history.

\--

The queen had gone out and addressed her people. The castle was filled with vampires all here to rub elbows and get a glimpse of the progenitors. Over a millennia later and she could still feel the hunger flowing off of them like waves when they saw her. But it was different now, now she was in control.

The other progenitors who wished to mingle among the regular populace had already come through. Amrit as usual waved and talked to the nobility. Samad had made a short appearance with Amrit before going into the back. Nahuel who had made a surprising appearance despite saying he was going to be in a five hundred year slumber, actually woke up for their reunion and she had just learned that Gwyneira had actually arrived too. The Twins had been the first to arrive and had been waiting in the back the longest probably salivating at the throne.

She made her way to the throne room leaving them to be cared for by her family.

She walked into the inner room, the one were so long ago they had agreed upon the rules for their society. Walking in she could feel the unnatural stillness as all eyes were staring at the only progenitor sitting. Moriarty had aged slightly, he was sitting with his legs propped on the table as he whistled a tune, uncaring of all the stares. Sebastian Moran stood behind him, his face schooled into a defensive but otherwise unreadable expression.

“Her majesty has arrived! Shall we begin?” Moriarty said with a grin.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason for the flashback is that, even though he never felt any real attachment to the other progenitors it wasn't until he came back and learned that nothing was done for him by anyone did he actually begin to hate them. Even more so his mother.   
> Thank you for reading, leave kudos or comments if you like it that much.


	18. Resent and Remember (Family Brings Out The Worst In Us)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited family reunion begins, and everyone is just one step away from murder. The deaths of the Sixth and Tenth are talked of, and long held grudges are brought to light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the progenitors get to speak! The ones that are still alive at least and a guest appearance of Massimo through flashbacks! I really enjoyed this chapter and it is dialogue heavy.

_Moriarty shouldn’t be doing this but he couldn’t resist, Zuberi was being annoying and if he could push him just a little further then perhaps there would be something amusing to do while they waited. The Origin had tasked his children into going out into different regions and getting rid of the werewolves that had begun to infest regions under their domain. Noisy dogs had grown much in numbers and they needed to be taken care of before they became a real problem. This was just them striking first to show that they would tolerate none of the mutts moving onto their land. There were far too many and they were way too close._

_They had gone on the first round of werewolf control and now were waiting for Ashanti and Amrita to rejoin their group after going to meet with several lords of the region to gather some information. This left Moriarty alone with Zuberi and Massimo. Massimo who was surprisingly not as annoying as Zuberi was trying not to get involved for once in his immortal life. Probably because in a fight he would lose to Zuberi but the joy written on his face as they continued clearly showed that he was enjoying what was happening, unable to resist the drama._

_“I said silence!” growled Zuberi._

_“Or what? I doubt without your sister by your side that you would even have lived this long,” Moriarty remarked flippantly._

_“I’m not the one who was sealed away by witches for two centuries!”_

_Moriarty let the jab slide._

_“There is a reason why grandfather never sends you out alone. He knows that Ashanti is the only one capable of making decisions between the two. Tell me are you even capable of choosing something for yourself?” he asked with a smirk._

_Zuberi lunged at him but the movement in anger made it easier to read his body language and intentions making it easy for Moriarty to dodge. Zuberi’s blade given to him by the origin was a spear, same as his twin and he used it in that moment aiming for Moriarty’s heart. Moriarty wasn’t at all threatened by this attempted death strike taking out his own blade given to him by The Origin and blocking. He followed with his own strike and the two moved swiftly against each other. Zuberi was filled with anger while Moriarty was doing it because it was amusing. Massimo shouted from the sidelines cheering both of them on and critiquing their strikes. Due to their supernatural strength even if a strike missed or was blocked the force would still break apart the affected surrounding surface._

_It wasn’t until they nearly struck at Massimo that things changed._

_“Woah there! Please have a proper duel just between yourselves!” he cried out._

_They both paused for a moment when Zuberi grinned._

_“Massimo is right. Our weapons are doing nothing for us let us have a proper fight between vampires.”_

_“By proper you mean a fight that doesn’t end until the other one has not a drop of blood left. If you want to fight without holding back then that’s fine. I can’t wait to hear your begging when I kill you,” Moriarty said with a malicious smile._

_Zuberi set his spear aside as Moriarty set aside his sword. The air between them becoming filled with murderous intent. Their eyes glowed bright red and their fangs grew threateningly. Zuberi of course was the first to strike, his hands now more like claws as he swiped at Moriarty’s throat. Moriarty didn’t move but sent a psionic blast before Zuberi reached him causing him to abandon his attack to dodge it. Moriarty quickly followed his movement knocking Zuberi into the earth, the ground tearing apart. Zuberi was able to throw Moriarty away from him but only a short distance before the younger was able to turn himself around heading right at him. Though Zuberi was able to dodge the hit he did not go unscathed, thin streaks of blood could be seen across his cheek. Looking at the cuts that healed seconds later and back at Moriarty his eyes narrowed dangerously but it was accompanied with a small smile._

_“Vampire against vampire you said! Every ability available to me against all of yours! That includes our blood inheritance!” Zuberi called out._

_Holding up his hand he made a quick cut with his nail then the blood came rushing out taking a form like a whip as he struck at Moriarty. The blood manipulation inheritance Zuberi possessed was a very useful if not lethal ability. He moved quickly never giving Moriarty a chance to stand still as he cut open his other palm, slamming it onto the ground as he forced his blood to move under the earth’s surface and come up underneath Moriarty piercing the side of his body. Zuberi laughed triumphantly as he moved in close._

_That was his mistake. When he was right next to Moriarty he felt like he had been suddenly engulfed in darkness, the light of the moon blocked in an instant. Moriarty’s shadow had spread out over them and all feelings of victory were quickly replaced by fear._

_“You’re right blood inheritances are allowed,” Moriarty said as he moved his shadow to kill._

_In that split second before Zuberi was consumed Moriarty’s arm was destroyed by a psionic blast and Zuberi was moved out of his shadow’s grasp. Gripping his shoulder Moriarty frowned at the scene before him. Ashanti stood next to her brother who was still shaken at his near death experience._

_“How unsporting, this fight was just between Zuberi and I,” Moriarty said displeased._

_“I was not going to stand aside and let my brother die,” stated Ashanti glaring at him._

_“It was a fight to the death. Now you’ve only proven me right and I wonder if your brother can live with the shame,” he added looking down at Zuberi._

_Zuberi tried to take a step forward but was stopped by Ashanti._

_“If it is a fight you want you can duel me.”_

_Amrita stood between them always the one to try to settle things._

_“Everyone should calm down I think, enough fighting has been going on today,” she said. Turning to Massimo she frowned. “And you! Just standing there, why didn’t you do anything to stop them?”_

_Massimo pointed to himself eyebrows raised._

_“Me? No way was I going to stop them. Zuberi wanted a fight and Moriarty gave it to him. Why should I stop it from happening just because one of them actually lost a death match? It was highly entertaining.”_

_Amrita released a sigh of disappointment. Moriarty’s shadow grew out of his wound first taking a form of his arm and then solidifying as it took its corporal form fully healed._

_“This has become quite boring, I have no interest in fighting anymore,” Moriarty said._

_Ashanti looked relieved and turned to the twins to see that they would drop the matter too._

_“Sister leave him be, you’ll wound me worse than any wound that could be inflicted by that spider if you do.”_

_Ashanti did not seemed hurt by Zuberi’s words but her stance became relaxed._

_This was the closest Moriarty had ever come to actually killing one of the twins._

* * *

“Well the gangs all here!” Jim yelled overly cheerful. 

The progenitors looked at each other unsure of what they were seeing before them.

“Moriarty, it has been some time. You’ve changed,” said Amrit as he moved toward his seat.

“Yes, frankly I’m surprised that you’ve chosen to stay in that form,” added Samad.

Jim pointed to himself innocently with a cheeky smile.

“I think I look so cute like this! I can fill endless hours of amusement with this body.”

The twins gave a look of displeasure but remained silent. The Fourth was fighting not to smile since she had heard the same line earlier.

“Is that your child?” asked Nahuel who motioned to Sebastian.

Sebastian moved to Jim’s side as he made a bow.

“I am Sebastian Moran, first and only child of the seventh bloodline of Moriarty.”

The other progenitors stared at him, assessing him. Sebastian didn’t squirm under their gaze but stood resolute at Jim’s side.

“You were a former hunter yes?”

“Yes.”

“You did some wonderful work in my domain before!” said Amrit to Sebastian. Then to the other progenitors, “He dealt with a very bothersome were-tiger. Quite impressive for his status back then!”

Sebastian knew that the Fifth’s domain was part of Asia but he mainly resided within India. Out of all the progenitors he was the only one that made an effort to be sociable. Jim sent Sebastian a look as not to be so taken in by the Fifth but he enjoyed the misplaced jealousy.

“I think we can dispel with the pleasantries tell us, are you planning on siring more children?” asked Zuberi.

Always in a rush. Jim’s smile dropped, he leaned back in his chair tilting his head as he gave Zuberi his fathomless stare. Sebastian could feel the air still, he had been in many dire situations in his life time. But this, being in a room filled with arguably the most dangerous predators on the planet put him on edge. Each and every one of them could reach out their hand and massacre all the vampires in the city.

For a moment Sebastian thought that Jim might hold out in answering the other progenitors and keep them on edge.

“No.” The relief was palpable. “And before you all start worrying your delicate little heads, I will not be participating in the cycle. You all can continue taking turns and everything can go on as they had before.”

As always it was Amrit who was the friendliest.

“You seem to be a true novelty then, Moran.”

“That is very useful information. But let me get this straight, you don’t plan on siring again but you refuse to consume him. What are you planning?” asked Samad.

“It wouldn’t be fair if I told you all of my plans? After all you haven’t spoken a word about whether or not you plan on making more attempts at my life. Going by your record you really should stop, a third failure will be too embarrassing to live with.” Samad’s eyes narrowed as he began to bare his teeth. “Tamraz sends his love.”

Samad was about to rise but Munkhsetseg stopped him.

“Enough. You would think that you’re just a century old with how you behave.”

“Moriarty has always been able to bring the best out of us,” added Nahuel.

“It is a shame that your child wasn’t able to do any fatal damage. But not unexpected that they failed,” stated Zuberi.

“You believe that after all this time you can do better? Last time we fought you had to have Ashanti save you,” quipped Jim.

“In this form it would be no contest.”

“So you believe fighting children is the only way you’ll ever win? That’s so sad.”  

Zuberi moved towards him, Sebastian moved in the way an arguably stupid move but his instinct to protect Jim far outweighed any sense of self preservation. Jim could only laugh at Zuberi’s little show.

“Sit down!” ordered Munksehtseg.

Zuberi didn’t seem like he wanted to obey but when Ashanti said his name too, he returned to his seat.

“I can just tell you’re all so excited to see me,” grinned Jim.

After Zuberi had settled down Gwyneira unexpectedly spoke.

“These attacks on Moriarty must stop.”

The other progenitors looked at each other. As predictable as the Eighth could be, they still had moments that surprised them. Being surprised was not a thing progenitors liked.

“Is there something you wish to say?” asked Munkhsetseg.

Gwyneira turned their apathetic gaze to the queen. Sebastian could only imagine what passed between them but he also thought it was a stupid question to ask.

“Only that if you continue in these schemes then I will aid Moriarty in his defense against all of you.”

The faces the other progenitors made was laughable. It would be a precious memory that Sebastian and Jim would carry with them for the rest of their immortal lives.

“You would side with _him_?” Samad asked completely bewildered.

“At this point and time I believe that he is the most capable of being king. Thus if any of you try to kill him, I will use every power at my disposal to stop you.”

Jim was surprised at their act of defending him. It was most unexpected. Still their reasoning was true to their character.

“Then we are all in agreement to stop any attacks on the Seventh. No need to start a war,” said Amrit.

He looked at the other progenitors expectedly until each one agreed. Munkhsetseg rose from her chair.

“We will discuss other important matters tomorrow. We are done for today,” she commanded.

One by one they all stood, each leaving the room to do what they wanted until the next meeting. The twins left quickly not wanting to converse with any of the other progenitors but some lingered to talk to others.

“That was thrilling,” said Amrit as he approached Jim and Sebastian.

“I expected nothing less,” replied Jim.

“Really? I thought what the Eighth had to say was very unexpected but then again, they like to keep us on our toes. I would be scared if absolutely nothing surprised us anymore.”

Amrit came closer to Sebastian, invading his personal space. Jim raised his an eyebrow as the Fifth made a closer inspection. With him so close Sebastian felt a rush of nostalgia as he smelled him. It was as if Amrit was surrounded by an air something wild but pleasant, a certain heat that drew others near.

“Have you had any more children since my time away?” asked Jim.

Amrit took a step back, a curious expression on his face before he smiled.

“No new little ones I’m afraid. My Devdan however has had a son finally, while Kala has found a mate. I expect that she will have a child too.”

“Your children do seem to find eternal mates, none have quite taken after you in that aspect.”

Amrit laughed.

“What can I say? I just have so much love for so many.”

The Eighth had the most children that were born, not sired. Each one from a different union and all beloved. Compared to the other progenitors Amrit would never see his children as a point of weakness. He was far too clever to allow himself to put in such a position. It would never be the first thing Jim would do to try to harm him.

“Congratulations are in order then.”

“I am sure that we will be seeing more of each other,” Amrit said as he began to leave, throwing a very flirtatious smile toward Sebastian.

Sebastian knew that Jim would undoubtedly punish him despite not doing anything to draw such attention. He didn’t dwell on the thought though because Gwyneira was the next to approach.

“I do not know if I should thank you or not for what happened earlier,” said Jim honestly.

“There is no need to thank me. The queen should have had a better handle on the situation. She knows your death at either of those two hands would go against grandfather’s order.”

“True. That time is close that we should have to move him, it’s your turn next.”

“But there is still time before then. The others will undoubtedly still try to understand your relationship with Sebastian. It is such a long time since I’ve seen such a love so pure.”

Jim’s eyes widened.

“What are you going on about?”

Gwyneira still remained passive despite the rising ire in Jim’s tone.

“The bond between you and your child is such a rare thing, I know why you will not eat him. The others will not. It is a testament as to who we are when the thing we love we desire to consume. It means a lot more when we are incapable of doing it.”

Sebastian and Jim stared at them, not knowing quite what to say. Gwyneira didn’t seem to expect an answer as they merely walked away without another word.

“Please tell me we are done talking to progenitors,” asked Sebastian.

Jim nodded his head.

“For now at least.”

They retired to their room where they had some privacy. Sebastian looked around the elegant room. He recognized it from Jim’s memories. It was kept clean but it was obvious that no one had lived in it since before the Origin had gone to sleep. He could feel Jim watch him as he walked around the room taking everything in. If felt a little surreal, like a sense of déjà vu because he knew where everything was placed and how it felt but he had never actually touched them. He had never actually been in the room before this very moment.

“Are you quite done going through my room?”

Sebastian turned, a small smile coming across his face.

“Why? Are you afraid I might find something I won’t like? You guys didn’t even have any risqué magazines back then to hide under your mattress.”

Jim rolled his eyes but Sebastian came close anyway. Laying down on the other side of the bed he waited until Jim came to lie down next to him. They lay together in silence for some time, Jim curled himself against him like a cat. He almost thought that he had fallen asleep.

“You know that there is a coffin in this room too, the bed was put here more for show,” Jim murmured.

Sebastian chuckled, Jim would always prefer to sleep in coffins. Swiftly picking him up Sebastian moved them to the coffin. They should rest while they can. Tomorrow would be another day they would have to deal with some real monsters again.

* * *

_Amrit was with Massimo, standing in a grand foyer in an estate outside of Paris. Massimo was gazing out the window looking out into the great pool illuminated by the moonlight. Amrit wondered why he had been called to visit. Knowing that the Sixth was not close with any of the progenitors, perhaps he was the defacto one to call since he was the most sociable of the nine that were left._

_He had expected to come when a party was in full swing, but this new location Massimo had decided to reside in was strangely empty. The younger vampire tried to be hospitable but for once was not surrounded by an entourage of humans or vampires. No one. They had some small talk but both had fallen silent. Amrit was curious as to what purpose his presence was requested. Before he could ask Massimo finally began to speak again._

_“I am happy that you came. To be honest I assumed that you would but there was some doubt.”_

_“Why would I refuse?”_

_Massimo gave a small smile._

_“You really are the kindest of us. You know each one of you have a claim to something. Something that makes you worthy of being a ruler.”_

_“We have all been raised to be rulers, I would find it shocking if each of us did not have some capacity.”_

_“Do you really believe that?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“Even for me?”_

_Amrit frowned._

_“What’s going on Massimo?”_

_Massimo turned to face him finally._

_“I am being serious brother, what do I have that makes me qualified for being a ruler?”_

_“You have the ability to draw others to you. They desire to be close to you and follow your lead.”_

_It did not escape the irony of the situation of saying those words when there was no one beside Massimo in the whole estate._

_“My charms make me a king, you say.” Amrit stayed silent, not sure of what to say. Massimo was acting very strange. “Don’t look so concerned brother, I am not mad. What you say is true. I am not stronger, faster, or smarter than any of the others. The only thing I am capable of is charm. I’ve always known this.”_

_“What’s going on?” repeated Amrit._

_“I’ve tried to take certain measures to aid me, make me a better ruler. Just because I personally lack those qualities does not mean I can’t be a good king. I merely have to surround myself with others that possess those qualities I need. Alexander was a great ruler, a man truly unique amongst the humans. He had vision and drive to better the lives of so many and he completed many amazing feats in his short life. A life that I had tried to immortalize.”_

_“I never knew.”_

_“Why would you? I have never told another creature. I had spent some time with him, and had decided to offer him a life as a vampire. With my aid he would be able to do even greater things. By my side he could help me be a better king. But when I had traveled to offer him my gift, I was too late.”_

_“He had already died,” said Amrit in understanding._

_“Not in body but in spirit.” Massimo could see that he was clearly confused. “Hephaestion had died days before my arrival. Alexander refused my gift saying that he did not desire an eternity without his most cherished companion. Days later he perished in corporal form too.”_

_“You do not possess the power of foresight, you could not have known.”_

_“One would think, but if I had been Moriarty then perhaps I would have.”_

_Amrit didn’t know why Massimo suddenly brought up Moriarty. He didn’t know where this conversation was going at all._

_“As clever as he maybe he still does not have the ability to actually see the future.”_

_“We had spent some time together in Greece, after Alexander’s death. It was pure coincidence that we were there together at the time but we actually spoke. A conversation unlike any other that I had ever had with him before.”_

_“What did he say?”_

_“He warned me. I think he was impressed with what Alexander had created, particularly his library. He told me that I should make sure to preserve it. Like he somehow knew that it would be destroyed. I obviously failed, I didn’t think much of it at the time. I thought such greatness would never be burnt to the ground, I did not think the humans could do it.”_

_“You give them too much credit. Alexander was unique, humans as a whole constantly destroy themselves.”_

_“I remember before that riot, spending time in Versailles. A count use to own this place, I attended many wonderful soirees here. Now all those humans are dead.”_

_Amrit noticed the way Massimo trailed his fingers across the furniture. His blood inheritance allowed him to see the history of objects, he understood it was as close to reliving the pass as was possible without drinking blood. The distant look the younger vampire gained, made it obvious that he was drowning in memories of the past._

_“Humans do not live forever, that’s what makes them human.”_

_“We don’t live forever either. The Tenth after all is dead now. She was much stronger than I. Yet she’s dead.”_

_Amrit was beginning to understand._

_“There were many things that drove that death. We are made to live forever, you must find something to do with your time.”_

_“Everything that I do ends. All the great times in this world turn gray and are destroyed, all the ones I try to bring close perish before me.”_

_“Those events are all done with humans, they are created by humans. Of course they will perish.”_

_Massimo went to lay down on the sofa, splayed across it in a melancholic fashion._

_“But all these things I desire, why should they turn to dust despite my love for them. Why can’t they have the same flow of time as me?”_

_Amrit walked to him, lightly cupping his face with one hand._

_“Because you are a vampire, you will not walk the same path as them. Before you all turns to sand. You should find a hobby that keeps you distracted in these coming years. Moriarty has his schemes, I have my children.”_

_Massimo stared into Amrit’s eyes, with such emptiness and clarity that he had never seen before on his little brother’s face._

_“I have nothing.”_

_Amrit shortly left, there was nothing else to say._

_Massimo would commit suicide soon after._

_\--_

The following night, the meeting took place without any children sired or born by the progenitors. This meeting had to be private, at least while it was held. They had yet to discuss The Origin, but for the first time they were to talk about the deaths of the Tenth and the Sixth. It had never been discussed with all of them present.

“Meoquanee left two heirs for her domain. Her sons have been ruling it after her death. The domain for Massimo however has had no official claim as he had no clear heir, no children born that he claimed or for those sired did he leave one in favor. I have left it that each rules their particular land given by him. Main oversight is by my authority. It was like this with Samad but I think there should be some revisions.”

This caused some raised eyebrows from the others. Change wasn't usually taken so well but each of the progenitors had to play up their time on the throne to the best of their abilities. The subtlety of grabbing more power without overstepping was key. Jim had an idea to what she would say.

"What do you have in mind?" asked Zuberi, suspicion laced in his tone.

"Massimo could be frivolous in those he turned and those left have been left to their devices for too long. I will review each of the nobles who are overseers in his domain and see if their fit for their position." 

"If they're not?" asked Ashanti.

"Then they will be removed, depending on how incompetent they are will decide their fates afterwards. Those with obvious failings can be given as a reward to our servants that truly deserve recognition."

The idea at first glance seemed to be good for the vampires as a whole but as always there was doubt from the other progenitors.

"You will decide this? You will take Massimo's domain and give bit by bit to your own children," accused Zuberi.

"As Queen I will do what I consider is best for us. When we hold court at the end of this week, I will take names for all possible replacements and your suggestions I will also consider. This will be an opportunity to show how benevolent we progenitors can be. If you have truly exceptional children than have no fear, but I understand if none come to mind when the time comes."

Zuberi sneered but remained silent.

"You will change those with land in his domain but for main control over all of it, you will continue for it to be absorbed by whoever rules at the time?” Nahuel asked.

“Essentially. His suicide was done with no witnesses, and no clear orders left with any of his children. His bloodline is the hardest to trace with how flippant he could be with those he decided to turn.”

"What change will you do in her domain?"

It would be Nahuel who'd be the most defensive over the Meoquanee's legacy. Jim could feel his glare upon him, undoubtedly there would be an accusation head his way soon.

"Meoquanee did have two sons, unlike Massimo's which is why her whole domain will not be absorbed in the same fashion. However I don't think there would be any objections if the ruler places one they trust to oversee their actions. It's just a precaution, I doubt either would try something against us but with such large a domain they can't be left to their own devices."

General murmurs of agreement came form the other progenitors, Jim leaned back saying nothing. After all he had no say when it came to matters of the throne. The others though seemed quite pleased at the prospect of gaining any type of control in what was the Tenth's domain.

“It was never determined if Meoquanee’s death was a suicide. She was stronger than Massimo. She would not do it," stated Nahuel suddenly. 

It seemed that the Ninth couldn't keep his feelings to himself anymore. Everyone noticed the way he glared at Jim so openly. Jim gave a neutral expression, he knew that this had been a long time coming. 

“She was found with her own blade in her heart, she told her son that this was what she had wanted. There is no evidence to the contrary that it was murder," replied Meoquanee. 

“Then let me hear it from the Seventh’s mouth.”

All eyes turned to Jim, he would give it to Nahuel that he certainly was persistent in this matter. Even if it was still going to fail. 

“I can see your guilt is really pushing you to try to catch an imaginary murderer of the Tenth,” said Jim.

“Guilt? I didn’t murder her,” scoffed Nahuel.

“But you believe that you drove her to her suicide. You were on the throne at the time she had begged for aid.”

It was a diversion, but it was true none the less. When the United States was in it’s infancy the new settlers had massacred millions of natives for the land, done over several decades. Meoquenee could do nothing outright to the humans, she could not defend the natives against them either because it would definitely reveal the existence of vampires. She had asked none the less for it to happen though. But Naheul had declined, and the other progenitors were all in agreement that this was not a cause worthy of them to reveal their existence for. She had even come to Jim for help but he refused, saying that such a thing would not be overlooked if he disobeyed an absolute law.

Jim knew for a fact that this inability to save her land, these humans, had driven her to commit suicide.

“Did you or did you not murder her?” Nahuel growled, trying his best to ignore the previous statement.

“She committed suicide that is the honest truth.”

“You lie.”

Jim gave a sigh, there really was nothing he was willing to do to prove it. Nahuel had withdrawn from the others after her death. Both out of guilt and anger.

“You seem so sure about the Tenth, why aren’t you this adamant about the Sixth? I wouldn’t put it pass Moriarty to kill him too. He really needs no motivation to commit such acts,” said Samad.

“I’m not the one actively trying to kill other progenitors. If anyone is the most likely suspect it’s you,” said Jim.

“Massimo did absolutely kill himself, it was no one’s fault,” said Amrit.

“How are you so sure?” asked Samad.

“Because I had spoken to shortly before he did it.”

This was new information. They all looked to the Fifth expectantly.

“What?”

“Massimo had asked to speak with me, and I had obliged him.”

“You knew he was going to kill himself?” asked Munkhsetseg.

“Yes.”

“Yet you didn’t do anything.”

“Of course not, why would I?”

Jim couldn’t help but smile at that answer. It was almost easy to forget with how amiable the Fifth could be that they were still a vampire. They still wanted to be the one on top.

“Why wouldn’t _you_?” asked Zuberi.

“If another progenitor wishes to end their life then there is no need to interfere, we’ve spent all this time without actually needing to kill each other. Beside Samad, we have all been able to get along without a need for war. Why put any effort into thinking up schemes to kill each other when time has already done it to two?” 

“Well said,” agreed Jim.

“There’s no crime in letting a suicide happen,” Amrit stated with a tone of finality.

Jim had to remember to keep an eye on him. To forget someone like The Fifth would be a fatal mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time Sherlock returns and Sebastian and John get up close and personal.


	19. It Had To Be You (If I Only Had Two Bullets I Would Shoot You Twice)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian and John end up getting up close and personal, to both of their dismay. Sherlock gets his audience with the queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this chapter, I hope you will like it too. Hopefully now that I'm on summer break I'll update weekly on a schedule.

The progenitor meeting ended with the agreement that Massimo’s domain would be neutral zone, absorbed by whoever was on the throne. Nahuel stopped verbally attacking Jim, all the progenitors were unsurprisingly quiet after Amrit’s revelation. The meeting ran short, the queen was receiving private audiences during the celebrations and had to see to the different creatures coming. Some of the other progenitors went to mingle with the vampire populace. Jim however wanted nothing to do with some of the members, and wanted to retreat to the corners of the castle.

Though the truth that Jim was alive was slowly spreading throughout the vampires present in the capitol, he still did not want to be seen by them. The library collections could only have grown in the time he had stayed away, perhaps there was something worth taking a look at. Walking to the library he thought he should send for Sebastian to meet him there, it would be interesting to see what he decided to peruse.

* * *

John was not allowed to go with Sherlock to see the queen. A fact they both would have liked to have known before they came to the palace because that meant John would have to be left alone for an unknown amount of time. The worst part was the embarrassing conversation, the had before they were forced to leave each other. If John walked around, without any type of ‘claim’ on him then there was a very real chance he would be accosted by other vampires.

“So you need to bite me right? Like does it have to be quick, how much blood do you need to take?” asked John.

“I was thinking-“ Sherlock began before being interrupted by John.

“It has to be on the neck right? Does it have to be visible at all times? Christ, this is so weird.”

“Actually-“

“Well if you have to do it, let’s get on with it. Come on.”

He moved the collar of his shirt to the side and closed his eyes as he stood still, waiting for Sherlock to bite. After several moments of nothing happening, John released a breath he didn’t know he was holding and looked at the vampire. Sherlock was trying his best not to laugh at him, hand covering his mouth as he was doing his best to suppress his laughter.

“John,” he said taking a deep breath to calm himself, “I thought it would be simpler if I have you my family’s crest to wear. Which you should keep visible at all times.”

John was utterly mortified, removing his hand from his collar and feeling his face flush red.

“Oh, that’s… yeah. Thank you.”

Sherlock removed, a necklace from his pocket, with the crest hanging from it. He leaned down toward John, placing it around his neck. Their noses were practically brushing and John was certain that Sherlock lingered for just a second longer.

“I know that you are capable of taking care of yourself, but do please try not to draw attention. It would be safer for everyone.”

“Moriarty and Moran are here though, aren’t they?”

“Yes, but I don’t think they’ll try to pull anything here. After all this is not their domain. The Queen won’t tolerate a disaster.”

“Hopefully she’ll listen to what you have to say.”

Sherlock nodded his head. He was confident that the queen would have to see that Moriarty needed to be stopped. He was chaos, the very thing that threatened vampire society. All the evil things he did had to have a punishment, and with The Fourth on the throne she was the best to do it. She was a logical and rational being who would see reason.

She had to.

\--

John left Sherlock after the vampire was escorted behind some very auspicious doors. The whole palace was something out of a fairytale. He couldn’t stop staring in awe at his surroundings, Sherlock had to tell him to close his mouth. It wasn’t every day that he was able to go to the palace in the vampire capital. Unsurprisingly he didn’t see a drop of silver but who needed silver when you could build everything out of gold. All sorts of jewels ordained different furniture. Very old and priceless works of art lay in the halls, some depicting events that were probably relevant to vampire history.

Being completely surrounded by vampires was unsettling, if they didn’t ignore him then they were looking at him like he was something to eat. Once they saw the crest though most looked away but that didn’t let him feel any better. Arguably the world’s deadliest predators were everywhere. He couldn’t return to the main room, but vampires seemed to populate every room and hallway that he entered. This really was the biggest vampire celebration of the century.

Traveling further inside where the crowd seemed to thin out was when he spotted Sebastian. In the endless labyrinth of halls that lead to who knows where, he continued to follow the blonde vampire. If he was by himself then that had to mean that he was probably on his way to someplace to do Moriarty’s unfortunate bidding.

Moran suddenly stopped and released a very audible sigh. Without turning around he addressed, John.

“I can’t believe you’re doing this again. The last time you followed me didn’t turn out so well.”

John felt a sinking feeling in his stomach, remembering that it was Moran who killed the other Dr. Watson. He debated what he should do, confront Sebastian or to leave. The choice was taken from him when he turned his head to look back down the hall and standing right next to him was Sebastian who was glaring down at him.

He took a step back, surprised at the sudden appearance and reached for his gun which he had momentarily forgotten was left behind at the Holmes’ house. Sebastian chuckled.

“Forgot something doctor?” he mocked.

“I don’t need a gun to defend myself.”

“Oh? Certainly grown confi-“ Sebastian suddenly stopped midsentence, slightly turning his head to the side as if he heard something.

Then he pushed John into the wall, as something blasted toward them but narrowly missed.

“What was that?!” yelled John.

Sebastian didn’t reply but stepped away from John as his eyes glowed bright red, a blast of energy hurled toward him and destroying all in its path. It was met by a force created by Sebastian, causing further destruction. He gritted his teeth giving a quick glance to John before ordering him to run. John had no idea why Moran was trying to save him but he had to run away, there was no special power he could use to attack or defend.

Just as they began to move down the hall the floor glowed underneath them, opening up to swallow them whole. It felt like something had pulled them down and even with all of Sebastian’s vampiric ability he too was dragged down with John.

They were left in the dark, alone. Together.

\--

Sebastian did not see the oncoming attack, which was a stupid mistake on his part. He had grown lax in the palace which was the exact opposite thing he should have been doing. Jim’s greatest enemies were all around and now he had fallen for this trick. The castle was riddled with traps like this, spaces underneath the floor to trap any attackers/intruders or simply to punish vampires for one deed or another.

Now he was stuck with Dr. John Watson of all people in the entire fucking world. The doctor was currently running his hand along the wall while Sebastian chose to sit in the middle. There was no opening and the box could not be opened from the inside. Jim was going to laugh at him for the next century because of this.

“Why aren’t you trying to escape?!” exclaimed John.

While Sebastian could see in the dark, John could not so there was only mild amusement at his fumbling.

“If I attack any of our surroundings then the space will only get smaller. I know how these things work. We can gain time by not doing anything.”

“Gain time?”

“Eventually the space will get smaller on its own as time goes by. We shouldn’t do anything to hasten that though.”

“I’m guessing this is time out box for vampires.”

He stopped replying. Watson’s questions would only lead to more questions and he was not going to spend the next amount of undetermined time talking with him. Dr. Watson continued to walk along the perimeter, probably counting his steps to get a gauge of how big the room was. Eventually he just sat down in frustration, an angry huff escaping him.

He started talking, not really to Sebastian but more like angry grumbling at the whole situation. Talking about Sherlock, and the ridiculousness of the palace, and then being attacked. It was beginning to grate on Sebastian’s nerve. 

“I just can’t believe that I’m stuck in a room with the man who killed my previous incarnation,” mumbled John with a slight hint of hysteria.

“You’re wrong,” Sebastian stated, breaking his silence.

“What?” hissed John turning in the direction of his voice.

“Jim already told you that it was Sherlock Holmes that caused your death.”

“Not me but-“

“I don’t care what your idea on that whole matter is but the fact is that despite not having any memories, you are still Dr. Watson.”

He could hear John’s heart beat faster, anger rising in him.

“Well then according to you, you still shot _me_!”

Their surroundings began to shift, and they both stood up on the unsteady ground. Sebastian could see that the space was becoming smaller. When it stopped moving Sebastian then went to the exact opposite side of the enclosed area to sit across from John.

“Look, I’m going to clear this up once and for all because I don’t want to hear you whine about something that I’m not even responsible for. I’ve done a lot of things in my life, terrible stuff but your death is not something I will have added to my list.”

“But you never said anything before.”

“Before? It was more convenient for Holmes to think so, a hundred years ago that is. It got him mad and motivated which made him do exactly as Jim wanted.”

“Except for the whole actually almost killing him part?” John added with a grin.

Sebastian narrowed his eyes, an act that was lost on the doctor but he hoped the intent could still be felt. He remembered the events as if they had just happened yesterday.

* * *

_Sebastian had been sent to deal with the remnants of the traffickers. They had come seeking Moriarty’s aid but in the end they had disobeyed and allowed Sherlock Holmes to interfere again. The project was all but loss and it was best just to kill them then allow them to be caught. Nothing left for the detective and his newly sired doctor to find. Moriarty and him had thought that Holmes would be more invested in taking care of the new vampire but apparently not._

_He made his way to the safe house they had provided. The group was awaiting further aid but they weren’t going to receive any, a small grin crossed his face at the idea. As he came close he had the sensation of someone stalking him, a vampire. He gave no indication that he had sensed the creature but moved his hand closer to his gun. If they tried anything they would be shot in a second._

_Continuing to the safe house, he was surprised he wasn’t stopped. Even when the vampires awaiting inside saw him no one else came in. It wasn’t until he swiftly put them all down did the vampire following him decide to make an appearance._

_“What have you done?” hissed the newly turned Dr. Watson._

_“My job,” Sebastian answered as he raised his gun at the doctor._

_Watson bared his fangs, eyes glowing red as he took a threatening step forward. Sebastian knew that Jim didn’t want Watson dead, he was to make no move to directly kill him which left him in the difficult position of how to get away without killing the doctor._

_The decision was taken away from him when he sensed others closing in on them, this time human. Watson also sensed them and moved slowly backwards. The assault was only mildly coordinated, and he knew instantly that it was hunters who had appeared. Damn! They had taken care as not to make waves so the Association would follow them but now that Holmes had involved himself they undoubtedly followed the trail left behind by him._

_He knew they weren’t going to try to kill him, but in such close proximity to a vampire he wasn’t counting on much aid. Taking a shot he killed one of them but when he turned to Watson, he saw that the vampire refused to attack the hunters and in a moment that seemed to slow down in time, a bullet pierced the doctor. Watson fell to his knees, a hand gripping his wound which had missed the heart. The hunters were apparently better shots then he had given them credit for._

_Still they were no match for Sebastian who killed them a moment later. He walked over to the doctor, who was beginning to take shallow breaths. The silver now making its way through his veins. Sebastian held his gun tightly in his hand, wondering if it would be a mercy to put him out of his misery. Why hadn’t he attacked the hunters? He was a vampire who would have acted in defense, surely there was no moral question that he had._

_“Sherlock is coming. So if you don’t mind putting your gun away, I rather die with him at my side,” said John._

_Sebastian could sense Sherlock coming, at a very quick speed too. He looked at John Watson whose complexion began to turn gray. The good doctor was giving him an out, if Sherlock saw his dying companion then he would not pursue him. He would also think that it was him that killed Watson. His emotions would interfere with the logic of the scene._

_“Foolish,” was all that Sebastian said._

_As he began to run away, he looked back to see Sherlock Holmes arrive. The detective looked between his dying lover and him before choosing to kneel at the doctor’s side. He made his escape, recognizing the unbridled hatred he saw in those eyes._

_He had to tell Moriarty immediately._

* * *

“It was hunters?”

“That Holmes attracted,” explained Sebastian. “See? In the end it was not I who brought about your demise but your detective.”

John stood up angrily.

“What?! You can’t blame Sherlock! It was you and Moriarty that brought the traffickers to London and they were the targets of the hunters, not Sherlock.”

Sebastian rolled his eyes, he wished that he couldn’t see Watson so clearly. The righteous indignation on his face was too much, it made him want to bash his head into the wall.

“The hunters are ridiculous. They would never have known about the group if not for Holmes’ interference. I’m sure if you were to tell this to him he would agree with me. Don’t you think?”

John opened his mouth to argue but quickly shut it. Sebastian could practically see the wheels turning in his head, coming to the natural conclusion that all things involving the past Watson the detective would feel responsible for. This would just be another nail in that coffin.

“If I wanted you dead then it would have happened, in both this life and the last.”

The room began to move again, forcing Sebastian to stand again. This time however it kept moving until he was forced onto his knees as there wasn’t enough space to stand anymore.

“I feel that the space they take away from us is inconsistent.”

“Perhaps it takes away an equal amount to the stupidity that is spewed forth.”

“So what, all this time it’s only been half measures? Do you just hate me on the principle that I’m ‘Dr. John Watson’ and I’m with Sherlock Holmes?”

He had grown tired of this, of John’s questions and of being forced into this small enclosed box with him.

“I hate you because of what you represent. Your very existence is a threat to Jim, to everything,” Sebastian seethed.  

A silence fell heavy between them and Sebastian was thankful for it.

After awhile it was once again interrupted by John.

“I didn’t ask for this. You have no idea how it feels to have someone you care for look at you and wonder if it’s actually ‘you’ that they’re really looking at. I wish I could change from how I feel sometimes, something to distinguish myself from that other ‘me’. So I don’t need your lame bullshit excuse for why you hate me, the Watson in the same fucking box as you. All I want to do is protect Sherlock and be with him!”

Sebastian didn’t have a response. Perhaps there was some residual feelings about the last Watson that spilled over, but his words about how he felt when Sherlock looked at him made him wonder. Did Jim think this way? He knew that there was some struggle inside his sire but he wasn’t sure how deeply that doubt might go.

In that moment, Sebastian formed a little bit of something akin to respect for the human trapped with him.

Then Suddenly the ceiling  opened above them and light poured in. John raised his hand to shield his eyes from the sudden onslaught, while Sebastian only winced for a moment. Jim looked down at them with a smile on his face.

“Am I interrupting a moment?” he asked with a grin.

Sebastian rolled his eyes before climbing out of the box, with John quickly following.

“You took your time,” said Sebastian.

“Your familiar took awhile to find me.” Jim directed his attention to John. “Doctor, what are you doing without Shirly?”

“He’s currently having an audience with your queen.”

Sebastian looked to Jim before they both looked back at Watson.

“About what, if you so willingly would tell us.”

“It’s about you actually, he’s going to tell the queen what you’ve done so that she’ll put a stop to your schemes.”

Jim and Sebastian broke down in laughter, while John awkwardly stood there and watched.

“I can’t believe he’s wasting his time!” Jim exclaimed between peels of laughter.

“He’s not!”

Jim motioned for John to follow them.

“Why don’t we all go and greet Sherlock once his meeting with the Fourth is over. We’ll both see what she has to say about my ‘schemes’.”

John didn’t move as they walked ahead, his uneasiness and distrust was evident but if he wanted to stay behind so be it. It wasn’t until they were several yards ahead of him did he begin to follow, Sebastian wondered if it was because he did want to see the answer with them or because he would be hopelessly lost to return to those doors without them. Maybe he didn’t want to be attacked by their earlier assailants, either way Jim wanted him to come with them.

“You’re not injured,” stated Jim.

“No, I think he simply wanted me trapped. If I was hurt then that would have been an added bonus.”

“One would think that after all these centuries he would have cooled, then again if he actually matured I would think hell had frozen over.”

“Wait,” interrupted John, “you know who attacked us?”

Jim threw a quick glance over his shoulder to John.

“You had the displeasure of being attacked by the Second progenitor,” answered Sebastian.

“So it is true that the other progenitors don’t like either of you.”

A sharp laugh escaped Jim, who suddenly stopped walking. Turning to face John who immediately became defensive, the grin on his face disappeared.

“None of the progenitors like each other. The only thing we have in common is that we can’t wait for the others to die.”

John’s eyes widened at the dark tone Jim spoke in. Once again coming to a realization that the vampire in front of him was not actually a child. Then just like that, Jim’s demeanor instantly changed. Walking away once again while humming a tune.

When they finally came back to the room in which Sherlock had to enter alone, the trepidation was clear on the guards faces. They bowed when they saw Jim and Sebastian. Jim commanded to be allowed inside and the guards looked as if they wanted to deny him but they knew they could not. Inside they saw Sherlock stand before the queen on her throne, his hands were balled into tight fists.

“Moriarty, I am having meetings with my subjects. Why do you seek to interrupt?” Munkhsetseg asked, displeased at their appearance.

“It looked like it was over. Anyway, don’t you want to hear about the attack on my child? Two guesses on which progenitor did it.”

She frowned and ordered all others in the room to leave. That included Holmes and Watson.

“I did not think any of us would do something so foolish during this time. Are we not going to get to the end of this week without a death?”

“Zuberi was brash in his attack, an impulse of the moment no doubt.”

The queen rubbed her temple.

“The issue will be dealt with. Perhaps it would not be the worst idea for you to remain in your room until tomorrow night.”

Jim gave a look to Sebastian, reading are-you-seeing-this and he couldn’t help but give a grin. They knew when they were being dismissed. Leaving, Jim gave a small wave with his hand without turning around.

“Good luck with handling the Second. I hope your rule is not undermined by his idiocy.”

\--

“She said what?!” exclaimed John.

“That it was fine. All the things he’s done and undoubtedly will do is fine!” yelled Sherlock.

They were leaving the palace, Sherlock trembling with anger and John was in shock at how things could go the exact opposite way they wanted.

“But he’s hurt and killed not just people but also vampires! Doesn’t she care about that?”

‘She said that he’s broken no laws. That he poses no threat to the vampires and that as a progenitor to leave him be! Then she says that my opinion has become more human than vampire.”

“What can you do?”

“I was so sure she would hear my words and take action against him but now she orders me to stand idly by.”

There was a silence, and John didn’t know if there was a way to comfort Sherlock.

“I was trapped in a box with Moran,” he said trying to distract his friend.

“What?”

“Apparently your second progenitor wanted to hurt him and I just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time.”

John knew what that he had to tell Sherlock what had happened. The truth of what had happened with the other Dr. Watson. If Sherlock were to learn of it from someone else it would be worst and there needed to be honesty between them.

“Sherlock,” he began, “there’s something I need to tell you.”

The dark haired detective looked at him expectantly and taking a deep breath he explained what Moran had told him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This arc is beginning to come to a close, maybe two more chapters.


	20. Court Is Now In Session (Now That's Entertaiment!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The celebration is coming to a close and the highly anticipated Vampire Court, where almost all will attend, is taking place. Jim has some other business to attend to while Sebastian must face the scrutiny of the vampire populace. John gets a first hand experience to the way vampire society works. Undoubtedly there will be blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been an age, I know. Sorry for such a long hiatus but I now have both finished college and have gotten a job. With some encouragement from my friend I finally have come back to this work and should be doing semi-regular updates.  
> This chapter contains violence, hopefully it doesn't come across stilted.  
> Please enjoy!

Sebastian stood stock still, already feeling tired before the evening’s events had begun. Jim was circling him, eyes critical. He felt the fabric Sebastian wore, fingers dragging across the small designs. They had spent nearly two hours getting him prepared for court. If he had to change again he was going to say to hell with it and stay with Jim who had decided to send a familiar in his place. Jim had insisted that Sebastian had to attend even if he wasn’t going and as the representative of the Seventh he had to look the part. There was undoubtedly a certain amount of pleasure the younger looking vampire was taking by dressing him up. Sebastian endured it only for Jim’s sake.

“You can’t go out there as my only sired looking like you’re ready for a bar fight,” chided Jim.

“I don’t even look like that on a day to day basis,” Sebastian responded.

Truth be told this vaguely reminded him of when he had to be primped and prodded by his own parents during his youth. His father had been a British lord and there was a certain expectation into the manner and appearance of their family. Luckily for him it was only required for public events, one of the better things about being the second son was that he wasn’t the one usually needed.

“This will be the finishing touch,” said Jim as he motioned Sebastian to kneel.

Once on his knees Sebastian bowed his head as Jim placed a circlet on his head. It was made of gold and had a simple design. Having it made him feel uncomfortable, playing at royalty was something he didn’t know if he could pull off.

“This is a little much, don’t you think? You’re the prince, not me. Even being a ‘child’ of one shouldn’t warrant this.”

Jim gave a slight pat on his face, causing Sebastian to give an unamused look.

“You can argue all you like but it stays. Try and I’ll sever the offending hand. Then I’ll have to find something not bloodstained to put you in.”

The threat of having to endure anymore time being dressed was far worse than having his hand cut off. He promptly decided this was a battle not worth winning.

Jim held out his hand, the dark magpie familiar forming on it. Sebastian took it standing again. The plan was clear on his end, he was attend to the very special court that was to be held. Special because all other living progenitors were to attend. It was only once every century or so when they would all hear the population they ruled. Sebastian attending was a calculated move, since it would also be Sebastian’s presentation to the rest of the vampire populace.

“Where will you be?” asked Sebastian as he stood.

“There’s something I need to look into before we leave. Having the masses be concentrated elsewhere should give me privacy to do it.”

Jim gave the familiar over to Sebastian, even if he wasn’t present the familiar would be his eyes. Able to watch from wherever he would be during court. It would be the symbol of the Seventh’s return.

“Please behave responsibly, don’t do anything I wouldn’t do,” Jim teased.

“Don’t do anything that would start a war without me,” Sebastian shot back.

Sebastian couldn’t help but fight back a smile when Jim blew a kiss goodbye as he went his way.

The procession into court was as cumbersome as he had imagined. Each progenitor, minus the queen, entered in order of their birth. They were accompanied by their eldest sired or child. He found the seating arrangement curious, knowing that the placement of the so called ‘lesser’ thrones were installed after The Origin had gone to sleep. In the grand throne sat the queen, a step below her were all the progenitors who had come and below them seated in the lesser thrones were the first born or sired. The Queen kept two sons by her throne, similarly Amrita kept two other children standing next to them. The imitation was hard to miss, but Sebastian knew that this was all to show off the power of the progenitors. It was curious however that only the younger son of the Tenth was present, he was sure both had come.

When Sebastian took his seat, magpie on his shoulder there was a hush that had come over the crowd. He made sure that the only sense he gave off was calm collectiveness. He was ready for this, no longer able to hide behind anonymity. He looked out pass all the vampires in the crowd.

It was also when he felt firsthand what all progenitors endured. The bloodthirsty stares of the vampires, knowing if they had the chance they would drain him dry. At least having been a hunter he had always been the first to put himself in danger. He did have to admit though that he never had gone through something like this. Sebastian would take hand to hand combat with a weretiger any day. 

As the Queen called for silence it was time for the curtain to rise and court to begin, he was ready to see how well she played the game.

* * *

 

_“Be careful of the other vampires, only your brother and myself can you trust.”_

_Those were the first words Canassatego’s mother, the Tenth progenitor told him when he came to the capital. Several decades old but he felt that there was nothing he could not win against. Few could compare to the power of his pureblood. It was why his mother felt comfortable enough to leave his younger brother Cogwagee to his care._

_They had to come, there was something his mother had to discuss with some of the other progenitors. The matter had to be important, because she detested the whole place so much she refused to come unless ordered._

_“How long will you be?” he asked._

_“I don’t know, this may take some time,” she answered._

_The matter really did have to be of highest importance._

_“We’ll be watchful mother,” he reassured her._

_The first time he saw the Seventh was when he overheard a conversation between him and his mother. He had wanted to explore the castle but because he had to protect his brother he couldn’t do so freely. However by means of creating a familiar, he could see through it to explore the palace. Which lead him to spying upon the two progenitors._

_“I will leave it to you to make sure that the others are distracted for me to pass it along to the Fourth.”_

_“For our duty I will happily play the black sheep, just make sure the First and Second don’t try to exact their authority over me.”_

_“We’ll defend you, all for our duty. How will-“_

_She was cut off by Jim, bringing a finger to his lips to ask for silence._

_Turning his head he stared at the familiar hidden in the wall. It’s presence was so small, how did he notice?!_

_“You’ve been training your son well. If there is one advice I would give is that if he wants to eavesdrop, he better be willing to pay the price when he’s caught.” The posture change in his mother, willing to fight in that moment for her children. The Seventh put up his hands in a gesture of mock surrender. “Or just teach him not to be caught.”_

_\--_

_The smell of blood was not unusual for vampires, but the source was what had caused alarm. Canassatego knew that something had been wrong, but he was too slow. For all his power he couldn’t not reach his mother in time, he couldn’t stop the assailant, he couldn’t even get a look at his face. But the presence, however brief, he recognized it. The Seventh had been there._

_Rushing to his mother side, she was fading fast, blade in her heart. There was nothing left to do. Looking into her face she didn’t seem in despair, in fact she looked more at peace than in recent centuries. His heart felt like it twisted with this knowledge._

_“Mother, how… how was this-“ he cried, the situation unthinkable._

_“My son,” she said with shallow breath. “This is what I wanted… what had to be done.”_

_“No!” he sobbed, unwilling to accept it._

_She lifted her hand weakly, the skin turning gray. Only a moment left. He brought his head down so she could easily cup it, one final time._

_“Leave it be. Take care of your brother, I leave it all to you both.”_

_The hand held to his face turned to dust. Despite his best attempt to hold on to her, bit by bit all that remained of the great Tenth progenitor was dust, and her blade on top of said dust._

_He yelled out in despair. This was not to be! Yet how could he say it was the Seventh when it was his mother’s own blade and she said to leave it be._

_After all the Seventh had been playing the game a long time, he learned not to be caught._

* * *

While his younger brother sat in his stead, Canassatego set out, his mother’s blade in his hand. Perhaps he should turn back, listen to their subjects and fellow vampires like the others were. Perhaps he shouldn’t try something so dangerous. Perhaps he should do anything else but what he was planning to do.

Any lesser vampire might not have been able to sense the presence, but he was the son of the Tenth, few could claim power stronger than his own. Even more so he had patiently waited for this opportunity and with the rumors of the Seventh, he had to see for himself.

Entering the library, he concealed his presence. Stealth would be his greatest ally in this endeavor.

There sitting in a lush chair was the Seventh, who looked like a young boy. He was shocked, he expected a change but this wasn’t what he thought he meant by change. His wounds by that descendant of the Third had to have been very severe to be forced to regress to such a state. Now he understood why the progenitor was hiding out here. It was rather embarrassing.

The Seventh held a blood marble in between his forefinger and thumb. His gaze was distant meaning he was peering through a familiar, a technique he was very familiar with. With his mind preoccupied with events occurring elsewhere, he was distracted to Canassatego’s presence. Everything was perfect, this was the moment to strike.

Taking another step forward he heard the Seventh give a sigh.

“You took longer than I expected,” the Seventh said.

Trepidation filled him, had he been found out? Should he just attack while there was still a chance. No, he took a step back but never lowering the blade.

“Do you think I should feel sorry for failing your expectations?”

Moriarty didn’t move, only continued to peer into the marble.

“I don’t really care about what you feel. What you should be concerned about is if you’re going to leave this place alive or not.” 

Even if he was still found out he had a progenitor’s blade, and with the current condition of the Seventh he concluded he still had a chance of winning.

“It wasn’t hard to find you and I’ve been waiting some time for this chance.”

To avenge his mother. To take back what was stolen.

There came a sharp laughter from Moriarty.

“If you think this is your chance than you’re even more of a fool than I ever thought.”

Moriarty with his left hand pointed downward.

Canassatego’s brows furrowed. There was something he had missed. Looking down he noticed that the floor was black, in fact the chair Moriarty sat in was black. Then the situation became clear, the fear he felt upon entering the room wasn’t simply due to the Seventh’s presence but in fact that it was all a set up. What he currently stood on was the Seventh’s shadow. He had been blinded by revenge to not even notice the simple detail of his surroundings, his mother would have been disappointed.

Lowering his blade, he knew it would be foolish to try anything now.

“You planned this.”

Moriarty finally put down the blood marble, looking at him.

“Catching on now, are we?”

“How did you know?”

The Seventh rolled his eyes, as if the question was almost not worth answering.

“When else would you have a perfect time to kill the vampire you blame for your mother’s death? The opportunity was too good for you to pass up. Honestly though, if I wanted to hide from you it wouldn’t even be a challenge. Just because I look like a child doesn’t mean I am one.”

Canassatego’s hand tightened into a fist, he had played perfectly into Moriarty’s hands.

“Then why did you lure me here?”

“Because I don’t think you’re as stupid as you seem. This is actually a perfect opportunity for us to help each other.”

The situation only became more perplexing for him.

“Why would you help me?”

“You’re not listening, I’ll help you because you’re going to help me.”

Moriarty gave him a leveling look, probably thinking about whether to continue this scheme. Rising from the chair he approached, seemingly not caring about the difference in height. He had all the power after all.

“it’s time for a little honesty I think. Now what is it the one thing that has been on you mind, besides the death of your mother?”

Canassatego wanted to curse at him, rage against the creature before him. That wasn’t the smart thing to do, now he had to work the situation to his benefit. Moriarty circled him, like a shark, waiting.

“I know that there’s no way to participate in the cycle,” he began slowly, “However that doesn’t mean I shouldn’t be recognized as the ruler of my mother’s domain. I don’t want any direct oversight by a child of whoever rules, I want to be rule over my land like my mother did before her. My brother agrees with me that I’m her heir so there should be no-“

Moriarty gave out a _tsk_ , holding up his hand to stop him from continuing.

“First ask me, like you should. I know you know what I’m talking about.”

Canassatego wouldn’t fall to his knees, but this was important and he did know what to do. 

“Please Moriarty, won’t you help me to claim the domain that is rightfully mine.”

The smile crept across Moriarty’s face, made him more unsettled than before. Like hearing the wolf laugh while his head was being held in its jaws.

“See when you put aside your petty revenge opportunities present themselves. Now don’t fret, I don’t want anything you would find distasteful to part with. In fact this consultation will be short but what I consider equal to what I ask of you. All I want is information here and now, and I’ll tell you what you must do to achieve your goals.”

Moriarty stopped, turning sharply to face Canassatego.

“Only this once you want information?”

“Believe me, I’m doing this on a quid pro quo basis. I’ll tell you first then you tell me whatever you know.”

“About what?”

What could Canassatego possibly know that Moriarty didn’t?

“Ah-ah, first do you understand.”

He gave a frustrated sigh at the

“Yes, fine.”

The shift in behavior from Moriarty was clear, no longer was the progenitor putting on a playful façade.

“It’s good that you understand that you will never be able to participate in the cycle. That is only half the battle, the subservience you must continue to hold as only a child of a progenitor. However, Meoquanee never claimed you as _the_ heir and even if your brother agrees that you are, he still has claim to the domain. Even if he says he’s fine there may come a day when he demands a split rule as a legitimate son and none of the progenitors are keen of any wars breaking out.”

“But that won’t happen” Canassatego vehemently denied.

“You may say that but the others won’t believe you.”

“So what has to be done?”

Moriarty beckoned him closer.

“The only way to solidify your claim is if you consume your brother.” Before he could bark at the ridiculous suggestion, Moriarty pressed his finger to Canassatego’s lip, silencing him. “Didn’t I say the consultation would be short? Take it or leave it.”

“How do I know this isn’t some kind of trick?”

“Believe me or don’t but I told you what you needed to know. Now it’s your turn.”

Canassatego wanted to disagree, ask for something else but the terms had already been set.

“What do you want to know?”

“The North American vampires, or at least your specific coven, are much closer with the werewolves out there.” It wasn’t a question. “Has there been any strange activity with them? Before you answer I would like you to really think about it.”

It was true that he kept a close eye on the werewolves, he felt that to have as little conflict with the werewolves he had to have a tolerable relationship with their leaders. On instinct he wanted to say that the werewolves were like they always had been, but he did take a moment to think about it.

There was something, now that he thought about it. What did Moriarty need to know about the werewolves’ situation? It was clear the Seventh could see that he thought of something, the progenitor’s gaze darkened with hunger.

“Tell me,” Moriarty asked with a vicious smile.

* * *

 

Sherlock and John had meant to leave the capital after the disastrous meeting with the Queen. Their time there had proven to be so much more than they ever could have expected. Sherlock’s endeavor had proven fruitless, Mycroft’s words ringing true. The whole wasn’t a complete loss, having the revelation on the death of the past Dr. Watson was important to John. He also thought it would be necessary for Sherlock, even knowing that with telling him what Moran had said would cause some distance. That didn’t mean it wasn’t going to hurt, watching Sherlock force himself into isolation. John remained in the Holmes house, not feeling confident in exploring the city on his own or comfortable enough to go along with only Sherlock’s parents.

What seemed worse was that the day they planned to leave they were met with an emissary from the Queen, asking them to remain until the end of the week. They were to have another audience with her and John was to accompany Sherlock this time. This did not bode well.

John wasn’t sure he was ready to be a celebrity in any capacity within the vampire population. The news only put Sherlock into even more of a mood but there was no way they could leave secretly. A summons could not be ignored.

This lead them to being forced back into the castle. John had been dressed in the most expensive suit he had no hope of every buying within his lifetime. Sherlock’s parents had insisted on it, everyone was to look their best. It felt like when his mother would get him ready for Church on Sundays. ‘You have to look your best for God’ she would say. John supposed that the progenitors were practically like gods to the rest of the vampires.

Stuck in the hall, it was like the court of the old days only it was held by vampires.

Sherlock’s parents greeted many vampires, introducing Sherlock and John too. Most names John forgot immediately. What he didn’t fail to pick up on though was the whispers once they turned their backs. He had to remember that Sherlock had to be the center of a lot of gossip for supposedly getting away with murdering a progenitor. Scandalous amongst the vampires to say the least.

Sherlock whispered that he’d rather they talk about him than John, it was safer that way.

There was no way in hell that John felt safe in this den of vampires.But even if John was loathed to admit it, the situation forced Sherlock out of his room. They hadn't been in such close proximity for several days. The reassurance that Sherlock was protective was awful, John swore he wasn't going to be the one in the relationship constantly questioning it's authenticity. Once they left this accursed place maybe he'd finally get some perspective on what he should do.  

When it officially began he was surprised to be invested in the actual proceedings. Seeing the favors and questions that were asked, how they were answered. It was a look into vampire society he thought few outsiders rarely saw. The presentation of vampires that the progenitors wanted to speak with also revealed that some very public figures that John recognized were actually vampires. For a secret society, they ran quite a few public organizations.

He was sure he made eye contact with Moran who had a bird on his shoulder. It seemed Moriarty didn’t want to show his face to the masses, a smart move on his part. Moriarty was someone he thought couldn’t stand to be laughed at. To go the day without any schemes would be a blessing.

Things were in fact going too smoothly. When a vampire noble came forth, their question about the death of the progenitors caused everything to go to the wayside.

“The death of the Tenth and Sixth progenitor have been addressed and seen through. We progenitors have discussed what will occur with each of the domains they have left behind,” stated the Queen. The anticipation in the room was palpable. “As the Sixth named no heir, his territory will be absorbed by the one who rules. It has been decided that we will review the overseers of each territory and decide who will be fit for their land and who will be moved. A redistribution will likely occur.”

There were soft murmurs. Some looked pleased at the opportunity, other looked threatened.

The Queen continued.

“As for the Tenth she did not claim either son as independent heir and both have been co-ruling. They may oversee the territory but for such large a domain it has been decided that the ruler will place one of their own will to be left for oversight.”

This seemed more shocking. John looked around at the surprised expressions and words spreading throughout the crowd.

Sherlock leaned in to explain.

“The progenitors don’t like messing with the status quo, and this is a big change. This will seem like a direct interference with the Tenth’s bloodline. But I suppose it’s only natural with her gone that they seek more direct control over it.”

So they were usurping some power from the Tenth progenitor’s children. They progenitors couldn’t trust the two children to successfully rule, they had to seek control. If they thought like that no wonder they didn’t get along themselves.

“What about their deaths? Were they murdered?!” came a cry from the crowd.

So a conspiracy was it? Things had taken quite a turn.

“They weren’t murdered nor attacked by any other creature. Let us not act like there isn’t more going on here, you believe there is a conspiracy and there is none regarding their deaths. However I am willing to shed some light on a current affair, one happening with unwanted guests tonight.”

Suddenly the guards at the doors blocked all exits from the hall, weapons drawn. The Queen motioned her left hand to a spot in the crowd. The vampires parted easily, singling out two individuals.

“It looks like we have a couple of dogs who decided to join our party.”

They began to look wildly around probably to find a way to escape for escape were met with glowing red eyes and fangs.

“Don’t turn yet, we also know about your confederates. Isn’t that right,” raising her right hand more vampires parted to show a single female she moved her hand but nothing came. The woman cried out something in a language John didn’t understand but still nothing happened. “I’m afraid you’ll find that your magic won’t work here.”

Guards descended quickly upon her, placing what seemed like a collar around her neck. Once all three intruders were under control by the guards, the Queen demanded they be brought forth.

“Did you really think you could come here without anyone knowing?” the Queen jeered. “Did you feel confidant because you had inside help? Oh yes, we know who gave you aid. Why don’t you come forth, Lord Herod?”

Many vampires turned to the accused lord, making it easy for John to see who he was. Herod’s jaw clenched before he began to move forward. There was no use denying it.

The Queen now stood, looking out back to the populace before her.

“There are those of you who thought our decision to review who is an overseer in what was the Sixth’s domain, unfair. Yet here is one such overseer, a vampire lord who would seek to allow outsiders to enter our capital!”

“Traitor!” came a cry form the crowd.

Others joined in agreement. John didn’t like the shift in the crowd. They were calling for blood.

“Yes, let us now pass judgement upon Lord Herod. As a vampire noble you are charged with treason against your kind. An unforgivable and unpardonable act. Your land consists the southern end of what is now called Italy, it will be confiscated and given to Jose Rizal, third seed of Yurul, my sixth seed.”

It became clear to John that this was a move to establish more power for the Queen’s bloodline. In a moment when no one would protest, instead consumed with the need to see justice done.

“With the transference of the land also comes the punishment. Lord Rizal will consume you,” she stated coldly.

Sherlock leaned closer again. The confusion on John’s face had to have been obvious.

“By allowing Rizal to consume Herod, he gain strength and a step up in blood purification. He’ll become a noble vampire. It is the worse they could do, since sunlight won’t affect Herod due to his blood purity.”

How horrifying, thought John.

The guards took hold of Lord Herod, now placing a collar on him as they lead him away. Leaving the werewolves and witch behind. The witch was pushed forward, it was her turn next.

“Just try to take knowledge from me. I’ll give you nothing,” the witch seethed.

“You can’t do magic in these halls, precautions were taken long ago to ensure none of your kind could cause us harm while on our land. Did you think that we didn’t know of your presence? That the moment you were even a thousand miles from our borders we weren’t aware of your existence?! I allowed you to enter and carry on until this moment. You still draw breath because I allow it.”

The witch didn’t seem frightened, if anything she became more defiant.

“Do your worst!”

The look that came across the Queens face, as if dealing with a petulant child.

“You must think you’re clever, undoubtedly there is silver in your blood. An old but useful technique for sure but don’t you agree that this modern age has many wonders? There is a machine humans have invented to remove waste from their blood, I’m sure you know what I’m referring to. Well we’ve created a similar method to remove the silver from your blood and once it’s clean we won’t just drink from you. You will be consumed.”

That did make the witch suddenly lose confidence. The horror etched onto her face, it was hard not to feel a pang of sympathy. She would probably be given to another loyal vampire to the Queen.

The witch was dragged away, her protests ringing out in the hall. Laying out curses against all vampire kind.

“Now we have left are only two wolves. Don’t you all think it’s time for entertainment?” the Queen called out to the crowd.

The vampires cheered, John was startled at how eager their cries were. A sense of terrible foreboding began to grow.

The Queen looked at Moran, the crowd grew quiet, waiting to see what was about to happen. John thought that nothing good could come of this.

“As a former hunter you often dealt with wolves, didn’t you?” she asked him.

“Yes,” was his curt reply.

“What can you tell me of these wolves before us?”

Moran stood, motioning for the wolves to be brought closer.  John knew that this request had to have an underlying meaning. A display of the Queens power, making Moran do as she asked.

“Weak wolves would never be sent but I’m sure neither of you are alphas,” Sebastian began. “In fact I think you’re both beta’s of a prominent pack.”

The wolves seemed shock, but the woman snapped back into her defiance.

“We will die before we tell you anything wretched leech!”  she growled.

“Accent and smell, you’re wolves form the White Summit Pack. You’re descendants of a long lineage of werewolves. Facial similarities mean sibling but,” he held a finger in the air waving it back and forth between the two before settling on the woman, “you’re the older sibling.”

The Queen gave a short clap as the wolves growled in protest. Sebastian faced the Queen, awaiting for her reaction.

“Impressive, all without a drop of blood. What do you think should be done?” she asked.

“For entertainment? I can’t give out punishment but I can make a suggestion.”

“Go on.”

He turned back to the sister. Coming closer with a look in his eye that John recognized.

“How much do you love your brother? I’m sure you could never betray your pack and you know you’ll never leave this place alive. So how hard are you willing to fight to make sure your brother won’t suffer?”

“What are you getting at?” the sister asked.

Sebastian turned back to the queen.

“If she gives a good fight, her brother will not be tortured, only a swift death will be given. If she dies too quickly then we will torture him slowly for information too.” Sebastian then came close to the brother, a smirk on his face. “If you don’t want your sister to suffer tell us information now and she’ll not have to fight at all. You will have to take her place as the fighter though.”

“Don’t tell him anything Louis,” she yelled.

“I can’t let you suffer alone!” he yelled back.

“Are you that confidant in her ability?” asked Sebastian, clearly setting them up as he wanted to.

“What if I beat whoever I’m fighting,” she asked.

Sebastian looked at the Queen, it was up to her to reply.

“In the highly unlikely chance that happening then we will release your brother. His memory wiped of what he saw here,” the Queen answered.

John knew deep down, there was no way that would happen.

“Give me a fighter. I’m ready,” the sister said, eager to save her brother no doubt.

The broader of the two sons present turned to his mother.

“Let me fight her mother, I am ready.”

“Ariq, while I am pleased with your eagerness. I would like to make this an opportunity for our kind too. Whichever vampire wishes to consume the witch, volunteer!” the Queen called out.

John expected for vampires to be chomping at the bit but many looked back and forth between themselves.

In the end it was two who stepped forth.

“Akshay and Tasmit. I have great confidence in both your skills,” the Queen said with a smile.

Tasmit made eye contact with Moran, a look passing between them that John was sure there must have been a whole story to.

“My queen, the witch is not the reward I seek but a favor of another kind. Am I guaranteed it if I put on a good show?”

The Queen observed her for a moment, an expression John didn’t quite understand coming over her face.

“Tasmit, the reward you seek will not be granted even if you win. Akshay will fight instead.”

Tasmit bowed her head but her first were clenched. What favor did she seek?

Akshay stepped forth. A wide berth was given to him and the sister, while the brother was dragged to the side.

“No weapon will be necessary, shift as you like,” Akshay said to the sister, a confidant smile on their face.

The girl shifted, her brother collared remained silent. John could tell he was trying to stay strong, he couldn’t distract her for any reason. She was huge, much larger than the wolves that were chasing Irene.

Then it hit John. All of this was orchestrated. A demonstration of power by the Queen. Her knowledge and ability to dispense power. It was really the whole purpose for this.

“Who are you rooting for,” asked john.

Sherlock gave him a queer look.

“Akshay. How idiotic could the intruders be thinking that they could enter the capital. It has never fallen and it’s secrets haven’t been spilt for a reason.”

Of course, it was a stupid question. However there was something about his look that made John think that perhaps Sherlock was displeased with how this all had gone down.

With bated breath John watched as the fight began, Akshay's eyes glowed bright red and his fangs sharpened. He could see that the once normal looking hand began to flex in an unnatural manner as their nails became razor points. The werewolf howled at him, baring her teeth. She was the first to make a move, lunging at Akshay. The speed of their movements made it hard for John to keep up, but he could see results of the blows that landed.

The sister's hits where all meant to completely incapacitate the vampires, the hits were all supernaturally heave and the floor began to break with the missed blows. Anyone of them could have shattered every bone in his body, John thought. Akshay's nails would strike across the shewolf's blood splattering across the floor, but her regeneration would soon be rid of the marks. 

John wondered if perhaps Akshay wasn't landing any deep blows to put on more of a show for the crowd or perhaps he was really only barely keeping up with the shewolf.

“You must not care for your little brother if this is how you fight with his life on the line!” mocked Ariq.

The werewolf let out another howl as she tried to pin Akshay down, jaws snapping where down. If Akshay were any slower his head would have been removed from his body. In such close proximity he was able to dig his claws into the werewolf's belly and with a long and deep swipe he sliced upwards. John couldn't help but remember when Moriarty had done a similar move to Sherlock.

The vampires gave out cheers as more blood spilled onto the floor, the werewolf forced to take a step back as they gave a whine. Still this was a fight between monsters, more would be needed for a decisive winner.

The sister's movements were becoming sloppy, even John could begin to read her movements better. Perhaps all the loss of blood was beginning to take its toll. Then just as John thought the battle was coming to a close, the werewolf was able to seize Akshay's leg and drag them down. A hard crunch could be heard as the leg was broken. John's heart beat faster thinking that perhaps she could actually win. But before the bone could be shattered he saw that it was all a ploy, Akshay moved forward and grabbed hold of the arm gripping his leg. Then there was blood flowing, the shewolf howling, and Akshay stood free. 

It took a moment for John to realize what happened, in one swift move Akshay had torn off the sister's arm. She fell to her knees, trying to push down the pain and continue to fight, the gaping wound on her side not healing fast enough without the arm to reattach. Regenerating whole limbs must take more power and she had already spent so much energy. Now with one limb gone, bone and sinew showing, she was at a disadvantage. Akshay continue toying with her, dodging each swipe.

Everything came to and end when Akshay moved behind her, and in a move of petty revenge stomped down on her leg. The sickening crunch resounded through out the hall as the bone pierced through the skin. A man with a weaker stomach would have vomited at the sight, but John had been through war and the vampires around him were positively ecstatic at the display of violence.

The shewolf fell to the floor unable to rise again as Akshay stood over her, boot placed hard on her neck. There was a moment where John thought she would snap at the offending foot, she would rage on but no. laying her head down into the blood smeared floor it was a sign that she accepted her defeat. The results were clear, Akshay had been wounded but it was the sister who was pinned on the floor, bleeding out.  

John wondered if it would be enough for the brother but as he looked out to the crowd, he saw savage glee radiate from the vampires, bloodlust calling out still as raucous cheers were given.

He knew, it would never be enough for the vampires.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this update lives up to any expectations after so long. The arc will come to a close in the next chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please leave any kudos or if you feel particularly motivated a comment.


End file.
